The Crossroads of Something New
by Star-Of-Radiance
Summary: A trail of missing demigods leads to and ends at Forks, Washington. Three demigods are sent to investigate, spy and report back. But the supernatural also lies at Forks- are they the ones responsible for the disappearances? If not then who? And why does the beautiful, but suffocated hybrid girl feel that she might have stumbled into something much, much bigger than she ever knew?
1. Chapter 1

This is a prequel to my story- _The Second Trojan War_ \- some of the characters there will be here, but not as the main protagonists. Drypetis, Mizuki and Eleana were in _The Second Trojan War_ series, but they were minor characters, or simply mentioned. But that story- the first, and its sequels, was a crossover between the Avengers and Percy Jackson- and a whole bunch of canons.

 **WARNING- IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, THEN BY ALL MEANS,** _ **DON'T**_ **READ IT! THERE IS NO NEED TO PUT** _ **FLAMES**_ **\- I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO** _ **YOUR**_ **STORIES, DON'T DO THAT TO** _ **MINE**_ **\- I WELCOME** _ **CONSTRUCTIVE**_ **CRITICISM, NOT CYBER-BULLYING.**

* * *

Chapter One

Introductions, Reports and Discoveries.

" **We tracked them as best we could, but were unable to make it further. The trail leads to and ends at Forks, Washington. You three have been chosen because you are among the best at camp, and many of the others are busy preparing for the worst. If the worst comes to pass and you find that the missing demigods are a lost cause and that the danger lies in Forks, contact us immediately. Do** _ **NOT**_ **engage. Report to us daily, on arrival and at three pm. Those are your orders."**

* * *

So, here she was. In the wettest, dampest, reportedly the most miserable corner of the United States, Washington. Not D.C- Forks- like the eating utensil.

No, she was actually here, in a real town with real people, rain pouring down on them like the torrent.

She should have known the minute she signed up for _this_ quest. After all, Mizuki and Eleana both testified that their father thoroughly disliked this place. Zeus seemed to take his temper out on it more than he normally would for the other states.

So why go here?

Well, it wasn't for a vacation.

Drypetis was there for a quest- to track down missing demigods and bring them back to safety if possible, or avenge them if necessary. And she certainly didn't like this place- no offence intended for anyone who lived there, but though she was born in Scandinavia- in Sweden- didn't mean she liked it. She didn't mind the cold, but too wet and too damp made her miserable. Besides, she had Iranian heritage. What was she supposed to do? And as a child of fire, she was _not_ fond of wet and damp.

Sulky and miserable, Drypetis cast her eyes to her much better-looking companions- Mizuki and Eleana, the daughters of Apollo the sun god- though you wouldn't have known it based on Mizuki alone. The two girls didn't even seem like they were related, though they were inhumanly, surrealistically beautiful, they didn't even seem related. Mizuki herself resembled an Asian version of her aunt Artemis, rather than Apollo. In attitude and temperament as well as looks. She was cold, whereas Eleana was sunny. Silver to Eleana's gold, the yin in comparison to many of her siblings' yang.

Mizuki's dark midnight eyes, shot with streaks of silver were stormy. Scowling terribly, she hated the place even more than Drypetis did.

But she never complained. Not once did she complain.

In fact, Drypetis doubted Mizuki ever complained about anything a day in her life- not as a Shinto Priestess- a Mika, that was what she called it- not as a camp medic- not as a fricking _ninja_ \- not as a martial arts and archery expert, and not as a fortune teller. Drypetis for all her skills and talents, appeared to be outshone by nearly everyone, including Mizuki.

"We're here," Mizuki nodded curtly to the motel in front of them.

"Do you have all have your fake IDs?"

Eleana and Drypetis simultaneously nodded, holding them up. They were older than they appeared.

"And we can still use the Mist," Eleana reminded her sister.

Mizuki didn't bother to answer, narrowing her eyes towards the motel. She walked forwards, the two others trailing after her.

The motel wasn't much. But it was surprisingly- and amazingly warm and comfortable- with plush rugs, overstuffed sofa and armchair, wooden tables and a fire burning in the beehive fireplace.

Drypetis sighed in relief.

"Good evening," Mizuki announced formally, poise never leaving her as she took in the receptionist. "I believe we booked a room for three, under the names of Michiko Tatsumi, Ellen Robbie, and Soraya Farshid?" She asked.

The lady did a double-take, and the air around Mizuki grew colder. She had that effect if she wanted to.

The lady swallowed and hastily ran down the list of names.

"Ah, yes, this way, then," she said.

When she showed them their rooms, the other two girls nearly collapsed in relief. But it wasn't over yet.

Mizuki nodded, and they did the routine they were trained for.

How different it was- in previous years, demigods were randomly sent at quests, and crashed informally to where they could. Now they were better trained, more militarised. It must have helped, Drypetis thought, that some of their greatest heroes- including, to the surprise of his nearest and dearest- Percy Jackson saviour of Olympus. They aimed to train demigods more, to survive, using all the techniques Special Operations Forces around the world learned. What's more, it was very useful having a princess- an actual real-life princess there with them. She'd funded and planned- alongside Annabeth Chase, the architect of Olympus, a new city for _Greek_ demigods and their descendants to live in. New Athens.

The city was growing by the day. And there were a few demigods who did survive in the outside world, but wanted a home there- temporary or permanent.

Mizuki took a deep breath- silently, and handed a case made out of Imperial Gold- to Eleana, and another to Drypetis. She took out another object made out of Celestial Bronze. This was a scanner- it picked up any kind of activity- supernatural or otherwise. Including electronic activity that was not supposed to be there. Drypetis should know. Her siblings made them.

Mizuki ran them discreetly, but thoroughly over the whole area, her footsteps light as only one who had been trained as an assassin and a professional- well, whatever ninjas train their apprentices to do in order to become professionals. Drypetis didn't know. Everywhere from the drapes, the bed sheets, table and desk, chairs, closet, lamps and their shades, ceiling, lightbulbs, the bathroom with its toilet, sink, cabinet, shower-bath and curtains, even the drains and the mirror.

Meanwhile Eleana busied herself setting up wards. These were made by the Hecate Cabin. She placed a waxy substance on the doors of their suite, each wall, the ceiling, and windows. After which she opened a Celestial Bronze case and took out miniature statuettes of the goddess Hecate. Murmuring the prayer or hymn the Hecate Cabin taught her, Eleana placed the statuettes on the wax. The hollow statuettes contained paper written with powerful spells, and magical herbs and other substances- little bits and pieces, and a drop of magic potion inside to cast and strengthen wards.

But that could never be enough. And so Drypetis was the one who opened their magical suitcases and took out the little traps that she and her siblings had made. Mechanical ones. Little automatons who would recognise her and any of her friends from camp and New Athens. Discreetly, she placed them in entrances, anywhere anyone who was not the size of an ant- or even then- would be able to crawl, climb, jump, leap or otherwise, find all sorts of different ways to come in. She activated them, twisting the knobs, biting her lip as she did so. Their eyes glowed green.

Now this one took a lot of work, Drypetis thought as she pulled out another automaton. And three more. This would detect any hostile act- no matter how covert and secretive- and would shoot blasts at the person- unless they were someone from Camp, then again. If they had to invite someone, like room service, it was always good to have a first line of defence, and more things continuously scanning any activity- electronic or magical. They could be bugged by suspicious mortals.

Yup, that was why they were chosen for this task.

Because they had to be the best… Or they were dead.

Honestly, this was beginning to be more like MI6, or the Special Forces rather than teenage kids.

But they survived more.

"All clear and safe," Drypetis said after a while.

"Good." Mizuki replied.

"Iris Message," she warned.

Drypetis took out another device- a beautiful miniature crystal fountain, set on a mirror and surrounded by mirrors of crystal, and Eleana poured water onto the fountain's opening. Soon enough, it began to spray, soon, a beautiful rainbow

Mizuki took out a drachma and placed it inside the slot.

"O, Iris goddess of the Rainbow, show me Camp Half-Blood's leaders." Mizuki didn't know who exactly she was supposed to contact.

The rainbow shimmered a glittery golden and soon produced an image.

It was Percy Jackson… And someone else.

Wait- that was Alex, Alex McDermott, son of Zeus, and claimed- like the three girls- after the Second Titan and Giant Wars.

Drypetis relaxed. The guy was an Irish national who spent some time in the military before coming to Camp, and getting claimed. He never failed to intimidate her, but at times he could be warm, and he was very loyal, almost as loyal as Percy. He wasn't the fancy, glamorous kind of hero that the sons of Zeus usually were, but he was cut in a different style. Still, at least it wasn't Nico Di Angelo- Mizuki made no attempt to hide her hostility with her brother's on-off-boyfriend who was reportedly encouraging and influenced further, Will Solace's flirtations towards boys and girls.

"Percy," Eleana called out. "Alex!"

The two of them turned.

"Mizuki, Eleana, Drypetis," Percy sounded mostly calm, but slightly relieved. "You've arrived safely, right?"

"Yes," Mizuki said formally. "We ran into no trouble- unless you count the pouring rain and the winds."

Alex rolled his eyes. "My apologies. My godly father seems to take his temper out on that particular state- and town- most of the time."

"Apology accepted," Mizuki said, displaying some rare humour. Mizuki was less likely to laugh than Alex and Nico.

"Nothing showed up on the scanners," Drypetis said, eager to put a word in. "But still… There's something going on. There are traces of the supernatural here."

"Well, in that case," Percy sighed. "Be _very_ careful. Remember- three pm."

"Already remembered," Mizuki said, rolling her eyes slightly. Percy's lips twitched.

"How is the research and the other investigating teams?"

"Running into more dead ends than Daedalus' maze," Percy muttered.

"The progress is slow," Alex said steadily. "But there is a chance we can find something- if you are onto it. Be careful. Keep your eyes- and the rest of your senses peeled. And what's more- don't let your guard down- even for a second. If you are facing an emergency or serious danger with the odds against your favour- _drop_ whatever you are doing- it's more important to keep yourselves alive and the information that you have- back to camp."

"He's right," Percy said. "We have reinforcements and a pickup team on alert. Don't get carried away- even if you are close. It's more important to keep as much people alive as we can."

Mizuki nodded. "Understood."

"So do not engage," Alex warned them.

And Drypetis was reminded of what Percy's half-sister- Aglaia- had said to the three of them just before they left.

" _You don't know what's up there," Aglaia warned. "They may have their own legends, their own myths and monsters. I would go with you in less than a heartbeat, but in case you were wondering, I'm too inconspicuous, at least that's what Chiron says," she gave a dry smile. "Not even the Mist can cover me up. But you're very proficient- all three of you are skilled in different ways. I trust you, but remember- please, at the first sign of danger- come back. I don't care, just do whatever it takes to get back. Or I will go after you. We need to find where and what happened to these missing kids and if they're still alive. If not, then call for reinforcements, and we'll punish those who did this."_

Rescue… Or avenge them. Drypetis studied the two great heroes in front of her.

Both were handsome- Percy looked like every woman's dream, tall, lean and muscular, barely concealed by his camp T-shirt and khaki trousers. His wind-blown raven black hair tousled perfectly and was glossy. His features looked like they had been carved and chiselled better and handsomer than even classical statues of the gods, high cheekbones, a sculptured Greek profile and fine, chiselled lips. His eyes were a brilliant, glowing green and he had a slight Mediterranean tan.

The camps' hero, Drypetis thought. Percy looked like it, but didn't act like it.

Alex was unspeakably handsome too, but in a way that reminded her of statues of the gods beheld by worshippers- you just don't get too near. He radiated a sort of power that both awed and scared everyone. His hair was beaten gold and his eyes were deeper than his half-brother Jason's a sapphire blue. He had a grim look to him- like his father. His skin was fair and his face chiselled and sculptured to perfection. But still, he wasn't someone to be cosy and all with.

"Alright, we'll leave you to it," Percy said reluctantly. "Annabeth said that she enrolled you guys for one day at the local High School. Don't be late. Oh, gods, I'm sounding like my mom. _Never_ want to do that again. Keep your eyes peeled and remember- use the Mist."

"I understand," Mizuki said, even though she had been through this a hundred times over.

"Good. Good bye," Alex said.

And they cut the connection.

Mizuki sighed as Eleana put the device in its case. "Time for dinner and bed. Shall we order room service?"

"As long as we close the suitcases," Eleana shrugged.

A hot meal sounded good.

This was only her third quest, but it was possibly the most dangerous she had ever undertaken.

They had to survive and succeed. Or gods help them all.

* * *

The next morning wasn't all rain. But it was still awful. Dark, grey and damp. Everything seemed grey, dark and damp, except for the green of the trees and vegetation. Eleana was better, but she didn't like the look of the outside world right then.

"So… High school?" Eleana said. "Oh, yes. Well, from what I've learnt, the Native American Quileute tribe live here on a reservation as well. We'll also have to check it out. Once the police, the school and the reservation have been cleared up, it's the shops, the forests, whatever. The most dangerous bits."

Drypetis looked at her incredulously. "What, you don't think that it'll be dangerous in the school?"

"There aren't any demigods here, unless you count the missing one and we have yet to recover their trail." Mizuki reminded. "They wouldn't have been here for school- there wouldn't have been much time. But if there are any monsters, since it's been a while, they may not be expecting any demigods there. We'll go in for a day, blend in and talk to the teachers and students, hand the enchanted documents to the teachers and principle and once our investigation there is done, that's it, we manipulate the Mist and then we're off. There's little chance of encountering a monster right now, unless we don't hurry. We have to do the school first- that's the first place they'll look."

The other two nodded. Mizuki opened her suitcase and took out an amazing array of Japanese weapons- except that these were made in Greek Celestial Bronze mined from Mount Olympus. Drypetis had made a number of them personally along with Leo. Thin, fluted armour for under clothing, a traditional katana, the long single-edged Japanese Samurai sword, and the one-handed, shorter Wakizashi along with _Ninjen_ and _Tachi_. A Recurve bow that drove the other Apollo campers to frustration as the Japanese bow was totally different from their longbows. And ninja weapons as well as Samurai. Shurikens or throwing stars of all kinds, a kaiken dagger, a _Kubotan_ with throwing spikes inside, throwing knives, spikes of all kinds and much more. It drove many people dizzy and the Ares and Enyo campers jealous. And most of all her _tantō_ and some rope.

That disturbed many people. It frightened them that Mizuki was so ready to commit suicide if need be, and the tradition had long since been banned in Japan, but she pointed out, better that than a slow death by torture when captured. She always carried her _tantō_ and some rope with her, in case she needed to commit _jigai_ , the feminine form of _Sepukku_ or _Hara_ _kiri_. She followed the old ways faithfully.

Mizuki had been born into quite a family. It was revealed later that her mother and her whole family knew that her father Apollo was in fact, a Greek god- a reason why they didn't kick her out of the family and ostracize her from their community, unlike _Drypetis'_ mother. Their clan was ancient, dating back to the so-called golden age of the Samurai. One branch of them had been samurai and the other half ninja. Mizuki was one of the few girls who were trained, and the only one who was both trained like a samurai and a ninja, except that she never got to use those skills in the mortal world- that was illegal. But they knew, as a demigoddess, that it would help her immensely.

Drypetis sometimes envied Mizuki. How could she not? Raised amidst a strong family unit and her own native homeland… Drypetis had been born in Sweden (though conceived in New York) and she would often be homesick for it. She would also be homesick for camp. But she had never known Iran, and she wondered if her mother was homesick for Iran, and if she had any regrets about standing up to the authorities and being forced to leave. And conceiving a child with someone who disappeared, whom she wasn't married to, thus being shunned by many members of her own community in Sweden. She had never complained. Not even once. She later married a native Swede who legally adopted Drypetis.

Drypetis shook her head. Time for school.

Just for one day.

"Does it have to be High School?" Drypetis asked, struggling not to go in that direction again. Or to fiddle her hands which didn't have anything to tinker on. She had the problem. She always needed to tinker or build something or else it would seem she would fidget. She had a mild case of ADHD, and to a small extent, Dyslexia. And Drypetis didn't like the sound of High School.

They both ignored her.

"Scent," Mizuki reminded them. She took a spray bottle, like a can of deodorant, and sprayed it all over herself. She passed the can to Eleana and then Drypetis. It was to disguise their demigod scent and repel as many monsters as possible. Smart Aphrodite kids.

"You know there's a Native American population here," Drypetis said, squinting to try and read the brochure with dyslexia.

She silently cursed the fact that she didn't have time to install her laptop. It wasn't ordinary. Usually using cell phones and computers would have attracted monsters more quickly than a flare. However Drypetis and Leo's determination had compelled them to make technology that would _repel_ monsters- just as Leo created the miracle Argo II, she knew it was possible.

"The Quileute tribe." Mizuki said, taking the brochure from her. "They have their own reservation- La Push. And they have their own schools. We'll have to check them out later. Pretend to be tourists."

"What if they have their own ways of tracking us?" Eleana said hesitantly.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Just because they are Native American, does not mean they can sniff us out like wolves or bloodhounds. We have our own ways of disguising our scent. We just need to keep applying this-" She shook the bottle- "-on."

Eleana flushed. "I knew that!"

"Let's just go," Drypetis broke in, before the sisters could cause a fight.

"It looks like Fork's High School is on the South Spartan Avenue-" the three girls looked momentarily amused at the name- "and it has students from Grades 9 to 12."

Eleana frowned. "This is a small town. They'll know we're the new kids, even with the Mist, we can't really disguise the fact and we don't have much time."

"We'll be there, for one day." Mizuki sighed. "Then they won't even remember we ever went to the school."

"Ookaay," Eleana mused. "So…"

"Look," Drypetis said impatiently. "I get it. You're nervous. So am I. We're not Percy Jackson- and we don't know what's waiting for us at the end of the trail. But we've _gotta_ try. These kids are depending on us to bring them home, safe. We need to go, or we won't achieve anything."

Eleana sighed. "Okay."

"Great." Mizuki said coolly. "So it's all settled then?"

"Take your concealable weapons," Drypetis advised her. "Just remember which is stationary and jewellery and which are weapons. Keep spraying the mist. And the monster-repellent. It's not infallible, but…" She shrugged. "It also works."

The two of them nodded and took her advice. Bows were enchanted- disguised as hairclips. Swords as stationary. Their pencil cases had a hidden compartment for these things. They just had to make sure they weren't lost.

"Excellent," Drypetis proclaimed. "Now can we eat? And remind me to install my laptop when we get back. I was so tired!"

* * *

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, sat on the grass, basking in the slight warmth of the sun.

Her dad had warned her when it came to certain people. He was very protective, Nessie admitted to herself. Almost too protective. He was a mind-reader, so at least he knew who were genuine and wanted to be friends, who would make good friends, and those that only wanted to be close to her because she was breathtakingly beautiful, or needed her to do their homework for them, et cetera.

And besides, the tiniest hint that something wasn't right, and Jacob would speed either on his motorbike, or in his wolf form, right to where they were.

She lay back and sighed. She needed to get away. Just for a moment. But right then, three new visitors arrived.

They were three girls- and it didn't look like they were from around- and their looks- which caught her attention.

There were three girls. At first Renesmee couldn't help but have her eyes glued to the first two breath-taking girls before she focused on the third.

Nessie straightened and looked them over with eager scrutiny.

The first girl's face was oval underneath a silky-smooth, glossy, luminous mane of black hair that went from wavy at the top into loose curls at the bottom, falling into her back, lit with blue when the light hit it. Her complexion was pale- not just pale actually, but white, yet not Vampire pale- it looked healthy for humans. Though this girl was so breathtakingly, heartbreakingly beautiful she looked most like a goddess- it put vampires to shame. She was undeniably Asian, though she looked like she had a touch of Caucasian blood. Her dark almond eyes were absolutely haunting- they were darkest blue-black, yet they seemed silvery when the light touched them. Though she was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful beings Nessie ever saw- but she wasn't the type for guys to snuggle up to in a toasty-warm room in front of a fire.

Like the snow queen in Hans Christian Andersen's tales. Or an ice goddess.

The second girl was her polar opposite. She had wavy golden hair that seemed to glitter and shimmer when the sun hit it or any kind of light- spun gold touched with a hint of copper streaks at the side- not artificial highlights but natural. Her eyes were so blue that Nessie couldn't help but be impressed at the colour and brightness. Her perfectly bow-shaped lips were reddish-pink and luscious. She was pale too, but definitely Caucasian, and there was a golden-brownish layer it seemed over the whiteness. She was slim, like the first girl, roughly the same height.

But the third girl… Nessie looked puzzled. She looked slightly Middle-Eastern.

The sun and moon, Renesmee thought for some reason. She was utterly captivated. Being surrounded by vampires she was no stranger to beauty. But even so, these girls… She couldn't tear her eyes off of them, and neither could the other students. Even the teachers were staring.

The third girl was shorter. She had a mocha complexion, and a narrow-looking elfin face, with brown hair- hinted with red, and suspicious-looking coffee-coloured eyes. She was pretty, but nowhere near as beautiful as the other two. Yet… There was something about the girl.

The girl looked at the school sign that said, 'FORKS HIGH SCHOOL HOME OF THE SPARTANS' with the side-portrait of a Greek warrior wearing a bronze helmet with a horsehair plume. She immediately gave a snort which no one else, save Nessie heard upon reading the sign. "Ironic," Nessie heard her mutter, and "If they only knew." Like that was some kind of inside joke

Nessie frowned. Why _would she think that?_

Just then they passed her. The first two girls appeared to be engrossed in a deep discussion but the third stopped. Nessie could see her wiry shoulders tensing, her back straightening and tensing as well. She froze, then turned slowly around, making eye contact with Renesmee.

Nessie felt her breath hitch in her throat again- she must have done it when she saw the first two girls- when the third girl looked right at her.

They froze. The girl's eyes were wide, but her face was only slightly bewildered and alarmed before she turned away, looking momentarily stunned, like she didn't know whether to panic. Nessie's eyes were wide.

Ice flooded her. _She knows,_ Nessie thought.

But it can't be, can it? This girl was human. She can't have known about vampires?

Could she?

That was when Nessie suddenly remembered she didn't get a clear whiff of any of the three newcomers. She didn't know whether they were human… Or something else entirely. It didn't look like they were vampires. She knew when vampires were posing as humans. But she didn't see their contact lenses. There was no carefully masked- to humans at least- gold or crimson hidden beneath a thin filmy layer.

For once, she wished she had her father's ability.

Something was up.

* * *

Drypetis had frozen when she saw the beautiful girl- more beautiful than anyone she had ever seen- except for Aglaia, Piper and a few other demigoddesses and Olympian goddesses.

She remembered the girl's chocolate-coloured eyes making contact with hers. She remembered walking before realising that something didn't feel right. She had turned around and seen this girl. She hardly remembered hearing or seeing monsters lounging around on the lawn in front of school buildings. Mostly they went in disguise. And they didn't like being so open, so exposed to daylight, and sunbeams. But there she was.

Her first thought was that she was an _empousa_. She hated those. Always did. Just waiting to prey. Yet the girl seemed genuinely curious and surprised.

Yet…

Drypetis made up her mind to tell Mizuki and Eleana.

"Did you see the girl?" She muttered under her breath.

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Which girl?"

"The one that looked like an empousa- _until_ one of those reveals to be half donkey-legged and half bronze with fangs and fiery hair."

They froze and stared at her.

" _Is_ she one?" Mizuki asked, frozen.

Drypetis shrugged. "I don't think so, yet…" She frowned. "There's something not quite human about this girl."

Mizuki and Eleana flashed half-worried, half-panicked looks.

"Look, it might not be something _now_." Eleana whispered. "We can't assume and attack- what if they attack us? We don't know how many there are in this place if that girl you saw wasn't human."

Drypetis heaved out a sigh. "You're right."

For now the principal's office was their destination.

The day went by.

Drypetis rarely saw that beautiful girl again. They convinced the staff- and students- that they were three new students recently transferred from a sister school.

Handing in their 'documents' manipulating the Mist in fail-safe ways- the Hecate Cabin really helped- and soon the students were on their way. They were guided to temporary lockers and given timetables and a map. Thankfully they would have all their classes together.

But it didn't mean Drypetis liked them.

First class: English. And she had dyslexia and ADHD. She gritted her teeth and reminded herself it was for one day. Yes, she now spoke good English, but that was it- _spoke_. And _Hamlet_? Seriously, she wasn't like Annabeth or the Apollo Cabin. It grated at her. And why did these Danish- possibly Viking-era people constantly reference the Greek and Roman gods and titans? Didn't they have their own gods- like, 'Hyperion's curls'. Seriously?

And there was more. Next class was trigonometry, which she aced. A daughter of Hephaestus, she knew her math.

Morning Interval. Drypetis let out a deep breath. Mizuki decided they would go around the school, on the pretence of learning where to go if they wanted to go to this class, the bathroom, or have lunch. Much to Mizuki's extreme annoyance- Drypetis sensed that she was working herself to a rage- more than one boy offered to escort them. So much for being coldly beautiful. Maybe they were just fascinated and wanted the chance to look at her. Maybe they were attracted to Eleana too.

"Hi," One boy grinned. He looked like the school jock. A typical popular boy, ignorant as he was. "I'm Daniel."

"Hello, Daniel, I'm Eleana."

"Drypetis," Drypetis found herself saying. "Mizuki," said girl spoke grudgingly.

"Oh," Daniel beamed. "So… You're Japanese?" Mizuki nodded her head curtly. Drypetis feared she would lose it.

"And…" Daniel turned to Eleana. "British?" Eleana nodded. Daniel frowned thoughtfully and looked at Drypetis. "And you're…"

"Iranian-Swedish," she said bluntly, daring him to be stupid enough to call her a terrorist or something. Her eyes warned him.

"Oh," he said fake-brightly. Lucky for him. She wouldn't have stood for it, and neither would Mizuki.

"I'm sorry," he excused. "It's just… We don't see many exchange students in this school-" _Knew_ _it_ , Drypetis thought. "And most of them aren't from Japan, England or Iran." "I was born in Sweden," Drypetis said. "I have Swedish citizenship. "Oh." Daniel said. "You have Asians here though," she said boldly.

"Drypetis," Eleana admonished.

"Nah, you're right." Daniel said. "But they've been here for a very long time- generations actually. So which school did you transfer from?"

He was really getting on Mizuki and Drypetis' nerves. Mizuki snapped her fingers. "We told you." Eleana quickly said.

His eyes glazed over. "Oh, yeah. You did."

That was too close. But their 'tour' took them outside where Drypetis spotted the girl again. She froze. Like a deer in the headlights.

Mizuki and Eleana immediately sensed Drypetis' tension and glanced at her worriedly. Then they looked over to where she was looking at. Their eyes widened.

There was the girl. Her gorgeous silky curls, an unusual bronze colour, tumbled past her back straight to her waist, like honey and molten bronze. She was svelte and her skin was a creamy ivory colour, resembling lit alabaster. She had an oval face and carved features: full red lips, high cheekbones, slim, arched eyebrows and a small, straight nose. Her cheeks were flushed and glowing. Her eyes were brown.

Eleana cleared her throat. "Who's that?" She asked.

Daniel glanced at her. "That's Renesmee Cullen."

They stared at him. "Renes-what?" Drypetis looked bewildered.

"Ruh- _Nez_ -May," Daniel said slowly, like to a baby. "Her name's like, a fusion between her grandmas, or something like that. She's the younger sister of Edward Cullen."

"Who?" They asked simultaneously.

"He's this guy who was here, for some time. He was adopted as a kid by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. He wasn't the only one. There were like, four more kids, only that they were, ahem, going out with one another. I mean, they weren't like, related to one another- except for the Hales- but they lived together." He flushed. Drypetis and the girls looked taken aback. Wow, even in big cities like Stockholm, Tokyo and London this would have definitely generated some controversy. "Then Edward married the police chief's daughter, Bella Swan, when they were _eighteen_ -" They gaped at him, Mizuki most especially. "Before they went to college together. We haven't seen the two since, but we saw the others- Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice- those were their names, and Doctor Cullen still works at the hospital." He shrugged.

"Oh," Eleana said. "Okay then. So she was adopted too?"

"Yeah, but she's Edward's biological sister- she was adopted by someone else, then her parents died, and they contacted Edward's parents who were more than happy to take her in."

"Poor girl," Eleana said. "I hope she's happy with them. I don't really like foster homes."

"Huh?" Daniel said.

"It's just… Not every one of them treats their kids right. But then again, some do and they actually legally adopt and they're happy together."

The two left off.

"Think she's a monster?" Drypetis muttered to Eleana.

Eleana frowned. "I don't think so… Still…" Her frown deepened. "I don't like this. We've gotta get this over with. If she suspects anything and she _is_ one of them, then we could get killed. We have to find the kids, Drypetis, they're depending on us. That's what Percy and Aglaia said."

Drypetis frowned, looking troubled.

After Interval, they had music class. Drypetis, thankfully wasn't awful, but she was nowhere near the level of the two girls. The teacher gasped and cried, and so did the awed-looking students. After that was gym. She wasn't bad at all there, strong and tough from working in the forge. The two daughters of Apollo were astounding athletes and the coach was impressed.

Lunch. They saw Renesmee Cullen there again. Then it was Spanish- which Drypetis didn't find difficult- she had two Spanish-speaking siblings in her cabin, after all- Leo and Nyssa. After that, Biology. The two daughters of Apollo, unsurprisingly aced it. She hopefully passed okay.

But it was only for that day.

But the surprise came soon.

A boy, likely Quileute, appeared. He was tall, very buff and muscular with silky, attractive russet skin. His dark eyes glinted merrily.

Renesmee happily went over to him.

"Drypetis," Eleana whispered, sweating. "Do you think-"

"I don't know." She whispered. "At least we put on more deodorant during lunch break."

As if he heard them, the boy looked puzzled. Renesmee stiffened for a while, then kissed the guy on the cheek. So they _did_ know one another.

Then Drypetis' eyes narrowed and she zeroed in on another arrival. In a Volvo, there was a boy. His messy bronze-coloured hair was the exact same shade as Renesmee's, except without the curls. He had the same features as her- cheekbones, nose- except slightly larger- and lips, though they were fuller, and eyebrows- though his were thicker and he had a strong jawline. But that wasn't what caught her attention. This boy was _pale_. Like vampire pale. As if he never saw the light of day… Which was absurd because he already did.

The boy stiffened, as if hearing her thoughts. "Come on," Mizuki said stiffly. "We're leaving. We have no business poking around here."

The three of them obeyed and turned around. But soon one of them paused.

Mizuki turned and her silvery-blue eyes, like moonbeams in midnight caught his gaze. Unlike his sister's the boy's was golden. _Like_ _Kronos_ , she thought.

There was something not quite right here. The boy froze and looked bewildered as soon as she thought this. But something told Mizuki to brush that thought aside and turn around. They gazed at each other for a moment. Then Mizuki thought that she would turn and leave. She did.

That thought didn't last. She spun around and caught the boy's eyes, simultaneously thinking something.

 _Are you a supernatural being?_ She wondered. He froze as if in shock, and Mizuki's eyes caught this.

He quickly schooled his features back to being stoic, but they both knew, no matter how fast, it was too late.

 _Are you reading my thoughts?_ She thought, suspiciously and coldly. The boy froze. His golden eyes widened.

She stood there, regal and unflinching, but cold as ever. Her eyes dangerously narrowed.

 _Then beware boy,_ she hissed in her head. _If you meddle with my thoughts I will meddle with your_ so she turned around, not giving him any more view on her thoughts.

* * *

Edward stood there frozen.

"Dad?" Nessie whispered. To the whole world, including the new students, they believed that Nessie was Edward's biological sister. But in fact, she was his daughter.

"Edward?" Jacob frowned.

"She knows," Edward breathed out a hiss through his teeth. "That girl… She knows?"

"Which one?" Nessie asked bewildered. Then her mind flashed to those three girls.

"That's them." Her father said answering her question. "The Japanese one. She knows. I think she'll tell the other two. She doesn't know exactly what we are," he gave a small laugh. "Though the Iranian-Swedish girl thought I looked like a vampire. But she knew I was reading her thoughts."

Jacob's eyes widened. He pulled Nessie close. "Wait," he said. "Was this the girl who was speaking about deodorant?"

"That was the British- Australian girl," Edward said. "Or at least, that was what she was thinking."

"It was Eleana that asked that and Drypetis that replied." Nessie explained. Jacob's brow rose.

"Interesting names," he muttered. "Eleana is Greek, meaning Daughter of the Sun, Mizuki means Beautiful Moon in Japanese and Drypetis is a species of brown butterfly from India and Sri Lanka," Edward muttered. "It's also the name of a Persian princess, the sister-in-law of Alexander the Great and daughter of Darius III of Persia."

"Ookay," Jacob stated. "I'm not going to ask you how you knew all that, just… Let's go."

And they went off. "We need to call a meeting on neutral territory, if that's okay," Edward muttered. Jacob nodded.

"Why?" Nessie asked. "If they know, they should know better than to expose us, right? If they know what we are and what we can do, then there's a chance that _they_ might be harbouring similar secrets."

"That's the problem, Nessie," Edward said gently as if to a baby. "We don't know what they'll do. We don't know anything. And they smell strange. I don't know what they are, they smell mortal at first, then I started smelling-"

"Sweat?" Nessie asked puzzled. "They were talking about deodorant."

"Sunlight." Edward murmured. "Sunlight and warm wood, leaves, things like that from the two girls. And from the third…" He narrowed his eyes.

"Fire," he whispered. "Oil. Metals."

Jacob looked bewildered. "I didn't smell anything." He pursed his lips. "Well, maybe I did," he admitted. "Just a little bit of grease and fire coming from their direction. And like something warmed by sunlight. But I thought I was imagining things and those girls smell pretty normal to me."

Edward stared at Jacob then shook his head.

"We need to tell the others," he muttered. "As soon as we can, before the meeting. We also need to keep a close watch on those girls, track down where they're currently staying at now."

"Whoa, Dad!" Nessie protested in an undertone. "You don't know these girls- you can't just-"

"That's precisely because of we don't know. We have to look into them. Look into their pasts. They could be dangerous, they could kill us or expose us."

Nessie's eyes widened. "How do you know that they're that powerful?"

"As I said," Edward replied. "I don't know. All I know is that they smell rather powerful. They smell human, but they… Don't. Darling, we don't know. They could expose us."

Jacob mumbled an affirmative.

Nessie bit her lip. Then she nodded.

"Shall we tell Mom now?" She asked. Her father nodded.

* * *

"I had a vision that you were in your way to tell us something important." Alice stated.

The Cullens were all currently gathered in the living room.

Bella narrowed her eyes. For years, ever since the Volturi left, they had known only peace. Now, there was something, she knew. Something going on with the way Edward's lips were pressed together- though not too firmly, the microscopic (for humans) crinkle in his brow. The set of his jaw and the tension of his shoulders and the uneasy stance he was standing in- unnoticeable for humans but clear to her.

"There have been… Three new girls in Renesmee's school," Edward exclaimed.

Bella drew in a deep breath, and moved around to grasp and hold Nessie close to her. It was tight, but Nessie didn't flinch or complain. This was what her mom did.

"Are they vampires?" She asked immediately. Edward shook his head.

"If they were it would make it a whole lot easier." He muttered. "The thing is, Jacob, Nessie and I- we don't know what they are?"

"What?" Esme gasped.

"The smell is bewildering the wolves. It's confusing me. I think they've found a way to mask their scent, whatever they are. But for a moment they smelled… Different."

Jasper leaned forwards. "Like what?"

"Sunshine," Nessie put in. "Or so Daddy claims. "Warm wood and sunshine- nature on a sunny day."

She gave a pointed look at her father.

"Those were for the first two girls- Mizuki and Eleana- the Japanese and British-Australian exchange students," Edward explained. "The Iranian-Swedish girl- she smelt like fire- hot fire and metals."

They looked at one another.

"They're all foreign?" Rosalie asked bewildered. "Since when do foreign exchange students come to obscure little towns like Forks, Washington and not to big cities like New York, Frisco and L.A?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking?" Emmett muttered.

Carlisle frowned. "Edward, I don't doubt or question you. But we need to be sure they are a threat before we attack them. That means, that only if they make a move to attack us, will we defend ourselves," he said firmly when Edward opened his mouth.

"You know I won't do anything like that," Edward said. "But we need to be prepared."

"And we will prepare," he said. "Just not for war."

Esme nodded her assent.

Nessie shook her head. "Isn't anybody just going to ask them face to face?" She asked. "I mean, if they suspect something but don't get the word out- I mean, how likely would it be if people actually believed someone when they said vampires existed?" She asked. "They'll think they're insane. So chances are they wouldn't just blurter it out. Why not ask them? After all, we can take care of ourselves.

Rosalie sighed. "She's got a point you know," she pointed.

Edward sighed. "Nessie. You know I'm just trying to keep you safe, darling. You go to the same school as them, you know. We need to know what we're up against." He explained. "We can't go up to them- not without the risk of exposing ourselves."

"You said that they already know!" Nessie pointed out.

"I said that they know what I can do," Edward said. "They _don't_ know that I'm a vampire. Or that we're all vampires and werewolves living here."

Bella sighed, and pulled her daughter close, breathing into her hair, like she always did. "He's right, baby," she said to Nessie. "We can't risk the exposure. Too dangerous. It's even more dangerous now that you're still in school and the werewolves are close to you. I don't want anyone to harm the ones I love."

Nessie sighed.

"So we all know what to do," Edward said. "Just tail them. Go to the school and ask to see the papers for the foreign exchange students."

Nessie was silent.

"I'll go," she said. Bella jumped slightly and so did Edward. "Nessie-"

She shook her head. "You're no longer students at the school," she said. "I am. I can charm my way into asking about them- with you, it'll be too suspicious."

Edward shook his head. "What if they discover you? What if this gets around?"

"I'll just say I'm curious and I wanted to make new friends," Nessie exclaimed exasperated. "As I always do. People _know_ me back there. I'm not averse to them."

Edward frowned deeply. "I still don't like it."

"But she's right," Alice pointed out. "You can't go- none of us can just go up there and ask for details on the new exchange students. They'll definitely get suspicious and we can't expect Charlie to make an excuse for us just because we're family. Nessie can go."

Bella trembled, and pulled her daughter closer, tightening her hold. "I don't like it."

"It's only for a short while," Rosalie assured her. "Until we clear things up."

But Edward didn't like the idea either.

Nessie went to Jacob who was in his wolf form and touched him to show exactly how the conversation went. The other wolves saw it too.

* * *

The next day when Nessie came home from school, she promptly told her family that after asking about the exchange students, the teachers looked confused and bewildered when she gave out their names and pressed further for information. The other students looked at her blankly like she'd hit her head or grown a third arm. They looked even more bewildered. Many times Nessie tried to catch someone off guard- a little slip-up mention of the three girls- including to Daniel who had been with them yesterday. But they all stared at her blankly, and confused, as if they didn't understand or if she had gone temporarily insane. There had never been exchange students, the teachers informed her. Not for this whole year. Not for a number of years.

The Cullens and the wolves jumped.

"WHAT?" Edward bellowed.

"What do you mean?" He growled. It was due to the efforts of Bella and Esme that he didn't march up to the school, demanding for answers. He simply waited around the carpark, listening to their thoughts.

And no trace or memory of the three foreign exchange students.

Not one tiny bit, when Nessie mentioned them again to the others. And they certainly weren't inconspicuous.

They had just had all their memories wiped from the face of the earth. Anyone who saw them that was _human_.

* * *

 _The motel room…_

The three girls were busy reporting. One of those on the other end was Percy Jackson. But there were Nico Di Angelo (whom Mizuki had ignored largely for the whole time they were communicating- at least she didn't start an argument), Alex McDermott, and Aglaia- Percy's new sister.

"WHAT?" Aglaia breathed. She was even more beautiful than the Cullen girl, Drypetis thought. Her eyes were the most luminous, clearest, green almond eyes with the blackest, thickest and longest lashes.

"It's the truth," Mizuki said. "He can read minds."

"What kind of monster…" Aglaia trailed off.

Mizuki looked frustrated. "I don't know."

Eleana shrugged helplessly. "Don't engage." Aglaia looked at Alex the other son of Zeus. "Percy is currently on break and in America from the military academy in Greece." She stated, looking at him.

Despite having already gone through university in New Rome, Percy had found another calling- the Greek navy. This came as a surprise, and not a surprise to everyone, the former because Percy was a rebel- more likely to punch a bully in the face than to advert to discipline. But lately, they'd seen a different side to Percy. Annabeth had joked that her 'Seaweed Brain' as she liked to call him, was growing up. He had become more mature, more disciplined in a way, though he certainly didn't go all out. It was possibly, because he was the commanding hero at _two_ wars for demigods, and been responsible for them, keeping them alive and in line with everyone else. He had a good- though not professional grasp of tactics and strategy. But it was also time for him to start thinking about what he was going to do in the real world, career-wise. It also helped that Percy had warmed up to several military men- although he'd been kicked out of military schools before, he had had little respect for most teachers, save for Chiron and his stepdad. With ADHD and Dyslexia, Percy was a target to be picked on for other students, and an immediate pain to teachers who just couldn't be bothered to help, and instantly judged him. The teachers didn't all have to be monsters.

Percy had changed. Amazingly from the sounds of what his friends and sister were being told, Percy was taking to things really well in Greece.

Though technically he would have to give up his American citizenship first, or be forcibly stripped of it if he wanted to sign up for this military. It was hard for him to give that up, as New York and Camp were in America and they would always be considered his home. But he felt at home in Greece too, surprisingly.

"Be careful. We'll be sending reinforcements. I don't know who's taking these kids, but some of their trail leads to Forks. Have you spoken to the police?" Alex asked.

"Did that as soon as we left the school," Drypetis pointed out. "The Police Chief- Swan- knows absolutely nothing. And by the way, he's Edward Cullen's father-in-law."

Alex did not look amused. Aglaia looked troubled.

"I don't trust them," she said. "Make sure your scents are covered, even if you have to put a double layer of that deodorant- but no more than that, that would be too conspicuous," Alex warned them. "Do the same for the places you've stayed in including the place you are at now. Wipe and clean anything you've touched- from glassware, dishes and eating utensils to the remote- the bedsheets will have to be cleaned as soon as possible. Wear gloves. Make sure you leave no fingerprints behind or wipe them off."

Mizuki sighed. "I know this routine."

"I know you know, but anyone can overlook something, even if they've done this hundreds of times before." Alex looked straight at her. "Can he see through the Mist? Can the girl? The other boy? Anyone else?"

She shrugged. "Then that's what you need to find out." Alex said. "See if he's tracking you. He knows you know what he can do. He'll be tracking you, trying to find out as much as he wants to know to assess you as a dangerous threat."

Mizuki and Drypetis frowned. "We're only a threat to those who are a threat to us."

"Does _he_ know that?" Nico Di Angelo, who had appeared, asked quietly. "Does he care?"

Silence.

"Thought so," Nico said. "I'll go there as well. With Percy." He nodded to Aglaia and Alex and the girls and left the Iris Message's point of view.

Alex sighed. "And I suppose _I'll_ have to go with you. My brother wouldn't kill them yet- he'd hesitate- like you, Percy." He said sternly.

Percy scowled. To be fair, he _was_ becoming more decisive about taking down threats, and analysing potential ones.

"Fine." Mizuki said shortly.

* * *

 _In the Cullen's living room…_

"What do you mean they're not there?" Edward snarls, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Like he said," Emmett shrugged, nodding to Jasper. "We got there, we asked around, Nessie asked around in school, or we sniffed around. Nothing. _Nada_." He shook his head.

"But how is this possible?" Bella argued. "Three girls can't just appear from the face of the earth one day, disappear the next and leave no memories of them being here behind!"

"We didn't even get it," Emmett shrugged. "We hacked into the hotel records and the school's and saw nothing. No trace of any three girls or foreign exchange students being in Forks anytime including yesterday."

Edward frowned deeper.

"It's like we're the only ones who actually remember they're here," Nessie whispered. "Like we're going insane."

Edward clenched his jaw and sat down next to her, pulling her close and tight along with Bella who was already holding her tightly, as if to keep them safe.

"So what now?" Emmett demanded. "What do we do?"

"I'd say we'd sniff out their scent, but it's…" Jasper frowned. "They're not there. I can't tell whether anyone in this town or anywhere has had contact with anything special."

"That's what the wolves tell me," Edward explained. "They can't sniff them out. Everything smells so normal. Jacob and the Pack sees the memories but they can't find anything- no trace of their scent of newcomers, even security camera footage, we've checked them all and I can't find any trace of memories that involve them except in ours and Jacob's."

"I can't see them either," Alice whispered. "I was completely blind."

Alice could see vampires best because they were her own species. She could see humans reasonably well because she was once human. As for werewolves, hybrids or anyone else, she was totally blind. All she saw was a blind spot. She could smell them- if they came reasonably close. She could hear them and perceive their touch, but in her visions and her ordinary sight, they were dark and blurred.

She only saw them through Nessie's touch and memories when she asked her.

"So this proves it," Rosalie said. "They're not human."

"But we don't know whether they want to attack us or not," Carlisle point out. "Is it worthwhile hunting them? They could think we're challenging them."

"Come one, you guys heard what I said. The girl- Mizuki- threatened me directly." Edward exclaimed. "Is it worth waiting this long?" Edward then argued.

"Dad," Nessie tried to argue. "He's right. What if _they_ -"

"The fact that the girl dared to threaten your father, Nessie, that's more than enough reasons to be suspicious," her mother told her. "Baby, you don't know, and the worst thing is, none of us do."

Nessie sighed, exasperated. But what if _they_ felt threatened?

"What if _we_ do?" Edward argued, hearing her thoughts. "Besides, they've already proven they can threaten me, what if they threaten your mother, you and the rest of us here?"

Nessie and her thoughts went silent like a flower closing up and withering from the lack of sun.

* * *

 **And the kids' rebellion has yet to begin. Please tell me how you feel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To sid.kush32: I didn't think you wanted to see a prequel so the last chapter was just a tester- I wrote it a long time ago! I didn't know if anybody would be interested! Yes, Bella and Edward will have things- like paybacks- flying in their faces a lot in this story, but we also need to get onto the main conflict. Remember Mizuki mentioned the vampires in _The Second Trojan War: The Players and the Pawns_. Sorry, I wrote some of it down, already, but I will fill this up with momentous events!**

 **To Guest Reviewer: Thank you so much! As I said, this is a prequel story! But I suggest you don't read the other ones yet if you haven't already- spoilers!**

 **To Micah: Hmmm... I don't know. Technically, Twilight's vampires aren't the same as other vampires. They're not in the same sense as undead as they were and they don't know if there is an afterlife for _them_. They think they're soulless, but Nico is the _Ghost King_. And even zombies feel compelled to obey Nico and Hades. They have semblances of will, but they are already in the Underworld. So... I'm not really sure- these vampires are genuinely immortal, and Nico can't control empousai who drink blood.**

* * *

 **This chapter : An alarming discovery is made at the end of the missing's trail. The pack discusses the girls. Edward, Bella and Jacob start to see Nessie drifting away, disliking and fighting their secure hold on her, protesting against the fact that they smother and always make her choices and decisions for her. She craves room to grow and finds a truce in one of the demigoddesses. Meanwhile, there is a confrontation between the pack and Apollo's ninja daughter. And the other daughter learns the truth about the Cullens and the pack from the nymphs.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Two Trails and 'Teenage Rebellions'

* * *

 _In the Forest…_

Mizuki picked up some fallen leaves dampened by the rain and rubbed them against her fingers.

She held it to her nose. She could track well enough, but it was not her favourite activity. Or the most interesting unless they found something shocking enough to pose a danger- when she truly hated it.

She could tell that this was where it ends.

The smell, and not just the smell. She crawled on her hands and knees forwards.

There slight indentures in the ground right beneath the grass. It wasn't very visible, and if it was seen, one would think that it was made by something else- a forest animal. A human that came and went for a walk or a hike in the woods. Not anything out of the ordinary.

But it was.

Someone who had been on the ground on their hands and knees. Someone who had lain flat.

She wished she had prayed and asked to borrow one of Artemis' wolves. They would be able to sniff this out. She prayed to Artemis for guidance. She really wished she had better tracking skills. It was great yes, but that wasn't her greatest strength, considering it was not a hobby of hers. But even if it was, it wouldn't have been of much use, apparently based on what Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters and daughter of Zeus had told her.

Something told her this was where the missing demigods were last seen. Yet…

But then she saw something else. Something that made her crawl over there.

She gently touched the ground, very lightly so as to not make an indenture of her own. She lightly traced the outline.

Her eyes widened. This was a paw print. But unlike anything she had ever encountered. Not a hoof of a horse or a forest animal. Her first belief was that it was mountain lion. And yet…

No. The outline of it, resembled more a wolf- more canine than feline. But since when do wolves have paw prints this big?

Her eyes widened. She checked and rechecked this just to be sure.

"Drypetis," She called out.

Drypetis came forwards. "What's wrong?"

"Scan this please?" She said. "I'm going to where I think the demigod trail went cold."

She went over to where she had been. Her eyes narrowed. She felt the ground surrounding them. It could be that a Pegasus had taken them to safety, but it was unlikely.

They would have made contact with the camps. The Romans didn't have much Pegasi compared to the Greeks and no enemy of half-bloods and Olympus ever possessed a Pegasus- unless they captured one and even then they wouldn't work for them.

Yet there were no other foot or hand prints around this spot. It looked as if…

The demigod had been lifted. By something or someone.

Mizuki's eyes widened and she looked at where Drypetis was currently scanning.

"A wolf print," Drypetis muttered. "The largest I ever saw."

* * *

 _La Push… amongst the Pack..._

 _So these girls,_ Paul said suspiciously. _They smelled… Confusing._

 _I know, right?_ Jacob replied. _Definitely not vampire. Not one of us, no doubt about that. Not human either, but they mask their scent. We only smelt a bit of it for a while._

Sam grunted. _So they are able to mask their scent? Hide their trails?_

 _That's not what freaks me out the most,_ Leah pointed. _It's the fact that absolutely NO ONE apart from the Cullens and us actually remember them._ _That's just not normal. And then there's the fact that they're able to go in disguise and have powers- I mean Bella's mind couldn't be read, right? Even when she was human? But it's another thing completely to smell different, and blend in. But they did not blend in. On all accounts they stood out of the crowd. Except for maybe the third girl,_ she put in. _But how gifted are they? And was it the same person who was able to figure out that Cullen was reading her mind? Or another one? How come they were all gifted and knew each other, as well as disappearing together at the exact same time?_

 _They must have hacked into the school records and the security cameras,_ Sethputin. _Not a single trace of the three girls that you and Nessie saw the other day. Not in the supermarkets, the restaurants and diners, the streets, the stores and motels- nothing. No trace of anything._

 _That ain't normal,_ Embry said worriedly.

 _So what did the Cullens say about their tracks?_ Sam asked.

 _They're just as confused as we are,_ Collin said.

Sam shook his head. _This is getting more sinister and challenging by the minute. They knew what Cullen could do, and we don't know_ whatthey _know. We don't know if they know about us too, and whether they intend to expose us or take us on. And we don't know how many there are- are there more than those three girls? Now that they know Cullen's onto them and what he can do, I don't think they'll show themselves anytime soon._

Jacob spoke: _Alice Cullen- you know the one that can see the future- she can't see them. She can see vamps best because she is one of them. She can see humans okay 'cause she was one of them. But she can't see us, because we can turn into wolves and she can't see Nessie, 'cause Nessie's a hybrid. She's limited to what she's experienced- as a human or as a vampire. These girls can't be human._

 _Or they may be half and half,_ Seth pointed out again. _Look, all I'm saying is, if they didn't expose themselves, why should they expose us? Unless they're this top-secret branch of the government and they know about our existence, then I'm betting that they depend on secrecy too, like us and the Cullens. They don't want any trouble. Look at the way that girl told Edward to back off. She only threatened him if he decided to poke in her head again. She may be able to take him down, instead she retreated. They all did._

 _But we don't know what they're planning next,_ Paul argued.

Seth sighed, exasperatedly. _Look, I spoke with Nessie and she agrees with me- we_ don't _know if they'll attack. But they may defend themselves_ and _counter-attack if_ we _attack first. Isn't it a bit too early to be making assumptions?_

 _Wait,_ Jacob started. Nessie _told you that?_

Seth shrugged. _Yeah. Why?_

Jacob couldn't help but feel a little- well maybe more than just a little- hurt and incredulous that Nessie chose to speak to Seth about her opinions than him. Since when did that happen? Nessie was _his_ imprint!

 _What? You think I'm moving onto YOUR imprint?_ Now Seth was the incredulous one. _Dude, we just talked! Nessie was the one who seemed worried, so I asked her what was wrong. She told me about what went on in the Cullen's house and the meeting they had. She felt disturbed and worried, and she was slightly frustrated that you guys- everyone else that is- didn't seem to be taking her thoughts and opinions into consideration. She's worried that if we attack and hunt them, they would certainly react. Edward and the others seemed to be acting worried on her part, but they also seemed to think it's important to keep her safe for now, and brush it aside._

Jacob was stunned by this outburst. He decided to go talk to her after this.

 _The point is, we keep searching for them. The woods, the beach- everywhere._ Sam ordered. _Understood?_

They all voiced their assents- in their minds of course- before parting.

* * *

 _Later at the front of the Cullen house…_

And so Renesmee was completely cut out from the conversation.

"Nessie," Jacob said.

Nessie turned. "Hi, Jake."

She was sitting on the porch. Her mother didn't want her too far.

But she wanted her privacy, still.

"Look, Ness," Jacob began uneasily. "Seth said- or thought- that you were feeling a bit… Pushed aside?"

When he was met with silence, Jacob pressed on. "Look, your parents… Your dad and I don't always agree at times, but I know what he wants is what's best for you. Same as your mom."

"I know that," Nessie objected. "They love me. I love them. Simple. Only that they seem to brush my opinions and suggestions aside like it really doesn't matter. Seth said my opinions sounded reasonable. Or do you think otherwise?"

"No," Jacob said quickly. "It does sound reasonable and Seth _did_ pass it on to the pack. They did take it into consideration. It's just that, Ness…" He trailed off. He didn't like this. He didn't know where to go.

"They want me to be a baby so they can carry me around, pass me around and run off with me the easiest way, simple." Nessie snapped. "Isn't that right? I'm the youngest in the house- by _far_. If it was Seth that suggested it to them, they might take it into consideration too. But it was me. And Dad's paranoid. He's afraid anything might happen to Mom and me, and the rest of us. So he takes one tiny warning- to back off or else, and he just flips and assumes it's an immediate threat to Mom, me and everyone else. And maybe Mom is okay with it, but _I'm_ not, even if he thinks it's for our own good!"

She rose and walked away.

"Ness!" Jacob called desperately. "Nessie!" But Jake didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Nessie wanted to be alone.

She felt stifled.

And maybe her _mother_ didn't mind it at all. But she had made her decision, to give up everything, to assume an eternity side by side with Nessie's father. But _Renesmee_ hadn't. It wasn't fair that way.

Of course she loved her parents, but she felt _stifled_. She felt _smothered_. And _choked_. Renesmee didn't know why all of a sudden she felt this way, especially before, but now she did. Somehow, she didn't see it as a problem before. Not when the Volturi came. Not when they confronted her and Caius- the blond vampire with the cruel face and attitude- not the indifferent one, not the eccentrically happy one- wanted her and her family dead. Back then no one- including the Volturi themselves knew whether they would live or die. And admittedly Renesmee sometimes woke up in a gasp or screaming- or in the very least woken quickly awake by her father when she remembered Irina's anguished face, the fear and terror in her gaze, the way the guards surrounded her, their cloaked forms like dark clouds or the wings of a bird of prey separating the prey from view, ripping her to shreds just as Caius held up that cruel, metallic instrument that spewed flames onto the pile that was Irina, his cruel and sadistic satisfaction evident on his face…

Nessie took a deep breath and came to a stop. But those times were over. Those times were definitely over.

And she wasn't a child any longer.

Always there was someone. If not her father and mother, then Jacob. _Definitely_ Jacob who was always there for reasons she couldn't understand. She adored him of course. He was her best friend. But even so this was far too much. They were all trying to cover her with cotton wool and press her close until she felt like choking. She knew her mother and Jake had been best friends for a long time. But always his visits hadn't been to see her mother, but to see her. For some reason. And while she always enjoyed his visits, always, like her parents, he was trying to convince her that what he thought was best for her is the only course of action and therefore, should be followed.

She was reasonable. Seth had conveyed her message and from the sounds of it, it was actually taken to consideration. But another thing, everyone always turned a sweet face to her whenever there was trouble. They wouldn't tell her anything. They would shield her from the world and everything within it until she could see nothing and live without the light.

And it wasn't just Jake and her parents. There was Aunt Alice, who was always there. Always crowding around her. Unlike her mother Renesmee loved fashion. She liked presents. But Alice was always there, her overly joyful, bubbly presence infectious at times, but overwhelming in others and always ready and eager to hug, embrace and take her on a whirlwind to a shopping trip, or anything else. Never giving her much room.

Only Aunt Rosalie and her grandparents had sympathised. They had tried to convince her parents to give her some room. And Jake. The problem was, Jake and Aunt Rosalie really were antagonistic towards one another and if Aunt Rosalie told him to back off, Jake would think that she was trying to keep Nessie away from him because she had a grudge. But it wasn't like that at all.

Yet no one would listen.

Nessie straightened. She didn't feel like hunting. She was hurt. She was tired of all this and she didn't want to fight.

She just wanted some space. She wanted to grow.

Yeah, she grew literally. She had grown very fast, in fact. But emotionally… They just wouldn't let her. And although her parents- especially as immortals- had a hard time adjusting to her quick growth, she couldn't just stop maturing. She couldn't help it.

But a plant couldn't grow if it felt stifled. If there was too much water, or too much of a stick to hold it up. If the roots of the parent tree were too close by. It may be nice to be in the same orchard, but she needed space, she needed the sun.

Nessie turned around. It was sunset.

She wanted to see it. She wanted to see the sunset. Not with Jacob. Not with her father and mother. Just by herself.

Renesmee decided to climb. She pressed her fingers on a cliff face, feeling the cool stone. The cool, brushing moss. Everything. She started to climb.

She was no vampire. But she could climb fast enough. And sure enough. The sun's last rays hit her. It was beautiful. Warm. She didn't need warmth, technically, she had all of that. But it was just so beautiful, so warm and yellow mixed with red, strewn across the clouds in the sky and playing on the waters which dappled their reflection and light.

* * *

 _In the motel room…_

"Are you sure about this?" Annabeth said suspiciously.

"Very certain," Mizuki replied.

"Wolves," Aglaia breathed.

"Could be Lycaon's pack," Piper McLean said with a frown.

"Either way… Even with your skills it's too risky." Annabeth put in.

Aglaia was frowning deeply.

"You saw the prints," she said slowly. "Is there any way you can… Wait, what about the others- the pale-looking ones you saw- do you think they might be in league with the wolves? Or are _they_ wolves?"

Drypetis looked frustrated and Eleana shrugged.

"Either way… Expect backup," Annabeth warned. "Percy, Nico and Alex…"

"Wait just a minute," Aglaia said carefully. "What if they are outnumbered, even with the backup? We don't know anything- or even if those guys are onto us, or were responsible for the disappearances. Keep Percy, Alex and Nico on standby," she suggested. "At least until we are for certain that the threat is them, and they are onto the girls."

Annabeth's brow furrowed, as she thought this through.

"That's a good idea," Piper suggested. "We need the element of surprise on our side."

"Yes," Annabeth said, nodding in approval. "They'll be waiting on standby. Do you have your new phones?"

"The ones that Leo came up with?" Drypetis asked eagerly. The girls each took out their new iPhones- these were made of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold- so that monsters avoided them like the plague. Their batteries were specially-made and designed, and they were powered with certain special apps including for the campers to locate them, ordering certain deliveries, summoning Pegasi, and letting their mortal parents keep track of their whereabouts- and iTunes from Apollo's own collection.

"Well, use them to summon and direct help," Annabeth announced. "Percy has his on alert, and so does Alex and Nico. Alex persuaded Jason to stay behind."

Piper sighed.

"It wasn't easy," she admitted.

Drypetis shrugged. "But keep reporting on Iris Messages," Annabeth advised. "When you have the time it's useful to see each other and understand what the heck is going on, but these phones are when you have no time. And when you need the internet."

The girls cut the connection and Piper, Annabeth and Aglaia disappeared.

The next day, Eleana suggested the police station.

They doubted any mortal would be able to help them out.

But they went anyway.

Nothing.

Then they decided to search the woods- the boundaries of this particular place.

"Keep your phones on alert and tracking," Mizuki warned. "We'll have to search the whole area."

"Okay," Eleana murmured.

So it was at that moment that they separated.

* * *

Renesmee sighed.

She was tired, and exhausted- not physically, but certainly mentally.

She didn't think she could do this anymore.

She loved her parents to death- but to have her wrapped like cotton wool… Her father wanted to pull her out of school. Her mother eagerly agreed. Mom did everything Dad told her to do, after all. She gave up her human life and family to be with him. But her?

It seemed like Renesmee had _never_ made a single choice a day in her life.

Everything seemed to have been decided for her- from the outfits she wore to the food she ate- feeding on blood- human donated blood, carnivore or herbivore- the human food she also ate, and was beginning to develop a taste for. The classes she chose- the music that her father played for her and began to teach her- she loved it, but still. The times she went out- and who she went out with- always if not her parents and grandparents, Jacob or any member of the packs. What time she would come back- she had a strict curfew. What and when she did, _where_ she went.

The Volturi had not returned for years, now, Renesmee thought.

But even if the Volturi were never a threat, she felt she still would have been stifled.

When she suggested her father teach her how to fight, Edward was at first appalled, and then reluctantly- _very_ reluctantly, after much persuasion- agreed. Then he stopped- all of a sudden, in the middle of their match. When she asked what was wrong, her father shook his head and walked away. There was no point in going after him. Her mother told her it was very difficult for him to see and analyse her as a target, even during practice. It made it all too real for him- the possibility of her being considered a target… She said it was the same when she asked Edward to teach her to fight.

Renesmee growled and hissed. _I'm not weak- I'm not fragile!_

In fact, she was stronger than most.

Nessie sighed and jumped off the tree branch she was reclining on.

Emmett and Jasper sympathised, Rosalie most of all. Esmé was worried, but she understood and also sympathised. Carlisle understood and also sympathised. But her parents were her parents. And they felt it was more important to keep her safe and snug rather than teaching her anything.

Alice just couldn't understand- she was glad there was someone at least who enjoyed clothes and fashion as she did. But she tried to convince Nessie that it was safe.

Jacob didn't see a problem- he wanted to see more of her.

Nessie thought she needed some time off.

She wandered off, and then froze.

There. A girl- that girl she saw in school.

The third girl- the Iranian-Swedish one, according to her father.

Renesmee froze.

* * *

Drypetis sighed.

She kept tinkering on.

"What in the world," she muttered.

After cursing in Farsi- or Persian- Ancient Greek and Swedish, Drypetis scowled and gave up.

She needed Leo's help, she admitted. She would never be able to do this on her own.

* * *

Mizuki had been separated from Eleana, for a time now.

Her phone- as Annabeth suggested- was on high alert.

Deep into the woods she wandered. She knelt on the soft, damp ground.

The print. She drew in a silent breath.

This one was more recent, she thought. Perhaps made in the last day or a few hours ago.

But what kind of wolves were that size? Mizuki frowned. Based on what Piper claimed, they weren't that large.

Mizuki shook her head.

She faced the direction of the paw-print.

And she heard a sinister low growling.

Mizuki's eyes snapped upwards.

There, a snout, snarling with teeth appeared. Followed by two glaring eyes. Two ears, and the furred head- and form of a wolf, the size of a horse appeared.

 _Ah_ , Mizuki thought.

A ninja never panics. Not even in the face of death.

She straightened.

More wolves came.

She was surrounded. They thought she would be unable to get away.

They were wrong.

They moved around her in a circle. She had been trained to keep calm. One wolf- or maybe a few- cocked his head to one side as if confused as to why she didn't in any way panic.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes.

One of them was growling particularly loudly. It was a silver-furred one. Its dark eyes glared at her, and he snapped threateningly.

One of them- one with black fur, growled at it, as if in warning. As if reminding it that they were testing her.

 _Interesting_ , she thought.

"It's a pity we can't talk," Mizuki said softly.

The wolves turned to her puzzled, before Mizuki threw something into the air.

It was a shuriken.

At this point, the silver wolf growled and lunged. Mizuki leapt high into the air, using his back and head as a spring-board, turning a somersault and grabbing a branch.

Hilariously, to her at least, she grabbed onto its tail and slammed it onto the ground, grabbing her shuriken, and leaping from that tree to another.

Another wolf howled, as if in a signal and jumped after her, leaping onto the branch, Mizuki whirled gracefully on the tree, and produced her silver-coated dagger. How Drypetis managed to find sterling silver in such a short time, she didn't know, but she didn't ask.

Flipping herself onto one hand placed on the branch, and with the dagger in the other, she threw it, shining like a star or a stream of water, and it slashed the wolf's shoulder, just as Mizuki threw herself onto another branch, and began running- as fast as she could, racing on tree-tops, while the wolves howled in panic and began running after her.

It dimly registered in her mind- although she didn't have time to think about it- that the wolf she had hit didn't seem as affected by the silver as it should have been as a lycanthrope.

* * *

Drypetis kept working on.

Renesmee cautiously and silently approached her.

Drypetis then stiffened and sat straight. "I know you're there," she said.  
"Why do you even bother?"

Renesmee froze. Drypetis turned towards her, slender arched eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk," Renesmee said, as if on autopilot. "Wait, what are _you_ doing here?"

Drypetis simply replied. "Investigating."

Renesmee was stunned. "Investigating what?" She blurted before she could reply.

Drypetis straightened and looked at her in the eye. "If we're going to play this fairly, we might as well exchange questions and answers. I already gave one- it's only fair that you go next."

Renesmee felt herself flush. She felt stupid and ridiculously childish.

"What's your question?" She asked. She felt that if this girl wanted to harm her already she would have done something. And not while in potentially dangerous territory.

Besides, it was the only way to get answers from her.

"First we have to promise one another that _we won't lie_." Drypetis proclaimed. "You want answers, I need answers. If we lie, we might as well try to kill each other." She knew that this girl was Edward Cullen's sister. She would have been suspicious too.

Renesmee took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay then."

"Well, we'll both swear- by the River Styx." Nessie looked puzzled, and Drypetis shrugged. "Besides, it'll give you a clue. You can't break an oath by the Styx."

Nessie looked dubious. Drypetis raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted answers."

Nessie's shoulders slumped. "Okay, then. I swear by your terms- this river called Styx- to tell the truth."

"And I swear by the river Styx as well, to tell the truth." Drypetis replied calmly.

Thunder boomed and echoed. Nessie jumped and looked up. But the sky was peaceful. It was mid-evening.

"Are you here to kill us?" Drypetis questioned suddenly.

Renesmee took a step back, her eyes wide in horror. "What- no!"

"Alright then." Drypetis said. "What do you want to know?"

Nessie bit her lip. As ridiculous as this seemed… It was also effective _and_ it seemed fair- or maybe she was being childish.

Maybe she matured too fast in the physical and mental sense- and not in the emotional.

"Are _you_ here to kill us?" She blurted.

"No," Drypetis said calmly. "Unless you were responsible for the crime… Then, no."

Nessie was alarmed. "What crime?"

Drypetis raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going to keep this fair?" She asked. Nessie flushed deeper.

"Okay, then- do you know of any funny persons- like me and my friends- that are newcomers here in Forks?" Drypetis asked.

She was following a subtle approach- one that was used by Aglaia herself- keep it fair- trade bits of useful information for useful information. Don't delve too deeply at once.

Nessie shook her head looking bewildered.

Okay, Drypetis thought. Maybe she didn't see them. Or maybe she was lying.

Before she could ask, Nessie asked, "You're here to investigate missing people?" She sounded suspicious.

"Yes," Drypetis replied. Then she decided to put some more things in to draw the girl and see her reaction.

"How did that guy that looked like you- manage to read my friends' and my own minds?" She questioned.

Nessie suddenly looked uncomfortable. "He's… Gifted. It's just the way he was made to be. Nobody else apart from our family knows." _And the Quileute's pack,_ she thought to herself. Drypetis regarded her suspiciously.

"How did your friend know that he was reading her mind?"

Drypetis surprisingly chuckled. "She's _very_ observant. She's been trained to be observant. And much, much more- the full details, I do _not_ know- before she even came to the United States."

Nessie frowned, trying to make sense of this. The girl seemed Japanese, but spoke perfect English… Who was she?

"Now- the trail of the missing people whom we were tracking, lead to the woods, here in Forks. There trail alarmingly ended there. There was no blood. No sign of a violent struggle- apart from that according to my friend whom we discussed- there seemed to be an eager desperation to go somewhere- except that there was nothing to go to on that line of conversation. The kids- yes, they were kids- simply vanished. Now people don't just vanish out into thin air. But we found something else." Nessie's eyes were wide as Drypetis pressed on. "A wolf print. The largest one we had ever seen." Now they were positively massive. She was filled with fear.

Drypetis had been tinkering with something but she placed it down. It was a shiny bronze colour.

"Now," Drypetis said quietly. "We're a people who depend on secrets- and I'm guessing you and your family do as well. And that is why I _didn't_ delve too deeply. I can respect your need for secrecy as being part of your survival. But the frank truth remains- these kids are missing. I want to know who is behind all this- and if they aren't behind the disappearances- possibly killings- they almost certainly are witnesses." She stood up. "Please remember- you swore- an incredibly serious oath- not to lie. I think we are all aware that oaths like that- you heard the thunder- can't be broken."

Nessie swallowed a lump in her dry throat.

Suddenly they heard a howling noise and Drypetis raised her eyebrows.

She looked at Nessie. The girl was as white as a sheet.

"They aren't responsible for any crime," Nessie suddenly burst out. "They can't be- they're protectors!"

"Protectors of and against who and what?" Drypetis questioned quietly.

But suddenly the wolves appeared.

It was a grey-coloured one and one with sandy fur. One of their eyes widened when it saw Drypetis, and then flicked back to Nessie. Then it growled- threateningly.

Nessie stepped in front of her. "Please," she said, in a soothing tone. "It's alright. She didn't hurt me. She didn't want to hurt me."

"No I don't and I didn't," Drypetis sighed, side-stepping into view. "But if those things were there at the scene of the crime… Well, you know how it goes. They are either witnesses or the criminals."

Nessie looked at her incredulously. "No- no- they're _not_ criminals! They're protectors!"

"Protectors from what?" Drypetis asked incredulously. "And against who? This one-" she pointed to the wolf that snarled. "-has already decided I'm a target even though I didn't touch a hair on your head! What if they decided the same thing to those kids- they must have seemed different- probably smelled different to them too. What if they murdered them?" She challenged.

Nessie's eyes were massive. So were the two other wolves that had also appeared and had apparently heard- and understood- what she had said.

Nessie turned her eyes desperately to the two wolves- one sandy and the other grey- and their eyes were wide with disbelief. The grey one snarled, but then Drypetis turned her gaze towards them.

"Those kids are missing," she reminded Nessie. "We didn't call the mortal police. Any more than you would rely on them to protect you. But I would give my life to bring them back home," she said with a fierceness in her eyes. "And if I can't… I would avenge them." She said quietly. "And I swore a serious oath, _not_ to lie. So don't test that."

"Look," Nessie held her hands up desperately. "I'll prove it to you- we'll-" she gestured to the wolves "-prove it to you that they weren't responsible for the crimes." She said desperately.

"The kids would have tried to defend against them," Drypetis said suspiciously. "They would have thought they were monsters trying to kill them. They would have been frightened and attacked. Or the wolves would have jumped to conclusions and attacked them as well. Either way, their families want answers. I don't intend to expose anyone-" the grey wolf made a scoffing noise. "Because," she said turning her dark eyes towards them. "Our existence and safety depends on secrecy as well. But my responsibility- and our mission is to bring those kids _home_ \- or avenge them. We need to know if they need funeral rites their families would have to arrange. A wolf print was found right where they disappeared completely. A very large one. So please prove to us you weren't responsible for anything. Because right now, the last thing anyone needs is drastic measures." She said sternly.

"Shall we leave it at that?" Drypetis said. "Don't follow me and I won't hurt you."

The grey wolf scoffed. "Don't think I'm capable- try me," there was a dangerous tone in her voice.

She turned around and left.

Renesmee turned her massive eyes and now-extremely pale face to Seth and Leah.

"She gave me some answers, and I gave her some- it was a deal we both made," she said numbly. The two looked taken aback. "She didn't ask what we were- I didn't ask that either- she didn't delve too deeply, and she respected that- and so I didn't as well. But I _do_ know why they're here." She went over to Seth and touched him on the head.

Seth's eyes widened as he saw the whole thing. So did Leah.

"They think you guys are responsible for some kids' disappearances, possibly murder," she bit her lip.

"I know you guys wouldn't hurt a kid," she said, shrugging sheepishly. "But is there any chance… Any at all… That someone overreacted- like she said, what if those kids got scared and started to attack? And what if you guys defended? Or some of you guys jumped to conclusions?"

Leah shook her head, looking bewildered. Nessie sighed. "Let's talk about this."

Seth nodded and the two disappeared for a while before re-emerging clothed- or half-clothed in Seth's case- but barefoot.

"Okay," Leah said. "So what now?"

"We have to have a meeting in neutral territory," Nessie suggested. "The packs and the Cullens." She winced. "Why do I get the feeling that Mom and Dad- and possibly Jacob- wouldn't be happy about this- or listen to a single word I say,"

"Probably because they wouldn't," Leah muttered. "But if they react badly, we'll just force them to see the situation of what happened." She shrugged.

"So where are the other girls?" Nessie asked. "Her friends?"

Seth and Leah suddenly looked at each other. "What?"

"Paul… Attacked," Seth said quietly. "And we kinda fought. She ran off though."

Nessie groaned. "Oh boy. This is _not_ going to go down well."

"You're telling me," Leah muttered. "We'll call the pack. And Jacob will probably over-react as well."

* * *

Eleana walked calmly in the woods, away from her sister and Drypetis.

Who the heck was she fooling? She didn't know what to do.

Eleana looked up at the sun. "Father," she prayed. "Help me."

"You're talking to Apollo?" A voice blurted out.

Eleana turned.

There stood a nymph- a dryad. Her eyes were wide with excitement. She had brown skin, like polished oak wood, and dark green hair, with a sheen like glossy leaves. Her ears were slightly pointed.

"Um… Yes. You are a dryad here?" Eleana asked.

The nymph nodded eagerly. "It's been a long time since we saw a demigod- like- probably the first time!" she said excitedly. "Now we have a chance!"

"A chance for what?" Eleana asked puzzled.

"Survival." The nymph's eyes- golden-brown as maple- darkened. "There are monsters in these woods."

Eleana drew herself up, alarmed.

"Monsters?"

"Monsters," the girl hissed. "Wolves the size of horses. Before that, in generations passed, they were smaller. We thought they had died, but they came back- bigger these time. Stronger and more powerful. And there's more."

Eleana stood frozen.

"Creatures that sparkle in sunlight. Their senses are stronger than a human's and they have powers- one of them has a mental shield," the girl said grimly. "I saw her practicing. Another can read minds."

"A bronze-haired boy?" Eleana dared to breathe.

The nymph nodded. "Another can see the future- or so she claims. They are all pale. They look young, but they are _centuries_ old. They can knock down, or crush a boulder, leap high off a cliff and land safely on the ground or on the other side. They can run faster and jump higher than anything we've ever seen. Like they aren't made of flesh. They sparkle in the sunlight, like they are made of diamonds, which is why they don't stand near the sun, unless they see humans. And they drink blood."

"Blood?" Eleana whispered in horror.

"They're vampires," the nymph said grimly.

"You mean _Empousai_?" Eleana asked. The nymph shook her head. "No, they don't have the bronze and donkey legs we've all heard about. We can see through the Mist, so we're not fooled. They don't have them. They're vampires, demigoddess. Real vampires."

Eleana didn't know how to breathe. Vampires. No, it wasn't possible, they weren't part of the Greek myths. _Empousai_ were- they influenced the stories on vampires.

But she got the feeling the nymph was telling the truth and wasn't fooled.

Somehow Eleana found her voice. "But… Don't they burn in sunlight?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

The nymph shook her head. "Not these ones."

Eleana didn't know what to think, how to react. She swallowed. "I have to tell my friends," she said finally. "We came tracking some missing demigods. We saw a wolf print at the end of their trail…"

The nymph looked even grimmer. "Then they must have killed them," she said frankly. "They kill anyone who comes across the land they _dare_ call their own. They are monsters, child of the gods. Murderers. They killed my sisters."

"Your _sisters_?" Now Eleana's eyes were massive in her horror.

"My sisters," the nymph whispered. A green tear, tinted with chlorophyll, traced its way down her cheek. "They killed my sisters." She whispered, crying silently.

Eleana went over to her. She enfolded the nymph in a hug. More nymphs appeared, and they all looked mournfully at Eleana and some even shed tears.

Eleana looked at them helplessly. "If what you say is true…" She said calmly. "Did they know you were here- nymphs, I mean?"

They shook their heads. "But they enjoy ripping out trees," another nymph hissed. "The big vampire- and the wolves. They rip more trees out, like we're drops of water, slaughtering many nymphs' life-forces in the meantime. Humans often cut us down because they need wood, but even they are more careful and not half as excessive as these monsters. They're monsters. They must know what this does to the environment- the risk to the soil, and carbon dioxide, even without being aware of our existence. And yet they enjoy this." One of them started crying. "They even played games trying to take out the strongest, highest trees that have been here for centuries, like it was funny. We heard them laughing."

Many of the nymphs were crying now. Eleana swallowed.

"Now they've harmed the family of the gods," the first nymph said looking up. "Now is the time for vengeance."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

That was Edward and Bella, followed closely by Jacob.

Edward burst out. "Nessie- how could you? Do you know how dangerous that was- what if they had killed you or captured you? What if they had taken you away so that we never see you again? Do you have any idea how mad and dangerous that was- how lucky Seth and Leah were there? Why didn't you think to come back to us and alert us- we were all here- why did you wander off- why did you walk alone? Why-"

All throughout this Seth exchanged a meaningful glance at Leah. "OKAY!" He shouted. "Continue this _later_ , if you really have to. Besides Nessie has an explanation why she didn't go to you!"

"That's not the point!" Edward exploded. "Sweetie, oh _why_ didn't you come to us?" Bella asked frustrated.

"Enough!" Rosalie suddenly burst in. "We can talk about this _later_." Carlisle said firmly. "We need to listen to the whole story."

Nessie glared at her parents, than sat back, and she looked at Seth and Leah- as if to say, _Go ahead. They won't listen to_ me. _Tell them what we know_.

"Me and Leah were out tracking the other two girls," Seth began. "And then we came across Nessie and the third girl. There was absolutely no harm done," he said forcefully, as Edward opened his mouth about to say something. "Before you say anything about that, let's remember- Nessie and the girl exchanged questions. They gave each other answers. They didn't tell them what they- and we- were," Seth said quickly, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. "But we learnt _why_ they were here."

Everyone looked at one another.

"So why were they here?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"They were here to investigate disappearances," Leah suddenly put in. "Possibly murders."

Everyone looked taken aback.

"They didn't say what or where they were from," She said. "And they don't rely on police any more than we do. But they did say that they were following a trail of missing kids- which ended right here at Forks, in the woods." She paused.

"They also found," she began, "A wolf print at the scene of the crime. One of ours."

Everyone was astonished and looked at one another.

"That's what she said," Nessie said. "They're only here to investigate."

"They could be lying," Edward and Bella simultaneously said at the same time. Leah rolled her eyes. They were just upset Nessie talked to them.

"And yet, they didn't attack or hurt me in any way." Nessie said calmly. Leah nodded. She didn't really like to get involved in Bloodsucker business, but Nessie was right.

Edward turned his scowling face towards hers. "And yet they could have! Do you have any idea how close they came? Do you have any idea what they were capable of? They could have exposed us- told and found out all our secrets- and then they could have-"

"Edward," Carlisle said, uncharacteristically stern. " _Enough_. I understand your worry- _both_ of you- but Nessie has a point. She didn't even try to harm her."

"They could be trapping us," Bella jumped in. "Luring us in."

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions, quickly?" Rosalie asked. Jasper, Emmett and Alice nodded. " _Way_ too quickly- I mean, you're shaken. That's understandable. But try to calm down and get over it."

Jasper instantly decided to help. Both Edward and Bella felt calm.

"That's the only way you can think this through carefully," Alice warned.

"They're right," Esmé agreed. "Your shakiness is leading to this- you can't just attack them or jump to conclusions without knowing the full story. Nessie," she turned to Renesmee. "Is there any chance they could be lying?"

Nessie frowned. "We both swore this oath at the beginning." She said quietly. "To not lie to each other." Edward still looked dubious. "She swore it, and for some reason thunder- _thunder_ \- boomed. But when I looked up there was nothing- the sky was clear."

Everyone looked bewildered. Including Edward who saw everything in Nessie's mind.

"Wait," Jacob finally spoke. "What oath?"

"An oath by the River Styx- I think it's called," Nessie replied.

Jacob looked bewildered. He exchanged glances at Seth and Leah to see if they understood, but they seemed as confused as he was. Seth shrugged.

"Thunder?" Emmett said dubiously. "Nessie- you know I don't doubt you in the least, but thunder- you actually heard it?" Nessie nodded and went over to him. She replayed the scene in his head.

"That sounds… Serious," Emmett managed.

Edward snorted. " _That's_ all you can manage? What is this? The Styx…" he trailed off.

Carlisle's eyes lit with recognition. "It's from Greek mythology," he murmured. Bella's eyes widened. She also recognised the name. "The River Styx- the river of the Underworld, where the souls of the dead were ferried across to go from the world of the living."

Leah looked bewildered and took a step back. "Why would they swear an oath by _that_? And why would it _thunder_?" She asked.

"Maybe it's a cult," Bella was quick to suggest. Leah rolled her eyes. Yes, she knew Bella and Edward were still shaken despite their brother's power, and were therefore biased.

"Cults don't make things thunder," Emmett warned.

"Leaving that aside," Jacob said. "What happened when Paul attacked the Japanese girl?"

"Sam warned him, apparently," Leah said. "But he didn't listen. He charged, but she leapt up in the tree- like some kind of ninja," she snorted. "And then she threw something at him. It was a silver dagger. Got him in the shoulder, but the wound healed. It wasn't too deep, anyway. Like she was testing him, rather than wanting to kill him. The signal came out. The others attacked. She dodged us- oh yeah, she slammed Paul into a tree with his tail, and escaped on the treetops," she snorted. " _Definitely_ like a ninja."

"Wow," Seth said. "And then we asked Nessie to show it to the pack. Which she did. Now the pack's confused and alarmed. They think they're onto them- because we don't remember going anywhere near there- none of us did- at that time. Now they're wondering what to do." Paul, of course, being Paul.

Carlisle let out a breath he didn't even need to hold. "So… Meeting? Neutral territory?"

The Quileutes nodded, Leah, albeit reluctantly.

They turned to leave.

"Oh," Seth said. "Don't go hard on Nessie, she didn't have time to go to any of you- the girl spotted her first, somehow. If she'd run… Imagine. They'd been even more suspicious than before. Edward opened his mouth about to argue, but then closed it.

The three left.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Bella and Edward again said simultaneously. Edward placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, telling her somehow that he would deal with this, without even glancing. "How worried and shaken your mother and I were?" He demanded.

Nessie flushed. "I know okay!" She burst out. "I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't even _looking_ for them," she protested. "I just wanted some time alone."

"Alone?" Edward exploded. "You wanted to be alone- go to your room! What did you even want to do- to go wandering off like that on your own? You know what you are! The further away you get from us, the more in danger you are! Together we have a chance of survival- _if we stick together!"_ Edward looked furious. "But on your own? Well, you're never going off on your own again! I'll never allow you to go out again- not until we have this… _Threat_ … Dealt with."

"Edward," Esmé warned.

"Darling, he's right," Bella insisted, moving closer. "They could have thought _you_ were a threat. Like last time. Your father's right- just listen to him, and we could all be safe," She said desperately.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Edward, look, I know you guys are upset, but-"

"But _what_?" Now Nessie was the one who had exploded. "It's not like I made any choices of my own before that!" She spat. Both her parents looked taken aback. Bella's and Edward's eyes were wide, like they never expected their daughter to react furiously to anything at all. Least of all in regards to her own safety.

"You _never_ let me make any choices," Renesmee said furiously. "Not what I wear, what I eat, who I spend my time with and when I spend it!" She snarled. "Even if it's my own life. And is there any time where I can go and be by myself? Without Jacob, or you- or _anybody?"_ She was on a roll. "Even if those girls _weren't_ here, and the Volturi had no chances of coming back, you'd still think I wouldn't have any rights to go anywhere- no matter how short the distance- by myself!" She burst out.

"And what's more," she put in at the end. "That distance I walked was an incredibly _short_ distance- even for a _full_ human." She spat the last bit out and then turned around and stalked off.

Alice and Jasper sighed. They both gave a reproachful look at Edward and Bella. "She's right you know," Jasper said.

"Dude," Emmett put in. "We all know you guys love her- we all do- but don't you think that this is getting too much?" He asked. "That we're… Overcrowding her- pushing her- not even allowing her to make her own choices? Isn't there a time- any time- where we can take a step back?"

Never, Bella decided. "Not when she's in danger," she said firmly.

"Absolutely, I agree," Edward said.

"That's understandable," Carlisle put in. "But what if she wasn't? Even when we knew for sure the Volturi weren't coming back, she was always with someone- always with Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, Esmé, or Emmett, Jasper and Seth, if not the two of you." Carlisle put in gently. "And me."

"Darlings, he's right," Esmé said quietly. "Even this is getting too far. Not even small kids are like this."

"But she's not just a kid," Edward exploded- again. "She's half vampire, half human. What if some nomad came? And what if those girls were lying?"

"They weren't," Carlisle said quietly.

Everyone looked at him.

"I just remembered," he said looking up. "The River Styx… In the Greek myths when a god breaks an oath he or she swore by the Styx, they swallow some of its water. It sears them, and renders them mute for nine years. Before that, they lie in a deep coma for one year. For mortals, well, they said it was infinitely worse than that. Nobody speaks of it- the ancients were too afraid- it was a taboo they dare not break. They were too terrified to speak of it, but they knew it was worse."

"But it's a myth," Edward- yet _again_ \- exploded.

"We're all myths," Carlisle said warningly. "Vampires aren't supposed to exist," Rosalie put in.

Edward and Bella looked astonished. They took a step back. "What- the thunder- you think these guys have anything to do with these myths?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Possibly," Carlisle said. He looked around. "We don't know."

And silence reigned.

* * *

"Mizuki!" Eleana called in her cell. "Drypetis!"

"We're here! At the motel," Drypetis' urgent voice went out. "We're sending for backup." That was Mizuki.

"I know what the monsters are- the nymphs here- they're their victims!" Eleana cried desperately.

"What?" Drypetis demanded. "At the motel!" Mizuki insisted.

And so it was that Eleana ended up at the motel again.

"We're in serious trouble," she gasped. "These guys… They're vampires."

* * *

 **And the conflict has yet to begin. Please, remember, I've got work, though- and my other fanfics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter : The wolves and the Cullens decide on what to do. Percy and Alex join the girls- meeting them at a public place- and Eleana hates them now, after what they did to the nymphs though Drypetis is hesitant to condemn them. Alex and Percy note that the Cullens are listening in, and arrange a meeting. Things are revealed to the Cullens and Packs- like why Eleana believes them guilty of murders. Edward loses it- and does something truly reckless and dangerous- and gets a shock! The truth is revealed to them, and they try to make sense of what is going on- the Cullens and Wolves trying to prove their innocence- but also understand how in the world this happened.**

* * *

 **To Micah: You've got a point, but they seem to have more living personalities than ghosts and zombies- and even if they are, they aren't from the same universe- technically speaking even though this is a crossover- as the realm of Greek and Roman myths. And I always thought that they got the blood to go in their systems- after all- how could it fill a stomach? Wouldn't the venom have changed their insides too, in order to get them to feed on blood, rather than solid food and water?**

 **To sid.kush32: No, I haven't forgotten the other story! And here, Edward- and to an extent, Bella and even Jacob- gets a dose of healthy medicine. It gets more, later on. Unless you mean another idiotic trio...**

* * *

Chapter Three

Suspicions, Accusations and Revelations

The wolves began squabbling amongst themselves.

Some had come in their wolf forms. Others had come in human form, thankfully dressed though in a minimum level.

"We're being accused of a crime," Embry said, incredulously. He exchanged aghast looks at Quil.

"How?" Sam demanded. "What have we done?"

"They said something about missing kids," Nessie sighed. "Look, it's best if I show you the oath we swore."

"What oath?" Collin asked suspiciously. But Renesmee asked them to turn into their wolf forms once more and showed them once again.

When they had changed back, the conversation continued. "It was a serious oath, based on what my grandfather said," Nessie explained. "He's travelled and read a lot. It's from Greek mythology."

"Greek myths?" Quil asked, disbelieving. "Like, Zeus, Poseidon and Hercules,"

"Limited to them, but yeah," Leah agreed. "In the Greek myths, the River Styx was where the souls of the dead had to cross in order to get to the Underworld. It was also the river where the Greek hero Achilles was dipped as a baby by his mother, to make him invincible,"

"Apart from the heel," Leah said, suddenly remembering the story. "And that's how he died- from a wounded heel. The rest of him was invincible."

"But why would they swear an oath from that?" Embry asked suspiciously.

"Because an oath by the River Styx is the most serious oath you can make," Carlisle interjected. "You can't break it. If an immortal broke it, they would be exiled and deprived of the food of the gods- Nectar and Ambrosia- for ten years. First, they would be forced to drink its water and lie in a coma for the first year and spend the nine years after that mute. That's only for the gods. For humans… It was over a million times worse, according to the myths. The Ancients didn't know what the penalty was, but it was so terrible, and filled them with so much terror, they refused to speak about it. It was taboo."

Bella drew in a hiss, inhaling sharply between her teeth as she felt a chill flood her insides at the thought of what her daughter could have experienced. Edward did the same, and his hands tightened into fists.

"But they're just myths," Embry and Quil protested at the same time.

" _We're_ myths," Leah reminded them. Sam nodded. "It's not something you'd want to believe, but a group of people changing into wolves and vampires are definitely _not_ something that ordinary humans experience."

"So, what are these girls?" Edward exploded.

"We don't know," Sam admitted. "No one has been able to get a clear scent from them, or track them to their whereabouts."

"And it doesn't even help, finding them in the woods," Jared put in. The wolves had been tracking them for hours- but there was nothing. Not footprints, no fibres, no trace of scent, not a single indentation on the ground, a riverbed, or creek, a puddle- not even the trees, when the Cullens searched. Nothing.

As if the whole forest was their environment of which they knew absolutely everything about- like it was their home- or it was deliberately trying to conceal them.

Seth frowned. "Nessie, the third girl mentioned that the Japanese one had training of some kind."

"Yes, but even she admitted that she didn't know the full extent of her training before she came to the United States," Nessie put in.

"So that covers it, then," Quil sighed. "The whole of the United States of America."

"She was Japanese… What, was she a ninja?" Jacob snorted incredulously.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Don't sound so surprised," Edward muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Eleana were panicking.

"What do you mean they were vampires?" Mizuki hissed at her sister.

"Vampires and werewolves," Eleana whispered, pale as ice.

"HOW?" Mizuki gritted her teeth, forcing herself to remain calm. "They didn't disintegrate the usual way monsters do- including werewolves- and I used the silver dagger you gave me!" She looked at Drypetis.

"That's what the nymphs all said," Eleana was still shaken.

Drypetis shook her head. "What if they aren't exactly monsters, in the other sense? I mean, Tyson's a cyclops, and he's really nice."

"Drypetis," Eleana said sternly, making eye contact with the daughter of Hephaestus. "They're murderers. The nymphs said so."

"Yes, but," Drypetis shook her head. "Ah, forget this. When's Percy and the others coming?"

As if on cue, an Iris Message appeared out of nowhere.

"Girls," That was Percy.

They all jumped to their feet, weapons out- Mizuki and Eleana were still on edge- but relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Who are they?" Nico demanded.

Mizuki looked sour, but spoke. "We've had confirmation from the nymphs. They're vampires and werewolves."

Nico might have laughed, and so did Percy. Alex certainly arched an eyebrow in surprise, even amusement, but they had no time.

"The nymphs said they were murderers," Eleana said, a little too eagerly.

"But these ones don't disintegrate at the slightest touch of silver- the werewolves, I mean," Mizuki corrected. "And the vampires- I've seen them in daylight. So…"

"They're not like the myths," Nico put in. "And I thought the _Empousai_ said that that legend was based on them."

"Agreed," Percy muttered.

"Well, expect us in Forks. Meet us in a public place. With humans around," Alex announced.

"Right," Percy said. "Now, Mizuki, Eleana, Drypetis- just… Stay in a crowded place with lots of mortals around and see how they react. They might attack the mortals, in which case, we'll be there to help you defend them. They won't know what's coming."

"Percy," Mizuki spoke up. "One of them can read minds."

Percy- and Nico looked alarmed at this. Alex was just plain disgusted. "Fine." He barked. "Let's go, and if he can read our minds, they know what we can do to them."

And they left it at that.

* * *

While the wolves were still arguing, suddenly Seth and Embry's heads perked up and they sniffed. Leah froze too, before sniffing.

 _They're here,_ she whispered. _Or at least, not here, but… Among humans_.

The pack stiffened and looked alarmed at this.

 _Change back,_ Sam advised. _Mingle amongst the crowd. Go, shop, buy things, discuss plans for the weekend, what you're cooking for dinner, what bikes you're going to buy. Anything._

Edward conveyed this to Carlisle. He nodded. "Absolutely, I agree. However," he gave a stern glance at everyone, in particular Edward- and maybe Bella. "No one is to attack. We will not make the first move."

Edward gritted his teeth in a firm line and Emmett sighed at his brother's display. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Fine." He ground out. "Anything else?"

"Be polite," Esmé said sternly.

Emmett and Jasper snickered. So did a few wolves.

"Well," Alice said brightly. "Let's get going. Rosalie- Nessie- can you girls help me? I've got some things I like but I can't decide which would look best in-" and she went on.

* * *

Mizuki looked even grimmer than usual. Eleana tried not to fidget. She would feel more comfortable with her bow.

Drypetis tinkered with some things- some would distract the mortals, others would make blasts- useful things.

"There," Jasper whispered. They were at a busy street.

The Quileute boys wandered around, making an effort at looking natural.

"Hey man," Jacob said, and winced inwardly at how loud he was. Embry laughed out loud.

"'Sup?" He teased.

Jacob nearly groaned. This was going to prove harder than he thought.

"You know about the motorbike I was going to build- well, does your cousin have the parts?"

Embry looked confused. _Improvise!_ Jacob wanted to scream at him.

"Yeah," he said, slowly. "Yeah, I'm sure, he has those parts. I just need to ask him… Err… Which cousin was it by the way?"

Mizuki and Eleana looked at them suspiciously, but their attention was diverted when they saw the Cullens.

Eleana stiffened, and her whole form radiated icy hatred. Nessie struggled not to shiver. Edward stiffened when he heard the voices in her head.

 _Murderers. Murderers._

Edward felt a chill down his spine, and he turned to look for Bella and Nessie- barely remembering to remain inconspicuous- though really, it appeared there was not much point, when he just realised something.

He was keeping his ear out for their thoughts- or rather, his mental ear. But nothing.

He blinked.

Every mind was different- the thoughts they radiated… It was all different. But these ones felt particularly different.

He then remembered. He had never gotten more than two sentences from the Japanese girl's mind. And he wasn't sure if he heard anything from the other two girls- at least not clearly. It didn't feel like a block, like Bella's mind- or rather, as he told her, like a different radio frequency, but it was like a bad stereo or television set. Sometimes he got things. Other times he didn't. There were no random patterns, Edward thought in shock. Just snippets. Little words here and there, because suddenly, if he wanted to compare the girls' minds to badly-used antiquated television sets, it was like when it showed the dot pixel static displayed when there was little or no signal.

Except the thoughts of the three girls were clearer than the next visitors' minds.

Just then three boys arrived.

Nearby Nessie's jaw nearly dropped- or maybe it did- when she saw them

One was strong, tall and well-built. He had a chiselled face, golden hair and deep sapphire eyes. But despite his sculptured features and overall striking appearance, Renesmee felt… She didn't know. There was a grim, yet powerful and regal aura about him. He was not someone she would ever mess with- not ever. The very atmosphere seemed tinged with power and energy- the closest she had ever come was when she watched a lightning and thunderstorm with her family- though her parents protested. The power, and awe she felt when beholding all that… It was the same as the aura she felt when looking at this boy. She was attracted and in complete awe. Yet she was also fearful, even terrified. The regal, but natural poise, calm demeanour and overall royal appearance was something many people never encounter their entire lifetimes.

And the power radiating off him… She felt the hint of metal in her mouth, the electric currents radiating in the air- miniscule but strong. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end. And his blood…

And then Nessie saw the other boys.

She gasped.

Another had the most chiselled face, many of them had ever seen; high cheekbones, straight, slim nose and chiselled lips and fair skin with a hint of a tan- like someone from the Mediterranean. He was tall, lean and muscular- obviously athletic- but it seemed like it was without effort- like he didn't spend all his time in a gym trying to look like that. It seemed natural. He had a broad chest, strong limbs that were neither too bulky nor too skinny, and a toned torso that was covered, but not entirely hidden by his T-shirt. His hair was perfectly windswept, and raven dark- black as gleaming obsidian and his eyes were various shades of emerald.

That wasn't the shocking thing about him. His presence and charisma had the same aura to him, no less powerful and awe-striking. But he seemed more relaxed, overall…

Nessie caught a whiff of their blood.

It smelled… Better than anything she had ever smelled. Even better than her mother's blood when she had been born. But this was tinged with the same smell and power- of lightning in the first boy, and sea in the second. Every bit as powerful- but dangerous. Exceptionally dangerous. Too dangerous to risk it, Nessie decided, even though she wouldn't have anyway.

Percy deliberately forgot the deodorant, and Alex applied little, just to test things out.

Mizuki straightened and so did Eleana. Drypetis arched her eyebrow and straightened as well.

"About time," Eleana said dryly. Percy gave her a small smile. "Hey, it's good to see the three of you-" and then in a smaller voice. "Are you okay?"

The girls all nodded. "You sure?" He asked quietly.

"We haven't been harmed," Drypetis assured her. Bella straightened, realising that this same girl assuring the boy was the one who spoke with her Renesmee.

"But others aren't." Eleana insisted quietly, her blue eyes blazing. There were tears in her eyes.

"Eleana?" Percy asked quietly.

"I take it… Are they responsible for the disappearances?" Alex asked quietly.

Many of them froze.

"I don't think they are," Drypetis murmured. Eleana shot her a glare and then turned to Percy.

"It doesn't matter if they weren't responsible for those disappearances- they're murderers- we've had several eyewitnesses," she whispered harshly. "The ones I spoke to- they claimed that the vampires murdered their sisters!"

The Cullens stiffened in shock. Their eyes went wide. "The big one," Eleana said, just as harsh. "And the other teenage-looking boys."

"But Eleana," Drypetis said quietly. "They _can't_ have known."

"Is that an excuse to justify murder?" Eleana responded, still harsh. "They did it for _fun_."

Emmett's eyes were massive now, and so was Jasper's. Edward stood still, stubbornly refusing to believe all this. Because there _can't_ just be a way for it to happen. It can't.

"And besides," Mizuki spoke. "We found the wolf print."

Alex nodded grimly. "At the end of the trail?"

"The _very_ end." Mizuki replied grimly.

"So they killed them." Percy stated, point blanc. "They must have been lying."

Drypetis shook her head. "No- she swore on the River Styx."

"The girl you spoke to?" Alex and Percy glanced at each other. "Maybe she doesn't know," Percy suggested.

"Either way, we have a simple task," Alex said. Percy nodded. "Save those kids, or avenge them- whatever turns out."

He nodded. "Where's…" Drypetis trailed off.

"He's not in Forks right now," Percy said, shrugging. Edward stiffened again, when he heard the words _right now_.

 _So there's definitely more of them coming,_ he thought with a terrible dread welling inside of him.

"How's the others?" He heard the Japanese girl ask. "Back at the city?"

"They're doing great- apart from coping with the losses," Percy muttered at the end. "Everyone is going hysterical and refusing to let the younger kids out of the boundaries. Not until we know what's happening, we can't visit the mortal world. The council's decided."

The girls absorbed all this. Edward was still frozen.

 _Council?_ He thought panicking. _Mortals?_

This confirmed that they- whatever they were- weren't mortals.

He could hear the others' voices echoing the same thoughts as his, bewildered, and panicked.

"My sister's filling in for me," Percy shrugged, like it was no big deal. "At the council. People always liked her anyway," he smiled, shaking his head fondly. Then he sobered. "But people are getting desperate. News hasn't yet leaked- they don't know what's up in Forks- but they do know that something's up there- possibly monsters." Edward and Jacob stiffened wondering if he meant them. "But whatever it is, it must be pretty powerful to take a number of our kind- I mean, Mark wasn't one of the weakest guys I've ever known, to put it mildly."

"No," Alex agreed.

"Keep going with the investigation," Percy advised. "We still have to report back every evening at three pm. Otherwise… Well, let's just say, we'll have a hard time stopping them from sending a whole army up north- from _both_ cities and camps. And we've got even more people now." He added grimly.

 _Oh no,_ Edward thought, the dread increasing to horrible levels now.

"How many do you think will come, if there's a summons to war?" Mizuki asked, now alert.

"At least twenty-thousand, but more likely much, much more," Alex shrugged. "We'll have a hard time keeping the mortals and monsters off our scent, but I don't think any monster's suicidal to attack an army of us- even if they have a whole army- with our numbers. And the fact that we've got equipment that your siblings-" he nodded to Drypetis. "Including Leo have just finished making."

"Which look pretty awesome by the way," Percy admitted.

"And more." Alex finished.

Drypetis shook her head. "Percy- Alex, there _can't_ be war."

No, Jasper's thoughts heartily agreed. So did Esmé's. And Carlisle. And Alice. And Rosalie, and Nessie, and a great deal of the wolves, and most likely Bella.

"You have to stop them," she whispered. "You have to convince them- as one of the most renowned-"

"I get that," Percy interrupted her for fear that she would finish her sentence even though they were speaking quietly. "It's just… Hard when we can't rely on mortal FBI, and more to help us, and we're supposed to be undercover and we don't know what's out there, and most of all, what's happening to those kids. Aglaia's helping us the best she can. But even she's hard-pressed at keeping the Council- and the Senate- calm. Clarisse is just itching for war," Percy rolled his eyes. "And so are many others. Reyna and Frank are finding it hard too. Which is why Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth are still back home, trying to help the best we can. We're not saying we'll go to war," Percy added hastily, seeing the looks on their faces. "Just… You never know when you need to be prepared."

 _They have a Senate?_ Carlisle's voice sounded confused. _And a council… Of what?_

 _A city,_ Jasper thought. _That's what they mentioned. And camps._

 _We have to talk to them!_ Esmé's thoughts said urgently. _Convince them that we're not the murderers. Or the kidnappers._

Edward nodded. "I agree," he said softly, just loud enough for the vampires and werewolves to hear.

He should have known it was risky.

One of them stiffened. The golden-haired boy. He turned around, and his eyes met Edward's.

His deep blue, sapphire eyes, which reminded Edward of a night sky, and seemed to catch and reflect points of light, like stars. It also seemed misted, at some areas, as if there were wisps of cloud.

Those were details that an ordinary human would have missed. But Edward saw it all. And so did his family.

The boy- Alex- placed a hand on the other boy's- or Percy's arm. And Percy turned.

Edward's eyes- and his family's widened in shock. His eyes were green, but not any green. There were hints of blue, and hints of grey. Maybe a fleck of white, jutting in areas, here and there. The shocking thing- they looked like the sea- like various shades of the sea- blues hinting the greens, the different shades of it, the rising and churning of the sea, its waves, the depth and the expanse of it- it all looked just like that. The depth and the power.

"Is it them?" Percy asked in an undertone.

"Yup," Eleana barely kept her rage in check. "It's _definitely_ them."

Percy regarded them silently. "Okay. Are you listening to us right now?" Alex asked quietly.

Edward hesitated. Then he reluctantly nodded.

"Good," Alex said, not changing the pitch of his voice. "I don't know how long you've been listening, but it seems you might just have learned some things. We need to set up a meeting. Neutral territory. You… And the werewolves."

Edward stiffened. He didn't like this. He didn't like being potentially threatened to. What if they lied? What if this was a trap.

"Don't bother getting too nervous," the golden-haired boy said. "Not yet. We have yet to gain your side of the story. Even though Eleana claims you're murderers." Eleana glared hatefully in their direction. Edward didn't like her.

"And she's got a reason." Alex continued. "I just hope… You do as well. We need to discuss this- and hope that nobody declares war from any side."

"And if you guys are listening right now," Percy said quietly. "Then I hope you can give us a reason not to fight you."

Edward stiffened. _Is that a threat?_

"So…" Percy mused. "Where at?"

 _The usual meeting place,_ he heard Sam suggest.

Edward swallowed, tightening his grip on Bella's hand, before he told her to stay back and went to tell them.

* * *

At the meeting place, the girls were there as well. Percy and Alex were already there also.

The wolves had come. Sam and Jacob were in human form.

The Cullens arrived. Bella and Edward refused to allow Nessie to attend.

The two boys- Percy and Alex- and the three girls- Mizuki, Eleana and Drypetis- stood there calmly- or in Drypetis' case, she sat and tinkered a bit.

It kept her calm.

Edward raised an eyebrow when he saw her.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this," he said.

Percy shrugged. "So am I. But do you want us to continue on in peace or not?"

Edward's eyes darkened. "Don't you dare-"

"Don't you _dare_ threaten him," Eleana hissed. She and Mizuki put up defensive positions in front of Percy, as if ready to attack. Edward noticed that the two girls had bows and arrows. And it looked made of _gold_ \- of all things.

"You're not worthy to-" Eleana began furiously, but Percy placed a hand on her arm, and gave her a reassuring, but warning look.

Carlisle fixed a stern glare at Edward. Edward pressed his lips together mutinously.

"There's no need for that," Percy said.

"No," Carlisle agreed, stepping forwards. "I suppose you know that we're vampires. How did you figure it out?"

"We've had our sources," Eleana snarled threateningly. Percy looked pointedly at her again.

"Enough." He looked at them. "Shall we do our introductions first?" He said in a tired voice. "Maybe it'll give us time to calm down a bit."

Carlisle agreed.

Jasper was frowning, as if in consternation.

Edward was bewildered and annoyed. _Don't tell me you can't use your powers on them too!_

Jasper looked sheepish.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle began. "This is my wife Esmé," Esmé nodded politely. "My sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper." Edward narrowed his eyes threateningly, daring them to come near his family. "And my daughters, Rosalie, Alice and Bella."

Bella narrowed her eyes as if trying to see if they were any real threat. Edward moved slightly more close to her, and pulled her somewhat behind him.

"And these…" Carlisle said. He looked at Sam. "Will you please introduce them all?"

Sam nodded. "My name is Sam Uley," he spoke. "And this is Jacob Black- my cousin. And this is the pack. Jared," he began moving to the individual wolves. "Paul," he gestured to a silver wolf. "Collin. Brady. Embry. Quil. Seth-" a sandy-furred wolf nodded politely. "Leah." The small grey wolf bared her teeth and growled slightly but threateningly. And Sam continued with the introductions.

"My name is Percy Jackson," Percy spoke. Edward narrowed his eyes, deducing that he was the leader of the group. He noted the girls' defensiveness towards him, and the fact that even Alex whom he treated as an equal seemed to defer questions and suggestions to him, and move a step back, for example, when they were talking, letting Percy do most of it, unless he was being consulted. He guessed that Percy was the leader, if not, pretty important.

So he couldn't kill him, Edward thought regretfully. At least not without taking the others down. Surely that will be easy enough- after all, they were losing members too.

But attacking Percy would mean war, Edward knew. And war meant Bella and Nessie would be in danger.

He couldn't fight them.

"This is Alex McDermott," Percy introduced. Edward already guessed the guy was Irish based on his accent. "And these are Mizuki, Eleana and Drypetis."

"And I'm Nico Di Angelo," A voice appeared.

Everyone jumped out of their skins- apart from the newcomers.

A boy had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. In his mid-to-late teens, he was very pale- like he had been tanned once, and he looked Italian too- but he was very pale, as if lack of sun exposure. However, it wasn't as alarming as the vampires. His hair was the deepest, silky black and his features were handsome- like the other two. But his eyes… They were pitch-black. Completely black, Edward thought. Unlike the other boys, there was no hint of anything- no life, no flecks of lighter colours, no different shades all moving in his eyes. They were completely black- like obsidian.

And that wasn't all. The other boys- and the girls too at an extent- radiated an aura that made the air particularly tingle and hum with power, as if charged electrically- like ozone or powerful shockwaves in water.

This boy… He radiated a dark, and terrifying power, and death. Somehow, just death- Edward started thinking of death in general and more. The graves six feet under. Mausoleums and cemeteries in the dead of the night. Skeletons and corpses in their graves. Their souls yearning for release….

He grew very angry at himself. _What are you, scared of a boy?_ He thought irritably.

Jasper took a step back and he could see that Jasper was fighting the wave of emotions he got from this boy. He was also desperately trying to help everyone else by calming them down. The wolves felt skittish.

"Nico," Percy put in. "You're late." He smirked.

Nico rolled his eyes. He went to move over to them.

"I was doing as you instructed," he said calmly.

"Yes, this is Nico Di Angelo." Percy said. "He's with us."

"Where did you come from?" Rosalie blurted. "We didn't hear, or smell, or see or anything to know you were coming in."

"I shadow-travelled," Nico put simply. "I can travel- using shadows. Shadows everywhere are made of the same thing- darkness. The creatures of the Underworld, and myself can use it as a doorway to go just about anywhere."

Emmett swallowed. Even the wolves' eyes bugged.

Eleana looked relieved, and for some reason, happy to see him. Mizuki struggled to contain her expression- like she was eating a lemon.

Drypetis merely nodded to see him. Nico nodded back. "Perce," he said to him.

"Alex."

"Nico," Alex spoke.

"Your brother's telling you he's containing things the best he can," Nico said smoothly. "Along with your sister," he eyed Percy. "And Annabeth."

Percy and Alex looked grim. "The hysteria's getting worse, I see." Alex noted.

Nico scoffed. "You don't even know the half of it." He looked at the Cullens and the wolves. "We'll need _ample_ proof."

Carlisle stepped forwards again. "We're not murderers."

"Neither are we," that was Sam.

Eleana's eyes flashed and she was about to open her mouth but Percy held her back.

"Can you explain how you're innocent then?" Percy asked.

"We're vampires," Carlisle admitted. "We don't burn in sunlight, we aren't repelled by garlic, holy water or crucifixes, or silver. And they aren't harmed by silver either," he said addressing the wolves. "They don't prey on humans. We drink blood, but we don't drink human blood. That's why our eyes are golden, as compared to the red of our brethren."

Percy winced for some reason. "So…" Alex mused. "Other vampires' eyes are red."

"Unless they are thirsty, in which case they turn black," Carlisle agreed.

"Interesting. So the myths got it wrong, after all." He looked at Percy.

"And the _Empousai_ ," Percy admitted.

" _Empousai_?" Carlisle frowned. "I've never heard of that term before. It sounds Greek."

"It is," Nico agreed. "The _Empousai_ believe that the legend of blood-drinkers- vampires- are inspired by them," he put in.

"Yeah, I've heard that before, when I first encountered one," Percy muttered. "She laughed and said that the myth was based on her. Looks like she was wrong."

"Well," Carlisle seemed uncertain of how to proceed.

"But Jason, Piper and Leo have encountered werewolves before," Drypetis said, frowning. "They said they _were_ harmed by silver."

"Well," Carlisle began. "Maybe because they're not actual werewolves?"

"Oh?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Do explain."

"They're shapeshifters," Edward said stiffly. "Their ancestors were humans that turned into wolves. They don't depend on the full moon."

"So, they're not werewolves," Nico said, not the least bit affected by Edward's plain hostile and icy demeanour.

"Real werewolves- the Children of the Moon- are mostly extinct," Carlisle put in. But then he frowned. "But even they aren't harmed by silver."

"That's strange, because my aunt, Alex's brother and Drypetis' encountered them, and they were harmed- some were killed without a doubt," Mizuki mused.

"Forget this," Eleana snarled. "What about the paw-print then? A wolf- the size of a horse, if our calculations are correct," she looked icily at the wolves.

"It was found at the end of the trail of the missing kids," Percy explained. "And it looks like it came from you. Any way to explain how?"

Sam shook his head. "Where was this paw print?"

Percy looked at Mizuki and Drypetis. Eleana was too angry and upset to speak.

They told him.

Sam looked at the wolves. He could see bewilderment, shock and alarm on their faces.

"Their trail ended there," Percy reminded. "Even Mizuki couldn't find them."

"No," she agreed.

"How fresh was this print?" Sam asked.

"Several days at least," Mizuki replied. She looked at Drypetis.

"Now it was nearly a week- four and a half days," Drypetis replied. "Judging from what I learned."

"Four days…" Sam mused. "You were at La Push with Nessie four days ago," Bella reminded. She pursed her lips. Edward scowled. "Though I explicitly forbade her from cliff-diving."

Edward shuddered. "Hell, no." He muttered. He had had enough of that sport, based on what happened last time.

"We were having a picnic," Sam remembered. "There were several witnesses- from the reserve and from outside." He pressed his lips tightly. He didn't want to drag his beloved Emily, Claire and many others into this, but if he didn't…

There could be war. And they would all be in danger- everyone who knew about them.

"Maybe we can ask her another time," Percy suggested. "Right now, there are other matters. You guys may or may not be responsible for the missing kids-"

Carlisle interrupted. "We aren't."

"But," Percy continued. "You've still been accused of murder."

That dropped the bombshell.

"What?" Edward snarled. He braced himself into a leaping crouch. "You think we're killers? Heck, we want nothing from you or your delinquent kind!"

"How dare you," Eleana hissed. "I've already lost so many siblings, can we just-"

"Eleana," Percy interrupted. "He doesn't know?"

"Doesn't know what?" Edward shouted. "That you guys are hunting us? That you're going to hurt our families- wipe us into extinction?"

Percy raised his hands. "Easy there," he warned. "We're just talking and stating the facts. We're asking you to tell _your_ side of the story."

"Our side?" Edward was infuriated. "Our side doesn't stick our noses into other people's businesses! Our side doesn't go near our kids and spouses ready to harm them! Our side doesn't come here, pretending to come because some kids are missing!"

"Edward," Carlisle said warningly.

 _Oh, this can't be good,_ several wolves thought.

"No, Carlisle!" Edward shouted. "They come in here, and they come near my wife and child- how do we know we can trust them? How do we know they're not lying? How do we know that those kids really exist, or aren't just out to cause trouble for our kind, due to their delinquent tendencies?"

Eleana shrieked with rage.

"Eleana!" Percy shouted.

But it was too late. Edward saw red. He looked at the leader of the group- Percy. He leapt.

And it went quickly then he thought it would.

A bolt of pure lightning grew from Alex's outstretched hand and caught Edward in mid-air, giving him a lightning-shock. It sizzled and crackled.

Edward couldn't even scream before he was thrown to the ground.

" _EDWARD!"_ Bella screamed. She ran over to his side. Esmé gasped in shock.

Alex was looking at him coldly. "We were just talking," he said icily. "Do that again- and I will sear your molecules until they all rip to shreds- literally. And then they will be incinerated until they are nothing but cinders left."

The vampires stared at him fearfully and took a step back. The wolves shuffled uneasily. They all stared at him fearfully.

"Good thing I actually stopped you," Alex continued coldly. "If you had harmed _him_ \- it would mean you would have to kill all of us- if you could," he added, thinking. "And then when we fail to report back at the appointed time, then it would mean war. And there would be more than twenty thousand of us, screaming and marching for vengeance if you attacked Percy Jackson."

The vampires absorbed all this in silence. Percy must be _really_ important to these people.

Percy cleared his throat. "May we continue?" Percy asked. "There are people here who accuse you- in particular, some of the wolves, and those three-" he nodded at Edward who was still on the ground, Jasper and Emmett- "of murdering their loved ones."

Edward looked afraid. But thrust up his chin defiantly. "Who are they?" he demanded angrily. He scoffed arrogantly. As if anyone dared to accuse _them_ \- his family of murder- he would rip their throats out.

Percy sighed. "Ladies, can you please come out now? We can't do this without you."

There was no sound apart from the rustling of the trees. The leaves shifted and the bark shimmered, and Rosalie and Alice gasped. Bella too. The wolves jumped back.

Several girls stepped out of the trees. They were all beautiful, young- inhumanly so. Some had skin as dark as oak, or any dark woods. Some had hair that were a glossy green like leaves.

"Ladies," Percy nodded. The girls glared loathsomely at the vampires and the wolves, but gasped when they saw Percy.

"OMG- Perseus Jackson?!" One of them screamed. They all started screaming and squealing like a bunch of fan girls. Everyone stared.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh," one of them jumped from foot to foot, squealing in delight.

"PERCY JACKSON!" One of them screamed or squealed.

"Hero of Olympus!"

"Bringer of the Lightning Bolt!"

"Sailed the _Sea of Monsters_!"

"Brought the Golden Fleece!"

"Hero of Olympus- saved the world- twice!"

"Killed Kronos!"

"Slew the Giants- Polybotes, Otis and Ephialtes!"

"Jumped into Tartarus!" One particularly excitable girl screamed. "Bore the Curse of Achilles!"

" _Ohmigosh, ohmigosh!"_ The girls kept squealing. "Can we have your autograph?" One of them pleaded. The others took up this chant, begging for Percy to give them their autographs.

Percy sighed. He looked at Alex. Alex smirked. So did Nico. "Can't blame them," he said.

Edward must have looked and was confused and baffled as all the rest.

"Okay, ladies, thank you very much," Percy said desperately. "But, erm," he gestured to the Cullen-vampires and the werewolves-that-were-not.

The mood shifted as quick as the girls appeared. Hatred and loathing radiated from all the girls.

And suddenly, there were more girls than it seemed.

In fact, the wolves and the Cullens were surrounded by them.

Completely surrounded.

And there were just too many of them- all glaring in hostility at them all.

"You're being accused of murder," Percy said finally. "By _them_."

They surrounded them, more hostility radiating out of them, and seemingly preparing themselves for a fight.

"What are you?" Emmett blurted.

The nymphs hissed. So did Alice and Esmé- in warning.

"They're nymphs," Percy replied. The three boys straightened. "Spirits and minor deities- personifications of the best and most wonderful of nature." He tried to appease them.

The nymphs sighed.

"Nymphs," Carlisle repeated in shock. "Like… In Greek mythology."

"Quite so," Nico spoke.

"But that's impossible," Carlisle said his eyes wide. "They're just myths. And legends!"

Nico looked at him pointedly. "So are you." He replied. Edward hissed threateningly.

"And yet here you stand," he acted as if Edward didn't exist. Edward hated him instantly- that boy was nothing but trouble, he thought.

"OMG- Nico Di Angelo?" The 'nymphs' squealed. They started flocking him too, demanding his autograph, making him very uncomfortable.

Edward was lost and he totally didn't like it, Jacob thought.

Rosalie shared a bewildered look with Emmett and Alice. "I'm sorry, but…" Jasper began. "You lost us."

The nymphs turned to growl threateningly at him.

"First off," Jasper held out his hands. "How are we murderers? How come we murdered your sisters? We haven't even seen you guys before? Do you even live here in Forks?"

The nymphs scoffed and sneered.

"They've been here longer than any human settler," Alex replied. "Even your tribe," he said pointedly at the Quileutes. "Am I right?" He addressed the nymphs.

They beamed and glowed at him. "Yes, you are right- we have been here longer than any nasty, polluting human. We are the spirits and personifications of nature- as the Hero himself says," she glowed at Percy.

"They're nymphs," Percy shrugged apologetically. "These ladies are dryads. They're the spirits of the trees that have been here for centuries, most likely."

"WHAT?" That was Emmett- and Paul Lahote- and a number more, including the Clearwaters, Embry, Quil and Jacob.

"Are there any naiads among you?" Percy enquired curiously. A few nodded. He smiled. "Excellent. Well, dryads are the spirits of trees- that's what we call tree-nymphs as a whole. There are more specific names, but I, err, can't tell who's here and who's not." He looked apologetically. "Naiads are the spirits of freshwaters."

"And we totally love you Percy Jackson," one sighed. Percy struggled not to turn red. This was getting too much.

"Wait-" Emmett yelped. "These spirits inhabit trees? Like-" "Tree-ghosts?" Embry suggested.

The nymphs snarled.

"No- they're personifications and minor deities," Drypetis suddenly spoke up.

"They're not ghosts," Nico assured them. "Nymphs have been alive for far longer than humans have."

"And they inhabit this place," Percy stated. "Nourishing and tending to the woods, the streams, rivers and lakes- every part of nature, they tend to and flourish. They make the soil grow rich, the fruit grow, the water clear and the flowers bloom. The natural world wouldn't exist without nymphs." He told them to keep them from attacking the Cullens- and provoking war.

The nymphs giggled. "That's right, Percy Jackson," one agreed. "We've been tending to everything; the rivers, creeks, streams, ponds and springs, the trees and plants- all the vegetation- even the animals here which those guys," she shot a filthy look at the vampires. "Feed on. And the soil. We prevent things like mudslide and erosions- which those guys," she snarled. "Are making increasingly difficult. They kill us for fun."

"Is this true?" Percy demanded, finally showing his anger.

" _That's_ ridiculous and stupid!" Edward snarled. The nymphs growled at him.

"So… You've never knocked down trees for the sake of fun?" The question caught him off guard.

"What- what kind of question is this?" He demanded, bewildered.

"Yeah," Jacob frowned. "What is it with you guys? What- are you like tree-huggers or something?"

The nymphs growled. Nico rolled his eyes. "Boy, you guys really are thick, aren't you? Haven't we just told you they're the embodiments, and personifications of nature? Including trees and plants?" He sounded incredulous.

"Yes, we _ARE_ trees," One of them snarled. "And because of the laws above, we aren't able to show ourselves to you guys, not even to defend ourselves. Until these guys came." She cast a glowing look at Percy.

"Did you destroy the trees for fun?" Percy demanded. He looked at all of them. The nymphs kept growling.

"Well- we didn't know they actually contained living people!" Emmett blurted.

"He knocked many of my sisters down with this one!" One nymph cried, pointing at Bella. Edward hissed dangerously, and Percy gave a weirded out look at Bella. So did the other demigods.

Bella would have flushed if she were still human.

"Why did you do that?" Percy exploded. "Yeah!" Eleana and Mizuki looked ready to murder, and even Nico, Alex and Drypetis looked dangerous.

"Look- we didn't know alright!" Jasper protested.

"But you did know that unless you were humans and really needed the wood- which is not likely," Alex put in. "Not to knock down trees- especially not tons of them." He said dangerously.

"We thought those were crazy Global Warming Ads!' Jacob and Emmett protested simultaneously. The other wolves nodded their heads eagerly too.

"They thought it was crazy," Alex muttered. "So arrogant," Eleana snarled. "And I suppose if you caused soil erosion and mudslides, that wasn't your fault either?"

Edward stared and many people started to stammer.

"Enough," Percy said dangerously. "You had no right to do that. To kill those innocent nymphs. They couldn't even defend themselves because they weren't allowed to. They lost many of their sisters."

"We can defend ourselves now," one of them growled. "Now that the Hero of Olympus- two of the Heroes- stand at our side. And the son of Zeus," she added.

"Don't forget us," Mizuki said irritably. Eleana nodded.

"Wait," Edward blurted. _"Son of Zeus?"_

"That's Greek mythology too," Esmé breathed. Rosalie realised it was true as well. They all turned to stare at Alex.

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you think I made that lightning?" He asked simply.

"No way!" Edward shouted angrily. "They're just myths!"

"So are you," Alex reminded. "Sparkly or not."

Everyone took a step back.

"No," Esmé breathed.

Percy sighed. "Well- vampires, werewolves- well, not werewolves," he said in an afterthought. "And yes, nymphs… And demigods."

Everyone was in shock.

And the air suddenly crackled and smelled of ozone. "I'd be careful if I were you," Alex warned.

"Demigods!' Carlisle burst out. "You're telling me there's such a thing as the Greek gods?" Bella blurted. "But that's insane!"

"Insane- yet you already accepted the myths about vampires and werewolves because you are one." Nico reminded. Edward growled at him.

"Would you like more demonstrations?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Edward paled further it seemed and prepared to brace himself for more lightning, Bella trying to shield him desperately and he trying to push her back. But Alex ignored them. "Percy? Nico?"

Percy sighed. He waved his hand and some water rose in the air from a small puddle. "No need to do much, I'm afraid- I'm not a show-off ladies," he said apologetically to the nymphs. They all chorused that it was alright.

Nico held out his hands. "Come." He commanded in a much deeper voice. His eyes- for a moment- became pitch-black- entirely.

The ground shook, and several people jumped back, hissing or yelping in horror as they saw skeletal hands emerge, followed by the rest of them.

Then Nico got them to return back. He ate a square of Ambrosia.

"Son of Hades," he replied by way of explanation. "Lord of the Dead."

Edward hissed frighteningly and grabbed Bella, pushing her behind him.

"Don't do that," Percy sighed. "And my father is Poseidon, lord of the Seas. These are the daughters of Apollo-" he gestured to Mizuki and Eleana. "The sun god. Also the god of music, poetry, truth, medicine, light- and a whole bunch of other stuff. "And the daughter of Hephaestus- the god of metalworking and smiths, mechanics, metals and numerous other things as well." Drypetis grinned at him while she still tinkered. He turned a screwdriver. And of course, Alex's father is Zeus."

"But you're Irish," someone blurted. Alex rolled his eyes. "Again. Yes, I was born in Ireland and my mother is Irish. Mizuki's mother is Japanese and she was born there. Eleana is British-born and her mother's Australian and Drypetis' family came from Iran, but she was born in Sweden." He shrugged. "Oh- and Nico's Italian." Edward and Jacob narrowed their eyes. "Only Percy's native-born American."

"From New York," Percy interrupted. "But probably moving to Greece for a time at least, too. Though it's hard to leave my Mom and baby sister behind- and Paul. At least I've got my other little sister."

Alex nodded. "Yes." He said softly.

"How are you- still alive?" Carlisle shook his head in amazement. "Our fathers are immortal- mothers in the cases of some other demigods," Nico added in an afterthought.

"And you all live up on Mount Olympus?" Rosalie said dubiously. "I've been there and I can tell you, there's nothing."

Percy and the others laughed.

"The palace used to stand there," he corrected. "But it moves."

"It moves?" The vampires and some wolves echoed.

"Yes- the first country they settled in was Greece. They spent several millennia there- think Western Civilisation. What's the oldest civilisation in the Western Hemisphere?" Nico asked. "Greece. The gods provided it. Think- all the stories, the soldiers, the philosophers, scientists, mathematicians, astronomers, architects and artists- and so much more. Where did they come from in that hemisphere? Greece. Many of them were demigods."

Rosalie snorted. "Like?"

"Phidias, the sculptor," Alex replied, sounding bored. "Pythagoras. Aristotle I believe. And Alexander the Great."

Everyone blinked.

Alex shrugged. "He was my half-brother." He said as if that cleared it up. "Not to mention Perseus, Heracles- Hercules to the Romans- Theseus, Bellerophon, Achilles, Helen of Troy and much more." He shrugged.

"And then the gods moved to Rome," Nico continued, picking up where he left off. "And Augustus the first Roman Emperor,"

"Our half-brother," Eleana proclaimed proudly. The nymphs nodded and murmured.

"And more." Nico continued. "Rome was where they stayed longest, apart from Greece. The heart of Western Culture and Civilisation came from there."

"And then Rome fell," Edward blurted. "Rome fell and Christianity replaced it." He insisted on it.

Edward wasn't sure if he liked the idea, or liked and believed the facts that came out of the Italian Goth boy's mouth.

"True," Nico nodded. "Alex and I are Catholics. Percy's sister is Greek Orthodox. Mizuki was a Shinto priestess for another sun deity. And Drypetis is Zoroastrian- she worships Ahura Mazda- not related to the car," he defended fiercely when he saw some idiots wanted to speak up.

"But religion is one thing. We don't worship the gods the way the ancients did- sacrifice animals- and certainly _not_ humans," Nico said. "But the fact is- the gods are alive. They provided the heart of the flame, and the source of all Western Civilisation. Either their children, their loved ones, or the ones they blessed, provided Western Civilisation and Culture with new ideas, insights and innovations. And the gods adjusted. They kept moving from country to country- not as long as Greece or Rome- but several centuries sometimes. Western Civilisation isn't a concept- it's very much real- otherwise- how would you still see it today? The eagle of Zeus is the symbol of the presidency. The statue of Prometheus is at Rockefeller Centre. And the Lincoln memorial- what style was that made in? Where did it come from? What was it modelled from? Without the gods, Western Culture and Civilisation- the country and the world as you know it, would not exist today. Look at every important building- find an important person in American history- and many of us would be able to tell you who their parents are, and if we had the time," he glanced at the others. "Prove it to you. It's everywhere here- the Olympians are here- that's right- here in America."

Everyone's eyes were massive. People gasped, including Esmé and Rosalie.

"They moved _here_?" Jacob blurted. "No way!"

"Don't look so surprised," Percy said wearily. He sighed. "I know it's not easy for you to believe in- believe me, it was a shock for me when _I_ found out who I was- but that's the real truth. The gods are alive. And as a matter of fact," he added. "If you've ever watched the mortal news, then you would see what happened in New York lately- with a certain Avenger who is also a god."

Jacob's eyes were massive. He was sure everyone else's were as well. "Thor?" He blurted.

"And many people have trouble believing it," Alex muttered. "In Scandinavia there have been a lot of trouble recently- Aglaia told me. Divisions. Violence even now that the world knows he exists. But he's not the only one."

"So… Egyptians too?" Jacob blurted. Percy winced.

"This can't be possible," Sam breathed.

"Let's not talk about that," Percy reminded. "We're here- and now- to discuss what's happening. The missing teens are demigods. Not legacies, or descendants, but demigods. The question is- where are they?"

Silence. "We didn't kill them," Jacob protested.

"But you killed our sisters," one nymph raged. And the others stared clamouring. And the wolves that were in human form started arguing and their brethren were growling in agreement with them. Carlisle and Esmé started to calm things down. Edward was shouting threats at any of them who dared to come near his wife and daughter. Bella was shouting threats at anyone who threatened him. And Edward was threatening anyone who threatened her. Even Jasper was caught up in the argument.

"ENOUGH!" That was Percy's voice. He shook his head angrily. "This isn't going to happen," he said in frustration.

Edward was about to retort that nothing was going to happen in the first place on his terms, before he froze.

The plants rustled, and this time, they were sure it wasn't a nymph.

A hellhound emerged from the bushes. Not Mrs. O'Leary. This one was slightly larger than the wolves.

The nymphs gasped.

"Clever of you, my dear," A voice cackled.

They turned wildly.

"Now…" said the dreadfully familiar voice- at least to Nico and Percy. "Here comes the bogeyman- or woman."

* * *

 **Guess who's back in their lives?**

 **Sorry if I don't update too soon. I'm quite busy now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter** **: Percy meets an old 'friend' but notices something different about her since he last saw. She drops a few hints and the danger seems to increase. The Cullens discover why Bella's scent as a human seemed different- despite being as totally human as they could be- something to do with her blood. They all receive a bewildering and alarming set of news- and something happens to Nessie that again, sets her father off. The demigods score a temporary truce between the vampires, werewolves and the nymphs and forge a temporary alliance to beat this evil and find the guys who were responsible for everything. Wards are set around the property of the Cullens and the reservation. Drypetis and Percy discuss potential difficulties that would most likely arise and Alex finds something surprising about Nico- including why Mizuki is so disappointed with him and Will's relationship- and she's not homophobic, related to how Nico knew the old 'friend' of Percy's. They discuss possible threats in the future. Drypetis gives a warning and her feelings on all of this.**

* * *

 **To Guest Reviewer 1: Thank you!**

 **To Guest Reviewer 2: I'm sorry, I don't know if you're the same person- but thank you so much!**

 **To Guest Reviewer 3: I have yet to decide that, I'm afraid! I think Percy is pretty powerful and he's certainly matured now. **

**To Guest Reviewer 4: Again, I don't know if you're the same person, but seriously- thank you so much, you're very kind.**

 **To sid.kush32: Well, I explained everything on PM. And the rest will be down here. Thank you, anyway. I'm quite busy and this is what I managed to squeeze in. Thank you, Percy deserves some recognition.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own** _ **Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus**_ **\- that's Rick Riordan's domain! And I don't own** _ **Twilight**_ **either! That belongs to Stephanie Meyer. She's a good writer, though I want to smack a few characters!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Reluctant Alliances, Temporary Compromises and Shocking Secrets

Percy's eyes darted like a prey- a deer caught in the headlights. But in an instant they had changed from a prey's to a predator's. He shifted and in an instant, drew something.

Bella's eyes blinked. A pen? But in what seemed like a single, fluid movement- precise and practiced- Percy uncapped the pen.

Everyone nearly leapt back when they saw it. A sword- razor-sharp and long, made of what looked like bronze but glowed with super-powerful light, grew out of the pen, and the rest of it, turned into a sword hilt.

Bella and many others couldn't help the gasp that followed it. Edward's eyes bugged.

In a single movement, Nico and Alex had weapons too. As if either on instinct, or on Percy's signal- or both. Alex drew a blade made of the same bronze colour as Percy's, except that it looked different somehow- seemingly out of nowhere. And Nico drew a sword as black as a nightmare- seeing it Bella, Edward and everyone else, Vampires or Werewolves- felt a terrible sense of dread and horror, even though it wasn't supposed to hurt them.

The first two girls drew their bows and arrows at the ready- at the exact same time. Drypetis stood slowly, calmly, and made no apparent move to arm herself. But the vampires could see that she had tensed.

The nymphs readied to attack. Some of them had nasty looking whipping switches, and other things.

"Don't worry," the female voice continued. "She's not going to be harmed- yet."

"Who isn't going to be harmed?" Percy said loudly.

Everyone turned wildly. Out of the bushes, stood a woman. A woman as deathly pale as the vampires. But her eyes were red as blood. But that wasn't the only thing. She looked awfully familiar. Not to Alex, Mizuki, Drypetis and Eleana. But Percy and Nico had seen her before.

"I assume this is one of the vampires you spoke about?" Alex asked benignly.

Carlisle swallowed. The wolves growled. "Yes."

"Are you sure about that?" Percy's grip tightened around Riptide. "I feel like I've seen you before."

The woman's hair was blond, and her eyes shifted from red to blue. Percy knew her. But who was she?

"Who are you?" Percy demanded.

"I am only a messenger," the woman smiled. "But I bring a message for another kind."

"Do you work for the Volturi?" Emmett demanded.

"The Volturi?" The vampiress laughed madly. "No- those useless, senile, misbegotten fools have nothing for me to gain on. Just another place in their guard. Bringing them food. Fishing. Never being able to leave- unless you had a mate. But don't worry. I'm not here to hurt anyone. At least not today."

"Oh yeah?" Jacob growled. "And why is that?" Alex asked.

The vampire woman turned her eyes towards the demigods. "I know the ones you seek. They were taken by them. You- son of Zeus- will serve a great purpose." Alex froze. "You were always meant to. But no matter- we have something else instead. Something which will be played in our hands soon enough. We have the demigods of Olympus- Greek and Roman. But even so, their powers have limits. Son of Zeus- you were meant to be our most glorious weapon yet. But you escaped." She sounded disapproving. Alex just stared at her. "However, we have other options in sight. Someone with the blood of the gods. But a descendant."

"A legacy?" Percy- along with Alex- tightened their grip on their weapons. "Why do you need a legacy of the gods?"

"Oh, you'll see," the woman laughed. "Of course, a descendant will be no good. The blood is diluted with mortals. Oh, it smells so good- nearly as good as a demigod's but no. It is useless. The power is mostly gone or asleep. Unless it is wakened- by a god's touch- like your half-brother Heracles… Or an immortal of another kind, even the ones with less power." She smiled menacingly at the Cullens.

"I know the secret you hold. Although, not even you-" she cast a scornful look at Bella, and Edward tried to step in front of her. "Are aware of it. You were useless to begin with." Edward literally growled at her. "But you have something that is useful to us. We need her blood. And the demigods- to make the change. Soon the plans will be complete."

Percy gritted his teeth. "What plans? And what have you done to the missing demigods?"

The woman laughed. "You will find out soon, Hero of Olympus. But the Cullens and their beasts-" the wolves growled. "Will find out soon, how they fit into our plans. I was the one who suggested it, after all."

Bella took a step forwards, teeth grinding, ignoring Edward's desperate warning for her to stay back. "What plans? What does it have to do with us?"

"A legacy of the gods, Bella Swan," the woman sighed. "Only a legacy would have a smell as good as yours in their blood. You were oh, so very mortal, too ordinary, but your blood had power. It's a pity you were too weak, too fragile to begin with."

"Oh, yeah?" Bella stepped forwards, ignoring Edward's growl at her to stay back. She clenched her fists. "Let's see how fragile I am now."

"You're useless now," the woman scorned. "Even as a human, even as a vampire, the fact that this one-" she jerked her head at Alice. "Could see you to begin with, spoke of how very _human_ you were. And believe me, we've been keeping track. Ever since the Volturi first came across you all those years ago, and people spoke of a girl whose blood's smell could render their throats to burning with deadly thirst- I knew you were no ordinary 'singer'. Even the Volturi knew you were special. Even that idiot James, though he should have figured you were more useful as a meal." She scoffed. "Men. Only thinking with their appetites. It was your blood that made you a treasure- but even so, after realising what you were, with you so… _Damnably_ mortal, I knew it would be useless to try. I kept tabs. I was in the witnesses the Volturi brought with them." She gave a blindingly dazzling smile. "I knew that you were useless to our cause." Edward snarled. "But I had something else I could go with. Something even more powerful, now that the power has been awakened."

Bella froze. "What the heck are you talking about?" Jacob blurted, annoyed.

"A legacy." Percy, Nico and Alex glanced at each other in alarm. Then at Bella. The girls stared.

"She's a legacy?" Nico directed his incredulous question to the female vampire. "And how do you know about our world and our gods?" Percy demanded.

"I have my ways," the woman smiled. "Call me Tammi." She laughed. "Goodbye demigods. Goodbye Cullens and Quileutes. Don't worry- we'll see each other very soon."

Percy froze. "Tammi…" He trailed off.

Memories of his first time at Goode High School emerged, long before he met his sister, just before he entered the Labyrinth. The summer before the first Great Prophecy.

"You…" He whispered. He snarled. " _Empousa_. What are you doing posing as a vampire of their kind?" He jerked his head towards the Cullens.

"I am a creature of many transitions- I learned a lot of things, since Kelli was gone." Tammi smiled.

Percy gritted his teeth. "So you're here for vengeance?"

Tammi scoffed. "I'm here for more than vengeance on a personal level. You demigods. Do you never see a bigger picture? I swear until that sister of yours came- and this son of Zeus- you would have never cared about a city." She rolled her eyes.

"Kelli taught me many things, but I learned even more when she was gone," Tammi smiled. "I could shift. My mistress was Hecate. It was she who created me and she who created magic. Unfortunately, I've gotten a new job. I'm not working for Hecate anymore, which is just as well, as she wouldn't condone this."

"What," Percy said slowly, "exactly are you doing?"

Tammi smiled wickedly. "Oh, you'll see. Just keep in mind Hecate taught me well, before I left her service. Just as your camp taught your friend Luke."

Percy growled- a threatening sound. Nico looked positively menacing- the shadows growing in the hollows of his face.

"I'd like to say more, but I'm afraid you don't have long. You've yet to figure out my lovely surprise." Tammi smiled. "Goodbye demigods. Foolish vampires and mutts."

Just as Jacob stepped forwards and was about to open his mouth, a hellhound burst out of nowhere and pounced on top of him- it was the same hellhound that had been growling- they just totally forgot its presence in the confusion of Tammi, or it vanished for a moment- or both. Anyway, it was almost as large as Mrs. O'Leary and deadly fast, even for a wolf.

Jacob yelped, and sadly- didn't react quickly enough to change into his wolf form. It landed on Jacob. Some wolves would have pounced, but before anyone knew it, it yelped and disintegrated, into yellowish powder, crumbling and blowing away, like a pile of sand underneath a fan.

Percy Jackson pulled his bronze blade back, looked down at Jacob. He extended his hand. Jacob eyed it for a moment, suspiciously. But he took it and allowed Percy to pull him up.

"What was that thing?" Seth Clearwater reappeared in his human form.

"A hellhound," Nico replied. "From the Underworld- or rather, it should have been." He looked sharply around. "And that was- to you- a vampire- the human-blood drinking kind?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes."

"She's gone." Nico looked around.

"The hellhound couldn't have given her that much time unless she could teleport herself away," Alex said sceptically.

Carlisle looked bewildered. "I've never met or seen a vampire that teleports. Most of our powers are of a mental ability, if we have one."

"I see." He stared at Bella. "So you're a legacy."

Edward stiffened at his focus and Bella frowned. "A what?"

"A legacy," Percy explained. "A descendant of the gods."

Bella stared for a moment and then laughed. "Nah, no way that can be true."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Edward bristled at his attention. "Because…" Bella spluttered. "I was as human as I could be before I changed."

Percy shrugged. "If you've ever met the Emperor Nero, he was plain ugly." Edward growled. "I'm not saying you were, but he was descended from Apollo- admittedly, one of the most handsomest gods, though that does nothing for his ego. One of your ancestors must have been a demigod, who obviously married into humans, if not other demigods or legacies. Was there anything different about you when you were a human? Did you, like, have a special talent? An ability?"

Bella looked sheepish. She would have flushed if she was still a human. "I was dead clumsy." Alice and even Rosalie and Jacob chuckled at the reminder. Jasper smiled.

"But did you… Like… Could you build or craft anything? Could you see the future?" Percy persisted. Edward didn't like his attention. "Play any musical instruments? Sing? Do you like animals? Do you love gardening or agriculture? Reading? Were you a genius at school, or very gifted?"

Bella shook her head. "N-no. I couldn't make things- not to save my life. It was Jake who built a motorcycle for me." Jacob smiled at her. "I don't play musical instruments- that's Edward. I didn't sing. Animals… They're okay, I suppose. Was never really attached to them, though I did want a dog once. Gardening, agriculture… I've never tried it. As for school, academically, I was gifted enough, but not that outstanding."

Percy looked at the other demigods and sighed. He shook his head.

"But Edward couldn't read my thoughts." Bella straightened. "And Eleazar- a friend of ours- said that- after I became a vampire- I was gifted. I could make a mental shield- that's why Edward couldn't read my mind. And my blood…" She trailed off.

The demigods looked at each other nervously. "Why was she so interested in your blood- especially if she wasn't going to feed on you?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"I- I don't know," Bella responded, shrugging.

"Legacies of the gods have special powers- abilities, that need to be awakened, somehow," Mizuki said slowly. "Not on the same level as demigods but with some power. At our camps and cities, you would need training in order to awaken and use them. It is much harder for a legacy, than for a demigod with which it comes naturally."

"I could do it well enough after I became a vampire," Bella protested.

"Then the vampirism must have affected you and woken the powers," Mizuki said firmly. "It gets more and more difficult- sometimes, the powers skip a few generations. Only to resurface, but in a dormant form. I'm not sure who your godly ancestor is, but…" She shook her head. "But why would she be interested in the blood if not to feed?"

Nico snorted. "That's what I wanted to know."

Mizuki glared at him.

"In any case," Jacob interrupted. He looked at Percy. "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem," Percy replied. "Although," he looked at Edward. "Your friend doesn't seem to have any qualms in attacking me."

Edward winced, and then glared. "You could have killed any of us."

Percy's eyebrow raised higher. His gaze was piercing. "But did _I_? Even when you insulted any of us? Including these girls who lost their family members and you had to poke at them, saying it was all phony?" His eyebrow rose higher and the girls glared.

Edward tried not to look ashamed, but failed.

"You know he was trying to keep everyone calm right?" Alex asked. "While needing the required explanation to avoid a war. And you attacked?"

Edward gritted his teeth. " _You_ attacked me."

"And I would do it again," Alex replied calmly, despite Bella stiffening. "I would attack and stop anyone who tries to hurt my friends and family. Can you blame me for that, when you're _supposedly_ doing the same? Even though Percy _didn't_ attack you himself and stopped us from fighting?"

Edward now truly looked ashamed.

"Edward," Esmé said suddenly. "Apologise." Alice and Rosalie nodded, Rosalie looking stern.

"Edward," Emmett interjected. "Come on, man." Jasper nodded firm. "It's only right." Carlisle nodded, in perfect agreement.

Bella winced at this.

"Sorry," Edward ground out. He sighed. "I'm sorry for attacking you… I just… I just lost my cool, okay?" He said, rather humiliatingly.

Percy shrugged. "It's cool, man. Just… Don't do something like that again, and we'll be okay."

"Not us," a nymph growled. She marched forwards and pointed at the Cullens and the wolves in turn. "The fact remains, unknowingly or not, they killed our sisters and friends.

Percy sighed, and looked apologetically. "You _did_."

Emmett spluttered. "Well, we didn't-"

"Know that it was bad for the environment you lived in, to literally rip out trees?" Eleana raised an eyebrow. She scowled.

"Enough," Percy said loudly. "Just… Give me time to think about this." He glared at the Cullens and the Quileutes. "Just… For now, until this whole mess is fixed, _leave the nymphs and their trees alone_. And the freshwaters here."

"Or we'll get even," the nymphs growled.

Paul Lahote laughed. "Like you could."

"Oh, you wanna try, boy?" The nymph snarled and flicked her nasty-looking switch. Paul took a step back and Percy stepped forwards.

"Okay," he said soothingly. "Calm down. We've still got issues." He looked sadly at the nymphs and promised to deal with this as soon as they could. Then he looked at Bella. "Do you have any siblings from when you were a human?"

Bella shook her head. "No." Then she looked alarmed. "But I've got human relatives. My dad lives in Forks. He's the police chief."

"That's true," Carlisle replied, his eyes widening.

"Wait," Nico said. "I thought _this_ is your dad," he gestured to Carlisle.

"That's my father-in-law," Bella corrected. "He's Edward's father- adopted, really," she said apologetically. "Edward and I are married."

"And you guys," Nico continued. "Are siblings?" He said, looking at the younger Cullens.

"Emmett and Rosalie are a couple," Bella continued. "And so are Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esmé adopted them." They nodded.

Nico frowned. "I thought you said there was another Cullen," he said suspiciously at the girls.

Edward once again stiffened in alarm. "Renesmee," Drypetis replied. Nico turned back to the Cullens. "Sibling?"

"Niece actually," Rosalie admitted. "For me, Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"She's our daughter," Bella explained.

"Adopted then," Nico asked.

"Actually," Bella shifted uncomfortably. Edward stepped forwards trying to shield her from their eyes. "She's biological. I conceived her while I was still a human. Edward is the father biologically."

Nico froze. "Was he- were _you_ already a vampire when this happened?"

"Yes," Edward said irritably. "So what?" But as he said this, his eyes bugged as he realised it.

"Vampirism," Mizuki breathed. "Awakened your powers. Did it do the same to your daughter, as she is half a vampire? She is half immortal- half human. And a legacy of the gods through her mother's line."

Bella felt herself feeling like she was sinking into a dark abyss. "No," she breathed.

"NO!" Edward shouted.

Jacob took a step back and was pinched and pale.

Suddenly, Percy straightened. "Where is she? Where is your daughter?"

Bella was whiter than normal now. "Back at the house."

"Alone?" Nico asked, alarmed.

Everyone shared alarmed looks.

"GO!" Percy shouted.

They ran back to the house as quickly as possible.

But it was too late.

One window had been wrenched open- as if ripped off.

The whole place was dark.

" _Nessie!"_ Bella screamed. She could hear Edward doing the same, behind her.

" _Renesmee!"_

Jacob arrived after them, and dropped to his knees when he saw it all.

* * *

"They must have had someone else," Nico hissed, walking up to Percy.

"He's right." Alex said to him. "This isn't good. The wolves have searched the whole area- there's no sign of that vampire-woman. Or any kind of monster. The girls came with them too. Nothing. Not a single clue. They disappeared. Just as the demigods we were tracking did. I even went with them just in case."

Bella was hunched over a broken table, and Edward was right next to her, numb and cold, his face whiter than a vampire's usually would. Esmé sat nearby, sobbing into a horrified, being held by a grief-stricken Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett were arguing angrily with some wolves. Rosalie was hysterical, and even Alice looked too numb to do anything.

Percy frowned. "Report back to the camps. Tell them…" He looked at the Cullens. "Tell them that we have a lead, but the monsters here have fled. There's nothing left, but we're staying in the area, just in case. We have reason to believe they will come back."

Alex and Nico exchanged glances. "You want to… Keep their existence a secret from them?" Nico asked.

Alex looked at Percy. "Guys, we have no choice," Percy said. "Look at them. And the wolves. They've lost a member of their family- their _daughter_. They don't need to deal with this right now, and we have a common enemy."

Alex nodded, but looked grim. "Try convincing the nymphs, though." He said. "The hardest thing would be to keep them on our side. The Cullens and the Wolves have angered them- they've lost family members too. What if they see we're helping them? And that causes them to change sides?" He gave a warning look. "If they won't come to our aid, we have to ensure their neutrality, in case they want to attack out of vengeance."

Percy nodded. So did Nico. "That's a good idea," he admitted.

"The nymphs… How do you suppose we-" Nico mused, before Edward stood up.

"You did this," he snarled, looking enraged, with grief-stricken eyes. "You were responsible for this- _you took my daughter_!"

"EDWARD!" Esmé shouted.

Percy looked firmly at Edward, shaking his head at the others. "I'm sorry for this, but we didn't take your daughter, Edward Cullen. You heard the vampire lady- they've been onto you for _years_ , just as they were onto _us_. I can understand that you will do anything to get her back as soon as possible," Edward bit back a retort. "But so will we. The girls have lost their family members too. We've lost them as well." Percy said sternly. "We have a common enemy- one that threatens all of us. Now we can work together to stop them, and bring back whoever they've taken, or we can fight each other to the death, in which case, ever second we waste, the more likely our chances of seeing our loved ones again, gets even more microscopic." He gazed sternly at Edward. "Now the choice is yours."

Edward stood meeting his glare for a moment, before he sank down into the sofa, face even paler now, like he was drained. Which was strange, because he was a vampire. His head sunk down.

"He's right," Bella sniffled. "We have to get her back. No matter what the cost, we have to get her- all of them- back." She was desperate.

There was nothing she wouldn't do.

Esmé and Carlisle looked up. "What do you suggest we do?" Carlisle asked.

"A temporary alliance," Percy sighed. "We can't expect the nymphs not to be angry- you guys are responsible for your own actions, after all, I'm sorry to say- but we have to convince them to put aside their feud with you- for _now_. You will have to deal with them later. And then, set up wards- around your house and the Quileute reservation." He looked firm.

"These… Wards," Carlisle hesitated. "How do they work?"

"These were made by the children of Hephaestus and Hecate- the god of metalworking, mechanics, fire and technology, and the goddess of magic and sorcery," Percy explained. "They're the reason why you couldn't find the girls."

"You mean the fact that the humans can't remember anything?" Jasper blurted.

"No, that was the girls, manipulating the Mist." Nico explained.

"The Mist?"

"The veil which blurs the humans' version of reality- whenever they see something supernatural from our world- their minds process it into something they can understand without freaking out- something mundane- like Percy's sword looks like a baseball bat or a shotgun when they see it. Monsters also disguise themselves to fool humans- some of our teachers sneak into schools that way," Nico's face darkened. "The point is, whatever the mortals see, it fits into their version of reality- maybe it's unusual, or a little bit weird, but it's nothing to be _too_ scared of."

The wolves who had heard this, looked stunned.

"So this is why we can't rely on humans for help," Nico said. "A skilled demigod may manipulate the Mist, and gods do it all the time. The problem is, some mortals are clear-sighted. They can see through the Mist, somehow- see the monsters for who or what they truly are. Somehow, we'll have to keep the mortals out of this fight via use of Mist. They can't be allowed to know what's happening."

"No," Alex agreed.

"And I'm gonna need Eleana," Percy grumbled. "The nymphs know she's on their side. She's made it quite clear. At times like this, I wish I had Aglaia's skill with negotiations."

He shook his head. Only now- though he had always known it- did he see the value of her advice and schooling- apart from Greek and military stuff.

"I'll leave you guys to sort out the wards," Percy called behind them. He looked at the wolves. "Can you pass on the message to whoever's in charge of your reservation- that we want to set up wards in case they come? Providing they're in charge of your secret?"

The wolves- Seth and Embry- nodded.

Percy turned and left. And he had to report back to Aglaia. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Thumb prints, please." Drypetis spoke. "Place your right and left thumbs on the scanner- in fact, why don't you place all your fingers?"

The wolves shrugged and did as they were told.

Of course it was astonishing for the elders- including Billy Black and Sue Clearwater- to hear about all that happened. Sam and the others had explained it as best they could. But Nessie had gone missing. And the same people who were out to get them, and kidnapped Nessie were the same ones who had been kidnapping these demigods.

And of course, it was too stunning for anyone to comprehend. They had to ask several times and then met with Percy Jackson.

After listening to the story from Embry and Seth- possibly the most level-headed wolves, and Sam- the most responsible, the elders decided they wanted to talk and meet with the demigods.

Of course, Percy Jackson- being the leader- was met with.

After talking to Percy- and Drypetis- the others were busy and Eleana was not trusted to go on a rant at the very least, about their selfish, irresponsible young sons, grandsons, sons-in-laws, nephews- whatever- the elders looked at each other.

Billy Black spoke: "I think we can safely say we're astounded." He looked at Percy. "All those myths and legends…"

Percy sighed. "I know. It was a crazy world when I woke up."

"Huh." Billy stared wide-eyed at Percy. "She's missing?" He asked. They could hear the desperation in his voice.

Percy nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm afraid so. They were betting on the Cullens on not allowing their daughter to leave the house."

Billy sighed. "They're very protective of her. Too protective, I'd say. And Jacob- as much as I love him, it's not good for her as she's barely matured."

"I can tell," Percy muttered. "I'm sorry this had to happen," he said meeting Billy Black's eyes. "Truly, I am. All we wanted was to find the missing kids and if possible, bring them back. Now we've gotten further than we normally would have at the end of the trail- and they've decided to target you." He sighed and shook his head. "The least I can do is offer protection."

Billy nodded, his eyes kind and understanding. "I understand. I don't blame you. After all, based on what Seth says, you saved my son. So thank you."

Percy nodded.

"I should warn you though," he said. "The nymphs still aren't happy. I've convinced them to stay neutral until this whole mess is sorted- but they've lost family members, due to the pack's and the Cullens, err, carelessness. They're gonna want revenge. They've promised they won't try to hurt or betray us- or anyone who didn't harm them. But afterwards, I can't promise the nymphs won't get even," he warned. "They're spirits- personifications and embodiments of nature- and they've been here longer than even your tribe." He said. "If they can't pay you back- they're gonna want compensation. Or you just have to make it up to them another way." He said.

Billy again nodded. "Thank you." Quil Ateara III nodded and so did Sue Clearwater.

Sue sighed. "What am I gonna tell Charlie?" She asked desperately.

Billy pursed his lips. "Tell him that Nessie's gonna be away for a while- summer camp," he said, coming up with the idea. "It's going to be two weeks at least until she gets back."

Sue frowned. "All of a sudden? She never goes anywhere without telling Charlie."

"Or the permission of her parents," Billy sighed. "Or without somebody, like Jake watching her. He'll think it's good for her, to get out of that house, breathe the fresh air a bit. He also thinks it's not healthy for her- Bella and Edward and at times, even Jake are crowding up around her."

"I agree." Sue nodded. She stood. "I'll tell him."

"If only that were the truth," Percy sighed, just as Drypetis walked up to him.

"It's all set," she explained. She gestured to the wards. "No one- and nothing- will ever enter unless they are a member of your tribe or if they have your permission- unless they're honorary members, like Renesmee." She pursed her lips. Everyone seemed very close to her here. "However the wards won't last forever- a few years at most." She explained. "We didn't pack any long-term stuff and there's not enough time to be making any of them right now."

Billy smiled sadly. "Thank you. We'll help you find what's happened to those kids." Percy nodded. "Thank you." He turned away.

"Things aren't going to stay peaceful for long," Drypetis warned as soon as they were safely out of earshot. "That vampire boy- Edward-" she shook her head. "Nessie's father." She couldn't help but feel a strong dislike. Despite of and even before he knew his daughter had been kidnapped. "He's going to be trouble, that one. If someone had _accidentally_ touched a fallen strand of her hair- the girl's or her mother's- he'd go nuts and rip them to pieces."

"Agreed," Percy shook his head. He disliked the vampire boy, like, a lot. He was the only one trying to keep them calm, but no. Edward just had to bust it like that. Percy had forgiven him, but based on Edward's reaction- though it was understandable- his daughter was missing- Edward seemed up and ready to blame and kill them- even if they were helping. Percy suspected that if it wasn't his daughter that had gone missing, Edward would have been a downright drag instead of helpful at all. Edward's love for his wife and daughter just didn't seem… Protective only. Also… Possessive. Understandable. Percy would go nuts if someone tried to get near Annabeth (which they had), and remembering her feelings for Luke… That stung. But even so, Edward took it to a whole new level.

Drypetis was right. If Percy so much as stepped on a fallen strand of Nessie/Renesmee's hair, Edward wouldn't hesitate to tear him to pieces, howling with fury as he did so.

He might have been handsome. And it was kinda nice the way he loved his wife and daughter. The way he was loyal to his family. But Edward acting like a downright jerk- even when Percy tried to tone down the hostility and suspicion- wasn't helping. He wasn't Smelly Gabe, Matt Sloan, or any of the bullies Percy had to face. But he was something else entirely.

And Percy had to use the military training he'd just acquired, to rein in his temper.

But the sea didn't like to be restrained; Poseidon warned him. And so Percy couldn't make any promises.

As for the mother- Bella, he corrected himself. He didn't know what to think. Only that she would go along with her husband even if he decided to create another holocaust. She would do and go along with anything Edward did, Percy decided. He remembered how she crouched defensively over him, and seemed to be glued to him- even closer than his shadow- for most of the time, if not all. They were not just inseparable; they were body parts connected together to form one person. Percy thought that while some ( _cough_ , Aphrodite, _cough_ , _cough_ ,) would find that thought sweet, to him it was just… Too disturbing and different for him to experience. Even Jason and Piper didn't give the same vibes as Bella and Edward did. They totally loved and depended on each other- but not to that level. They would be shattered and heartbroken if something happened to the other one, but they were strong and able, for example, to split up while on a mission. Or a shopping trip. And _they_ were at constant risk of monsters. Percy and Annabeth too. Percy didn't accompany Annabeth to her architecture classes (he didn't want to) and Annabeth didn't hog him all the time, any more than he did her. She could take care of herself, and they only took care of each other _by choice_. Percy had seen Edward and Bella and it was nothing like that.

Edward didn't let Nessie come to the meeting, and granted he didn't let her go anywhere if Billy Black- Jacob's father- was to be believed. And he had the feeling Edward treated Bella the same way. If she went out shopping for example… She would have to go with someone- or a number of people- whom he trusted. Or she would be under extreme pressure to come back as soon as possible. He was constantly shoving her behind him, to the extent where, as understandable as the protectiveness in the situation must be, it was just plain… Rude? Disturbing? Possessive? It felt awkward to _him_. Always shoving her behind him. It was always the same. And Bella let it happen. In fact, if he moved a millimetre, Percy was sure she would align herself with him.

She would present serious problems, Percy thought. If not on the same level as Edward, close enough.

But he was betting that she, like her husband, would do anything to get her daughter back.

* * *

Alex crouched on the ground. "That girl, Tammi," he asked Nico. "Where did you meet her?"

Nico grimaced. "Long story. Shadow-travelling. Not pleasant. I nearly died."

Alex frowned. "Yeah, but… How?"

"She's an _empousai_ ," Nico explained. "They have… Strong powers of attraction towards males."

"Even you?" Alex asked dubiously.

Nico flushed.

Alex was under the impression, of course, that Nico was gay. He was in a relationship with Will Solace, after all. However, he also knew that Will's sister, Mizuki didn't like Nico that much. Why? Nico wasn't a nightmare for anyone whose relative was dating. He wasn't rude or abusive. He wasn't a drunk or a drug addict. And Alex knew that Mizuki had nothing against the fact that Nico was a son of Hades- she wasn't prejudiced. She wasn't scared of ghosts and zombies, nor was she superstitious enough to believe that being near Nico was bad luck and meant death. Alex frowned.

But she disapproved of him, alright. And not only him… Mizuki seemed to be at constant odds with her brother Will for a while now. Jason had said that Mizuki had gotten along fine with Nico and Will… Until around the time Alex had come to camp. By then, she was at odds with them, and despite being totally disciplined, reining in her temper, she radiated nothing short of hostility or downright approval when near Nico- and Will.

But she wasn't homophobic either.

"So…" Alex began. "There's no reason for Mizuki to disapprove of you and Will…. Right?"

Nico suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Alex turned away.

"Alright!" Nico shouted. "I do both- okay? Not just guys."

Alex stared at him. "So you're… Bisexual?" He asked hesitantly.

Nico nodded hesitantly, flushing.

Alex shrugged. "That's okay, you know. The ancients didn't have a problem with that, and I don't think your father will either." That was true. The gods were known to be attracted to both males and females- not just Apollo. The Ancient Greeks and Romans encouraged this sort of thing- or in the very least, tolerated.

"But why does Mizuki hate you so much?" Alex wondered aloud. "Well… Not hate, but, you know, barely tolerates you."

Nico winced.

"Come to think about it, she barely tolerates her own brother as well," Alex mused. "In fact she's rather short-tempered around him and once said some things about him-" His eyes widened. He stared at Nico.

"Both of you?" He asked, disbelieving. Nico flushed deeper. "It was Will who started it first," he mumbled, flushing way too much.

"At the same time?" Alex tried to keep his incredulity in. Images of Nico _and_ Will surfaced, completely surrounded, doing not-so-sensible things. Great, just great. He wanted a drink from the Lethe now.

Alex blinked. "Wow. No wonder his sister hates you."

Nico grimaced. "I think Mizuki was hoping that… We would settle down, that I would be a good influence on her brother to change his… Lifestyle."

"And he didn't, and she blamed you," Alex shook his head. "That's harsh."

"Nah, that's not it," Nico covered his face with his hands. "Maybe… Will kinda accidentally got me into this sort of thing. Opened my views a bit." He groaned.

"Will didn't peg me as the type of person to do this casually," Alex muttered.

"Well, he's sensible- unless…" Nico trailed off. "I thought he was attracted to Paolo from Hebe for a bit… And then, I saw…"

"And how do you feel about this?" Alex asked incredulously. Nico didn't seem the sort to be unfaithful. "Will doesn't like to be pinned down," he explained. "And the truth is, I completely understand. I don't do well with relationships, McDermott. In fact, I'm the least cuddly person I know- I don't even stay in camp or New Athens all the time. Will is… Different. He's warm, he's sunny, he's mostly sensible but he craves warmth, adoration… And he likes to swing. I totally get that and I understand. Mizuki was hoping for somebody- anybody- to tone her brother down. And as I'm not that sort of person that provides some sort of stability, and can be warm and present all the time… She's disappointed. Totally disappointed. Not to mention, I… As I grew up I found more things about myself. Tammi just proved it." Nico sighed. "So we have an agreement. We're still together, but neither of us are limiting our horizons… At least not yet. After all, how many people find their soulmates and marry this young, anyway? We haven't even been together for a long time- in comparison to Percy and Annabeth, or even Jason and Piper."

Alex sighed. "Okay, I won't judge. It's not _my_ lifestyle. I'm not into that sort of thing, but it's your choice and it doesn't make you a bad person- especially as the two of you are in this _together_." He said. Nico flushed again.

"Enough of this," he sighed. "So when did you meet Tammi?"

"When I was roaming around, just out of the Underworld. We bumped into each other… It wasn't very pleasant."

"I see." Alex groaned. "And did she strike you as different- even from other _empousai_?"

Nico shrugged. "We barely spent any time together. And how did she get a hellhound all of a sudden? I don't know."

"Well…" Alex stood. He looked suspicious. "Tammi is certainly up to something. She knows about the vampires, and she's working for someone- she mentioned that much. She's no longer with Hecate. She's gone rogue. I think… That she's not the only one. And some sort of organisation is behind this- finding out and going onto the supernatural in various worlds. Now, we know that Norse gods exist," he stated. "Because of the Avengers. Now there's a Viking god thundering around with his hammer. And soon, they'll figure out we exist if we're not careful. They've already discussed this on the news," he said, remembering WHIH. "They're wondering if supernatural beings are a threat. We could be in serious danger."

"But what sort of organisation could do these things?" Nico blurted.

Alex frowned deeply. "Come on," he said. "We need to report back. And the Cullens will be going crazy." They found a trail, alright. But like the demigods, it was a dead end.

"And keep an eye out for the wolves," Alex advised. "I know they said they're innocent of the demigods disappearances, but I don't trust all of them. The leader, Sam- the Alpha male- seems nice enough. But keep an eye out for anyone who seems… Off."

Nico nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Drypetis tinkered away.

"So… Your father's a Greek god," Emmett Cullen said slowly. "Yes." Drypetis replied. "Hephaestus, god of the forges, metal-working, mechanics and fire."

"Uh-huh." Emmett absorbed all this. "You don't talk much do you?"

"I talk when I need to and when I want to," Drypetis replied shortly. "I'm not an unreasonable person, I did defend you guys when Eleana accused you of murder."

"You know," Emmett shifted a bit. "Technically, we didn't know what we were doing."

"No," Drypetis turned a screwdriver. "That's why you were not _completely_ to blame."

"But they're still angry?"

"If you wrecked somebody's house, if you killed somebody by accident, of course they would be angry, and of course you would have to pay the price," Drypetis continued. She started polishing- cleaning the grime on the thing she was making. "There are no jails for our kind- at least, not ones you can easily break out. You have to make your peace with the nymphs. These people aren't flowery and soft. Some of our kind learned things the hard way. You don't mess with nature- not unless you want nature to turn against _you_. Immortal or not- you may find that more difficult than you can possibly imagine."

"So how do you propose we make peace with the nymphs?" Jasper asked. "Give them some compensation." Drypetis suggested.

"Will that make them… Less angry?" Emmett asked dubiously. "Or you can save and defend them, that way, they'll leave you alone- providing you leave _them_ alone. Things must be tough with mortals removing trees anyway, ripping them out of the soil. That can have disastrous impacts- not just for the nymphs, but they're trying their best to contain it. You don't have to make their lives any harder." Drypetis said. "And they'll get even with you guys- imagine if your house collapsed because of a mud slide."

"That would be disastrous," Jasper admitted. "It is disastrous," Drypetis agreed. She frowned and turned a few screws.

"As for your niece- I don't know… Something tells me they won't kill her straight away," Drypetis said slowly. "I don't know, they're something fishy about this whole situation. And I don't like it."

"Neither do we," Emmett grumbled.

* * *

 **Yes, Nico and Will are bisexual- so what? I hope you guys have nothing against that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter** **: Percy, Alex and Nico discuss possible threats and problems, along with Mizuki. At the Cullen house they show them something they found at the end of Renesmee's trail of scent- something from Edward's past which shocks them and forces them to- on Nico's behalf- to summon the dead to ask for answers. But instead of anyone from Edward's family, a deceased relative- someone whom you might recognise at the beginning of** _ **New Moon**_ **-appears. She expresses her disappointment at Bella so casually throwing her life away, and tells them of her sacrifices so that Bella and her mother would live happily and blissfully free from danger. She also confirms what was said- that their family were legacies. Percy goes to the end of the demigod trail where the wolf print was found, but finds something else instead- something alarming which explains the wolf print and comes to a horrible conclusion for them. They also learn that something is going on with the Mist- which is why they actually meet these vampires, whereas for centuries- even the Greek and Roman demigods were kept apart. Finally, Percy remembers what he has learnt and begins to put the pieces together- to come up with a startling- not verified- conclusion.**

* * *

 **To** **Sam** **: Well, thank you for that. I actually like Solangelo- they're wonderful. But when reading the** _ **Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle**_ **, something occurred to me. Nico and Will both seem harmonious, and they genuinely love being together (Nico has a doctor's note- hehe!). But remember when Will starts staring at Paolo Montes, much to Nico's reproach, and then insisting that Nico 'be his buddy' under the buddy system Chiron decided? I got the feeling that Will- sensible as he was- wasn't ready to settle down, but alternately craved warmth, companionship and so much more. I think Nico is doing a great deal in his part, sticking to Will most of the time, but he doesn't like to stick around- he goes around a lot- to New Rome, to the Underworld and L.A- and he makes it quite clear- he doesn't really like to stay, no matter how welcomed he is. Yet the two seemed so happy- I think Will likes to swing. And I think Nico's pretty interested too. In either case, both are quite young.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: I'm sorry, I'm just trying to build up all the action- in this story** _ **and**_ **the other one- still, there's going to be conflict. I love action in PJO/HoO, but Twilight makes it way too easy- almost like the vampires and werewolves are cheating- I mean wars and battles always have a cost right- that isn't fair, especially not for all the great guys, like Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher and more that died in wars- that just because the Twilight characters wanted it, things turn out alright for Mr-I'm-so-dazzling-Cullen and his mousy wife both of whom I want to smack. They need to grow up, so I have some lessons in store for them. There's going to be action though**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I do **_**NOT**_ **own** _ **Percy Jackson**_ **/** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **,** _ **Kane Chronicles**_ **,** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **and** _ **Trials of Apollo**_ **\- that belongs to Rick Riordan. I also do** _ **NOT**_ **own the** _ **Twilight**_ **series.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Evidence, Conclusions and Realisations

"You think there are traitors, here?"

"It's possible," Alex said grimly. "But we can't even think about it."

The two of them walked side by side in grim silence.

"I don't like him," Alex said suddenly.

"Who?" Percy asked, though he could actually guess who he doesn't like.

"The vampire boy- the bronze-haired one, the girl's father." Alex paused. "I don't usually make judgements- I've met too many people both nice and foul in my life to even bother, in case I don't see them for too long- but this one really is unpleasant. He might be immortal, but he's more immature than anyone- mortal or immortal- that I've ever met. He's acts like an overgrown brat with sweets- someone comes in, gets too close, and he snatched the jar away like their hands have been lurking near. You know I absolutely, fricking _hate_ corporal punishment after what _I've_ gone through, but if I were his parent, I wouldn't hesitate to smack him with a stick until he's senseless."

"It's just rude," Mizuki appeared out of nowhere.

"Mizuki," Alex acknowledged. She bowed her head in turn.

"This person acts like his wife and child are the most important things in his life."

Percy frowned. "That's not disturbing."

"No, it should be encouraged- only it seems he claims sole ownership and responsibility for them both," Mizuki put in.

"And he'll definitely cause trouble and problems for us," Nico pointed out.

Percy grunted. "Beside the disturbing behaviour of vampire-boy, is there anything we should be concerned about?"

"How about your sister?" Mizuki began. "You need to give her an explanation- she's standing in for you at the council, and giving constant reports to the Roman Senate?"

Percy stopped dead. He cursed in Ancient Greek.

"I forgot about that," he admitted. "So… Any ideas what to tell her?"

Alex frowned at him, disapprovingly. "You weren't planning to tell her of their existence?"

Percy hesitated. The truth? He felt he owed them- besides Bronzie-boy- something. Especially now that their daughter was missing- and it looked like she was missed by both the Cullens and the members of the Quileute tribe that knew about the pack (they told him that not everyone there knew).

But Aglaia was his sister. And Annabeth was his girlfriend. And everyone else at camp was his friend.

That was his fatal flaw _again_ \- Personal Loyalty. He had been warned.

Percy sighed. "We'll speak to the Cullens about this."

When they got to the house, Drypetis was giving the finishing touches to the walls.

"We have a problem," he announced out of the blue.

They turned to stare at him.

"It's our duty to report every time back to our home," Percy began uneasily. "Especially during such a time of unrest and upset," Alex put in casually

"However, I don't think we can report back about the situation, including your existence." Nico finished.

Esmé looked up, surprised. Carlisle was speechless.

There was silence in the house.

Alice spoke. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

Percy sighed. "To Hades, if I know. But I don't think you need the publicity. Or the suspicion, especially at such a time." He looked pitying. "But they do need a response- and they expect one."

Edward had been avoiding Percy's gaze. He had not managed to console Bella, who was sobbing madly.

"They're not happy. We have to report to them that we found a lead- but we have to stop them from sending anyone else up north. Got that?" Percy asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Absolutely."

"So…" Percy looked around. "Any ideas? We can tell them about Tammi, but I think it won't be easy to stop my sister and pretty much anybody, going up here themselves or with an army."

Alex grunted. "Don't you think we're being dishonest with them?" He asked icily. "Just remember, Annabeth doesn't keep this sort of stuff from you and neither does Aglaia." Percy winced. "They'd expect you to do the same- _us_ , actually."

"And I don't think Aglaia would blame anyone for being the way they are, unless they naturally want to harm people," Nico said quietly.

"Fine!" Percy shouted. He threw his hands up in the air. Frustration, worry, guilt and much more rose up inside him, heading to frustration.

Jasper winced at the influx of emotions. Seeing Jasper's thoughts, Edward's demeanour softened, and he looked at Percy with less hostility.

He heaved a sigh. "We'll tell them when we return- we don't want the news to spread and the fuss to go up."

They all nodded, and Alex turned and left.

Percy shook his head. "I was also going to tell you the trail ended just as ours did- but they left something behind.

Bella's- and everyone else's- heads snapped up.

Percy's eyes darkened and he handed a photograph to the Cullens. "Does this remind you of anything?"

Carlisle looked at the photograph and his eyes widened. In a single instant, Edward moved in a single stroke to grab the photograph, which was black and white- from the eighteen-hundreds of early twentieth century.

Carlisle had frozen, seemingly, as if seeing a ghost.

There, in the photograph, were two adults- one man and one woman. And two children.

One of them was a baby- all wrapped up in a baby blanket, held by the woman. She and the man- her husband, judging from the photo, were sitting on a garden bench, and the looks of merriment in their faces contrasted sharply with the dullness of the colours. She had dimples on her face- deep ones, and her face seemed to shine, especially her eyes. She had a beautiful smile. The man next to her held her close, one arm behind her, the other still pulling her closer for the photograph. He had a laughing face- filled with light, joy, sun and laughter. A total contrast to the one his son remembered.

But that wasn't what shocked them. One thing was the boy who stood near his mother's knee- just a toddler. His strong resemblance to the woman- his mother- was exceptional. She had wavy, slightly curling hair underneath her hat, and it was hard to tell the exact colour as the picture was not in colour. But the straight nose, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, full lips and nicely-shaped eyebrows- that was all too familiar with them, and easily spotted as a vampire. It was the same features displayed on the little boy, grinning mischievously, and looking like a cherub, at the front.

And though it was not in colour, they could easily tell the other features shared by mother and son- the eyes had been green and the hair was like molten bronze.

* * *

"So this is your family?" Percy said, dumbstruck.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jasper murmured. "Why would they have a photograph of Edward's family, when Bella's is the focus for- if what they say is true- Renesmee's blood?"

Edward was staring at the photograph as if it were a ghost.

"I hope you'd be the one to tell me," Percy said quietly.

Edward's grip on the photograph tightened.

"None of this makes any sense," Nico frowned.

Mizuki looked up quietly. "Are you sure about that? They're obviously interested in the fact that her mother is a legacy. What if there's more to the story than _one_ demigod ancestor?" She asked quietly. "Or maybe… You have a family secret. Did you or your human family know about the supernatural?" She asked quietly.

"No," Edward snapped.

Esmé closed her eyes and gave her a pleading look to forgive her son's rudeness.

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm… Sorry. It's just a hard day for me, okay?"

They nodded in understanding, but despite their sympathy, they couldn't help but feel a strong dislike.

But Carlisle was silent as if in a thought. "I think," he began quietly. "She did."

They turned to stare at him.

Carlisle took a deep breath, as if steeling himself. "Edward," he began, turning to him. "You don't have to do this- you don't have to listen as I tell them- but they _have_ to know." Edward's teeth gritted. "They have to know if we are to have any chances of getting your daughter back- to find out who's behind this, where they are, and what they're planning to do." Edward glared at the floor.

"Fine." He ground out. He stalked out of the room and the whole house, to do who-knows-what.

The photograph drifted to the floor.

Alice picked it up. She gave it to Bella.

Bella studied it carefully with keen interest, despite the fact that she had obviously been sobbing and hadn't fully recovered from the grief and the shock.

So this was Edward's family.

"Edward's biological mother was named Elizabeth," Carlisle began. "His father was named Edward as well- Edward Masen. His birth date has been listed as June 20th 1901 and he was born and lived in Chicago, Illinois. His father was a successful lawyer, and his mother stayed at home and looked after him, from what I was told and he went to private schools and took music lessons. And then came the outbreak of the Spanish influenza when Edward was seventeen. His father died in the first wave of the epidemic and both Elizabeth and Edward were taken ill as well. I was a doctor at the hospital there, and I thought Edward was going to die- he was so much worse off than she was." Bella gave a small hiss and shuddered. "Elizabeth ruined her own chances of survival by trying to nurse him from her own sickbed."

Carlisle took a deep breath. Everyone else was silent. "As she lay there, about to die, she looked at me. She grabbed my hand and she told me to do whatever it took to save her son. Even if it meant doing anything I couldn't do for anyone else. At that moment I was stunned. I felt that she knew my secret- that I was a vampire. But _how_? And why did she want her son to become like me?

"But she persisted. As a mother, she was desperate. She was in her very last stage of life. Her final words were, _'You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.'_ And soon after she died, I grappled with the idea. I didn't want to condemn anyone to an eternity like me- not without their consent, but Edward was very ill- it was a miracle that he even survived this long. So I snuck him out of the hospital, back to my home. And after thinking about it- again- I changed him."

Everyone absorbed all this in silence.

Nico spoke. "His mother was a very brave woman."

None of them could disagree with that. Even if her son was stuck-up, obnoxious, suspicious, hostile, not very friendly and a control-freak.

"So she must have known," Esmé said quietly. She had been crying as well.

Carlisle shook his head. "Whatever secrets Elizabeth had, I'm afraid it has all been lost- she has taken it to her grave."

"So we can ask her," Nico said simply. Everyone stared at him.

Percy winced. "Nico-"

"Just this once," he reminded. "And maybe it will put her son at ease." Edward seemed the haunted sort of person.

"Errr… What, are you going to hold a séance or something?" Emmett asked.

"No… I'm just going to summon her spirit, so she can talk." Nico replied. "Does anyone have a shovel? And food and drinks- they used animal blood in the old days, but I think nowadays- unless you've got a supply here- we can use human food."

* * *

Nico had finished digging a rectangular pit in the woods- he thought the Cullens would never be able to have peace of mind- undead or not- if he did this in their back yard. Plus, it looked like Mrs. Cullen loved her garden, based on all the plants and flowers.

Percy helped. He was up to his knees, digging along with Nico, while Alex checked the boundaries and went to the Quileute elders.

"You want to _what_?" Jacob blurted when it was mentioned and the pack stared at them.

Alex sighed. "We believe that Edward's mother-biological- might have had a secret. She indicated that she knew about vampires when she was a human. Unfortunately as she's been gone for over a century, we have to summon her spirit- to find out something about who's behind this."

Meanwhile, Carlisle was shaking his head. "I don't understand- I remember Elizabeth and Edward Senior well. But who's the baby?"

"Edward was an only child, that's what he told us," Rosalie said, sounding suspicious.

"I am," Edward's voice appeared out of nowhere. He frowned at them. "What's this about?"

"There was a baby in the photograph," Alice reminded him. "Mind telling us who that was?"

Edward stared. "Did you have any siblings?" Carlisle said quietly.

Edward only looked bewildered. "I was an only child- maybe that was my parents' godchild, or they were minding the baby for a relative- I don't know!"

They looked at one another.

"What's going on?" Edward repeated. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"They're convinced that your human family holds a secret." Edward ground his jaw. "So Nico-" Edward ground his teeth harder. "Wishes to speak with your mother."

Edward stared at them as if they had gone slightly insane. "He's mad," he said simply. "They're mad."

Alice shook his head. "Nico's father is Hades, Lord of the Dead- the Underworld, remember?" She reminded. "He can speak and summon the dead."

And suddenly, Edward was in shock. And his face seemed to grow very pale.

"Is that even possible?" He whispered, after a while.

"Apparently it is," Carlisle said softly. "We've read enough on Greek mythology to know how this happens, Edward. Remember _The Odyssey_?" Edward looked confused. "Odysseus wanted to speak with his dead relatives- he summoned them from the Underworld."

Edward took a step back. "No," he breathed.

Carlisle sighed. "You don't have to be here if-"

"No!" Edward shouted. "I-" he swallowed. "I'll be here."

"Edward, sweetie," Bella began.

"No, Bella." He took a deep breath. "I _have_ to." He said, steeling himself.

"I'm afraid it's the only way we can get any real clues after a dead-end trail," Alex said, apologetically to the Quileute elders and wolves.

In La Push, Billy sighed and shook his head, face growing paler. "Where do you want to do this?"

"In the woods," Alex said simply. "If it helps, I am really sorry this had to happen."

"No," Billy said. "It's the only way to get her back- to solve this mess we're in, so yes, we'll give you our permission." He nodded.

"Okay then," Alex nodded. "It will not go on for long, at least that's what Nico told me."

Nico had just finishing digging the grave.

"I got what you requested," Eleana said dryly. She tossed him a packet of McDonald's Happy Meals, and more.

"Happy Meals?" Emmett asked incredulously. "You're going to give the dead Happy Meals?"

"We used to use animal blood, but right now, I don't think the nymphs are happy to see any of you guys, so we can't hunt and we don't have the time," Nico said simply. He and Percy jumped out of the pit, rubbing their hands together to clean them.

"Ready?" Nico asked, just then, Edward emerged, his face pale.

Nico stared to chant, tossing in the food- French fries, burgers, and soft drinks- in the pit. He was chanting in Ancient Greek. The few wolves that remained looked skittish and even the vampires were paler than normal. This was no séance- this was something infinitely more powerful and ancient. A strong mist grew- a fog that was icy to be near, and was so cold, it made them feel numb- and dead. It surrounded them and thickened, wafting upwards, rising.

"Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and accept this offering. Elizabeth Masen, show yourself!" Nico ordered, and the fog thickened.

Several outlines of figures emerged- and that was before anyone realised that they were just made out of the fog, forming ghostly shapes of humans long-gone- the dead.

They drifted- hovering closely to the pit, crowding in, going closer to them. The wolves muttered and backed away, their eyes wide and faces pale. Even the vampires looked nervous. You couldn't blame them.

"One at a time," Nico ordered in a powerful, but chilling voice.

One figure came forwards and knelt by the pool. It stretched out its foggy hands, scooping up French fries and cupping soft drinks, lifting it as if it was actually solid- and put it to its head, as if it had a mouth- they couldn't see. It was made out of fog or smoke.

Then the outline became clearer. Suddenly, not only features, but other little details began to form- clothes, hair, eyes- everything. But it wasn't Edward's mother.

"Gran?" Bella blurted.

Bella's grandmother stood up and regarded her granddaughter carefully. She still looked as if she were made out of grey-white fog, but appeared to be more solid than the others. Bella could see her grandmother wore her favourite clothes- a floral print button-up blouse, and simple trousers. Her skin was soft, but withered, with numerous creases and wrinkles, gently pressed against one another. She had thick white hair, wispy and slightly curling.

"Isabella," she began. Her voice sounded just like it did in life, but as if from a distance.

Edward's eyes were wide- so were all the others'.

"Gran," Bella whispered softly. "It's…"

"Why did you summon me?" Gran asked quietly. She turned her eyes towards Nico.

He cleared his throat. He was the only one at ease. "Erm… We did not mean to. I apologise, ma'am. We needed to summon someone else."

Marie Higginbotham didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes drifted to her grandchild. Bella's eyes were wide. She was looked like a child about to cry. Edward snaked closer to her, and grabbed her waist.

"They told me this was true," Marie said quietly. "That you had become immortal. I never wanted this for you- this legacy I worked so hard to keep your mother from… She wasn't cut out for this world- she was never meant for it. She was meant for sun and laughter. Not for the supernatural. But I never wanted you to experience it either."

Bella stared at her. "You- you _knew_?"

Nico stepped forwards. "Ma'am," he began slowly. "Did you know that your family were legacies?"

Marie turned her eyes towards him instead. "Yes," she said softly. "I knew all along- I remembered as a child. My mother had died young- she was one- a Greek."

Nico inhaled sharply. "So… you never told your family?"

Marie shook her head fiercely. "They do not belong to this world- I spent my entire life shielding them- _protecting_ them, making sure they never suffered as my mother did- as I did when I was young. My daughter was _never_ meant for this world- to live in blissful ignorance, in the sun without fear of shadow and the dark- that was what I meant for her. My granddaughter perhaps, but even so, I never wanted this life for her." She looked at Bella. "How did you get yourself into this, Bella? I thought you were better than that." Her voice sounded bitter- like it did when she was talking with Renee, Bella remembered.

Marie had been different from Renee- as night and day. Renee was fun-loving, sunny, warm but flighty and inconsistent. She was creative, but her mother was more grounded, more down-to-earth, strong, and at times, harsh and bitter.

Bella flushed.

"Ma'am," Edward began. "It's not her fault… The fault was mine."

Marie finally looked at him for the first time- her granddaughter's husband.

"Gran," Bella began desperately. "You have to understand… I fell in love with him."

"Love?" Marie asked, arching her eyebrows, looking stern. "I loved your grandfather, and your mother loved your father."

"But _we've_ never even had a fight," Bella argued.

"Because of you both or _him_?" Marie asked coldly. "I know you, Bella. You would look after Renee- you would make sure she did this and that on time. You would tell her where she lost her phone, her compact, everything. You never seemed to have or want anything for yourself. I wanted one thing and one thing only- to live your life out of the shadows- to walk free in the sun." Bella winced. She couldn't do that without fear of being noticed.

"I remembered the days the monsters came- they took my mother," Marie said darkly. "She was very young when she died. After that I struggled to keep this from you. I moved somewhere else. I left your grandfather because he could not know. I took your mother with me. I was always on alert- always looking over my shoulder, always looking at your mother and you to make sure you never saw anything out of the ordinary in your lives. You never knew what I had gone through- you never knew what I did, what sacrifices I made to keep you and your mother's lives free of darkness and safe from any monster. The constant, pounding fear that either of you might be taken from me was always there- but I stood strong."

"Why didn't you go to the Greek demigod city?" Bella asked quietly.

"The city wasn't built until recently," Alex said softly. "Until then, Greek demigods and their children had to survive on their own."

"Quite," Marie agreed. "It is good that you built a city," she sounded approving, her demeanour softening somewhat. "But I did not have any regrets- the sacrifices I made for them- many demigods _did_ survive in the mortal world- they became great heroes, leaders, scientists, singers and more. They made their own choices, their own decisions- and I was proud of that. Maybe your mother would become an artist- or something like the next Da Vinci." She snorted. "Of course, if she weren't so flighty and started taking things more seriously, she might have a chance." Bella winced. "But I had high hopes for you. I believed you would be able to walk in the sun, free from darkness, threats and danger, with your head held high and proud- oh, you were shy and insecure, but you could be strong. That was my goal in life- my one dream- the reasons for my sacrifices, and my intended legacy of achievement. Why did you throw it away?" She asked, her voice sounding bitter, masking pain and grief. "For what… _Him_?" She jerked her head towards Edward.

"Gran," Bella protested. "I fell in love. I didn't want to, I didn't mean to-"

"So you decided to _join_ him?" Her grandmother asked incredulously.

"I had no choice!" Bella declared. "I wanted-"

"To have someone _dictate_ your life for you?" Marie sounded incredulous, but there was no more anger. Only pain and disappointment. It wasn't like this in life. She always held strong- as harsh and bitter as she seemed- and now it made perfect sense- she was hardworking and loyal.

"Gran," Bella protested.

"Tell me, Bella. What life goals did you have apart from joining the supernatural and putting your life in the dark? Did you aim to become this? Did you aim to walk proud- or did you only need a man in your life for this?" Marie asked bitterly. "Did you make any life-goals apart from this?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down. She would have flushed if she could. "Ma'am," Edward began.

"You wanted what I spent my entire lifetime keeping you clear of- to be safe. I thought at least you would get to make your own choices- be who you wanted to be-"

"But I did!" Bella protested. "To go directly into the danger," Marie said bitterly. "To the dark. You'll never be able to hold your head high and proud in the sun now- to live free and be whoever you want to be in the face of the world. Your entire life- all for him. Where is your strength, Bella? Your determination? Don't you remember anything I ever taught you when you were young? I can understand love, but I can't understand _this_." She shook her head. "Living your life in the shadow of the night- and only for another."

"Ma'am," Percy stepped forwards, pitying Bella and deciding she had enough. "Please. We need to find Bella's daughter."

Marie's eyes shot to Percy.

"What?" She breathed.

Percy looked at Bella and Edward before proceeding. "When your daughter decided to marry Edward Cullen- who's a vampire- she stayed human long enough to give birth to a child. The girl- yes, I know she's half a vampire, but she's kind, mature and she's determined to go her own way in life." He said pleadingly. "She's a good kid. It isn't her fault she's half-vampire. But she's going to make her own future- and she's been kidnapped. Please, can you tell us anyone who might have done this? Anyone who showed a particular interest in your family? And why couldn't we summon Elizabeth Masen- Edward's biological mother?"

Marie was silent for a long time.

"You cannot summon her because it is forbidden," she said finally. "I don't know why, but there are barriers- barriers between worlds. Here in the realm of the dead, we may see whomever we wish who has passed- apart from the living- even if they lie in other realms, but now, for some reason, they are blurring in the world of the living as well."

"What do you mean?" Alex breathed.

Marie looked at Percy. "I think you know. You were never supposed to meet. Werewolves and vampires come from another world from demigods. I did not know those Eastern European folk tales were real until after I had died. I knew my mother was a demigoddess. And she was killed by Greek monsters. My granddaughter who had no knowledge of the reality of Greek myths and legends, it would have been easier for her to find out the reality of vampires and werewolves. But the different worlds should not collide." She frowned. "The Mist is blurring."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Percy. "Would mortals be able to see vampires the way they are?" He asked the Cullens. "Or werewolves?"

"Well," Carlisle hesitated. "We've never exposed ourselves to humans- except Bella- she found out on her own- on both cases," he looked at the pack members.

"Yeah, but she's a legacy," Percy began. "There are humans- who are, um, married to members of the pack- and they know," Seth began hesitantly.

"They know because they figured it out, or you told them?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Erm… We usually told them."

Percy shook his head. "Why can't we summon Elizabeth Masen then? Is she part of something else- another pantheon's mythology protecting her? What?" He asked desperately.

"I cannot say," Marie stated. "I am forbidden to. But the Mist is blurring- maybe you will, someday, seek her out. As for your daughter…" She paused.

"If she has traits of her godly heritage as well as her vampire, I can't say that she will be safe," Marie said finally. "She will have difficult years ahead of her, providing that she does live that long. As for whoever might be behind her…" She trailed off.

"It's dangerous," she said flatly. "I never sought to find out my mother's murderers. I never hunted them down. First, I was too young and other demigods stopped me from going after them. Secondly, I had Renee, my daughter to think about and I was more concerned with keeping her alive than avenging what can't be changed. The task itself would have been difficult for ordinary demigods, much less, a mere legacy."

Nico closed his eyes. "Please… Ma'am, can you tell us what you remember?" Percy asked desperately.

Marie hesitated. "That was so long ago. I was very young. My mother had just put me to bed. I remembered sneaking up, I couldn't sleep. She was there- speaking to someone- an Iris Message of the centaur Chiron, trainer of heroes, as I later learned. They spoke for a while. I didn't hear anything they said- it was too hushed. But she froze, and I thought I was discovered, but she drew her weapon- only to have something lunge at her out of the shadows. Chiron shouted something- something about sending someone- and vanished. It was a fierce fight. I threw something at the monster. It snarled and made its way towards me. The creature had red eyes- it looked vaguely human, but was not."

Nico's breath caught in his throat. "A vampire?"

"No, remember what she said- the Mist keeps the worlds apart," Percy reminded.

"Then how did-" Nico's eyes bugged. "An _empousa_."

"That's what I later thought," Marie confirmed. "The creature made its way towards me- blood running down her face and neck- my mother's blood. And it was about to kill me, I knew it- but my mother used her last remaining bit of strength to stab the monster in the back. It shrieked and disappeared. She fell to the ground, I ran to her. She was dying. There was nothing I could do. She ordered me not to call for help. They came- the demigods Chiron had sent. But it was too late. She died. They manipulated the Mist and took me to safety."

Marie took a shaky breath. It sounded like hissing, like air being sucked in all of a sudden. "I spent years hiding from them- growing stronger. It helped that I was a legacy. They wouldn't be able to pinpoint me and hunt me down the way they did demigods. My scent is nowhere near as strong- and the immortal traits start to fade. They would find it very difficult in comparison to many demigods- especially the most powerful ones."

"So the more you married humans, the more diluted the powers become," Alex mused. Marie nodded.

"Yes." She said. "But it can be awakened."

Bella's breath hitched. "Immortality?"

"Of course- any contact with any form of immortals- and the scent of your blood starts to become stronger. You do not have to become immortal straight away. But if you were a human and you made contact- accidental or otherwise- with an immortal, it will grow stronger- a reaction to being so near to the powers of immortals. If the meeting is brief, and it never occurs again, then there is a chance it would fade and everything would go back to normal. The more the contact, however…." She trailed off.

"And if bitten- Bella's daughter is half a vampire," Percy put things together.

"It will awaken," Marie confirmed.

Bella paled and looked faint- which was ridiculous because she was a vampire.

"But why the sudden interest- Percy, it doesn't make any sense," Nico argued. "They didn't seem to be interested in any power that she might have- only, quite literally, her blood. But they didn't want to feed on it, so why…" he sounded desperate.

"I do not know- only that I once believed the creature that attacked and killed my mother was merely an _empousa_." Marie warned. "As I said, many things are blurring now."

Suddenly, Percy looked like he understood. "Yes," he said quietly. "Yes, they are."

He looked at Marie Higginbotham. "Is that all you can tell us?" Marie inclined her head. "Thank you for your time, ma'am."

"Perhaps you can save her," Marie said, her voice growing fainter. "Perhaps she can live. Perhaps my daughter and granddaughter _can_ grow strong as well. You tell me. Does Renee know?"

Bella shook her head, unable to say anything. "You should tell her- I owe her that much."

"We all do," Bella whispered. "I'm so sorry, Gran."

Her grandmother gave her a pitying look, completely unlike her old self, before the mist faded- sucked away, like by a vacuum.

Leaving nothing behind but an empty pit and a small pool of soft drinks, fries and burgers.

* * *

Nico sighed. "Well, that settles it," he said sourly.

Drypetis looked at Percy. "What does she mean when she says the Mist is blurred?"

Percy was silent. "The Mist," he began, looking at the Cullens. "I first learned about it years back. In our world it's maintained by Hecate, goddess of magic. And it happens when the supernatural mix with the ordinary. Mortals- unless they're special like my friend Rachel- can't see through the Mist. They can only see something totally ordinary- or extraordinary, but nothing supernatural."

"It's alters not their sight, but their perception," Nico explains. "How they process things in their mind and remember them."

Alex shook his head. "What does the Mist have to do with anything?"

"The Mist spans different worlds," Percy said quietly. "In the Greek world Hecate is responsible for it. We already know that a Norse god exists- based on the news of the Avengers," Percy frowned. "So now we know Norse mythology is real. They must have had the Mist- something like that- until the invasion in Manhattan. And you heard what Bella's grandmother said-" Edward frowned. Perhaps at the fact that Percy dared mention Bella's name or that he was touching on a soft spot for Bella- and himself. "She can speak with the dead in different realms."

"You mean Valhalla," Alex asked sharply.

"The Norse hall where the courageous dead go?" Carlisle asked in surprise. "In Viking mythology?"

"Why not? Norse myths are real." Alex said.

"And the Egyptians- years back, I met... A goddess of another kind." Percy grimaced. "It was _not_ pleasant, I can tell you that. I won't go into much detail- I promised not to-" Nico and Alex looked disapproving. "But she showed me that in the Egyptian world of the supernatural, there was this _world_. Of gods and spirits. They called it the Duat, and it was like this vast ocean- lying just underneath the mortal realm," Percy went on. "It has many layers where the Egyptian gods and monsters live. The Mist- the thing that separates the mortal world from the Duat- it's the first layer of the Duat, and it keeps the worlds separate. Not just the mortal world- but the many supernatural worlds as well."

Nico looked incredulous. So did the Cullens. "You're telling me the Egyptian gods exist too?" Emmett exploded. "No way!"

Percy sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands.

"This is getting crazier by the minute," Alex muttered. Everyone agreed. "So… To sum everything up- Bella's great-grandmother was a demigod- a Greek demigod- and she was killed when her grandmother was still young." Bella winced, and Edward placed an arm around her, tightening his hold and trying not to look too reproachful at them. "And her grandmother did whatever she could to keep her daughter and granddaughter away from the world of Greek myths and to give them a life of their own." Bella winced again. She could feel Edward's hands around her tightening further. "But she never told her daughter or granddaughter, and as such, they remained unaware of their heritage- until Bella met Edward. And she… She guessed who and what you were?" Alex asked suspiciously.

Carlisle sighed. "She is very intelligent," he said, almost apologetically.

"Yes, she is," Edward said firmly. "But if there was something like the Mist in your world, it can't have affected you," Alex said slowly. "Legacies may be affected by Mist, but they have the potential to be more aware than mortals. I'm guessing that it's the same thing like a legacy's blood and powers- they're awakened by contact with immortals with powers of their own. And someone knew about Nessie's potential power- based on what your grandmother told us, there are monsters that can span different worlds- like Tammi."

"She was an _empousa_ when I first met her," Percy admitted. "Yet I killed her, and now I saw that she's a vampire like you guys."

"Wait, how could you have possibly killed her?" Emmett asked suspiciously. "We just saw her."

"Monsters don't die," Nico said flatly. "They are dispelled for a while- sometimes even an entire lifetime, but they don't have souls. Their essences are sucked back to Tartarus- the deepest, darkest pits of hell in the Greek Underworld- _not_ my father's realm- and eventually they come together and reform again."

"And Tartarus lets them out into the mortal world," Percy muttered. "'Cause he's evil. And we have to kill them all over again."

Emmett absorbed all this. "Wow."

"So they come back?" Jasper asked incredulously.

Everyone nodded.

"They come back and they hunt everyone down." Alex sighed. "Alone, usually monsters just feed on humans- the desperate hitchhiker in the middle of the night, the mountaineer or hiker that strayed from a path, or got into an accident and was stranded. Or the farmer that lived in the middle of nowhere." The Cullens winced, remembering their brethren. The wolves winced as well.

"But give them a demigod and they'll be drawn- like bees to honey." Alex finished. "It's the ichor- the immortal blood of the gods- mixed with human blood. A legacy is harder to pin-point. They won't be able to track them from a distance. Or at least, they'll have difficulty. Not unless your scent grows stronger."

"In which case all you have to do is stick around immortals with powers," Percy muttered. Edward stiffened and looked icy. Percy didn't seem to notice and shook his head.

"And you had a daughter," Alex reminded. "A daughter who carried your blood in her veins. I don't know about your husband's family, but I do know that her power must have been awakened."

"But her powers are only penetrating my shield and showing other people her thoughts," Bella argued.

"That's true," Alice said surprisingly. Mostly, she and Rosalie had been too upset to speak as well.

Drypetis blinked. "Your _shield_?"

"I can project mental shields- Edward can't read my mind," Bella admitted. "Nessie took my talent and she flipped it- she can penetrate my shield. She also inherited Edward's talent- but she flipped it as well. Instead of reading people's thoughts, she can show everyone what she's thinking."

The demigods looked at one another.

"I'm afraid we didn't ask whose child your great-grandmother was," Mizuki said finally. "We have no way of knowing your ancestor and thus the limits to your powers. Remember- genes don't always go extinct. They can go dormant. And in this case they can be awakened. Renesmee might have inherited more powers than she knows."

"But she's just a child," Bella argued.

"They were all children, and so were _we_ ," Alex reminded. "Percy was sixteen during the First Titan War. And he emerged as _the_ great hero of Olympus."

Everyone turned towards him wide-eyed. "What?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

Nico told them a very short summary of the Titans and the Second Titan War. Percy was no longer listening. He stood and left the house to stand at the porch.

That was when he felt something.

Percy took out Riptide and had it out in an instant.

Something was wrong- very wrong.

He walked out- retracing his steps where the demigod trail ended.

And he froze when he saw what he did.

There was a wolf. One of the pack.

It was gigantic. Its fur was brown, except around the eyes, in which case the fur was black.

Its head shot up towards him. Percy hoped that the wolf would recognise him, but its eyes…

Its eyes were red.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

The wolf growled.

"Easy," Percy warned. But none of the wolves he had seen- in human form or not- had red eyes.

It snarled, muzzle pulling back over his lips and pounced.

Percy barely leapt out of the way. This wasn't one of the wolves in the pack- or at least it was, but…

It wasn't the same.

Percy summoned the nearest water source, dumping it on the wolf. It yelped, but only looked enraged. Then it chased after him.

Percy cursed inwardly. He couldn't attack this guy- something was very wrong, and he didn't think the pack or the Cullens would look at this kindly. It couldn't speak to him and he didn't think he could reason with it.

Percy took a rash decision. He leapt to the nearest tree, swinging on its branches and dropping Riptide.

The wolf growled and scratched at the base of the tree.

Percy winced. "Sorry," he muttered to the nymph, if she could hear him. He took out his cell.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"End of the demigod trail- one of the wolves!" Percy gasped. The wolf was beginning to shove against the tree making it unstable. "Bring everyone!"

Percy leapt of that branch- and the whole tree- jumping to another, his hand nearly slipped, but he caught the branch and hauled himself up.

The wolf snarled even more. It began salivating and gnawing on the branches, in a feverish rage- its eyes wild as if possessed.

 _Possessed_.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Do you _want_ to upset the nymphs even more?"

The wolf didn't answer- _duh_ \- it just kept gnawing wildly.

Percy knew if he couldn't kill the wolf, he was dead.

Percy cursed as the wolf began shaking the tree he was in. "I really didn't want to do this," he warned the wolf.

Tyson had made him another shield.

He activated it, ripped it off his wrist and hurled it to the wolf.

It slammed on the wolf's head. The wolf made a whimpering sound as he was knocked to the ground.

Percy jumped off the tree.

"Crap," he muttered. He kept his distance, in case it wasn't fully conscious.

Just at that moment, the whole pack, the Cullens and the demigods burst through.

"It's alright." Percy warned. He gestured at them to lower their weapons, or relax. He looked at the wolf.

"There's something wrong with him."

Percy began to explain. "Is he one of the pack?" He asked. The wolves nodded, looking confused. "There's something wrong- I had a really bad feeling and I went to the clearing- he was there," he looked down at the wolf. "And he looked up. His eyes- they were red. Like Tammi's." The wolves stiffened with alarm. "I tried to talk to him, to calm him down, but he attacked, I leapt on a tree, then when I couldn't talk sense to him and he kept trying to knock it down, I threw my shield at him. He's unconscious."

The wolves stared at him- he didn't know whether it was hostility or not.

"It's true," Edward whispered, staring at the wolf.

Jasper frowned. "I thought you couldn't read his thoughts."

Percy looked confused.

"It was really difficult," Edward admitted. "But I can see hints here and there- like a bad radio or television signal."

"Gee, thanks," Percy said sarcastically, sure that Edward meant the jibe. He looked down. "It's like he's possessed."

They stood there, staring. Until it snapped its eyes opened and _roared_.

Percy jumped back, Edward fought back a hiss as he leapt backwards.

The wolf snarled. Its eyes were definitely red.

 _Jared!_ That was Paul.

 _Jared!_ Sam shouted.

 _Hey man, it's us!_ Seth shouted pleadingly.

But Jared couldn't hear them- he couldn't listen.

None of the wolves or Edward could hear or see his thoughts clearly- it was a blur of colours that whirred round and round and gave their heads the spins. Jared couldn't even see or tell who they were properly. He growled.

Without warning Emmett leaped on top of Jared, pulling him down. The wolf growled, snarling, and bucked wildly, trying to unseat the big Cullen, but Emmett hung on.

 _Paul- Embry- with me!_ Sam shouted.

They leapt to join the fight, a blur or wrestling bodies, fur, and more.

Seth joined in and Leah went after him.

Embry gave a yelp as Jared bit his tail. He was stronger- unexpectedly strong, even for a wolf of the pack. He seemed more aggressive and wilder than he usually did in a fight.

He thrashed and bucked, flipping them, and even throwing some of them back on the ground.

 _Everyone stay back unless he tries to get away!_ Sam shouted desperately.

The wolves all tensed, readying for a fight.

"Okay!" Percy shouted. "Stand aside!"

He never did this before. He didn't know to what extent he could do this, but…

Percy struck the ground.

Cracks grew, splitting the earth, knocking those involved to the ground.

Mizuki came running, she shot something at him- a dart.

It flew through the air, until it hit Jared's shoulder. His red eyes bugged and he sagged as they closed.

Everyone stared there in shock.

"It's a sleeping potion," Mizuki said, straightening. "Get him somewhere safe and restrain him- see if he comes to his senses afterwards."

Jared's body began to shift. At first everyone stiffened and drew back, thinking he was awake, but he began to shrink, the pelt curl back, until Jared the guy lay unconscious in front of them.

* * *

They took him to Jacob's place, after he kindly volunteered. Kim rushed to meet him, but Sam held her back, warning that Jared was not himself, and could not recognise anyone clearly- he would never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt Kim.

The Apollo children looked at him- Eleana quite grudgingly.

"He's recovering physically," Mizuki declared, straightening. "But mentally…" She frowned. "I can't say. Mr. D is well versed in curing madness. I'm not."

Alex frowned. He looked at Percy. "You really think he's possessed?"

Percy looked at him. "Either that or he's nuts. And I think someone did this to him. His eyes weren't red before. Let's see what he has to say when he wakes up now that he's in human form."

They kept looking at him.

Mizuki prepared some potions. She began singing a hymn to Apollo. Eleana joined in, and Mizuki went over to pour something down Jared's throat, parting his lips.

Jared choked and spluttered, coughing. His eyes opened.

"He's awake," Mizuki said, ceasing her song.

Eleana ceased immediately.

"Jared," Jacob began, walking towards him.

"Jake?" Jared's own voice sounded hoarse. "Where- where the hell am I?"

Jacob frowned. "You don't remember anything?"

Jared shook his head. He tried to sit up, but froze when he noticed his hands were restrained- by chains.

"Wha-" he began.

"Jared," Sam said carefully. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all? What was the last thing you remembered?"

Jared swallowed. "I… I was going to Billy. To ask him something. I did go there, and I planned to see Kim afterwards. But then… I… I can't remember. I felt something. Something jabbing my back and digging in. Like an injection of some kind- a vaccine, actually. I tried to struggle, but it was like getting a shot of morphine. My muscles- bones and joints- everything felt like Jell-O." Nobody laughed at that. "And I crumpled- and everything went black."

They looked at one another.

"That doesn't make any sense," Nico muttered. "An injection?"

"And morphine doesn't work on us," Jacob muttered. He would know.

"It doesn't?" Nico asked, sounding mildly surprised. He looked grim.

"Something that was strong enough to take him out- not only that, control him." He said quietly.

Everyone absorbed this. "I took a blood sample from him," Mizuki admitted. "We're going to run tests on it- scan it. See if we can find anything."

Percy was silent. "You looked possessed… Or something like that. I found you- at the end of the demigod trail."

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Right at the end of the demigod trail. Where the wolf print was found." Percy said slowly. "I don't think you meant to do this. But it was either you… Or someone else who had been there. A member of your pack."

More silence.

"I don't think the wards are going to be much use," Percy continued. "Because now we know that there _had_ been someone at the end of the trail. And because we know that there's someone already inside the boundaries."

* * *

"This is a nightmare," Nico said sourly.

Alex grunted. "I didn't peg you as the type to grumble."

Nico shrugged. "Usually I'm not. I take what comes because it's no use. But this…" He shrugged, scowling.

"Well," Percy began. "We know a few things. That Nessie was targeted for her blood- not because someone wants to drink it. We know that her mother's a Greek legacy. We know that that boy- Jared-" Percy nodded in the direction of the house- "was possessed- or something. Mizuki and Eleana are running scans on his blood."

"We also know that Edward's family have some sort of connection to the supernatural," Alex reminded. "But they don't know what it is."

"And that Edward had a sister," Nico put in. "Except that even he doesn't remember he had a sister before changing into a vampire."

Percy shook his head. "It's like someone is deliberately trying to make this as confusing for as many people as possible- not just us."

"That reminds me," Alex said. "The Egyptian gods. You met some?"

Percy nodded glumly. "It wasn't pleasant." He grimaced.

Nico frowned. He suspected Percy wasn't saying everything.

"How is this possible though?" Alex asked. "For all these different, contradicting myths to exist alongside each other?"

"Remember the Greeks and Romans?" Nico asked. "Maybe it was like that."

"It _is_ like that, Nico," Percy reminded. "The gods used the Mist to separate their kids. Now we know- based on what Bella's grandmother told us- that the Mist keeps everything separate. And now it's failing."

Nico drew in a sharp breath. "That's not good. If mortals discover-"

"They'd go into panic or they'll start hunting us down," Percy stated. "Or both."

"So the Mist- in Egyptian mythology- was part of whatever-that-thing-was-again?" Alex questioned. "The Duat," Percy groaned. "Yeah. The world of Egyptian gods, spirits and monsters. Their Underworld is in the Duat. Their gods go to the Duat and live there. But it exists within the mortal world- the physical realm. The Mist is the topmost layer- it keeps us apart."

"And the Norse probably had it too," Alex said wonderingly, gazing into the distance. "Although we can't exactly ring the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D- and demand Thor to tell us."

"Agreed," Nico said, still sour. "It's best if we stay out of what my father calls, 'meddling mortal government affairs'- especially if S.H.I.E.L.D takes in the supernatural- and experiments on them, or forces them to fight for them."

"Agreed," Percy echoed. "But… I don't know. I didn't like the way the guy- Jared- described it. Like he was being vaccinated. I mean, what the Tartarus?" he frowned.

Nico drew in a sharp breath, and so did Alex, at the same time Percy realised it as well.

S.H.I.E.L.D had scientists. It was a big gamble, and a child-like way of guessing, but they could bet that S.H.I.E.L.D had scientists that could conduct various experiments, not just dissecting superheroes like frogs, or forcing them to work for them. They had high-tech things. They could scan, monitor things, and Thor- a Norse god- was affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. Percy's own sister, met the Avengers, and was attacked by a monster right after she met them. They could have tracked her. Figured something out. Thor would probably know about the supernatural worlds. And _Jared_ just claimed to have been injected.

Percy and Alex looked at each other.

"We can't make any assumptions," Alex reminded quickly.

"But we know for sure that someone can actually do these things," Percy reminded.

"Do you think that someone like S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA really is behind this?" Nico protested.

Percy shook his head. "We don't know- not until we find out." And a hint of steel and determination echoed his words.

Mizuki looked grimly at them.

"There's definitely something in his blood," she warned them.

Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth stood nearby. "Some kind of virus."

"What?" That was Sam.

"But we couldn't examine it." Mizuki said. "Not before it started tearing itself apart from the inside- like it was being eaten from within. We saw the virus- whatever it is- mingling around his cells. The cells are left intact. But the virus…" She trailed off.

"It can't have lasted long," she said. "I don't think it was meant to. When I touched him, his skin felt very warm. His body temperatures were soaring."

"Yeah and you asked us if this was normal," Jacob remembered. "Because you accidentally touched me too." He shook his head. He looked worse than anyone had ever seen him. Like he was being torn to pieces. Everyone knew that because he needed to be here to find things out, was the sole reason why he hadn't run to find Nessie- that and the trail went cold.

"You told me that morphine burns away," Mizuki reminded him. "For you. I assume that his body temperature was doing the same thing for the virus."

"But it was injected?" Nico interrupted. "It was definitely injected?"

Mizuki looked sour. "Yes, it could only have been."

"Who- who could do this?" Seth whispered. Nobody had any answers for him. "Who could actually sneak into La Push- make this sort of thing, and inject one of us?"

"Who else- apart from members of your tribe knows about your existence?" Alex asked quietly.

"The Imprintees," Sam answered. They looked at him, confused.

"What?"

The wolves looked embarrassed.

"Imprinting. It's um," Quil flushed.

"It's, um, something we do- sometimes- involuntarily, that is," Seth quickly put in. "It's an involuntary mechanism thing, that's built inside of us who can turn into wolves."

Alex frowned. "Yes, but what does it _do_?"

"It's how we find our mates," Seth said sheepishly. "Actually, our soulmates."

The demigods were too stunned to say anything.

"So… you guys are able to find your soulmates?" Nico asked hesitantly.

Wow, that would have been useful, considering all the craziness he had to go through.

"Oh." Nico looked around. "So… Your soulmates- imprintees- know about you guys being wolves?" They nodded.

"Okay… Do all the members of your tribe know about you guys?" Nico asked.

They shook their heads. "No."

"The Quileutes can't all transform into wolves," Quil put in. "So only the ones who can turn or are in any way related to the ones that can- or are imprinted-know. And even then we keep the secret spread in a minimal level."

The demigods looked at one another.

"So it must narrow it down," Percy scowled. "Or they find out. Have you seen or met anyone acting suspiciously within your territory?"

The boys looked helplessly at each other.

"We'll ask the others," Sam decided. Percy nodded. "Be careful. Whoever did this- they might have done this to you guys- and forced you to kill or kidnap the demigods. They wouldn't even have known it. They're not easy to kill."

Sam nodded, before turning to leave. The others went to go with him.

"Stick with each other most of the time," Nico suggested. "Get a buddy system- go on watch duty, but don't go alone or in small groups."

They nodded before stalking off.

"There's another thing," Mizuki stated. "I overheard the Cullens talking about the baby in the photograph- apparently Edward Cullen doesn't remember having a sibling."

"They might have used the Mist too when he was a human," Nico decided.

"Yeah, but who and how?" Percy scowled. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight," Emily began. She stared at them. "The Greek gods exist- and so do demigods like Hercules and Perseus?"

"Correct," someone called back.

"And that they're still alive after all this time, along with the Norse- Viking gods- one of which we saw on television saving Manhattan from an alien invasion- because of something to do with Western Civilisation," Emily continued. "They live in cities, farther down south, and some of them went missing- and their trail lead to Forks?"

"That's correct, Emily," Sam sighed.

"And then some of them went up north to find them," Emily said slowly. "You guys met- some… Nymphs- like real nymphs- embodiments and spirits of trees and water- appeared out of nowhere and started accusing you guys of murder?"

"Yup," Quil said glumly.

"They said that you murdered their sisters," Emily kept going on. "And Edward Cullen attacked the demigod leader?"

"That was before that actually," Embry said.

"That was because Cullen all of a sudden got a short fuse," he muttered. No one could deny this wasn't really like Edward- sure, they didn't like him much, but even so, they couldn't deny he wouldn't, and usually didn't attack first, nor showed outright and outward hostility- even he was usually more reasonable and polite than that. But even so, they knew how he acted towards Bella and Nessie- she had shown her frustrations on more than one occasion.

"Uh-huh," Emily said. "So…"

"Percy Jackson- that's their leader- and um, chief hero, I would say," Quil said. "He was trying to keep everyone calm- cause the blond vampire- Jasper- he couldn't control the demigods' emotions, for some reason." Emily's brow furrowed. "And the daughter of the sun god Apollo was really upset about the nymphs being killed- they all were- but in our defence, how were we supposed to know that they actually contained living people," Quil said hastily, as Emily opened her mouth to say something. "Yeah, I know we should have known, and it was really careless of us and everything- but unlike the vampires, we didn't actually mean it," he protested.

Emily just sighed.

"So, Edward Cullen- and maybe Bella- were on edge already, cause they suspected us of murder. And Edward was acting really suspicious- and really mad. He got even madder when the demigods made it clear they were willing to defend Percy- even from insults," Seth continued. "Percy and the others asked us- and them- to prove our innocence in murdering or kidnapping the demigods- and we told him all we knew. Percy was trying to keep everyone calm- and then he mentioned that we were still being accused of murder- though he didn't yet say it was from the nymphs- tree-spirits or water-spirts anything like that- and Edward lost it, totally. He attacked- and lightning- _lightning_ \- came out of the blond demigod's hand, like he was some kind of Sith Lord- and it shot at him, and threw Edward down. That convinced everyone to keep their distance- especially when the guy- Alex- said that if anyone attacked Percy- an army- at least twenty-thousand of them, he once said- would march north and attack us. Which meant Percy was a _really_ great hero to them. And the nymphs appeared and started getting mad at us for ripping the trees down- which, I can't deny, was _really_ understandable," he added. "And they went all fan-girl over Percy and got angry at us- and then someone appeared."

"It was a vampire- one of the red-eyed ones," Embry said. "And she- it was female- said some things. We didn't understand most of what she said, but she said she was part of something- and they were interested in Bella's blood."

Emily frowned. "But Bella is a vampire," she protested.

"Yeah, but before that- well, we found out- I'll tell you later- that Bella's human great-grandmother was a Greek demigod." Emily inhaled sharply. "And Bella and her mom never knew, because her grandmother- who lost her mother when she was really young in some monster attack- did everything she could to keep it from them so they didn't know and never found out. But apparently, as Bella was human when she conceived Nessie, Nessie had blood pumping through her veins- her mom's blood. Only thing was, we learned that descendants of the Greek gods- legacies, they called them- had, um, godly abilities- not as strong as demigods, and the more they married regular humans, the more they died out- but it was still there- and it was dormant until she met Edward- an immortal with powers- so her scent grew."

"Which was why vampires were attracted to her," Emily realised.

"Exactly. And now Bella has a half-vampire daughter whose godly powers have been awakened. And then we realised that Nessie has been…" Seth took a deep breath. "Kidnapped."

Emily's eyes widened with horror. "Kidnapped?"

Seth nodded glumly.

Emily was unable to speak.

"We've formed an alliance," Seth said, deciding not to tell Emily about Nico summoning the dead, "with the demigods. And the nymphs have agreed kindly not to kill any of us, and to stay neutral in this. Until we find Nessie and the missing demigods."

"And whoever's behind this," Embry put in.

"That's all wonderful guys," Sam sighed. "But there's some unfinished business to conduct, so…" he left it at that.

The guys immediately nodded and left for the door.

Sam sighed. "So…."

"Wow," was all Emily said. "I never imagined it would be real."

Sam sighed. "Neither did I."

"So… Nessie's missing?" Emily asked quietly. She had grown fond of the young girl. She couldn't imagine her to be missing just like that- and what about Jacob and her parents?

"Seems like it," Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down. "The house was dark and the window was ripped off its hinges from the outside. Everyone is upset- and there's more."

Emily gripped the chair. "More?"

"Emily," Sam began. But he knew she would _demand_ to hear. He took a deep breath and told her what happened to Jared- and what the sun god's daughters found.

Emily's eyes widened. "Sam…"

"I know!" Sam threw his hands up in the air. "It could be anyone. And the worse thing is, the virus- whatever it is- that someone injected- started self-destructing itself after a while. And despite the fact that the demigods put up 'wards- some kind of barriers around the reservation, there's someone already inside." He shook his head.

"That's not good," Emily said worriedly.

"No," Sam agreed. "Which is why you and Claire have to go back to your sister's."

Emily's eyes shot up. "What?"

Sam winced. "Emily-"

"No," she said fiercely. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sam looked aghast. "Emily-"

"No, Sam." She said firmly. "This is my home now- this is my family. And nobody else is going- the ones that don't know aren't. So it wouldn't be fair to them, would it?"

Sam was silent. "No."

"So I won't go," she shook her head. "And neither will Claire. In any case, _this_ is her home now. Her parents are facing problems- it's not a good environment for a child to grow up in and if anything happens to Quil…" Emily shook her head. "This is her home now. And this is mine. We're family."

"Emily," Sam looked agonised. "They could use you- both of you. They could use the two of you against us- especially if they already know about us and who we are."

"And where do you think we'll go?" Emily asked. "They'll find us- track us down the minute we're out of the reservation. They'll attack anyone who's with us, and we don't know how many there are- do we?" She asked. Sam shook his head, reluctantly. "I'm not stupid, Sam. I don't think they'll try attacking this house when- and if- they know and see so many of the pack coming inside. It's too risky, even if they can inject the virus- whatever it is- to the pack members. If the pack uses it as a safe house and if there's more than one member inside then they won't risk it. It's like they're playing with us." Emily frowned.

"Yeah," Sam said, also frowning. "They're definitely playing with us."

He told her that he would spread the news to the pack. Kim, Claire and anyone else who had been imprinted upon- and the elders- would stay in Emily's house, or Billy's, or Sue's. They would revolve around and the imprintees and relatives would never be alone.

After announcing his decision, the pack was relieved. But they decided to keep it secret. Now that they saw what happened with Jared and Nessie it wasn't easy for any of them. They were not at ease, and always tense.

The idea that someone could force them to do something- to turn them against and try to kill their family horrified them- well, it terrified them. Worse still was the fact that any of their family members or imprintees would be used against them- as bait or kidnapped like Nessie. They couldn't take the risk.

For a long time, the wolves and the Cullens had been in Forks. A small city. A small state. A close-knit community- even the supernatural affiliated with each other closely. When the Volturi came, the Cullens were forced to seek out witnesses from all over the world and the Volturi came with their own witnesses and guards. Yet, despite all that and in spite of their initial wariness, as the years went by and the Volturi showed no sign of reappearing, they had eased back into a comfortable way of life.

And now it seemed that the bigger, wider world of the supernatural was flooding in, where even the Volturi had not dared.

And worse: they had someone inside.

* * *

 _Think!_ Percy ordered himself. _Think!_

What were they planning?

The virus that was injected self-destructed in Jared's blood? Where did they make that? What did it have to do with the hybrid/legacy Nessie?

As soon as he thought this, Percy's eyes went wide. _They wanted Nessie's blood._

No way. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

No one had ever thought of doing anything like that. In the Second Titan War, the Second Giant War and the conflict with the Triumvirate Emperors. None of them had done that. Sure, he had heard and met organisations that were millennia, or at least centuries old, but they had assimilated, adapted and even advanced in the modern world. They had used modern and ancient warfare- of all kinds, physical, biochemical, everything- against their enemies. But never had they taken this to this level- what kind of virus would do something like this? Percy didn't know. But what he did know was that it wasn't natural. It wasn't some monster's venom. What monster's venom would self-destruct the way Mizuki said it would?

It was man-made.

Percy swallowed as sweat began to bead. Like the humans that were experimented and changed. Like the mutated ones- superhumans, some people called them. Like the Avengers. Captain America- injected in a lab by Iron Man's father. Bruce Banner- a scientist who became a big, uncontrollable, green monster when exposed to gamma radiation- or else. Percy wasn't a science whizz but he did know some things- he knew about the Avengers- the heroes that made demigods suspicious and at times resentful (because they held their head high and received praise, whereas demigods operated undercover or on the run). The humans which were taken by a government organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D (Percy wondered if they purposely made up their name so that their initials spelt shield), an organisation of super-spies, assassins, agents, scientists and engineers of all kinds, all of them with ties to the US government- who was headed currently by a beach-blond, pompous guy that Percy did _not_ like and would never trust with a quarter.

Could it be him?

Could it be them?

No, no way. S.H.I.E.L.D supported the Avengers who saved the world. Percy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when he remembered the Alien invasion of Manhattan lead by some psychotic Viking god, with alien-dragon/monsters floating in the skies, and sharp-fanged aliens- called the Chitauri- clinging off the building, snarling, and blasting anyone that got in their way. Manhattan was his home- it was where the current seat of the Olympians' power sat in this century. Percy had run in, Riptide in hand until Chiron- and Hermes, Apollo and a few others- stopped him. Their cover would be blown, Apollo warned. When Percy responded that he didn't care, Apollo gestured at him to look at his fellow campers- some of them too young and vulnerable. If S.H.I.E.L.D or any government would realise that they existed- they would be hunting them out. The kids would spend their entire lifetimes monitored in facilities or being searched out, in schools, parks- everywhere. The men in suits would come after them. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves and the older kids couldn't always be everywhere with them at every time to defend them, Apollo warned. These were government people. They tolerated a Norse god because technically he didn't live down on earth. The Olympians did. The kids would never know freedom- they would be imprisoned for life.

But they couldn't just leave them, Annabeth had argued. Apollo pointed out that they already had a god involved.

"If there wasn't a god, there is a chance you may get involved," he said. "But Thor is the Norse equivalent of Zeus and Hercules. We've got more than mortal policemen- we've got a billionaire in a flying suit-" Percy, Jason and Leo blinked. "We've got a super-soldier grown in a lab, still alive after being frozen in World War Two. We've got two assassins and a big, green…" Hermes frowned. "Thing." He finished. "A big green thing with monster strength and massive anger management issues."

"Smashing just about everything in his way stopping the aliens," Apollo put in. He shook his head. "Save it, Percy. The people here need you more than the ones in Manhattan. Don't worry about your parents and baby sister- last I checked they're safe- I made sure of that." He promised Percy. "I know this is difficult, but don't expose yourself."

And so Percy didn't. But he learned more about S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers- how they came to be and what happened. The campers- at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter- were alarmed and stunned when they realised that Captain America and the Hulk had once been regular guys. They sent them to a lab and they came out like that.

And these guys knew everything. Percy wasn't stupid to think that these guys would monitor and have access to security cameras, censors, monitors of all kinds and fancy gadgets that came close to the Hephaestus Cabin's. And that they would probably be onto them if they so much as had a hint.

In fact, they probably were. For a long while, Percy, Annabeth, Aglaia and various others constantly looked behind their backs, living in a tense atmosphere and watching for any suspicious guys- undercover or in suits- anywhere near them at any time.

It didn't make them feel better.

And now Percy had a feeling that it really was either S.H.I.E.L.D- or some other group- that was onto them.

This was _not_ good.

* * *

"What?" Eleana gaped.

"An injection," Percy groaned. "How else did they manage to do it? Who else experiments with people to make superhumans? Who else could do this?"

Eleana and Mizuki exchanged glances at each other. Drypetis, for once, was no longer as composed.

Alex leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "You sure about that? Because I can pinpoint a number of terrorist groups that could have done this. But technically, in this part of the world, S.H.I.E.L.D is strongest, so…" He left it at that.

"It's possible," Nico said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"So… It's them?" Percy demanded, breathlessly.

"Or HYDRA." Alex replied and most of them missed the way his eyes looked when he said those words. Or the shadows on his face.

* * *

 **Here it is- sorry for the length and if you don't like it, the drama.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update. Been very preoccupied- including with hospital**

* * *

 **This Chapter** **: Alex, Percy and Nico discuss just how far and how much Percy is willing to go- and reminds him of his priorities** _ **and**_ **his fatal flaw. Percy finds a gentle similarity to the Vampire mother that makes him see she** _ **is**_ **gentle and they aren't so different. We now know what happened to Nessie. But Alex glimpses something mysterious- and it turns out another old, unwelcome friend has dropped by for an unpleasant visit and they meet a ghost. In fact, ghosts run wild. We finally get a glimpse of what's going on in the** _ **Greek**_ **demigod city of New Athens and how everyone's trying to keep it together.**

* * *

 **To** **WordSmyth** **: Sorry about that then. But there's plenty of Percy, Nico, Cullens and wolf pack around to go. In this particular story, they're just helping things out.**

 **To** **ThePointer** **: Yes, we will get a Nessie POV soon- and it's not what you thought it was (hehe!). Keep reading!**

 **To** **Half-Fallen Angel** **: Well, I actually like most of the Cullens; like Carlisle, Emmett and Esmé. Alice is sweet- though she is overly chirpy. Jasper is nice as well. And Rosalie I sympathise, though I didn't like her attitude in the beginning- at least she's a strong character. My point is with** _ **all**_ **that emphasis on Edward and Bella's flaws is that their enemies use to divide the-** _ **temporary**_ **\- allies even further. Because Eleana- who is quite close to the nymphs- along with the other demigods- and Alex (if you've read parts of his backstory in** _ **The Second Trojan War**_ **series) would feel quite strongly about some things in the Cullens' pasts: (Spoiler) e.g unborn Renesmee, and Alex's horrific childhood have two strikingly similar features, though Nessie was way luckier! Their enemies are just using all of this to drive a wedge between them and prevent them from saving themselves.**

 **I'm** _ **not**_ **making Edward to be an evil character- or Bella for that matter- I** _ **swear**_ **. But just seriously mistaken. I mean, you can't go through life without answering for some of the things you've done- even if you had a good reason for it. I don't particularly like Bella's treatment of Charlie- threatening to move out of the house in the end of** _ **New Moon**_ **if he didn't let her see Edward again- granted he had no idea! But still- she was his daughter- she could have understood and he spent all the months with her in** _ **that state**_ **when Edward was gone. Bella turning her nose at every present someone took the trouble of obtaining, preparing and giving to her- most of them cost a lot of money too- that just isn't nice- no one can deny that. And Edward refusing her to see Jacob- even after he got her out of her flunk in** _ **New Moon**_ **\- and her going with it. She takes a lot of her people's sacrifices for her for granted. And there's Edward- getting upset every time something accidentally happens to her, refusing to teach her to fight because 'seeing her as a target, analysing her, makes it just too real for him'. I understand love, but you can't deny that's going overboard (and it's not helping her if she doesn't know how to fight either). And** _ **Percy**_ **wasn't even insulting or threatening them- apart from Carlisle he was the only one trying to keep the peace. Not unless you count informing someone that someone else is accusing them of something. Edward was just stressed and on edge. But since** _ **when**_ **is leaping at someone who simply tells you that someone else is accusing you of something, a form of** _ **self-defence?**_

 **I like Renesmee best- she's the purest, kindest one in the book and she really prejudiced. As for the nymphs- don't worry, they won't feature too much in the story. But 'The forest needs thinning' coming from Emmett when he was just training with Bella, can't have made them happy! But there are reasons why the Vampires' and the demigods' worlds were kept separate from one another- and why the barriers are fading and they met- it's there. As for Loki… I haven't decided yet.**

 **So please understand- it's just what their enemies are using against them. I don't hate the Cullens- or even Edward completely. Brace yourself and it will work itself out, like all conflicts do.**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer** **: Oh, that Percy's still around, don't worry. It's just easy to see Percy as dumb or frustratingly tactless, but he is smart in his own way. In this he's matured- and I don't think he escaped out of Tartarus and both wars completely unscathed- but he's still there.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Thank you. Yes, she really needed that- I think it's unhealthy if people are looking up to someone who simply wants to join the Undead, rather than have any life goals. Don't get me wrong- love should be treasured more than anything- but why does she allow herself to be dominated? And yes, Percy is smart- he figured out Ares was behind the schemes and Kronos before even Annabeth in** _ **The Lightning Thief**_ **, he slew difficult monsters- like the Nemean Lion- and he was the commander and strategist during the Battle of Manhattan. It's rudimentary, like I put it, and it needed polishing, but it's there. I just developed it more here.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Percy Jackson_ , _Heroes of Olympus_ or the _Twilight_ series. That belongs to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Upcoming Storm, the Pain of Betrayal and Misplaced Blame

* * *

"Don't worry, Perce," Alex said complacently.

"If the worse comes to pass… Which hopefully, _might_ not happen," Percy said. "Then call Aglaia. Tell her everything."

"But if not, we're going to keep her and every one of them in the dark?" Nico asked.

Percy grimaced. "Okay, I don't like this any more than you do, get it?" He asked, his voice almost hinting on a desperate tone. "But for now… We just have to do it. Maybe we will tell people later- but only a select group. Guys, this isn't our secret to keep- and they're not bad guys." He made a face. "Even though I kinda don't like the bronze-haired one, it's still no excuse. They have to be the ones to decide whether or not we can tell this secret."

"And what if their existence is vital for all of us to uncover what's going on?" Alex asked quietly.

Percy sighed. "In that case… Yes, we'll tell everyone." He grimaced. If Annabeth ever found out she was keeping a secret from him… Aglaia wouldn't be happy either, but she wouldn't be as furious as Annabeth who judo-flipped him when she found him in New Rome ( _not_ his fault by the way- that was Hera, queen of the gods who kidnapped him and swapped him with Jason).

"There's another thing," Alex said quietly. "Are you sure the girl isn't guilty herself?"

Percy looked startled at him. "What?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm just saying. They may not be completely innocent and they may not be as they seem."

Nico frowned. "Alex, they swore on the River Styx."

"Do you trust them with your life?" Alex arched an eyebrow. "Do you trust them to have your back? Maybe you do, but to what extent _do_ you trust them?"

Nico and Percy looked at one another.

"They seem to have their own best interests, rather than those of the wider world- which is sad really, because _we're_ from the wider world." Alex frowned. "I'm not saying they're selfish, but if we ever got into serious trouble, and it's not likely _all_ of us would survive, and we're fighting to keep them and _their_ territory here safe as they're our allies, but if _they_ were ever presented with a choice to save their own family member, or one of us, even though we're struggling to protect them, which one would you think they'd choose?" Alex frowned. "It doesn't _always_ matter if they're nice people. You're being too generous Percy." Alex sighed. "Percy- you're the _best_ leader anyone could ask for. But part of that reason is that there's nothing you wouldn't do for anyone you consider a friend- and for anyone who isn't a friend, but isn't all too bad. You'd do the right thing. But what about them? How much are we giving to them that they would not be prepared to give anything back in return?"

Percy shook his head hotly. "That doesn't mean anything. They'll fight with us."

"Then we have to fight _with_ them, not _for_ them." Alex said, narrowing his eyes. "Yes, we _are_ saving an innocent life, and there's something in it for all of us- for the greater good. But remember- we've got our friends missing too. People are going hysterical in New Athens and New Rome. And by the looks of things, that _guy_ we're supposedly fighting with, to protect- whom we've given some of our wards to- is rather _territorial_ , and it's bloody obvious he wants us gone, and doesn't give a rat's a*** for any of our kind, even if our family members are missing too! If it wasn't his daughter gone- do you think he'd even bother assisting- wouldn't he want us gone as fast as possible?" Alex's eyes flashed.

Percy was silent. He'd realised this too.

"We _have_ to find our friends, Percy." Alex continued. "We _have_ to find our family members too- the girl is only _one_ of the missing people. Those kids have families as well, and they may not be as protective as these guys are, but they don't love them any less."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Percy nearly shouted. "You don't think I-"

Nico shook his head. "Perce, we _know_. But Alex has a point. How much are we doing for _them_ \- and how much are we doing for _us_? How much are we prepared to give- how much are you prepared to give them- your _life_?" Nico shook his head again. "Don't try risking your life so casually Percy, even to save anyone else. Remember- we've accomplished so much because of you."

Percy flushed. He tried not to let it show. "It wasn't all me," he mumbled.

"Maybe- but the great majority is," Nico pointed. "How do you think Aglaia would react if you didn't come home one day? Or Annabeth? Or your mom, your stepdad, your other sister and _Poseidon_?" Nico looked incredulous. "Do you think people will manage without you?"

Alex looked at Percy in the eye. Great, they were both ganging up on him.

"Percy, I just _don't_ want any more casualties- and if it isn't possible, I want to keep it to a minimum." Alex said quietly. He looked aggrieved. Percy opened his mouth, but Alex beat him to it. "Not the nymphs, not the demigods or mortals- and that includes _you_." He said fiercely. "No risking your life more than you have to- not even if the odds look really bleak and you're so utterly compelled to save someone's life- because likely chances are that you'd die, no matter how good you are at fighting- and the other person will die anyway. You're too good, Percy. You're too good for this world." Alex shook his head and walked away.

Nico turned his head and froze when he saw the group of wolves and a few vampires watching them. Looks like they had been keeping track of this entire conversation.

Nico sighed. "Come on, Perce," he said sadly. "There's a lot to do."

* * *

Seth watched them go. So did Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Leah. Edward watched not far off, and so did Bella.

Bella was silent. Until she said;

"He's that important then?"

Jasper shrugged. "They did call him the Hero of Olympus." He said as if it explained everything. "A veteran of two wars- _the_ hero in fact." He sighed.

Bella bit her lip. "You guys all think I'm an ungrateful person, don't you?"

"Well, Bella," Emmett said cheekily. "Maybe you do look down on the occasional Ferrari, and the Dior handbag. But you're not _all_ bad."

"Of course she isn't," Edward growled, pulling her close.

Jasper turned towards him, suddenly serious. "Edward- you really have to quit it. I know you're worried about Nessie and all-" they both flinched and Edward held Bella tighter. "But that's no reason to do this- they're risking their lives for _us_. They've given us protection from their monsters and they're helping us find your daughter." Edward winced again. "Edward, you know I love you man- we all do. But you can't go around treating them, quote, like ' _a rat's a***_ ' especially when their own people, their own family are at stake too."

Edward winced yet again, and Bella jumped into his defence. "It wasn't his fault. He was just-"

"Upset," Jasper sighed. "We all are. But you can't just go jumping the gun and blaming them for everything that's happened." He shook his head.

Edward sighed. "No… You're right. I'm sorry, Jasper. It's just… I've been on a short fuse ever since we learned there might be more to the supernatural than we thought. I didn't mean to blame them," he looked guilty.

"No, but does that mean you have to push Bella and Nessie- if she's there, behind you every time someone new comes in?" Rosalie asked boldly. "That's kinda rude. And you may not be the only one with a short fuse. Yeah, you want them to be safe, but you don't have to go around acting like anyone who might be dangerous or not, doesn't deserve to be here."

"But dangerous is bad," Bella argued.

"Bella," Alice said quietly. " _We're_ dangerous too. You don't know what it's like when some of us get turned and they haven't figured out what they are, but figured out what the other people around them are. You haven't been around long enough to experience the witch hunts, and the demon hunts- including the ones for vampires. And you were on good terms with the Quileutes before you turned into a vampire." She said gently. "You accepted us as we were, and you saw that we weren't necessarily bad." She gave a smile. "And we love you for that, Bella. But we're dangerous too."

Bella sighed, irritated. The last few days… Nessie's disappearance… It had all been too much and frustrating for her. And she admitted, she didn't really trust the demigods but she had felt awful when she learned what her gran had gone through as a child. And still, even worse, that son of Zeus- the one that electrocuted Edward- Alex- had a point. It was the same as when Victoria and her newborns came, hunting her blood. Or when the Volturi came with their guard and witnesses and the wolves and their vampire friends came for battle. Irina had been the casualty of that day. But they were ready to fight and die for them. Bella didn't like it. She didn't like to be reminded of that day, and she still had kept looking at them suspiciously whenever she thought they weren't looking, trying to analyse them- how much of a threat they were, if they would turn on them or what they were planning next. But he was right- they were risking their lives- putting themselves in harm's way to keep the Cullens and the wolves and their families safe, while helping them search for Renesmee as well as their own family members- as well as pacifying the angry nymphs. And she had been so caught up in her fear, her panic, her grief and more that she failed to consider that _they_ might be feeling the same thing with their loved ones in danger. She looked down.

* * *

Nessie had woken up from a nap. Strange that she found something stirring. Like mist or fog- a ghostly white thing, floating and gently coating the floor.

She froze and blinked. It was still there- not a figment of her imagination- and not the fogginess of her eyes from sleep.

Nessie slowly stood from the couch. The mist reached out, billowing tendrils, like fingers stroking the air, gently beckoning her to follow it.

Nessie was immediately wary. After all, she remembered the twin boy- Alec, her father called him- that the Volturi had- the mist that approached, though it was nothing like this. But she felt so warm and comfortable for some reason… She couldn't help but move towards it.

One of the windows was swinging. It was swinging, back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Like a child in a cradle, swinging on its hinges. Nessie found the movements hypnotising- like a lullaby. The hinges were creaking dangerously, but Nessie paid no attention to it.

One hinge broke. And Nessie kept going on.

She walked out of the front garden, and deeper into the forest. Soon everywhere around her was covered with white mist.

Alex leaned his head against a tree. Aglaia. When was the last time he had seen her? When did he last say goodbye?

It creeped him out- just how possessive the vampire-boy was towards his wife and child. But it also got him thinking- about love. For a long time it had just been him. First he had Nuala. And only Nuala, when the whole world- his absent father, his bitter, sadist of a mother, her sadistic lapdogs she called boyfriends, the bas***** he called teachers, and the pupils who bullied them by throwing stones, cornering and beating them up, and mocking them. Only Nuala was there in the beginning. He would have lived completely in hate if it wasn't for her. And he refused to tell anyone about her and what his mother did- it was too painful. And it never made any sense. And then after the… Time he spent with those people, he had Aidan- his foster father- and Father John in the local parish. Aidan was never able to officially adopt Alex, but he raised and loved him, and they both taught him- educated him with proper teachers, nurtured what strength he had inside him, and taught him that the world was filled with light as well as dark.

And then there was Percy- his friend. And her. Aglaia. And he had allowed himself to hope- to pray. For one thing only for himself.

Alex shook his head. It didn't make things any better.

Then he heard a rustling noise. His head snapped up.

What was that?

Alex silently reached for his weapons. Maybe these things- whatever they were- were impervious to his lightning. But in any case, he needed a quick distraction. The Cullen house was not far off. He could warn them. And he knew the way.

A twig snapped.

Alex's javelin (that also turned into a sword) silently grew and expanded. It was the Imperial Gold one that Jason gave him for his birthday. It was useful because gold was an excellent conductor for electricity as Jason himself pointed out. But he kept his Celestial Bronze weapon at the ready in case the necessity for a surprise attack (or counter-attack).

Slowly, silently, he walked forward (though even he agreed, if an attack was to come, a long range distance would be better).

And strangely enough he saw something glowing in the distance.

It was white. It was white fog, thick as smoke and snow. And in the air, floated a girl.

Alex's eyes were massive.

This had to be her. The girl called Nessie. She had long bronze-coloured hair- slightly curly and wavy. She had an oval face, same as her father's. Her lips were full, her jawline strong, but not too strong, with a straight, slim nose, and high cheekbones.

But something started tingling in Alex. Something was not right.

He picked up his phone, and silently dialled the location app- targeting Percy's and the others' phones.

The girl floated in the air, as if asleep.

And then mist enfolded them.

* * *

Percy sighed, his head in his hands.

"Hello," a sweet voice said awkwardly. Percy raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was.

It was the mother of the family- not the girl's mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Percy said politely.

Esmé bit her lip. "Please, call me Esmé," she said.

"Esmé, then." Percy gave a tired smile.

She sat down and sighed. "I want to apologise for my son's behaviour."

Percy gave a wry smile. "It's no problem. I understand."

"No, I know… You were only helping us, and you've got your own friends and family to save… And Edward is not helping, and he's being a pain." Esmé's hands opened and closed.

"You love him," Percy said softly. He gave a smile. "You remind me of my own mom. She wouldn't tolerate any sort of bad behaviour from me or my sister. But she loved us and understood all the same." His smile widened. "You're a good mom."

Esmé smiled.

"But you're not really his biological mother though," Percy pointed out. He winced. "I'm sorry, I just… Did you know Edward's human family?"

Esmé shook her head. "No. I met him after we both turned." She gave a rueful smile. "He was in need of a mother. Though technically he turned before I was."

Percy gave a small laugh. "Nico was actually born before my mother- he was frozen in time for a while- long story- and she treats him- and any demigod- like her own children. She just wants to care for people- she gave a lot up for me." He looked down and sighed.

"Like you gave your friends," Esmé pointed out gently. "They look up to you."

"Yeah, though technically, they don't need me," Percy admitted. "Alex he's… He's a soldier. Long before he even discovered he was a demigod."

Esmé nodded. She thought so.

"Nico and I have fought in wars as well," Percy admitted. "My mom… She had to put up with that. Put up with me leaving and the possibility that I might not come back." He sighed. "Tell me, did you ever-"

But he froze when his cell started buzzing.

"Excuse me," he said, as he took it out. His eyes widened. It was Alex. He had his Find-the-Location app on.

And it had to be an emergency.

"Alex," he said, standing. "He found something."

* * *

Percy ran as fast as he could- he could feel some people following them.

Bella gasped and clutched Edward's hand, who clutched hers tighter, when they both saw Nessie floating in mid-air.

"Get her down," Percy instructed Alex.

Alex shook his head. "I can't. I don't know what this thing is- but it's clearly magical. It could be a trap. Or it could react any way if we tried to take her."

"Does it matter?" Edward growled as Bella wailed. _"GET HER DOWN!"_

Jacob came stumbling in his human form. His eyes were wild, bloodshot and with dark circles beneath them- he looked like a vampire and not in a good way.

"Get ready," Alex warned the demigods. He summoned some winds.

An air current blew towards them and slowly the mist began to dissipate. But just before it disappeared for good, it came back with a vengeance. And began clouding Nessie from their view.

"NO!" Edward and Jacob growled and cried simultaneously. Bella too. They dove forwards, the other Cullens following closely behind.

But something stopped them.

The mist shimmered and began to grow colours.

And then they saw something.

It was a woman. A woman who looked just like Nessie, formed out of the mist.

Her hair was a cap of polished bronze, wisps of them, the strands bobbing in the breeze. Her face was oval, and her skin was fair. She was lovely. But she was a grown woman- in her thirties at most. And her eyes were green.

Dark, forest or emerald green.

Edward gasped. He took a step back. "No," he breathed.

The woman regarded him sadly. "Have you forgotten me, Edward?" She spoke in a strong, but gentle and soft voice. "Have you forgotten me?"

Edward choked. Bella gasped and took a step back.

"No, it can't be," he said desperately. "You're dead."

Elizabeth Masen walked forwards. "Did you forget what I did, in the last month of my life? Did you forget all that I did for you in your life?"

Edward shook his head. "No," he choked out. "No, Mother… I never…"

Elizabeth regarded him sadly. "Ah, but Edward," she said. "You _did_. You forgot that I was as every bit as loving towards you as the rest of your new family- I protected you," she said sadly. "I was desperate. I already lost one child. I gave you my all. You wanted to fight in the war. I never let you. But I allowed you to do many things. I gave my life for you."

"I-" Edward choked out. "I know."

"Do you?" Elizabeth shook her head. "I gave my life for you- and what did you learn from it? I gave my life for you because I would never have lived if I had lost my only remaining child. I gave my life for you, because life without you would have been infinitely worse than if I had died and you had lived. That was what mothers do." She regarded him. "But it seems you have forgotten my sacrifice."

"No," Edward immediately denied. "No, Mother, I never…"

"You had a daughter," Elizabeth said sadly. "Your wife was prepared to give her life for her, because she knew that life without her would be unbearable. She was willing to give her all. That's what mother's do. Did I not give you my all, Edward? And did you honour my memory?"

Edward was whiter now.

"She was carrying your child… You wanted to kill it. I wouldn't have minded whether or not you named her after me," Bella winced. That was her fault. "Or that you gave away my jewels, because you could no longer stand the reminder." Edward winced. "But _her_? I gave my all to you- as a parent should. I gave my life, struggling to save you. I even gave my last breath to make the request that would save you. And how do you honour that sacrifice, and my memory? By wishing your daughter to be eliminated?"

"Mother," Edward choked.

"You were willing to give your wife the same pain that I would have felt, had I not even tried," Elizabeth said. "You thought her life was less important than your spouse's. Never mind that she would have felt impossible agony and betrayal if you had done that. And if the child had survived and she did not, and it reminded you of yourself you would have neglected, even loathed it. Have I taught you nothing? As a mother- I gave up everything for you, and _to_ you. Yet, you would have killed it merely for being what she was- and it was no fault of hers. The fault lay with you, my son. You did such things- and yet you were willing to take out your anger and hatred towards the child, if you had not heard its thoughts inside your pregnant wife. The fault was yours- and you were determined to make your own child and your wife, pay for it."

Edward winced, as if stabbed. "Have I not done everything I could to be a good father?" He cried. "I love her. I nurtured her. I protected her the best I could-"

"You smothered her," Elizabeth said. "Even though she did not wish to go to war. Was it your way of making up for what you felt? The _thing_ , Edward? Wasn't that what you called her?" Edward winced, further. Jacob also looked as if he had been stabbed.

"You have indeed forgotten me," Elizabeth continued. "I lost your sister, but I tried to live again because I had _you_. You have dishonoured my memory, Edward. Blamed a child for being what it was, when the fault was _yours_. She did not choose this life. You did it- for her. And here you ran away, pretending you were naught but the best of fathers, to your little girl. Even if you were overprotective," Edward began to shake his head vehemently.

"You tried to kill her," Elizabeth stated. "That day before you heard her thoughts. You read many things on medieval abortions. You prepared something- with tansy and wormwood in the cup of blood- to give Bella to drink." Bella's eyes widened, and she looked at Edward disbelieving and in horror. "You were thinking- planning on when you were giving it to her- when your adoptive sister would not be looking- then you would put the cup nearby. Your wife would have drunk it. You _hated_ it, Edward. You hated the child."

"No," Edward breathed.

"You hated the fact that it started to grow inside of her. Like a parasite," Elizabeth continued unflinchingly. "You hated the fact that it grew, bigger and bigger, obstructing any view you had of her. You hated the fact that it moved, and when you saw the child's foot press, you hated that little thing inside of her, growing, getting larger. You wanted to poison it. Kill it. Reach your hands inside your wife and strangle to death the thing growing inside her womb. The thing that grew like a poisonous weed, causing bruises to appear on her flawless skin," she went on. "You wanted to crush every muscle, every bone inside of it. You wanted to watch as you wrapped your hands around its neck or skull, and hear it scream, glorifying and relishing its downfall. You wanted to bite the child, sink your teeth into it and suck the warm blood, out of vengeance for what she did. You wanted to crush it, drain it, watch in gleeful delight and abandon as her screams struggled, then stopped, and her heart went still and stopped beating. You wanted to look down at its little face, frozen in horror as you looked back, her blood, sweet as vengeance upon your lips, and laugh. Gaze down and laugh in glory as its tiny, poisonous carcass lay still. It was in your mind, Edward. I know it was. And I know it was in your heart."

Edward's eyes widened in horror. And Bella's was white as well. Everyone stared in shock at what was happening.

"That's it," Nico said. He moved forwards and swiped the area with his Stygian Iron blade. "Stop it. You're nobody's mother."

The mist disappeared.

In its place was a woman- or they thought it was. Half her face was black as tar and crackled- shrivelled up and dried- like a mummy. The other half looked like a vampire's victim- totally bloodless, drained completely and chalky white. Her eyes were hollow voids and it felt like they were seeing their own deaths.

"Melinoe," Percy growled.

Melinoe laughed. "I had help." She grinned gruesomely. Everyone else gasped and took a step back, Alex held his weapons at the ready. "And trust me, there's more. I have more in store for you." She smiled venomously at Edward. "What about the vampiress, _Edward_? What about the one you goaded to her death- what was her name- Victoria? Oh, she was trying to kill your Bella, but she lost _everything_ , didn't she? Her sister- her biological parents who died, leaving her with an abusive master who beat her bloody every time he saw her- which was often as her red hair was very prominent," she laughed. "You saw it too, didn't you? You saw her sweet and loving sister, Anne, so much like your sister Alice, look after her, with all the tenderness and love in the world, before she disappeared… And returned a vampire. You saw in her mind, just before she died, that Anne had screamed… And Heidi had cried out. Victoria ran away. She ran away until she found the last family- her James. You took everything away from her," Melinoe fake-pouted- that was disgusting. "And then you knew she wasn't going to surrender… But you goaded her, didn't you? You goaded her to her death. You taunted her. You encouraged her… You didn't mean any mercy, any understanding. Not to any of them. Except for little Bree Tanner, the poor, lost girl who got plunged into this dark world from her cruel human life- who you _promised_ would be safe and fine." Edward took a step back. "You wanted them all dead- you couldn't have cared less about Bree or Victoria. Or any of them. You had no compassion."

Edward's eyes were wide in denial.

Melinoe laughed. "And what about any of you," she looked greedily at the congregation. "What are _your_ ghosts? The deaths you regret- the deeds that haunted you late in the night? I am the goddess of ghosts, you know. And I know everything."

"That may be," Nico said, his eyes narrowing. "But I am the Ghost King. Return to the Underworld, Melinoe. And maybe our father won't find out."

Melinoe hissed.

"The last time you took a side, they failed," Nico reminded.

She snarled at him. "That was no fault of mine."

"Maybe, but we stopped stronger and more powerful beings than you," Nico reminded coolly. "You've hardly done anything worth mentioning. Return at once." He held out his sword. "It may not kill a goddess, or it may. But it will make things very painful for you."

Melinoe hissed at them. "You can't stop them, foolish mortal-borns. They are coming. The Mist is blurring. The walls and doors between worlds are fading."

"Wait," Percy said. "What do you mean?"

Melinoe made a ghastly sound that sounded like laughter. "Oh, you'll see, great hero. The Mist is thicker than stone walls… Until now. You should have never met them- find another way. But you demigods are always fools to be brave." She grinned and turned to Alex. "And you, son of Zeus? Can you bear this? What I said was not untrue. You know your past. You remember every painful moment," Alex's eyes were wide with an expression that shocked people to see it on his face- horror. "Pain. Agony. Loss and heartbreak. Blamed for something- a life you did not choose. An existence you did not enjoy, and powers you never asked for- by the one that loved you the most- your own mother. Your father that abandoned you at birth- the woman you were left with- and the child that she killed and you would have died in the worse way possible to protect." Melinoe laughed. "Do you really stand the vampire boy? Can you _really_ fight alongside him? He who acted selfishly- just as _your_ _mother_ did? He who blamed and almost killed his _own child_ for being what it was- through no fault of hers- but his? He tried to kill his own _child_ , boy." Her horrid smile widened as she said those words- like sweetened venom. "Because she was a hybrid. A freak. _An abomination that had no place in nature_." Alex's eyes were wider now.

"That's what they called her," Melinoe said gleefully. "And that's what they called you, isn't it? Both of you? Oh, Alex. How are you honouring your poor, sweet sister's memory by consorting with a person just like your mother? Who calls their child a freak? An abomination? A thing? Who blames an innocent child for an existence that they never chose? Only your mother… And him." She grinned and that was the worst possible thing she could have done.

"Enough!" Percy slammed his sword in the ground. "Go now, Melinoe. Before we force you! And make no mistake we will."

Nico held his sword at the ready.

"You can't stop me, demigods," Melinoe taunted. "We have only set in motion what has already begun. There are more. Many, many more. And we have what we needed."

She disappeared.

Alex froze. He turned in horror towards Edward. Images had flashed before his very eyes as Melinoe said those words. _Hybrid. Freak. Abomination that had no place in nature._

He heard all those before.

With a strangled cry he picked up a rock and hurled it at Edward. It smashed against the vampire with force that he toppled- it took him by surprise.

"Alex!" Percy shouted. But his eyes were wild. He looked possessed for some reason. He picked up his javelin and electricity whirled around it. He prepared to throw.

"STOP!" That was Percy again.

Something seemed to clear in Alex's vision, and for a moment, he blinked. But it was replaced with a look of disgust and loathing at Edward. "You," he snarled.

He glared loathsomely at him. "A freak," he snarled. "A hybrid. An abomination. Was that what you called her? Just like the others?!"

He slammed his javelin deep into the ground.

Edward stared at him. They all did.

Alex walked menacingly towards Edward. Bella tried to shield him, but he wasn't getting it.

Danger emanated from Alex's every form.

"I lived long enough to remember what it was like when your f***ing parent blames _you_ for ruining their life," he snarled. "Blames you for what you were- for the f***ing life _they_ ensured for _you_ \- because they couldn't keep their f***ing pants on!" He was shouting now. "You are a f***ing bas****- a true and f***ing bas****, do you know that?" He shouted. The winds swirled dangerously now, and the lightning crackled up his arms. "A f***ing bastard, and an even worse father. At least, I thought _you_ loved _your_ kid. But you really hated it. You hated _her_. You _blamed_ her- for everything!" Lightning arced in his hand. "When it was really your fault."

"Alex," Percy shouted. "That's enough- that's an _order_." Alex froze. The lightning disappeared.

Edward was glancing at Alex wide-eyed.

"Did you think I mistreated her?" He nearly shouted. "I didn't know! I didn't think-"

"That's right, you _didn't_!" Alex shouted. "Because you didn't think it was _your_ fault! Because you blamed an innocent kid- _your_ kid- for a life she never chose- an existence that was entirely _your_ fault!" He gave a last hateful look at him.

"Percy," he turned towards him. "He's a hypocrite. He's _filth_. He's a parent that blames his own child for _his_ own faults and problems- he would have _killed_ her." Alex's eyes were filled with anguish and it shocked everyone to the core. "He doesn't deserve mercy or any help at all." Edward flinched. It cut deep into him.

"He didn't know," Bella insisted fiercely. "That was a lie! He didn't try to kill her- you didn't, Edward?" She looked at him, worriedly.

Edward didn't answer.

"I know what it feels like when a parent does those things," Alex snarled. "I swore I won't put up with it anymore. I would protect anyone from that, and _kill_ anyone who did that. A monster. A monster, and a hateful hypocrite, that's what you are." He glared at Edward. "A monster that blamed your own kid- that would have killed it- just like Ouranos. Just like Kronos." He glared at him. "For something it might have done. You don't deserve to be a _father_. You don't deserve to be a _son_. You don't _deserve_ to be surrounded by a _family_ that loves you."

Edward flinched.

"Dad," a voice said, quaveringly. Everyone turned in horror towards the figure of Nessie. And her scent hit her nose- because of the breezes Alex didn't know he was stirring.

It was definitely Renesmee.

"Alex," Percy protested. "Dude!"

Nessie was looking at her father whose eyes were even more horrified now.

"They told me everything," Nessie said as if in a trance. "About the Greek gods… The demigods. You," she said at her mother, who flinched. "And what father tried to do."

"No, Nessie," Bella protested. "That was a lie. Your father would never hurt you, right Edward?" But even as she said this, she knew it was false. There was a time when Edward really would have harmed her.

"Will you just _stop_ it?!" Percy howled, slamming his sword into the ground. The ground creaked and groaned, but Percy controlled it.

"Don't you see? This is exactly what _they want!"_ He shouted. "They're using everything they can to divide us! They want us to be weak and divided!"

Alex gave one last loathing look to Edward.

Carlisle spoke. "Who was that?"

"Melinoe," Nico replied. "The goddess of ghosts. She can do that- see right through you- everything you've done. Ghosts aren't merely the spirits of the dead. They're lives that once brushed against you, or nourished your own- before they were torn from you. They're the deeds you regret doing in life, the deaths and actions that kept you haunted throughout your life, whether you know it or not. The reasons why the day is darkened, and the night is too long." He was silent. "You're not the first person she affected. Sometimes, she lets herself lose into the world of the living."

Emmett swallowed. "So she's from the Greek Underworld?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

Nico nodded. "And she's a pain in the a**, if you don't mind me saying." He sighed. "That's the best thing. At worse, she's totally dangerous. And it looks like she's sided with our enemies."

"Great," Percy growled. "Just great." His eyes flashed and he looked dangerous that everyone decided it was best to keep their mouths shut.

"This is definitely what they're afraid of. They're digging up dirt on us- on all of us, I bet. Things we regret- the things we've done that aren't necessarily that good. They're using them- showing them to each other so that we wouldn't trust each other. We'd turn." Percy scowled. "This changes things a bit, so what?" He looked at Mizuki.

"Is it really her?"

Mizuki took a deep breath. She gazed at Nessie in the eye. "Child, what is your name?" She asked, sending a silent prayer to Apollo, her father.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Renesmee intoned, hollowly and seemingly void of any emotion. "But I'm called Nessie."

Mizuki looked at Percy. "It's her."

The vampires and wolves exhaled. Bella, Edward, Jacob and every one of the Cullens and wolves ran to her. Renesmee stood stunned.

"Nessie," Bella said breathlessly, enfolding her daughter in a hug. She choked back a sob. "Nessie-"

Nessie pulled back, her brown eyes wide. "Is it true?" Her eyes drifted from her mother to Edward and the demigods.

Edward went- if possible- whiter. "Nessie-"

"Is it?" She kept going. Nico groaned inwardly. Great, just great. It was _exactly_ what they needed.

No one could speak. Edward looked worse than a prey cornered by a tiger. The Cullens looked at each other in horror and fear. Jacob blanched. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Renesmee blinked. "It is." She said, emotionlessly. "So I am, aren't I? A freak? A hybrid? An abomination?"

"No," Percy said fiercely. "If you're a freak, then everyone in this world- humans included- are freaks." He glared straight into her eyes. "You're not a freak."

"That's not what Dad said. Or Jacob." She turned her eyes towards Jacob who recoiled and took a step back, his face growing pale.

"No," Jacob breathed. He pleaded, "Nessie please," but Nessie turned her head away from him and didn't pay attention to him.

Percy blinked. "You heard them talk to you about your family?"

Renesmee nodded.

"Nessie," Nico tried to soothe her. "It might be a lie. That _person_ \- Melinoe-" he made a face. "She's the goddess of-"

"Ghosts," Nessie interrupted. "The deaths you regret- the evil deeds you've committed and haunted you in the late of night." She said. "She told me," Nessie finished.

"And she's on the _wrong_ side," Percy tried to get a word edge-wise. "She could just… Twist things around. They might not necessarily be a lie, but they might not be true either," he pleaded.

Nessie finally looked at Jacob. "She told me you imprinted on me," Nessie said.

"Everybody knows that," Seth looked confused. "What-"

"And that you were in love with my mother," Nessie continued remorselessly. Jacob and Bella flinched. "And that I was a replacement… Because my mother had chosen my father."

"No," Jacob said all of a sudden, much too loudly. "Nessie-"

"You tried to kill me when I was born," Nessie said. "Just as my father tried to kill me- by slipping something in the cup of blood Mom was drinking." Edward looked ready to die in horror at the moment. "And he would have- except that he began hearing my thoughts and suddenly changed his mind- because I was more like my mother than I thought. That I never meant to hurt her. But you…" She trailed off. "You hated me still. You couldn't stand me. Then when I was born, you went to kill me. You wanted me dead, Jake. You wanted me dead out of revenge."

Jacob took a step back. "No," he said in horror.

"Mom's heart stopped beating. You went down. I was there. I was the _murderer_. _The thing_. You wanted me dead- you thought Mom would never forgive you, but you thought that she didn't care- didn't care what you went through this whole time- had no regards to your feelings." Nessie was on a roll, it seemed, Nico cursed. It would be difficult to stop her now. "So you wanted revenge- on me for killing her- my own mother during my way out of her womb- and on Mom- for giving not caring- for putting you through all of this. My heart was beating. Hers was not. You came close. Then you saw my eyes. I had her eyes. And because of that, you imprinted. Because I was half her."

Jake looked positively grey. "No," he found himself saying as soon as he could. "Nessie you don't know-"

"Know what?" Renesmee's voice now rose slightly. "That you _blamed_ me? Hated me? For something I never chose? For a life that wasn't my own?"

Now Renesmee had an emotion on her face. She regarded Jacob with loathing.

Nico winced. This was getting nowhere.

Jacob looked anguished and heartbroken. "Ness-"

" _Don't_ call me that!" She shouted fiercely. "All this time- I thought you and him were just being protective. Now I know- was it to lift your guilt, _Jacob_?" She hissed. "Did you want a little piece of Bella back in your life? What you couldn't let go- I helped with that, didn't I? A good thing I existed then and you didn't rip my throat out!" She laughed harshly.

"Ness," Jacob whispered. "It's me. You know me." His dark eyes were heartbroken.

"I _don't_ know you," Nessie corrected. "I thought I did- you and my father, but I was wrong." Edward and Jacob flinched.

"You blamed me for a life that I never chose. You would have killed me, Jacob, even if I meant no harm. What good am _I_ to _you_? What good is this relationship to _both_ of us?" She shot at him.

"You aren't even honest with me. I don't think I'm your soulmate. I'm just a substitute for Mom. A substitute you would have killed without a second's regret. Because it's _my_ fault. _I'm_ the abomination. Well, I'm sorry, Jacob." She glared at him icily. "I'm _sorry_ I nearly killed my mother when I was a foetus because my _father_ who sired _me_ , was a vampire, and my mother who carried me was hopelessly human at that time. I'm sorry I couldn't stop growing and needed blood at that point. I'm sorry I moved around inside of her as a foetus. And I'm _sorry_ I nearly died without air inside of her, and nearly killed her on my way out. I'm _sorry_ I can't be the same as my mother. My _mother_ would have accepted and taken whatever instructions or life my father gave her. _I_ wouldn't. My mother didn't chafe at all these rules- she accepted them like the weather. But I bet if you knew all that about me- that I wasn't the little Bella that you had for your own- that I was Renesmee, you wouldn't want that, would you? You wanted a little perfect Bella of your own. What happened if I didn't have her eyes, Jacob? What would have happened? Would you still have imprinted on me? Did you even imprint on me? Or just that part of me that is like Bella? Because I'm not her, Jacob, I'm sorry, if it bugs you, I'm sorry if you _hate_ it, and I'm _really_ sorry for you too Dad," she finally looked at Edward who could have melted into a white-out right now and his eyes were heartbroken, before turning her brown eyes back to Jacob where it had been this whole time. "For everything. There you go. Does that make you feel _better_ , Jacob? Or maybe you and Dad want to come up and rip my throat out? I'd let you. I'd do anything to make you _both_ feel better," her brown eyes were icy as she looked at them both. "That would compensate for things, wouldn't it? Especially I'm not a carbon copy of Mom as you hoped I would be. So there you go. I'm not like her. So I'm really no use to you, Jacob, am I? I'm _not_ her. I may be like her in some ways, but I'm _not_ her. I'll never accept all these rules- maybe I did once, but not anymore. So we're not really soulmates are we? You imprinted on what was like Mom inside of me. And I'm not _all_ her."

There was a deathly silence.

"I'm no use to you," Nessie said finally. "This relationship, this life- I'm no use to you. _Either_ of you. So you might as well. Let me go. I'm no use to you- either of you."

"Hold it," Percy came in. "Look- I thought my family was messed up," he muttered. "Not everybody hates you surely."

"I didn't," Bella protested quickly. She held out her arms to her daughter. "Nessie, please."

"Renesmee. My name is Renesmee." She found herself saying.

 _"Renesmee,"_ Percy put an emphasis on that name. "No one can know what it's like- to be regretted- to have your own family hate you." There were the sounds of protests from the Cullens, but Nico glared at them. "Just because you were _born_ different. You _never_ chose this life. And it was wrong. It was wrong, and it wasn't fair. Because you're not a monster. What makes a monster isn't what we are- how we're born. Just how we choose to act. I can't make excuses for your father or Jacob- if he was my father and girlfriend, I would probably hate them. And never trust them again." He said. The two men flinched. "But look back on your life. How has your parents and Jacob been there for you? Remember all the times you had- in school, at home, on vacation. All the times you were a family. Your family knew you then. And you knew them. You felt safe. You had to."

"I thought I knew them," Renesmee corrected. "I think I was wrong. They thought they knew me. I think they were wrong too. They thought I was a little Bella. Jake imprinted on me because I had my Mom's eyes. My father let me live because my thoughts sounded like her. I thought they didn't blame me for being what I was. But I was wrong. They were wrong. I'm not all like Bella, so it's no use loving me- or what they thought I was- is it? They blamed me. They didn't care."

Percy gave Alex a look. A look that said, _fix this. You started it, you fix it._

Alex took a deep breath. The last thing he needed or wanted was to defend the scum of the earth. But strategically speaking, they needed it to survive. And they _did_ show some level of care for her.

"Look, I know." He said abruptly. "But your parents aren't _my_ parents. I think you heard everything that was said. After my father left I was left with my mother. I grew up being blamed for every little thing that went wrong in her life. She was pregnant with me, and as a result her career was put on hold. She never recovered it, and she blamed me for taking up her time, and giving her a ton of weight and stretchmarks." Nico snorted. "She blamed me for my father treating her like a one-night stand which she was. It wasn't an actual affair. Most of all, she blamed me for being half-god. For being the son of a powerful being whose blood attracted the scent of monsters that caused havoc, danger and all sorts of problems as I grew up- for me and for my mum. She blamed me for that. She never forgave me. I grew up and there was never a single day when she would _not_ make that point unknown. I was the scum of the earth. A hybrid. A freak. An _abomination that had no place in the world_." Alex paused.

"It got worse, especially as I grew up. She made it quite clear I was on my own. She blamed and hated me. She also knew everybody else hated me- the teachers because some of them were monsters, others because I caused a whole lot of trouble- with the monsters involved. The other kids that said I was a freak. She was the freak's mum. And she hated that label. She blamed me. She made it quite clear that I was a mistake. By the time I was a teen, I knew I _was_ a mistake- and I had long given up hoping that we might be cool someday, my mum and I. I probably never hoped for it." He admitted. "But your parents… They're not like that, are they? Have they mentioned anything like that, to your face? Think. Remember everything you've gone through in your life and your parents- and Jacob- were there. Were there times which you nearly died and they pulled you out of it? Any time in which they ever took the extra mile, _just_ to keep you one step ahead of the ones that want to kill you?" Alex paused.

Renesmee hesitated. "But was it me, they wanted to save? Or what was my mother in me?" She asked quietly. "I don't think they knew me at all."

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't," Alex admitted. "Maybe they have some _idea_ of you and you aren't that. But did they ever try to kill you- apart from those times? Did they actually call you an abomination to your face? A freak? What did they do to keep you safe? And what would they do for you? Did they ever try to harm you?"

"Maybe they didn't because Mom survived," Renesmee pointed.

"Maybe they wouldn't have been… Completely sane if she had died," Alex admitted. "But I can see- even in the heat of the moment and I remembered all those things- that everything seems to revolve around you, in your family. Like planets around a sun. They might baby-fy you, coddle you, but it's a sign of love. And they were desperate to get you back. As for your mother…" He made a face. "I can't deny him being your mum's boyfriend and onto you is gross. Even for our messed-up family tree. But you can't deny that without you, everyone seems to fall to pieces." He stated.

"I've grown up without a family- a real family- for a long time. So I know when _not_ to take things for granted." He said. "Just look back and ask yourself if they do love you or not."

Renesmee hesitated. "They still kept this from me. They wanted me dead. What if Mom _had_ died?"

There was a silence.

"Well," Percy began. He looked at Edward and Jacob and his voice hardened. "They just have to live with that for the rest of their lives. Unless you forgive them."

Renesmee turned around. "I don't know." She said. "I don't know if anything's the same anymore. I thought it was this, but now, all I've uncovered is…" She trailed. "I don't know. I don't know if anything is what they seemed. I didn't even know what kind of life I wanted to live. I don't know who I am. But I do know- I want to live. And I want to do it on _my_ own terms. Make my own decisions and choices. Find out who I am on the way."

Alex nodded. He smiled slightly. It was more of a smile than a courtesy- or something fixed. It wasn't something someone he'd just met usually saw.

But he did admire her- for rising above all that. He doubted it didn't affect her, though. And he knew that some things would have changed- between her, her father and Jacob. But things might turn out alright after all. Even if he also reacted rather strongly.

She sighed softly.

"You may still be in danger though," Alex reminded. "We all are."

Renesmee nodded. "I know."

* * *

"And that's what they said," Renesmee finished her story- which had mostly been non-verbal communication.

"So… they lured you out. Put you in some sort of trance…" Alex mused. "And then…."

"That was the last thing I remember before being knocked out. Next thing- pain. It was small but it was digging. My skin is impenetrable- like a vampire's," she said. "Though I don't sparkle. So I didn't understand. It felt like an ant bite, but ants can't give me pain," she remarked.

"No," Alex said slowly. "But you make it sound as if it's an injection."

"That's what it was, only…" She paused. "I thought it was a dream. Or a hallucination. It didn't make any sense. Metal can't pierce my skin."

"Ordinary metal can't," Percy agreed. He took out his sword- in pen form. "Did you by any chance, get a look at the metal they used?"

Renesmee nodded.

Percy took out his sword. Renesmee's eyes widened as she saw the glowing bronze blade grow from the pen. "Did it look like this?"

By the alarm on her face, Percy could already guess the answer.

"So they gave you an injection. Renesmee- was it a blood sample? Or a vaccination?"

Renesmee shrugged helplessly. "I've never had either."

She'd never had to.

"Well, vaccines are more painful," Percy explained. "Feels like something is being pushed inside your skin and vein. If they only take blood, it feels like an ant bite."

Renesmee's brow furrowed. "It definitely felt like an ant bite," she agreed.

"So they took your blood." He looked grim. So did Mizuki and Drypetis who were nearby.

"This isn't good," Mizuki warned. "Remember Jared? His body heat burned the virus away. She would too. Because they had absolutely no idea how to make a virus- or some crazy serum if it's that- that can withstand their body temperatures and biochemistry. But they're learning. And adapting. Now we know that. They've taken samples from her." Mizuki frowned as she turned towards Renesmee. "The question is: why did they let you go?"

Percy and Nico looked at each other.

"Wait- what happened to Jared?" Renesmee blurted.

Nico gave a quick run-down of the events that happened when she was away.

"Did you _only_ see Melinoe?" He asked.

Renesmee now looked confused. "I heard voices. She definitely told me a lot of things. There were guys in lab coats- or at least that's what I thought. I was in some sort of glass tank. Like I was being… Tested or something."

Nico expelled the breath he was holding.

"Scientists," he looked at Percy. "Were there any guards? Any at all?"

Renesmee closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I showed you everything I saw and remember," she said, shrugging.

"Percy," Eleana appeared. "S.H.I.E.L.D."

Percy scowled. "We don't know for sure."

"But we have a good idea," she pointed out. "Especially if terrorist groups like HYDRA are on the run. It might be them, but to the same extent? The resources? Within the United States?"

"Either way," Alex exhaled. "I would advise you not to leave the house- even in La Push they've managed to infiltrate."

" _Could_ be tourists or visitors." Nico pointed out.

"Maybe," Percy scowled darkly. He spared a glance at Renesmee. "You've been through a great deal," he said gently. "Maybe you should freshen up- eat something if you can. Get some sleep. This house is the safest place for you right now."

Renesmee nodded numbly. She was craving something to eat. Not blood, but solid foods. Crunchy proteins and salty meats. Fresh, crisp vegetables. Right now that was what she wanted.

She was changing.

And only time would tell if it was for better or worse.

* * *

Percy sighed. He gave a look at Nico. "Time is running out." He admitted. "We have to find out how they were able to come inside, get as much information about their plans and head back to Camp and New Athens. Understood?" He looked at the other demigods.

They nodded.

Just then the phone rang. His phone.

Percy picked it up and his eyes bugged when he saw who was calling him.

It was Aglaia.

* * *

" _PERSEUS JACKSON!"_ Her voice must have been magnified a thousand times over. It set his ear on vibrate.

Percy and everyone else in the room winced.

"Where the TARTARUS are you?" She hissed. "What the Tartarus have you been doing? Why in the world has no one reported back? What the f***ing hell is _going on_?!"

"Look, Aglaia, we've been very busy lately."

"Have you _now_?" She screeched. "I am this close- _this_ close- to changing sides and supporting the faction in favour of sending a fricking _huge_ army up north! Do you have the _SLIGHTEST_ idea how intense this is getting? The fact is, we're not just having council meetings, Percy Jackson! We're holding at least one _Ekklēsia_ every three days- assemblies now! The whole camp _and_ the city came! Plus the satyrs, the nymphs and whoever else! And everyone is going mad, Percy. _MAAAADDD!_ And it's all chaos here, and all this time, I'm waiting for _you_ to send reports to me on the whole, damned crazy situation, to at least _calm_ the hysterical, grieving families down! And what do you do?" She screeched.

"What the heck are you doing anyway?!"

"Look- I'm sorry Aglaia, but we ran into the supernatural, and they've got crazy schemes and scientists now, capable of possessing people, and I don't know where in the world to begin!" Percy tried to reason with her.

"Wait- what?" She demanded. "Percy, what the Tartarus is going on?"

Percy tried to explain to her. "Look- we came up north- found the girls. Found some… Supernatural. I can't talk about it now, but the fact of the matter is that some… People are being brainwashed. They've had blood samples taken out of them and they're being injected with things that drive them crazy. Some of us suspect S.H.I.E.L.D." He swallowed.

There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Is it them?" Aglaia asked. "For sure?"

"We can't be sure," Percy said.

"But you have a suspect?"

Percy swallowed. "Yes," he admitted. "I'll tell the whole story- but it's not much of a suspect. The evidence is…"

"All over the place," Nico snatched the phone from Percy.

"Hi, Aglaia. We _are_ experiencing trouble. No- I swear it's nothing we can't handle but the lead is getting pretty serious and we don't want an army- especially a very _large_ army- chasing away the culprits in the opposite direction, along with the witnesses and any evidence. Yes, I _understand_ that was _your_ point when you spoke to the Council and the Senate in New Rome. No- I know that everyone in both cities and camps are going crazy and hysterical with panic and pain, and I know that entire _families_ are in danger. But we need to go on through with this path, otherwise the investigation would be for nothing, and we've already got more than one lead. Yes. The virus, serum, whatever that was injected and brainwashed the locals. And yes, the blood samples." There was a pause and Nico looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Well… They're not _mortal_ exactly." He spared a glance at the Cullens. "No- they're not demigods. Well, one of them may be a legacy, but that has nothing to do with anything at the moment. Yes, I know they're targeting demigods, not legacies, but… Look, I know, it's complicated. They're not demigods, and they're not monsters. Not in the sense that we're used to. I mean, that they aren't hurting people. Look, do you trust us? Do you trust me?" He asked. "And Percy might be… Well, _Percy_ at times, but he's never let any of us down. And neither does Alex." Nico's tone softened at that. "Look… Just tell the _Ekklēsia_ , and the Senate in New Rome that the investigation has found new evidence pointing to the ones that did this. We need confirmation first though, and sending in troops up north would chase away anyone who suspects we might be onto them, and well, you know, the whole usual scenario. Just tell them, if they ask for anything, that they've infiltrated the local communities here, and brainwashed a few people, but we've managed to cure them. Tell them about the serum, virus, whatever. And that we have a suspect who might have developed it, but we can't be certain and we don't need anyone- _anyone_ \- to tamper and accidentally mess up the evidence. So please. Just stay calm, stay in your houses, and no one- no one leaves the cities, and goes out after dark- unless it's with an armed group. Get a buddy system, or something."

Nico paused as he heard Aglaia's reply. "Okay. 'Kay, thanks. I really understand and I'm doing the best I can. We all are. Yes, Percy is alright." He spared a glance at Percy. "He's got all his fingers and toes, as far as I'm aware. Alex too." Nico had a twinkle in his eyes. "Yup, me too. And the girls. Miss you. We all do. We'll try, okay. You be careful too. I mean it."

He hung up.

Nico expelled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"And she's calmed down now. She knows what to tell them."

Percy raised an eyebrow, like, _how the heck did you get my sister to listen to you?_

Nico snorted. "I'm talented Percy. You do know that, right?"

Percy rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Right," he said.

"That err, was…" Carlisle began. "My sister," Percy replied.

"What's an _Ekklēsia_?" Rosalie asked.

"A Greek assembly," Nico winced. "Even more serious than council meetings."

"And bigger," Alex reminded, coming in from outside. "Was that Aglaia?" He asked, a hint of longing in his voice. Nico nodded, Percy grimaced. "She wasn't very happy."

"I'll say," Nico muttered. "People back home aren't very happy."

"It's that bad?" Esmé asked quietly. She can imagine that in cities with people panicking as if a serial killer was on the loose.

So the Cullens really weren't the only one who lost someone. Edward's head looked up, and only then did it occur to him.

They all had families- not very different from his own. And they were trying desperately to protect them, doing whatever they could.

"Let's pray Aglaia, Reyna, Annabeth and Frank can keep everyone calm." Nico muttered.

"Yes, let's," Percy muttered as well.

* * *

 _In New Athens…_

The assembly building stood roughly at the heart of the now-finished city.

A pity few of them had only a few years to enjoy its completion. The architecture was a dream; a blend of Classical and naturalistic by appearances. They had taken an enormous amount of care to preserve the natural environment- in fact, to make the whole city coexist in harmony with nature. Thanks to the Hephaestus cabin and the children of Athena, they had things like LED lights, solar energy, waste-processing centres deep underground, managed by trustworthy automatons pulling waste from bins and toilets, sucked down in tunnels from above, to be recycled or disposed of efficiently. Water always came back to nature, and any Carbon Dioxide will go to the plants, and other harmful gases were neutralised by processing machines. Technology to rival Tony Stark's combined with breathtakingly gorgeous buildings made of light-coloured stone, or even pure marble, with wide streets paved with light stone, public and private gardens and wide public squares with spectacular and creative fountains of all shapes and sizes, along with unique sculptures. The gardens had flowerbeds and topiaries of many shapes and colours, often ornate, with water piped from below. It was all so beautiful, so rich, glittering and polished anyone could stare for hours. It made her heart ache.

Annabeth walked through the streets. It was her dream. _Their_ dream. Their city.

She'd designed most of it herself. It was Aglaia who provided the funding and all necessary negotiations with the pesky gods, but it was Annabeth who designed most of it, with Aglaia's and Leo's help, and the members of their cabins.

They were safer here. But they still weren't safe.

Aglaia had been in a foul mood that morning, but she had called Percy- whom Annabeth was about to strangle himself, once she'd marched up there- and informed Annabeth. Together, they discussed and now made plans to appease the citizens here, and then in New Rome's Senate.

The assembly did not take place in the Agora- that was where the market was. This was a more serious matter. The _Ekklēsia_ would take place in a huge building roughly at the centre of the city.

As Annabeth approached the building, she could already hear the sounds of people shouting and fighting. The meeting had already begun.

"Quiet!" Someone shouted. The speaker was Malcolm. Good old Malcolm, her brother and second-in-command.

He was holding a rod- the speaker's rod.

"Silence!" Chiron shouted, up in his podium. Everybody grudgingly shut up.

Dionysus was there and he looked… Bored, really. Mr. D's attitude had improved ever since Aglaia promised to honour him and all the gods in the new city. The gods hadn't had a city to patron for centuries. And besides, they felt the demigods deserved it, and the Romans already had one, so why not the Greeks? Still, ask Mr. D to be a politician…

"The Speaker recognises Malcolm Pace, son of Athena to have the floor." Chiron spoke sternly.

Malcolm made his way to the centre of the floor. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"I've lost many of my family too," he gritted his teeth. "But the investigation is still going on. We can't just-"

"But they haven't replied or reported for at least one whole day!" Someone- a girl- shouted.

Everyone started clamouring. "We _know!_ " Malcolm shouted. "But-"

"Actually, they just have," Aglaia spoke up. Everyone turned to her.

As one of the people who was responsible for this whole city and Percy Jackson's sister and second-in-command, Aglaia sat in a special place on her own The cushioned seat was in a place of prominence, so no one could _not_ take her seriously.

Aglaia turned her beautiful face towards Chiron. "Chiron, may I?" She asked, turning from him to Malcolm. Chiron sighed heavily through his nose. "Certainly, Aglaia." He said. "You _may_."

Malcolm handed Aglaia the speaker's rod. She got up and moved to the centre of the floor.

"I spoke with my brother and Nico Di Angelo just now. They are all alive." A collective sigh of relief swept through all of them. "But there has been… Disturbing developments."

Aglaia told them that some of the locals were found to be brainwashed.

"They discovered that whoever was behind this, is targeting not only demigods but legacies with active powers." Aglaia explained. "For example… Legacies that are half-immortal themselves, not just _descended_ from the gods." She pursed her lips. "Normal legacies aren't targeted- as far as we know- but they are taking samples, like blood samples, from the captured. The trail ended at Forks, but they did leave certain things behind. And hints of it. There are locals that act as if they're possessed. And upon inspection Mizuki and Eleana, both daughters of Apollo," she nodded to Will Solace. "Took blood samples from them, and found that there is some kind of virus or serum- artificial by the looks of it- cooked up in a lab- that are causing the locals to act this way. They believe that this is certainly connected to the missing demigods. The only problem was that in the locals' bodies, the serum or virus quickly burned itself out- as if on automatic self-destruct. So they couldn't examine it further. But the investigation is going on." Her eyes narrowed as she said those last words.

"I've contacted Praetor Reyna and she's informing the Roman Senate as we now speak."

At this everyone was on their feet. The hysteria had reached a boiling point. Aglaia sent Chiron a look. _Wait for it_. Just let them let it out.

"We can't do this anymore!" Someone yelled. "We have to send an army!"

"NO!" Aglaia's shout echoed throughout the whole place. "If we send an army up north we risk them being ambushed. We've already lost a great deal of people. We don't know how strong these people are, and even _who_ they are." The shouts died away. "Besides," she said. "It will impede the investigations that are still going on. I don't know about you, but I think sending an army up north will put the culprits on high alert!" Aglaia's eyes flashed. "We risk destroying evidence from a crime scene and affecting the recollections of witnesses."

 _She said it for me,_ Annabeth thought.

"That doesn't mean we have to sit here and do nothing!" That was Clarisse.

Aglaia took a deep breath and moved closer to Clarisse, looking at her in the eye. "No." She placed her hands on Clarisse's shoulders. "But we need to prepare. I propose new measures," Aglaia spoke to everyone. "No one goes out alone- not even before dark inside the city and camp. Children must be guarded and watched closely at all times. We can't risk our mortal relatives as being baits to lure us in. Call them by demigod cells, and say your goodbyes, for now, I'm afraid. Keep your Eta-trackers on at all times. The Hephaestus Cabin has them. If you are in trouble or ambushed, the tracker will show- it will alert the squad on duty and warn the others, where you are at. As for said squad," Aglaia turned towards Chiron. And Annabeth.

Annabeth's eyes met hers. Green, just like Percy's. The thought of it made Annabeth's heart clench with worry.

"Even during work and camp activities, we must be specially guarded. The elite squad will be chosen. Volunteers are welcome." Chiron agreed. He pounded his hoof on the marble.

"All for the new measures?"

Annabeth held her breath, as the hands slowly all went up. Chiron nodded and pounded his hoof again.

"Very well. Anyone who wishes to volunteer for the elite squad, please, meet me in the Big House."

The assembly started to disperse. People huddled together in clumps, muttering in hushed voices as they left the building.

Annabeth exhaled deeply. Aglaia frowned and walked over to her.

"Why didn't you join us?" She asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "I wanted to see how it went. Besides, you handled that better than me."

Aglaia frowned deeper and shook her head.

"Your voice would have reassured people- Hero of Olympus," Aglaia muttered.

Annabeth's lips twitched in a small smile. "To them, you are a hero. The one who made this city possible. I designed it, but I wouldn't have had the idea or motivation without you."

"It's just not working," Aglaia despaired. "The city- it's supposed to keep all of us safe. We have demigods that are already in the outside world relocating to this city. Their kids- legacies- are being sent to camps and the school building for training, and home to the city at night. But we're still in danger, Annabeth. We always are."

"Yes," Annabeth said fiercely. "And that's how it always will be. But it doesn't mean that we are better off without our efforts. In fact, I know for sure it would be a lot worse."

"Hey," Piper went up to them. "How are you getting on?" she said looking at them in concern.

Aglaia sighed heavily. "Well," she spared a glance at Annabeth. "We're coping."

Annabeth smiled sadly.

Piper came and enfolded them both in a hug. "Percy will be fine," she said. "And so will Alex, Nico, Drypetis, Mizuki and Eleana. If anyone can survive this, it's them."

"I hope so," Aglaia murmured. Piper pulled back and smiled at her. "Come on- let's go to my place," she said. "I've got hot chocolate waiting. And some treats."

Aglaia had sent a text to Percy:

 _We're not going to war._ Yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter :** **Percy and Nico go with Mizuki to uncover more secrets behind the trail. Alex and Renesmee have a heart-to-heart, and Alex reveals something to her which he kept secret from the other demigods- and his reason as to why he now wants her to succeed and stay alive. In New Athens, more havoc is created, and Aglaia travels to New Rome to meet with Frank and Hazel. Meanwhile, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents are revealed to be following some demigods and strange discoveries are made- about the Cullens. Alice sees the risk. And now the Cullens are fleeing with the demigods. But it means nothing if someone follows them.**

* * *

 **To** **Greg** **: Thank you.**

 **To** **Trife** **: Well…. Just keep reading (hehe)! But remember- this is a prequel, to a much bigger story-arc. The Avengers have been mentioned several times, and the Kanes and Egyptian gods at one point. And no- technically they aren't human but they'll still need permission to cross the boundary. I'm not saying they won't go, though. Because (SPOILER ALERT!) S.H.I.E.L.D. There might be a fight- but don't expect it to be a full-scale war at this point. And thank you!**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Wow. Thank you. Do you mean the storyline or just this one story? And yes- NO MORE CULLEN BASHING- at least I'll try. And Renesmee will have a heart-to-heart session with one of them.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **, or** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **. That belongs solely to Rick Riordan and his estate. I do NOT own** _ **Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**_ **. That, as mentioned, is all Marvel's. I do NOT own the** _ **Twilight**_ **series- that goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Agents, Bullies and Boundaries

Percy and Nico trod as lightly as they dared.

They were no match for Mizuki's skills however.

She came as light as she always could. Nico almost rolled his eyes. Mizuki was a Ninja- a real one- trained in those arts, even though in modern cosmopolitan Japan, those skills were no longer put in use, Mizuki was taught those arts by her family who were aware of what she was, and used it well. There was a reason why she went on these missions.

She still didn't like him though. But he supposed if Will wasn't her brother, she would dislike him even more. His behaviour grated her.

Mizuki hopped neatly on a high branch. She closed her eyes and surveyed the surrounding area.

Having memorised everything the Cullen family and the wolves had told her about the forest, as well as several maps, she was efficient and precise in everything she did. She was covered up, of course. Her scent was disguised.

The moon was full.

This put her on high alert.

She could be spotted, and so could they- whoever they were.

Percy and Nico were down there- giving anyone who might be watching a false sense of security while Mizuki hid and moved stealthily high above.

"No use Perce," Nico said down below.

Percy shook his head. "This trail runs cold," Nico pointed out. "And we know where it ends."

"But we don't know how it ended," Percy gritted his teeth. "We _have_ to keep moving."

Nico sighed and nodded.

It was a while before they found something.

Nico frowned as he bent down and picked it up.

Percy blinked. "That's-" He looked closely at it.

A lipstick. A mortal's Percy would have said, except the casing was Imperial Gold. And there was a compact. Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. Percy bent down and carefully picked it up- using the gauntlets he was wearing. He wasn't really used to wearing gloves, but Mizuki insisted and this was an investigation.

"Nico," Percy said. Nico took out one of the things Drypetis made for them. To scan. He scanned the item. "Fingerprints… Yes." He nodded, satisfied. "This belongs to Annabelle Kristie."

"From the Aphrodite Cabin," Percy remembered. One of the missing.

"And it's definitely made in New Athens, from their cosmetic shop." Nico nodded. "Same as the compact. The fingerprints are hers. And…" Nico frowned suspiciously.

"There's someone else who picked this up. Someone named…" He flipped a screen open, connecting it to the piece of equipment he held. It ran for a while.

"Grant Ward and Phil Coulson." Nico blinked. "Who the heck are those…" The screen buzzed.

Then photographs came up. Gran Ward. Phil Coulson. And all the inevitable information that Leo and Drypetis had hacked.

S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

 _Washington, Undisclosed location…._

"Are you getting this?" Grant Ward sounded bored.

"I'm getting it," Phil Coulson sounded much calmer.

Ward leaned back, with a heavy sigh of exasperation.

"Go, get some rest," Phil advised him. "I'll take care of everything."

"What does these people have to do with it?" Grant grumbled.

"Well, these people are somehow connected with the disappearance of Princess Aglaia a few years back," Phil said calmly. "Strange that she reappeared in society, claiming not to know a single thing. Strange that the Avengers don't even know a single thing. And yet she always seems to disappear, every summer. Where she goes, no one knows. And yet she's always seen with certain types of _people_."

"What kind of people?" Grant spoke up.

"Kids- or at least around her own age." Phil sighed. "They have one thing in common: they've been abandoned at birth, left to live with at least one parent or in foster care, have had numerous run-ins with the law in some cases, or been suspected of crimes, from petty theft to terrorist attacks, expelled from academic institutions. They _always_ seem to appear when things go _boom_."

" _Boom?"_ Grant questioned.

"Boom," Phil confirmed. He typed into the computer. "Yet nothing ever shows on their records. Absolutely clean."

Grant frowned and straightened in his chair. "Why weren't they arrested?" He asked. "Or taken in for questioning?"

"No idea," Phil said. "Probably because at the very last moment, new evidence pops up and they just don't seem guilty."

Grant's concern appeared on his face. "Do you think they might be fabricating the evidence?"

"It's possible," Phil agreed as he typed some more. "But no kid can ever do that- no matter how resourceful. To fool the highest, and most advanced investigators on the planet. This is something else. Something big."

Grant absorbed all this slowly.

"Do you think the princess…"

"I think she's been brainwashed," Phil shrugged. "She seems an entirely different person when she's undergoing her public life. Yet no one seems to know where she's going or what she's doing. I doubt even her family knows. These sort of people aren't normally the kind that a princess would associate herself with. The government wouldn't allow it either. And how is it that the paparazzi never finds her during these times?" Phil questioned. "Yet here, I found some people she was seen with in New York and-"

"What was she doing in New York?" Grant interrupted.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Phil replied. "So I've been tailing some of her… _Friends_. See if they have any sort of connection to HYDRA or any other terrorist organisation. Or cults. And we're currently sitting in Washington, trying to tail a few of her… Friends. And we've seen some other people she's never met. But who are very… Suspicious."

Grant stood. "What do you mean?"

Phil nodded towards the screen. Grant bent down and saw it.

There was a picture. Of a teenage boy, about seventeen, with tousled hair, and a crooked smile. He had a strong jaw, a straight, slim nose, high cheekbones and full lips. It was a photograph from some time before colour photos came into use.

"Edward Anthony Masen Junior," Phil mused. "Born June 20th 1901 in Chicago Illinois. Died 1918. In the Spanish Influenza epidemic. Same as his mother." He nodded to a picture next to the boy's- with a woman who looked very much like him and a dark-haired man Grant assumed to be his father.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Grant sounded puzzled.

"Look," Phil clicked on a tab, and the screen changed into something else.

There. It was another picture. A colour photograph. Very recent. A boy- with bronze-coloured hair, Grant could see- and strangely pale skin- and golden eyes. He had high cheekbones, tousled hair, a strong jaw, full lips and a slim, straight nose.

And a crooked smile.

Grant inhaled sharply. "He's the same as the other boy."

"Grant, meet Edward Anthony Cullen," Phil emphasized the last name for him. "He lives in Forks, Washington. With his adoptive father Carlisle Cullen and Esmé." Phil nodded as more photographs from various times, showed up on screen, in colour and old-timey black and white. "And his siblings, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And Emmett and Alice Cullen. And his new wife, Isabella or Bella Cullen, née Swan. She's very recent. As for the others…" Phil nodded towards the screen again. "Mary Alice Brandon, born in Biloxi Mississippi, 1901. Was said to have had numerous hallucinations that enabled her father- a wealthy jeweller and her stepmother to grow alarmed. Some of them came true, actually."

"So she's psychic?" Grant sounded disbelieving.

"Perhaps. But some of her ahem, _visions_ , didn't come true. She tried to warn a cousin that a terrible accident was going to happen. The cousin, predictably didn't believe her. Sure enough an accident _did_ happen. He died. The family and the other residents said she cursed him. One day she warned her mother that she was about to be murdered. Mother died months later. And then, her father remarried. To a not-so-very-nice woman."

"Poor kid," Grant muttered. "Yeah." Phil frowned. "They can't have known about this stuff back then. The stepmom favoured her sister, Cynthia, over Mary Alice. Then she claimed to have seen her father trying to kill her- and that he was in fact, her mother's murderer." Grant stiffened in alarm. "He probably was."

"That's right," Phil said grimly. "So she tried to hide in the houses of her relatives. But they still blamed her for the cousin's death. She ran to the town's marshal, but the father was already there. He told them that his daughter was mad. She was locked up in an asylum." Phil grimaced. "Mental hospitals those days… More like torture chambers. But one of the doctors there was kind. She began to get better. Then she disappeared. Along with the doctor. She was presumed dead. Until…" He nodded towards the photographs.

There were a series of them running through. "She was seen throughout the decades. And here." He pointed. "Forks High School. Graduation day. Early 2006. Alice Cullen."

Grant inhaled sharply. "That boy next to her- see him?" Phil pointed to a boy with honey-blond hair and a pained expression. "He was first seen with her in 1948. But some photos show him as one of the fighters in the Civil War." Cue the photographs, grainy and yellowed, of Jasper with his comrades. "And with the rest of the gang- the Cullen family in 1950. As for the rest of them," Phil gestured to the most breath-taking blonde girl, pale. Like all the other Cullens. And then an identical one- black-and-white, from the 1930s. "Rosalie Hale. Born 1915. Disappeared in 1933 during the Great Depression. The daughter of a banker in Rochester, New York. Walking home from a friend's house. She'd just been engaged, to Royce King II, the richest heir and bachelor in the city. It was all over the papers. But in April, she disappeared. Royce King was suspected of her murder- everyone said he was a drunk. A few weeks later, her fiancé was found horribly dead. No blood. No nothing. Unsolved case." Phil shook his head. "But Rosalie Hale…" More photographs popped up throughout the decades. In Europe. In America. Everywhere. "There's Emmett McCarty, also born 1915, but in Gatlinburg Tennessee. Disappeared 1935 in the Tennessee Mountains. Reappeared years later, with _her_. Recent reports showed that he graduated from Forks High School, one year before Alice Cullen, his adoptive sister."

There was a shocked silence.

"What about the parents?" It was Agent Melinda May's voice. She was there with Agent Skye and Fitz-Simmons.

"Well," Phil looked up more things. "Adoptive Father- Carlisle Cullen. Seen repeatedly several times, including in a painting by the Italian Renaissance artist Francesco Solimena. And in photographs, ever since the invention of photography." He looked at them. "He's a renowned doctor." He turned back, leaving shock on his friends' faces, though more constrained on Melinda May's.

"Esmé Cullen. Wife and adoptive mother. No one has anything but good to say about her. Esmé Anne Platt was born in Columbus Ohio in 1895. Married Charles Evenson in 1917 a soldier of the First World War. Abusive, reports said, though he tried to hide it. Neighbours at that time heard screaming. She left the home in 1920, reports suggest that she was pregnant at that time. In 1921 she gave birth to a baby boy, who died shortly after he was born. She committed suicide shortly afterwards by jumping off a cliff."

"That's horrible," Jemma said, sounding shocked.

"Her body was buried by this man." Phil pointed to the picture of Carlisle Cullen. "And later, he moved to a new town, he had an adoptive son- or brother-in-law. And a wife, named Esmé.

"But there's more." Phil continued. "The first boy- Edward Cullen, Masen, whatever, he married an eighteen-year-old girl in 2006. The daughter of the local Chief of Police in Forks, named Charlie Swan and his ex-wife. Girl met him when she moved to Forks to be with her dad. There was an accident- something happened and she fled back to Phoenix Arizona where she lived with her Mom. But she went through an accident. Ended up in hospital there. Went back to Forks. The Cullen family moved out of town for a while, right after she just turned eighteen, came back. She married him on August 13th 2006. The whole town was talking about it. During their honeymoon she caught some kind of tropical bug. Had to be quarantined for a while." A picture of Bella Swan, a girl with long brown hair and a widow's peak who was pale- but not as pale as the Cullens- straight brows lustrous chocolate brown eyes, wide-set and large, heart-shaped face, thin nose and pronounced cheekbones. Her lips were full- the top fuller than the bottom. The agents peered at her with intense curiosity.

"This was before she got sick," Phil explained. "This was afterwards."

Another picture popped up and Jemma Simmons gasped. Skye gaped.

"Oh my…" Skye couldn't finish what she started.

She was as pale as the Cullens now, with glinting skin, like a pearl, her hair was more luminous. Her eyes, were _golden_. Like her husband's and the rest of her family's.

"Wait for it," Phil advised. "Don't freak out just yet. Years later, the Cullen family claimed to have found and adopted Edward Cullen's long-lost twin _sister_. Her name's…" Phil squinted and winced. "Can you pronounce that?" He asked.

Melinda May and Jemma Simmons leaned forwards. "Ray… Nes… Me?" Simmons tried hesitantly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." They frowned as Melinda was the one who managed to do it. "Also called Nessie."

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?" Skye sounded baffled. She exchanged looks with Leo Fitz. "Did her birth parents name her or…" She did not know what was going on with people's minds when they named their kid something weird. Seriously? Didn't they know- or care- that their kid was probably going to be teased someday?

"Well, we don't know." Phil stated. "Only that she appears around the same age as Edward Cullen, her 'twin brother.' Only that she's never in any photograph of Edward Anthony Masen Junior in the early nineteen-hundreds. Well, there is this." Phil enlarged another photo. A black and white, showing toddler Edward, standing by his mother- Elizabeth's- knee, with the father holding her close along with the baby wrapped up in blankets that she was holding.

"A girl- not a twin, though. A few years younger than Edward Masen Junior." Phil stated. "The girl's name was Victoria Elizabeth Masen. Middle name was after her mother. She died in infancy. Devastated her parents. Father distanced himself. Mother raised little Edward all by herself it seemed. But there's more."

"More?" Skye and Grant echoed uneasily. Phil indicated another picture. "This is Renesmee-" He looked uneasy pronouncing the name. "Cullen. Look at her eyes."

Unlike the other Cullens- including Bella now- her eyes were brown. The exact same shade as Bella Cullen's eyes were before she got sick. There was a picture of Bella, pre-transformation next to her for comparison.

"Shoot!" Jemma spoke. "Is she like, related to them both or something?"

"Maybe." Phil shrugged.

"Phil, man," Grant looked uneasy. "I think we have a case of an Inhuman or a mutant in all cases. But it's rare that they managed to cope and stick together without harming anybody. Or falling apart. As far as we know. But I think we need to head up to Forks and check. They are still in Forks, right?"

"They are," Phil agreed. "And yes, I think we should check as well."

"But the girl- Bella- she wasn't like this until after she married Edward Cullen," Fitz argued. "What if they did this to her? What if they experimented with kids?"

Phil took a deep breath. "That's what we need to find out."

* * *

Alex took a deep breath as he approached Renesmee sitting on the steps of the porch by herself, her knees drawn up.

She refused all other company.

And Alex felt terribly guilty. He didn't cause this, but he doubted he made things better. He might have disliked the Cullen boy- even detested him- but when seeing the truly heart-broken grief and anguish on his face, and on the wolf-boy Jacob's face… Alex truly felt horrible.

As though he never had a reason for reacting this way. He knew he did. If anyone went through what he did, and seeing those things happen again.

But her father did love her… Right?

Even though putting one's imprint on a new-born _baby_ seemed rather disturbing even if it was nothing romantic now. He didn't see how that was supposed to evolve into romance. Seeing someone as your brother, and maybe your best friends, as you were small and then growing up. No, just no.

Alex sighed. Renesmee looked up.

His voice was soft. "May I join you?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I have to admit, I really didn't like your father. He seemed rather rude, to put things mildly." He grimaced. "But it was obvious… Well, I can't convince you to go back inside. That's your choice. All I'm here to say is… I'm sorry. And you're not alone. I _do_ know how it feels."

Renesmee looked at him.

"Your mother?" She asked quietly.

Alex inhaled. "Yes." He pursed his lips. "She hated me."

"Did she hurt you?'

Alex's lips twisted into a wry smile. "If only it was the least of it."

Renesmee looked disturbed. "But your father was the king of the gods. Why did he choose her? Why didn't he stop her- take you away?"

Alex sighed. "The Ancient Laws forbid it," he admitted. "And breaking those laws… It would mean a fate worse than death for me. It's so taboo in the Greek world that nobody ever dares speak about it. That's why the specifics are lost through history. Like breaking an oath from the River Styx. What's more, I don't think he cared. He didn't really love my mother. He came to her for one night. It wasn't even an affair. I don't think he actually loves the women he goes around with. He might have a soft spot for some. He might like them. But love?" He shook his head. "Maybe he _does_ love someone. I think- I _sometimes_ think- he loves his wife. But it's hard. I know this sounds strange but I only met my father once in my life." He admitted. "It's dangerous for Olympians to regularly meet with their demigod offspring. Our scent- our power grows stronger upon contact with immortals."

"Like me," Renesmee breathed. Alex nodded.

"So I don't really know him," Alex admitted. "As for my mother…" He trailed off.

Renesmee looked at him. "She said you had a sister."

Alex froze.

Renesmee instantly began apologizing. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No," Alex took a deep breath- several in fact- to calm himself. "No, it's perfectly alright. He owed her. But did he owe her that much?

Not even the others- except for Aglaia- knew about this.

"My little sister. Her name was Nuala." Alex swallowed. "That's the first time I ever said her name in a very long time. I never told anyone about her- except for one demigoddess. She was very young when she died."

Renesmee froze. "What happened- if you don't mind me asking," she said hesitantly.

Alex took a shaky breath. "She died. She was murdered. By my mother. _Our_ mother." His face grew grim. Renesmee's eyes widened. She went that far.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee whispered.

Alex nodded, accepting it.

"You're so much like her," he admitted. "You even look like her. Except for things like the hair and the eyes. She was blonde. Her eyes were blue. A lighter shade than mine." Alex's voice softened, and so did his eyes, even more. As if he was looking at far away. "For a long time, she was the only family I had. The only joy I had during that terrible time. I protected her as much as I could. From our mother. From her boyfriends. From the bullies, and the monstrous teachers- both humans and monsters. But I failed." His head bowed down. She died. And I was a child. A helpless little boy as well. I hated myself for being helpless. And I swore I would never fail anyone else again. But it was too late to save her." He then managed to compose himself and look up. "But not for you. You never had to go through what she did. And I'm grateful for that. Seeing you. It makes me think if this is the kind of woman she would have become. She was innocent then, but she quickly learned and grew clever. She was compassionate. And she saw the good in others that I never could. It didn't matter if a person was ugly if they were good." Renesmee gazed at him.

"I couldn't save her," Alex admitted. "But there's still you. She never got to grow up. She was so small when she died. She was barely in school." He swallowed again. "After she died… I had no reason to stay. I ran away." He breathed in shakily. "If you succeed in your life, Renesmee," he said looking at her. "If you live and you live well… Then that's what brings me at peace. She lost all chances of life. But you… You still have a chance. You still have a family. They're not perfect, but hey, my Olympian family is more messed-up than you can imagine. My mortal family too." He smirked.

Renesmee smiled softly.

"You still have family. And I think while mine would walk away in disgust and my mother would never soil her shoes to save me when I'm dying at her feet… I have no doubt, there's nothing your parents and even Jacob wouldn't do for you." Alex said, gazing straight in her eyes. "I'm not gonna pretend that they didn't do that. I'm not gonna pretend it's not wrong. And if it were me, things aren't likely to be the same between you ever again. But… They're not terrible. And there's a great deal of love in your family. Infinitely more, even if they do coddle you too much." He smiled. "You have a chance to live your life. I hope you live it well. Take it from me- I've had little. So I learned not to take things for granted. Even if you do need space- and some room to breathe and grow." He winked.

Renesmee grinned, feeling much better than she had before. Alex stood and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up, even though he didn't need to.

Bella observed them silently. So did Edward who was still whiter than his normal shade, gazing with grief at his daughter. Happy with someone else. For once, he couldn't blame the demigods. And Alice observed too, even though she couldn't see them.

But as they moved she dropped something. A bowl she was carrying.

It smashed to the floor in many pieces.

The last time she did this… Was just before the Volturi came.

She had seen something.

* * *

"They're coming," Alice cried.

"Who's coming?" Eleana barely contained her irritation.

"I… I don't know," she admitted. "But I saw…"

"What did you see?" Suddenly Eleana remembered that this girl could see the future. As a daughter of Apollo, she should have remembered this.

"Them." Alice swallowed. "People coming. One of them… Isn't very trustworthy. But they're government agents. I see… I see…" She stared out into the distance.

Edward- who had appeared out of nowhere- gave a sharp intake of breath. "That's S.H.I.E.L.D!"

"What?!" Now Eleana was growing positively alarmed. "The crest- that's S.H.I.E.L.D!"

"I'm seeing this guy," Alice said uncertainly. "He's late middle-age. Typing away on a computer. He's seeing them."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Our photos. From before we changed and afterwards. He has access to…" She swallowed. "Everywhere. All the photos we supposedly erased, all our public records. Everything. Even a copy of a painting by Solimena." Alice sounded fearful.

"The top-notch twenty-first century technology," Eleana muttered. Their age was a digital book- one _big_ digital book which S.H.I.E.L.D had access to. It didn't matter if they erased those files. Or manipulated the Mist. S.H.I.E.L.D had now caught up to them- all of them.

"They're coming," Alice hissed. "They're coming now."

Drypetis was up before she knew it. "We have to leave. Pack whatever you need and can carry. They won't touch anything else. We need to erase any fingerprints in the house."

Rosalie was aghast. "But that's everywhere!"

"We still have to try," Drypetis said firmly. "What's happening?" Renesmee asked, coming in.

"We're about to be exposed," Drypetis said grimly.

"Percy, Nico!" Drypetis was on the phone. "Make your way back- fast as you can. S.H.I.E.L.D agents are onto us- all of us. No time to explain."

That was the message. Nico cursed. "Come on!" He shouted up above. "We need to leave- now!"

Nobody needed telling twice.

* * *

When they got to the house everyone was deliberating which vehicle to take.

"You don't think S.H.I.E.L.D knows the license plates? And keeps tabs on every vehicle in town?" Drypetis shook her head. "No. We need to use separate cars. Keep in contact." She handed them all demigod cells. "Separate routes. Head for Long Island New York. Anyone follows- keep contact and we can all help you lose them. These phones are untraceable. They can't be hacked by mortals. We need to spray the Mist on the cars so they aren't recognised."

Drypetis passed Mist-bottles to Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Renesmee, her mother and grandmother came with their things. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were erasing any trace of them- fingerprints and so forth- with Drypetis' gadgets.

"Your faces need to be disguised as well," she warned just as Eleana, Jasper and Carlisle were deliberating the routes to take on a map.

"Call your werewolf friend," Eleana warned Bella. "If anybody suspects the Quileutes…"

She didn't need to be told twice. Eleana tossed her own demigod cell to Bella. "Quickly." She advised.

"You first," she nodded to Jasper and Alice, and also to Carlisle and Esmé. "I'll come with you," she said to Alice and Jasper. "Mizuki will go with Rosalie and Emmett. Take Renesmee with you." She told Carlisle and Esmé. "And Drypetis." Bella and Edward opened their mouths to argue, but one look from Eleana silenced them. They didn't have the time and if S.H.I.E.L.D really was well onto them, Renesmee would be safer with Carlisle and Esmé and whatever tricks Drypetis had up her sleeve.

"Warn the Quileutes that S.H.I.E.L.D is probably going to come knocking and asking questions. No aggression or anything. But they will be watched very carefully," Eleana warned Bella. "Where the Tartarus are those three?"

"Eleana!" Drypetis came in. "Monitors in town. I've hacked into them. But they need to leave."

"Take the assigned route- keep those phones on," Eleana warned the two couples and Renesmee.

Renesmee bit her lip. This was going too fast.

"We'll need to give them time to leave," Alex warned. He'd also been erasing any DNA evidence of anything. "I'll create a lightning strike just outside of town."

Eleana nodded. "Go."

Carlisle, Esmé, Eleana, Drypetis, Alice and Jasper along with Renesmee piled into their cars. The garage door opened and Carlisle took off. "They need to be outside the city by the time the lightning strikes." Eleana warned just before they left. "Which route are the agents coming in from?"

"This one," Drypetis pointed to the digital map she had on.

Alex cursed. "That goes too close to them." He meant Carlisle and Esmé's car and the route they had chosen.

"We'll have to wait until they're safely past the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. And they're distracted by the lightning," he muttered. Eleana nodded before her door closed and Carlisle took off.

"Alex, Drypetis," that was Mizuki's voice. "What's going on?"

"We've erased all DNA evidence of us being here- thanks to Drypetis," Alex nodded to Drypetis. "But we need to leave. "A good thing we've got all our stuff. We're taking separate routes back to Long Island. Delphi Strawberry Services," he said that out loud, and to the phones which were on speaker.

Alice asked. "Why are we going to a strawberry farm?"

"It's not- it's undercover. It's New Athens." Alex said, with a feral smile.

"Wait for us outside the boundaries- you'll never be able to get in without us," Percy warned.

Alex looked at them. "We have to leave. Now."

Percy nodded. "Take this one," Rosalie pointed. Alex nodded in thanks. "Alex- go with them," Percy announced. He nodded at Mizuki, Rosalie and Emmett. He looked at Edward and Bella. "You guys… You'll have to come with me and Nico."

"I know," Alex nodded. "I'll have to drive," he warned Rosalie and Emmett. "Keep a look-out please. Mizuki too."

There was no more time.

* * *

"So here we are," Phil remarked casually, looking up at the night sky which had started to rain. "Forks. The wettest, rainiest place in the US."

No one was happy about that. But then a car zoomed by. It looked rather… Well, it was hard to tell. Suddenly lightning flashed and a cracking sound was heard. The lamp post up ahead started to swing dangerously and topple.

Phil swerved the car as hard as he could to the right, before they got smashed.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

The car halted and they got out, in the pouring rain.

Grant looked up, squinting at the sky. "Lightning," he murmured, astonished. That was true. They could smell traces of it.

"Damn, that was lucky," Skye muttered. "Far too lucky." Leo Fitz frowned. "Lightning… This random." He looked at Jemma. "And here. It's not likely. We're not on high ground. We're dangerously close to a town. But I don't think this is a freak storm, like in 2008."

That was true.

Skye winced. "What do we do?" Phil winced. "We need to get to the city. Get someplace safe."

They got back to the van and drove off.

* * *

Percy was with Edward and Bella. An arrangement that he normally wouldn't have liked but, hey, it was no time for trouble.

They had plenty enough of that on their tails.

He drove in silence, Nico beside him.

Bella spoke. "Do you do this sort of thing often?"

"What sort of thing?" He replied, barely managing to keep his temper in check.

"Escaping the law-enforcements or government agents, fighting and escaping monsters, covering up my tracks or bring people to safety?"

"Well…" Bella sounded hesitant. "All of them, I suppose."

"Yes," Percy shrugged. "I do it not as often, often enough." He took a turn.

"It's a long way to New York," she remarked.

"We have no choice," Percy shrugged. "Even with our wards, we're safest in the city and the camp."

"So… Is there another safe place to stay?"

"In San Francisco. New Rome- the city for Roman demigods and legacies. And their Camp Jupiter."

Bella was silent again. She wanted to ask what it was like, but she didn't dare break the silence just yet.

"Nico," Percy spoke. "Pile up on Nectar and Ambrosia. We need to leave. Shadow-travel."

"They're onto you," that was Drypetis' voice from the phone.

"Stay on track," Alex advised. "I've got two on my tail, but I'm evading them."

Percy and Nico frowned. "S.H.I.E.L.D agents?"

"No, monsters."

* * *

The snarling hellhounds bared their teeth, salivating in ecstasy at the mere thought of it.

Tammi stood, smiling serenely.

They were waiting.

"Percy, monsters behind you," Alex warned. "Three coming in fast, and three in front."

Percy swore in Ancient Greek. "Get down," he advised the Cullens. "You too, Nico. We need to give them a surprise."

Nico nodded and lowered himself down.

Percy brought the car to a halt. He could see them. Up in front, even in the rain.

Two large hellhounds, not as large as Mrs. O'Leary, but still quite sizeable. And…

"Tammi," Percy growled. He got out Riptide.

He opened the door and stepped out onto the rain.

"Percy Jackson," Tammi smiled sweetly. "Where's your friend?"

"He's at this bar called, ' _None of Your Business_ ,'" Percy stated calmly. "What about you? I recommend that place. You've been poking your head in other people's businesses for quite some time. Maybe it's time to find your own."

Tammi hissed. "You were always so confident Perseus Jackson. So brash. Like a _true_ hero. Now you will pay."

"If _I_ pay," Percy said steadily. "So will you."

The hellhounds pounced. Percy dodged them in a single fluid movement to the side, spinning one hand in the air as he did. The rain was very heavy.

Percy barely watched any TV shows before. He didn't really have the time, he was too busy saving the world. He didn't like to listen about people babbling on all the time about it. But he did pick up a few things when his little sister (not Aglaia, but the other one) was watching cartoons on TV.

And one of them taught him to do this.

A globe of water formed in the air, swirled towards them and slammed the hellhounds in their mouths. The demon dogs choked as they toppled backwards. More water followed.

"NO!" Tammi shouted.

"You gonna fight me now? Or are you going to hide behind another pet dog? Just like Kelli did to you?"

Tammi growled and she lunged.

Percy slammed more water into her, just long enough, to slide down and slash at Tammi's legs.

They felt very solid. Not like the Mist was manipulating them. But that was because she was in her vampire form. Like the Cullens.

Percy came to a sudden stop. It wasn't illusions. She could change shape.

He barely recovered himself enough to realise that Tammi was striking at him. Both hands, talons bared.

She didn't disintegrate when the Celestial Bronze touched her. But she did when she was an _Empousa_.

Percy's eyes widened. He had a plan.

"Come on, shiny!" He growled. "You know, you're not as pretty as the dogs, but doesn't mean you can't fight worse than them!"

Tammi shrieked in rage.

"Come on! Pretty! Do your worst!" Percy taunted. "Or are you all beauty and not enough beast? Or is it the other way around?"

Tammi snarled. "You want pretty?"

"You're not shiny when it's dark," Percy responded. Inwardly, he grimaced. He was never very good with insults. He mostly depended on monsters having a short fuse. But he needed her to change.

"You know, it's understandable why you had to hide behind the dogs," Percy scoffed. "They're more enchanting than you."

Tammi shrieked again and then she began to change shape. "You want enchantment?"

Percy didn't have much time before she managed to charm _him_. He snorted. "Like you could."

Tammi changed. One leg shifted and turned the same bronze colour as once before. The other grew shaggy with fur.

And then she started to cast her magic. To lure _Percy_ into her spell. To seem gorgeous.

Percy summoned as much water as he could as fast as he could, before hurling it at her face. He struck-

Almost at the same time as Nico did.

Tammi screamed. The Celestial Bronze alone would have cause her to explode on impact, but Stygian Iron was much worse. It drained her essence. There was no way she could reform now.

She was gone.

Percy nodded to Nico and both turned back but heard barking.

"Hellhounds," Nico said, grimly.

"Nico- save your energy. We need to get out of here. Shadow-travel."

"They'll follow us," Nico said fiercely.

Percy breathed in. "No, they won't."

"Get in the car and get ready. Move to the driver's seat. I'll be in the front- just keep the door open." Nico hurried to the car.

The hellhounds were coming in fast. There were more than three now.

The hellhounds already there, still weren't managing to spit the water from their mouths which was sadly choking them. Percy used the water to send the hellhounds hurtling towards them, domino-style, he jumped into the car.

"Go!" He yelled.

Nico drove the car forwards, Bella hissing at the back, clasped tightly by Edward, right into a tree trunk.

And melted into shadow.

* * *

Nico lost consciousness despite the Ambrosia and Nectar he'd quickly scarfed down.

Percy took over as Nico snored.

Edward looked over Bella. "You alright?"

Bella blinked and looked incredulous. As if she did any of the fighting. "I'm fine." She looked at Nico. "What's the matter with him?"

Percy spared Nico a glance. "Shadow-travel. He's never transported so much- this whole car and us, and himself. It takes most of his energy. But we're closing up on New York. He'll be fine. He just needs to rest." He was used to Nico by now.

Percy drove on.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly. He was surprised. Percy blinked. "Sorry?"

"Thank you," Bella stumbled. "For… For saving us. Looking out for us." She took a moment to compose himself. "I know… You're struggling and all that, but… You still took time to look after us. And… We haven't been the best kind of people to look out for."

Edward nodded his head, and kept his eyes down. "Thank you."

Percy regarded them carefully from the rear-view mirror. "Make no mention of it." He sighed.

They drove on in silence.

"Percy?" That was Alex's voice. "Where are you?"

"Nearing Long Island," Percy replied.

"So are we," came the reply.

Percy frowned. "We shadow-travelled. Nico passed out. He'll be up in a few. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Evasion tactics," Came Alex's dry voice.

Percy sighed. "Right. I really don't want to know, do I?"

"No," Came Alex's humorous voice. "No, you don't."

"There it is," Percy brought them round.

"Delphi Strawberry Services." He glanced at them. "See if you can see beyond the Mist."

Bella squinted. "Nothing. Just a strawberry farm- wait." She blinked again. "It's a layer. A shimmering layer. I mean, I see strawberries, but… There are buildings."

"A camp." Edward blinked. "I see a basketball court. A lake."

"The city's really well-protected, even more than the camp," Nico surprised them by waking up.

"Ambrosia," Percy reminded him. He nodded towards it. Nico tore open the packet and scarfed it down.

"No more." Nico winced. "I risk blowing myself up."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. The car stopped. "We're here."

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked desperately. "Where's Carlisle and Esmé and all the rest of them?"

"Still on the road," Nico answered.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Bella asked desperately. Nico frowned. "We need to get you inside the borders before anyone sees. Almost nobody stops here in the eyes of mortals."

"They have the girls and Alex, they can get inside," Percy reassured them.

"Let's pray Annabeth doesn't kill you," Nico mumbled. "Or Aglaia."

Percy winced. "Let's.

"Alright, I Percy Jackson- along with Nico Di Angelo- give permission for these two-" Percy gestured. "To enter the camp."

Then something shimmered in the Cullen's eyes. Before that, everything was hazy. First it was what looked like a poor CG image of strawberry fields. Then it shimmered and faded, clearing to reveal…

Bella inhaled sharply, and she heard Edward doing the same.

"Come on," Percy spoke, knowing full well, the girls were probably going to kill him.

* * *

The camp was astounding itself.

The first thing, Bella thought, that they must have been at the north shore of Long Island, with a valley going all the way to the water. There were buildings done in Ancient Greek style, including an amphitheatre, an open-air pavilion with Greek columns, an arena and more. The buildings looked brand-new and in excellent condition, however. But none of them matched.

The farmhouse itself was a large building, coloured blue like the sky trimmed in white with a brass weathervane shaped like an eagle.

There were two cabins, for example, that resembled something like royal mausoleums. The biggest was marble, box-like, with polished bronze doors that shimmered in the light, so that it gave the appearance of lightning bolts streaking across them. It had columns, like the second one which was slimmer more graceful with garlands of pomegranates and flowers twined around the columns and peacocks carved into the walls. Bella blinked. There were more. The cabins were all placed in the shape of a Greek Omega symbol. One cabin had smokestacks on the roof, like a factory and was made of brick. Another was pure gold which would make a human go blind. Yet another cabin Bella spotted was made of obsidian with skull torches, another was made out of sea-stone with coral and shells imbedded onto them, like they had been hewn from the sea floor.

They were all unique and different.

"These cabins," Edward mused. "Are they, like, for an Olympian god each?"

"Yes, that's where their children come to stay," Nico grinned. "Our cabin is our family in camp."

Bella was silent. "And where do legacies fit into this?"

"The legacies train with the demigods during camp activities and school," Nico explained. "Then at night, they go home to the city. The camp is for those that haven't gone through training yet."

Edward frowned. "Where's the city?"

"Wait a minute." Nico said while Percy went to speak with someone.

Edward blinked. "Is that a climbing wall? With lava?"

"A little extra challenge."

"Who's Percy going to see?" Bella asked.

"Chiron." Nico explained. He looked at them. "He's a centaur."

"Centaur?" Bella blinked. "Like… Half-man and half-horse?"

Nico nodded. "The Chiron?" Edward asked, astounded. "Trainer of Hercules, Jason and all that?"

"Same one," Nico smiled. "He's immortal.

"I should warn you though," Nico said. "That everyone is going hysterical and crazy here, and in the city. If they realise that you aren't demigods or legacies… They might go crazy. People have been going missing for some time now."

Bella opened her mouth about to say something when Percy came with them, he was followed shortly by a man riding a horse. Or at least, the shadow showed it. Except that there were no legs hanging from the horse's sides. And no head and neck either. Instead, the torso of a man, wearing a tweed jacket, white shirt and tie, like a teacher. He had brown hair, a beard, bushy eyebrows and intense brown eyes.

"Chiron," Percy said awkwardly. "This is…" He sighed. And began to explain everything to Chiron on the way to the Big House.

* * *

It was a while before the other Cullens arrived.

Alex appeared soon enough with Rosalie, Emmett and Mizuki at his tail. It was a while before Alice, Jasper and Eleana appeared as well. And then Renesmee with Carlisle, Esmé and Drypetis.

Chiron regarded them all carefully from his wheelchair form.

He cleared his throat. "Campers," he said. "You do realise the situation has gotten even more serious than we could have imagined. Do you really believe the mortal organisation S.H.I.E.L.D is responsible?"

"Chiron," Percy said uneasily, exchanging glances with Nico. "We don't know for sure. But we do know that they were onto us. They were following us. And they had information." He glanced at the Cullens. "On all of us."

Chiron sighed heavily. "I see. And yet the Mist has failed."

Nico's brows furrowed. "Chiron, why do people keep saying that? At least two enemies we've met-"

"I'm saying this because it's true," Chiron said, looking at him.

"What, you mean, the mortals can see the monsters now?" Percy demanded.

"No, child, at least not yet." Chiron explained. "But on all regards you should never have met." He looked at the Cullens. "The barriers between different worlds of the supernatural and dimensions are connected with various species. In us it is demigods. In others, it's aliens."

Percy looked confused. "I don't understand."

"The Norse myths and the Greek ones are very different from one another, the same goes with the pantheons- and the Egyptian one," Chiron stated. "The Mist- which comes from all worlds- not only keeps the mortals unaware of the existence of beings such as us, but keeps the different supernatural powers and presences separate."

Nico's eyes widened. "Like the Romans and the Greeks."

"Yes and no," Chiron agreed. "Prior to the Second Giant War, the demigods sired and borne by the Greek forms of the Olympian gods, were at war with those who were born to the gods in their Roman forms."

"Like… A personality split?" Emmett sounded puzzled.

Chiron sighed. "I suppose, although it is far more complicated than that. Greece and later Rome were the centres of Western Civilisation in their time, and remained so for millennia. The gods first started in Greece, whereupon Greek culture and civilisation spread. Greece was the beating heart- philosophy, learning, warfare, seafaring and so much more. Those were spread by the children of the gods. Many of the famous ancients- not just legends such as Heracles and Perseus- were demigods themselves. It was after the Trojan War that no one publicly proclaimed their identity of being demigods- for fear of causing another disaster. Alexander the Great was one. And he spread Greek culture- being _Macedonian_ Greek- throughout the world. The Hellenistic Age was his achievement. But eventually the power shifted. Rome became the centre. Understand this, the gods not only gave inspiration, sources, ideas and raw materials for everything about Western Culture and Civilisation- such as artistry, craftsmanship and the sciences. But they _absorbed_ the traits of what they did as well. Like a farmer, harvesting his crop. He grew them, but he can also consume them. When they moved to Rome, everything started happening from there. Roman culture started spreading. Their civilisation- which was essentially very similar to the Greeks' but different at the same time. The Romans themselves were more united, more uniform than the Greeks. More militaristic, and yet more…" Chiron sighed. "Wilder? Less restrained? I suppose unless you've studied Roman history you can't know. But they were like that. And yet they were civilised. The gods and their children brought Western Culture and Civilisation to Rome. But they also adopted such traits that were specifically Roman."

"Until they split into two aspects," Mizuki put in. Chiron nodded. "Quite so."

Emmett blinked. "But you said they're in America. Do they have an American aspect?"

"They were in Rome and Greece the longest, hence the two split parts of their personas," Chiron informed. "They adopted traits from whichever country they came to, and gave out more. But they were never in another country long enough for them to have more than two aspects."

"And for a long time Roman demigods and Greeks were at war with one another," Mizuki said calmly. "They were too similar and too different I suppose."

"The Greeks thought Romans were barbarians," Eleana said, remembering something Jason said. "But respected their military might. The Romans envied Greek culture and admired it. They clashed for centuries. Like during America's war of independence. Many of the most prominent figures there- like George Washington- were demigods. The Greeks were the ones who wanted independence. The Romans were the British colonials."

The Cullens exchanged surprised glances. "George Washington?" Jasper queried.

"Yes," Drypetis said. "A son of Athena. And then again in the American Civil War-" Jasper winced. "The Unionists were Greek demigods. And the Romans were Confederates."

"And that was when it all ended," Chiron resumed speaking. "The great divide. After seeing the horror their children unleashed upon one another, the gods were so appalled, so horrified they worked the Mist in order to make them forget about each other completely. Erased from living memory. The Romans and the Greeks never crossed paths again. Not even by mistake. None of them ever heard of the other. They saw neither hide nor hair. That was one use of the Mist."

Nico frowned. "But Chiron," he argued. "What does this have to do with our situation?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "What does the Mist-" Then his eyes bugged.

"You're saying that the Mist should have kept us apart," Percy said slowly. "Because something which happened to the Greeks and the Romans to keep them separate happened more than once. To everyone?"

Chiron nodded. "You should never have met. By all accounts, your worlds should be kept separate."

Bella shook her head. "But I'm a legacy," she argued. "My great-grandmother was a Greek demigod. But I'm now a vampire."

"But you didn't know that she was a demigoddess, not until after you've been changed and you met us," Drypetis told her.

"Yes, throughout the years, the more intermarriage with ordinary mortals a demigod's line has, the more the power fades," Chiron agreed. "And you never knew in the first place. You were in neutral territory- the mortal universe."

"But we saw a Norse god on television," Eleana insisted. "A Viking fighting in the invasion of New York."

"Yes," Chiron frowned deeply. "That should never have happened. By revealing himself to the mortals, Thor Viking god of Thunder might have accelerated the Mist's barriers. But he cannot have caused it himself."

"But what does this have to do with them?" Nico argued. "With why they're taking demigods- and why they're brainwashing the Quileute boys- and taking Renesmee-" he glanced at her. "And blood samples. This… Virus or serum. What does the Mist have to do with this?"

"They're experimenting," Percy looked at him. "They're experimenting with demigods and their powers. The powers that are passed on in genes. _Our_ genes. And Renesmee's," he looked at her. "They want the supernatural. To make them stronger. To…" He remembered Jared. "Control them. Brainwash them like they did to Jared."

Eleana and Mizuki inhaled sharply. "To make super-soldiers?" Eleana demanded. "Like Captain America?"

"Or to use whatever they have- like their DNA- to make those super-soldiers," Percy put grimly. "Out of mortals, perhaps. Or ordinary demigods."

Alex blinked. No. This wasn't possible. And yet…

Why did the bells ring so loudly in his mind?

"This isn't good," Percy warned. "We've got to warn the _Ekklēsia_. And the Senate in New Rome."

"Oh _really_?" A voice appeared out of nowhere. A voice that would rival the vampires'. "Warn them of what _exactly_ , brother-dear?"

* * *

The minute Aglaia appeared out of nowhere, Percy and Nico knew they were in for it. And even Alex didn't relish the prospect of her anger. Or the girls.

It was a while before the vampires could absorb what they saw. This girl was… Different. Even in regards to the demigoddesses they had seen.

But even if they could manage to bring themselves to coherent sentences and pile compliments on her, Aglaia was already far from pleased.

Her eyes met her brother's and she spoke one word in a deadly voice. "Explain."

Percy began to explain. It was clear that his sister's temper was _not_ improving with every word. But she was steely and icy as compared to raging like fire.

"You have no idea what you've done," she said in a steely voice. Her eyes were chips of green ice.

Percy swallowed. "Look-"

"During such a time?" She asked. "When the people are going wild with hysteria and suspicion is in the air? And what about the S.H.I.E.L.D agents? Suppose they followed you here?"

"They can't have," Percy said dubiously. "We split up. Nico and I shadow-travelled. The others took several detours and had tricks up their sleeves. Including Mist bottles. Those still worked."

Aglaia exhaled slowly to calm herself.

She threw her hands up in the air. "And the monsters? How many were there? Think that some of them wouldn't have guessed you were at camp? Or the city?" She glared at him. "I should just leave Annabeth to deal with you."

That might be worse, Percy thought. At least Aglaia could rein in her emotions instead of unleashing her fury on him. He loved Annabeth a great deal, but she was _scary_.

"Either way, we don't have much time." Aglaia continued frostily. "Drypetis," she looked at the girl. "I need you and Leo. We have to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's files. Find out everything they have on us- every report- and erase them. Then meet the agents personally. Deal with them."

"Whoa," Bella's eyes were wide. "You're not going to kill them?"

"No," Aglaia agreed. "Probably just erase their memories. Make them forget that they even heard of us. Make them wonder why they were there in the first place."

She turned and left. Drypetis followed her.

Chiron sighed. "Percy," he said. "S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"Is just one big bully," Percy scowled. "One big mortal bully ganging up on us. I've dealt with bullies before."

"Including the one at the borders?" Aglaia walked in again. Her eyes were flashing.

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I might as well tell you that there are S.H.I.E.L.D agents at the borders," Aglaia replied, her eyes blazing. "One of them is someone called Phil Coulson."

* * *

 **Uh-oh. I hope you enjoyed meeting _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ in this one. No, they haven't entered the city yet, but it's too risky for now. I'm planning on the Thalia and the Hunters to make an appearance. And looks like S.H.I.E.L.D and the demigods are suspecting each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter** : **Percy tells Clarisse of his suspicions on who's behind this. Chiron meets the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. But the agents uncover a dangerous truth- a secret even the Cullens don't know about. Rachel meets the Cullens and gives a chilling prophecy. But Jacob appears and gets injured raising suspicions. Aglaia referees a match of Capture the Flag and Percy shows just how well he's doing. But the agents return and confrontations are hot.**

* * *

To **The Half-Fallen Angel**: **Don't worry. Except for Nessie clarifying a few things and explaining what she's going to be doing from now on, enough is enough. Sorry to make you wait so long.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, Twilight or Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. That belongs to Rick Riordan, Stephanie Meyer and Marvel respectively.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Revelations, Confrontations and More to Come.

"Just _who_ were those people?" Aglaia hissed at Percy once they'd left the safety of the Big House. "What are you not telling me?"

Her striking green eyes glared out at him through the mask. That's right, she wore a mask. When she heard newcomers had arrived- who were _not_ new campers- she quickly placed it on. Leo had made it for her. And she was furious.

"Percy!" She hissed. "Why are there S.H.I.E.L.D agents following you- or-" she gestured. " _Them?_ What the Tartarus is going on here?" She took a deep breath, but couldn't stop herself from glaring at him. "What are you keeping from me?"

Percy groaned inwardly. Yup, this was it. No wait, wait until Annabeth gets there. Then, he could call himself dead.

"Who are these people?" She hissed. "We can't just allow them within camp boundaries, much less, the city, without knowing who the heck they are and if-"

"Look, we had no choice alright!" Percy burst out. "One of them-" he gestured helplessly. "She saw-" He stopped dead.

Aglaia shook her head. "Percy, when I first heard you had entered camp borders again, I was mighty relieved beyond measure. Even if you didn't bring back a small clue as to where those missing demigods were, at least you would be able to try again. But then, I hear you brought _people_ over here. Or are they not human either?" She glared. "The last thing we need is more people hearing about this, especially if S.H.I.E.L.D agents are visiting!

"You know, I live a very public life outside of camp," she continued. "If they pin-point me, who else are they going to get to? And I can barely make it work!" She threw her hands up in the air, frustration, pain, grief and stress taking its toll. She was angrily shoving back her tears now. "Right. I don't know who these people are. But they had better be looking out for themselves, because right now, even though my first instinct would be to run and hug any person fleeing danger, we can't afford to be too generous in dangerous times." She stated.

"I _know_!" Percy replied. "Look, I'm sorry, but I…"

Aglaia sighed. "Yeah, I know. Children of Poseidon. Do we all have the same flaw?"

Percy was silent. His fatal flaw. There it was again. Personal Loyalty. She was one of the few people whom he trusted to be quite blunt about this fact. How in the Giant War, he nearly blew everything up, because he was so loyal. How his mother, best friend, and later girlfriend got themselves endangered because the Titan Lord knew Percy was far too loyal. It was difficult. In fact, it was the most difficult bit of all. After all, Percy could take anything that happened to himself (almost). Just not the ones that happened to the ones he cared for. His friends and family. And innocent people. But what if it was being used against him?

Aglaia had the same flaw, she admitted as such. She'd been _raised_ that way. Percy knew that this was something as dangerous as could be.

"Percy," she began. She sighed and shook her head. "Give them rooms in the Big House. _After_ Chiron's dealt with the agents. We'll need Mr. D's permission to allow them to enter the city."

Percy nodded.

* * *

"Does, errr… She always wear a mask?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"No, only when new visitors arrive." Percy looked sheepishly at them. "It's nothing personal. She just looks, um, different."

Plus, she would be recognisable.

"Different?" Rosalie asked sceptically.

"Yeah, she sticks out in a crowd. Not in a bad way- far from it- but she catches too much attention. You'd be overwhelmed." Percy though, _Better to let them wonder if Aglaia has pink hair, or green skin, than the real Aglaia._

"So…" Percy held out his arms. "I can't let you in the city, yet. Sorry. We'd need Mr. D's permission for that."

"Mr. D?" Edward asked.

"Short for Dionysus- he's the god of wine," Percy excused. "He was sent here by my Uncle Z for a while- grounded for chasing the _wrong_ out-of-limits wood nymph. Which means he was stuck with us, and we were stuck with him. But when my sister suggested building this city, she negotiated hard-out with him, plus a whole bunch of other gods. Basically, we got the funding, the architect we already have- that's my girlfriend, Annabeth. The whole lot of building materials and the Hephaestus and Athena cabins to help with all the newly-designed high-tech that they gave us, and more ideas. Aglaia did a lot of things, most of the ideas, the suggestions, she researched other cities, ancient and _ultra_ -modern, which we got inspiration and our designs from, not just funding. We all put a lot into building a city, we're just sorry that your great-grandma wasn't here to see it," Percy looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry too," Bella said quietly.

Just then, someone came walking towards them.

"Uh-oh," Percy said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jackson," that wasn't Aglaia, or Annabeth, but it was someone he recognised, alright. It was Clarisse. Percy sighed.

"Hey, Clarisse." She scowled at him.

"Visitors, really, Jackson?" She asked. "At this time? You know, people are going crazy in the city and the camp right now."

Percy groaned. "Clarisse, this wasn't planned. And we think we know who took those people."

Clarisse stood very still and planted her- third- electric spear into the ground. "'Kay, explain then."

Percy told her about S.H.I.E.L.D and what he had found. He also admitted that these people were vampires- though not the human-blood-drinking kind, and that S.H.I.E.L.D were after them too."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he said temptingly.

Clarisse grunted, not saying anything. Then she looked at him. "If it really is S.H.I.E.L.D-" her voice grew extra-menacing. She had lost siblings too.

"Clarisse, there's no way we'd be able to take the whole S.H.I.E.L.D _and_ the Avengers down." Clarisse scoffed.

"Watch us."

Nico came up, rolling his eyes. "Where's Aglaia?" He asked.

"Navigating and negotiating with the _Ekklēsia_ and keeping in touch with the Senate in New Rome."

"What about the agents?" He asked.

"Chiron's dealing with them," Percy said.

Nico shook his head. "How'd they find us and get here so fast?" He asked.

Percy shrugged, frustrated. "I don't know! Maybe they're tracking us- they can't have bugged us- can they?" He looked at the Cullens who looked at each other.

"It's possible," Carlisle admitted reluctantly.

Percy cursed in Ancient- and Modern- Greek and shook his head. "Right. I can't deal with this right now. I've got an exam coming up as soon as I get back from break in the US. I'm going in the Greek Royal Navy, thought you should know."

Edward blinked. "Why? I thought you're American," he said.

"Nah, military hates me here," Percy admitted. "I've been attacked by too many monsters, disguised as teachers- and bullies- and I usually get the blame, like when the school blows up. Plus, I hate _them_ too. Most teachers _are_ bullies. I'm American, and that part of me will never go away. New York, Manhattan is my home, and that's never going to change. Nothing can take that away from me. But the law isn't always good- many of us can attest to that. In Greece, I have a fresh start. Now, it's becoming more of a home to me as well."

"You do realise you'll have to give up your American citizenship if you want to enter the Greek navy," Edward pointed out.

"I know," Percy said simply. "Aglaia suggested I go to training in the naval academy in Athens. She didn't expect me to want to stay. You see, demigods have ADHD and dyslexia, which really doesn't help when we're in school."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked, curiously, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"ADHD," Nico said, "That's our battlefield instincts. Though it's hard to stay still in a classroom, our battlefield reflexes is what keeps us alive and very much aware in a fight. As for our dyslexia, that's because our mind is hardwired for Ancient Greek."

"But since the Greeks of today read the same alphabet," Percy chirped. "It wasn't that hard for Aglaia to force me to sit down, teach me Modern Greek- and a little bit of diplomacy. After a while, I don't know why I agreed, but she helped me get into the naval academy in Athens. To bring something back to teach to everyone here. To help us survive. And I'm glad she did, it helped save lives. I just wish I could have learned all this while we were fighting in the wars," his voice grew sombre. "It could have saved more lives."

Nico came and patted him on his shoulder. "We can't all save everyone," he said quietly, remembering Bianca, Beckendorf and Silena. "Sometimes, what we can do is honour their memory." Bella winced.

"Come on," Percy said. "Might as well show you a tour around camp, since we can't do the city yet. It'll help pass the time."

* * *

Aglaia watched, hidden behind a one-way mirror that hung on the wall. It was made by the Hephaestus Cabin, so no mortal could detect it.

Chiron was in wheelchair form.

He led in four people- two men and two women.

One of them was roughly middle-aged, balding with brown hair, and a supposedly friendly face, but Aglaia couldn't trust him- or any of them. Even with a gentle expression. Why was he wearing a black suit? Heck, he was one of the government. Of course he would be wearing one.

There was a tall, lean Asian-looking woman, with almond skin, a square jaw, and a cold, hostile expression on her face. Her lips seemed to be pressed firmly together, and she definitely looked hostile. Her dark eyes were narrowed and seemed to glance and glare belittlingly at everything she saw. She was possibly the most dangerous one there. But Aglaia knew better than to discount the others no matter what they seemed.

The second guy was tall, handsome dark-haired fellow, who looked somewhat cocky and well-built, a fighter, she realised. Her form stiffened. He was likely the fighter of the group along with the woman. The first guy looked like he preferred diplomacy, but Aglaia couldn't be certain, not when so many lives were at stake.

There were three other people. There was a tanned, brown-haired girl with brown eyes. She was rather pretty, and seemed to glance nervously at the whole place. A big threat? Aglaia didn't know.

"Um, Mr. Brunner, we didn't see a sign for a Summer Camp on the way in," the first guy said.

Chiron clicked his fingers. To the mortals he might seem like he was doing it out of irritation. But Aglaia knew he was manipulating the Mist.

"Of course there's a sign," he said exasperatedly. "But people always seem to miss it."

Aglaia scrutinised them carefully. The four of them looked like they had just remembered it.

 _So the Mist is still working to some extent,_ she thought.

"Oh, my apologies," the first guy brushed it aside. Chiron gestured to the table. "Please," he said. They all sat. The first woman looked suspicious, like she was ready to bolt, strike and attack at any moment now. The second woman looked around her awkwardly, and the second guy looked slightly on edge. Only the first guy seemed at ease.

"Now, I'm Philip Mathews," The first guy said, Aglaia narrowed her eyes. Phil Coulson. She'd seen the picture.

Chiron nodded gravely. Of course he knew it was a lie. "You are from the government?"

"Well, yes, I work for-" And at this point Aglaia lost track of the conversation, focusing intently on the individuals who were there.

Her eyes widened when she saw the second woman put down something on the table. A compact. No, it was gadget, she bet. Not as fancy and high-tech as the Hephaestus Cabin made them, but high enough.

Her hand lay gently on Lou Ellen's shoulder who was sitting next to her. As soon as Lou Ellen felt it, she knew what to do.

But then, Annabeth walked into the room. "Chiron, Nico says-" She froze.

"Hello," Phil Coulson nodded and smiled politely.

"Annabeth, this is Philip Mathews, he's from the government," Chiron sighed.

"Oh." Annabeth stood very still. Aglaia cursed. Just great.

"She's one of the campers, I presume?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Annabeth helps with the younger children," Chiron said solemnly.

"Your first name is Chiron?" The first woman asked. Her voice seemed to have a strong flavour of suspicion in it. Permanently.

"Yes," Chiron nodded. Annabeth cursed herself inwardly.

"That's a Greek name." Phil put in.

"My mother was Greek," Chiron came up with the story. "My father is English."

"So why did you move to the US?" The second guy asked. "To run a Summer Camp?"

"Basically, I was a Classical Studies and Latin teacher," Chiron explained. "But I felt I needed to ease down a bit. But I loved teaching so much, and instructing, so they gave me this opportunity and for that I'm grateful."

Chiron didn't mention his supposed disability. Aglaia wondered if Phil Coulson was suspicious. Surely not. There were plenty of people who were in wheelchairs. Being in one did _not_ mean they were useless. Far from it.

"So you teach Latin in this Summer Camp?" Phil asked.

Chiron nodded. "Oh, yes. And classical studies. It gets the children into history. Some of them are into Greek history in particular." Aglaia smiled.

The first woman still looked suspicious and ready to attack.

The second woman's eyes kept darting around. The second guy looked slightly suspicious as well.

But they couldn't deny it was a good explanation.

They kept on talking and Lou Ellen chanted the magic necessary to mess up and modify the gadget.

But unknown to them, there was a car not too far outside, that held Fitz and Simmons working closely.

* * *

"There!" Jemma pointed.

Leo leaned down to the screen and nodded eagerly.

"So they're definitely the same cars that came from Forks," Leo mused. He then frowned. "But I don't get it. Why don't they show up on the cameras?"

Jemma blinked. "I don't know."

Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons shared a look.

"We've got to get them back," Leo Fitz decided.

 _Psst…_ Phil fought the instinct to stiffen when he heard that noise. That was Fitz-Simmons, he was sure, speaking through his earpiece.

 _You guys, get yourselves out of there,_ Leo Fitz's voice sounded.

 _There's something we found. Something that isn't right._

Coulson frowned inwardly. "Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Brunner. We'll just be going now." He stood.

* * *

"Think they've gone for good?" Lou Ellen asked coming from behind the mirror.

"I doubt it," Aglaia replied, her face still masked.

Chiron sighed. "They will be back."

"Those friends the guys brought back," Lou Ellen sounded suspicious. "They can't be here."

Aglaia scowled behind the mask. It was her most-used magical item. It looked made of molten metal at first glance, but it was actually quite solid, and moulded her features whilst concealing it. So the mask's lips moved with her own. Every twitch on her face was the same as the mask. And it was light enough to feel natural, like skin.

But that wasn't it. It was made by Lou Ellen and Leo both so it could change. Right now, it allowed her eyes to show, but when she pressed a hidden button by her right ear, glass lenses would cover her eyes, like sunglasses, except she could see very clearly through it- like one-way mirrors. It also had night-vision because Leo was cool like that. But even that wasn't it. Designed to do more than cover her very conspicuous face, it disguised her when she went on covert missions. It had several buttons built into hidden places. She could make brown, blonde or red hair. Curly or straight, short or long, they could grow from the mask and cover her hair. A combination of technology and the Mist would transform and cover the mask to change her features. Tan or pale skin. Flawless as normal or blemished. Even small features like dimples, freckles and moles, the nose that grew long or short, large or small and the lenses would show normal human eyes of any shade fringed with any type of lashes that she wanted. Same with the other features.

And now she was going to do something with the mask.

"We have to do something about the agents first- and S.H.I.E.L.D's files. Get Clovis," she advised Lou Ellen. "And Leo. We erase everything we need to."

Lou Ellen nodded as the two of them looked grim.

"Look at this," Leo Fitz placed a manila envelope on a desk.

"I researched everything I could find on the Cullens using their original names," he admitted. "And I came up with a lot of stuff. Stuff that's been buried. So I tried Mary Alice Brandon. This was what I found; copies of a file containing papers from a historical asylum two counties away from Biloxi Mississippi. It's dated, March 1920, and it was written by a patient by the name of Mary Alice Brandon. She wrote it, and they kept it, thankfully, without destroying the papers, as a way to examine her 'insanity'."

Instantly, Phil grabbed the envelope and rummaged through it.

This was going to take a while; he began to read out loud.

* * *

"So this is where Greek heroes go to train," Edward murmured, looking at the surrounding area.

"Yes," Eleana admitted. "The only place where we can be safe."

"The agents haven't gone," Mizuki warned. "Drypetis and Leo are going to hack into their files- erase everything they've found. But they may have made hard copies. And that could very well go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Which will eventually go to the US government. And of course, it may go international." She glared at the Cullens- well, just Edward actually- as if to make her point clear.

Jasper's eyes were wide. "So… Oh… They're going to find out, aren't they?"

"Eventually," Mizuki admitted. "They just need to put two-and-two together. I wonder what the rest of your kind will think about that."

But the Cullens looked positively shell-shocked. Esmé exchanged a horrified glance with Carlisle.

"Oh no." Was all she said. "Oh no."

Oh no would sum it up. Even Bella and Emmett who was normally optimistic, realised the implications of this.

"I would suggest Percy, that you take them to Rachel's," a voice said icily. That was Aglaia. She was walking by, still in her mask. She didn't trust the Cullens to show them her face. "The Oracle's Cave, I mean. Not her house."

She waltzed away.

"And I'm still informing Annabeth," she said, calling back behind her. Percy winced. Boy, was he in for a whole lot of trouble.

"Right then," Percy mumbled. "To the Oracle of Delphi."

"The Oracle of Delphi?" Bella asked, suddenly. "Isn't that where, the Ancient Greeks used to go every time they want a prophecy? Or some advice?"

"Yes," Percy stated. "Delphi is still a place. Turns out there are many oracles. But the spirit of Delphi is the most powerful one of all. And right now, it's hosted inside of a mortal girl, named Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"She's powerful?" Alice perked. She was a seer, after all. She would be interested in this stuff. "Are her visions accurate?"

Percy winced. "Yeah, but if you look at all the stories-"

"There's always a catch," Eleana said darkly. "The thing is, when people usually learn a prophecy, they don't like it, and they try to avoid it. But the irony is, them trying to avoid it means that it ends up happening to them instead."

"Like Oedipus," Edward murmured, remembering. "Or Perseus' grandfather."

"Yup," Percy said, popping the _p_. "The Oracle always speaks the truth. That's why, sometimes we say, ignorance is bliss. Actually we say that _all_ the time," he said on afterthought.

* * *

"This is a cave," Emmett said uneasily. "She lives in a cave?"

"A cave and a really nice house in the city," Percy knocked on the side of the cave's entrance which was covered in thick, purple curtains. The torches on either side had sprung up to life on their arrival, prompting Emmett to mutter, 'Creepy.'

"Who's there?" Rachel asked from inside. She sounded sulky.

"It's me, Percy." He called out.

"Well, come in and bring the others with you." She called back.

Percy sighed, and motioned to the Cullens. Cautiously, Edward stepped in, followed closely by Bella, Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice who barely concealed her excitement, Emmett and Rosalie.

Inside was quite a place. There were elaborate murals all over the place. Writings from pieces of poetry that Edward and Bella recognised, lines from other poems that they didn't. Quotes from books and music lyrics. And images.

Carlisle's eyes widened when he saw images of events he had seen in the past. The World Wars. The American and Spanish civil wars. The Greek civil wars. Viking attacks. Roman invasions. And centuries back; Leonidas and his three hundred Spartans. Militiades battling at Marathon. Alexander the Great conquering the world on Bucephalus- and the mural looked… Lifelike. Very realistic. It even got the fact that he had had heterochromia iridium, one eye was dark blue the other a light blue, and his hair was golden. That never showed in Alexander's other depictions. Cleopatra and the asp (he could bet it was what she really looked like too), Octavian or Augustus the first emperor of Rome. Caligula. Nero. And better emperors too. The fall of the Roman Empire. The progression of Western Civilisation based on what Carlisle had heard and deduced.

And more recent events. He guessed they were the conflicts the demigods had to face throughout their lives.

Bella shifted her hypnotised eyes from the murals to look at a girl. She had red hair, pinned neatly away from her face. She wore a simple white tank top and skirt.

Rachel studied them intently. "Rachel," Percy greeted.

"Percy," Rachel sighed. "I knew you'd come."

Percy winced. "No offence, I mean you are the oracle and all, but it is because you had some kind of vision, Apollo told you or-"

"The Mist is breaking down," she said by way of explanation.

Percy sighed. "Of course. Right."

She walked over to them. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" She asked quietly. "Your sister's strained as it is. I can barely keep her calm. She's had bad dreams at night. Premonitions? Or more than warnings?" Rachel shook her head. "Either way, something's coming. And I don't think we will all like it."

There were torches on either side of the oracle tripod. They burst into life with green flames as Rachel came close. "I suppose you want a prophecy?" She asked.

Percy sighed again. "'Want' isn't exactly the right word for it… You know what? We just need some advice to survive." Eleana nodded.

Rachel nodded. She sat on the tripod. She then closed her eyes. Expelling a low, long breath, she then almost toppled over.

Percy and Eleana rushed over and pushed her upright. But Rachel floated up without their help and they could see green smoke billowing, lifting her into place.

She opened her eyes. They were completely green. Bella and several Cullens gave a hiss.

" _I am the Spirit of Delphi,"_ she murmured, in an ancient and raspy voice. _"Speaker of the Prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the Mighty Python. What is it that you seek?"_

The Cullens, needless to say were half in awe, and half freaked out.

Percy stepped forwards. "How can we survive this?" He asked hopefully.

Green smoke billowed from all around Rachel, seemingly lifting her up on her tripod stool into the air.

She began to speak:

" _Blinded child, beware the dark,_

 _For barriers within were stark,_

 _Now opened, soon broken,_

 _The forgotten past is key,_

 _Child of the ocean,_

 _And child of the sea,_

 _If willing, journey far beyond star,_

 _And worlds afar,_

 _To end an evil, but beware the rage,_

 _For blind, you may die in a cage."_

And Rachel gasped and all the fog rasping, moved inwards, like snakes curling back into their holes. She slumped backwards and Percy and Eleana both hurried to catch her again.

She blinked groggily. "What did I say?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Alice asked.

"Not in times like these," she replied, addressing the Cullens for the first time.

Percy repeated the prophecy.

Rachel blinked. "Okay. That might mean you. Or that might mean Aglaia."

Percy frowned. " _Ookay_. That was very accurate."

Rachel frowned. "Don't mock me. You know prophecies. They always come true, even if they have to do it in a way you never imagined."

Percy grimaced. "That's the tricky part."

"What do they mean?" Bella interrupted. "What's going to happen?" She remembered, belatedly, that prophecies were never straight answers from Greek Mythology.

"One thing's certain," Rachel murmured. She looked up. "The Mist are the barriers. The barriers are opening up now. Gates-or portals- are opening up into neutral territory,"

"The mortal world," Nico breathed. They'd forgotten he was there.

"That's right," Rachel said. "They're opening up. And soon, they'll break."

Eleana's eyes widened. "But if they break-"

"Then people would see the monsters for what they truly are," Percy said alarmed. "There'll be panic- all over the world."

"Not just that," Rachel muttered. "Beings. Both gods and mortals. Other creatures. They live spread apart thanks to the Mist. Without it, there will be chaos. Humans aren't exactly known to be completely good at sharing territory."

The Cullens were speechless. Bella exchanged shocked, horrified looks with her husband and in-laws.

"There'll be panic," Edward hissed, clenching his fists. "Everywhere. There'll be war."

"Destruction that goes beyond the nuclear scale," Rachel said gravely. "Now, Percy, you'd better go. I think we haven't seen the back of those agents. They've discovered some things about you," she looked pointedly at the Cullens. "And so far they've been distracted about that. But we're getting one more visitor. A certain shapeshifter wolf that can't get inside the boundaries and is at risk of being caught."

Bella hissed sharply. _"Jacob."_

Rachel nodded. "Oh, and Annabeth's about to find out."

* * *

"PERCY JACKSON!"

"Oh Styx," Percy muttered. "Gotta go. Mad girlfriend."

He rushed out of the cave with a speed that would make Hermes admire him.

"Speaking of which," Rachel spoke up. "Aglaia is about to come in. She's about to tell you something important and rather alarming. And where's that daughter of yours?"

Bella whirled. She exchanged shocked and horrified looks with Edward.

Just where was Renesmee?

But before they could dart out of the cave, there was a rapping noise that signalled someone was there.

"Rachel!" That was Aglaia's voice. "Are they in there?"

Rachel sighed. "Yes Aglaia," she said, sparing the Cullens a glance. "They are."

The curtains flew open, and Aglaia, still wearing her mask on which her half-stormy, half-icy expression was reflected upon.

"There's someone outside," was all she said. She fixed her gaze on the Cullens. "Perhaps you would know him- or _it_."

"What?" Bella asked.

Aglaia gestured outside, and they followed her with trepidation to the Big House.

Leo Valdez was typing away with Drypetis on the computers.

Aglaia gestured to one of the screens. "Recognise this guy?"

Jacob Black had arrived.

* * *

He had tracked their scent. It was not an easy thing to do. But Bella had already said- on the voicemail- that they would be in Long Island with the demigods.

And he couldn't let them get away. He just couldn't.

As soon as he heard Bella's voicemail he just darted off to Long Island. Just how did a wolf travel so fast? Well, he was no ordinary wolf to begin with.

Nessie was in danger.

And he couldn't fail her. He would rather them tear him apart to a million pieces than let Nessie remain in danger. Even if she hated him. Even if she wanted to run away. He couldn't fail her. He couldn't let her get away.

He had to make her listen to reason.

He tracked their scent.

Still in his wolf form, Jacob ran towards the scent; a farm house.

There was a hill. A hill with a pine tree on top.

Jacob ran for it.

Just then things erupted out from above. Jacob gave a startled yip as one of them nicked his shoulder. It was sharp and even though he had moved fast, it bled.

Arrows, he realised in shock. He made for it.

"Fire again!" A girl's voice ordered. It didn't sound like the other demigods he had met.

The next volley of arrows came to close to Jacob. He darted around as swiftly as he could, but one of them pierced his shoulder. He gave a yowl.

"Almost there!" The girl's voice shouted again. "Bring it down!"

Damn.

Jacob gritted his teeth. No. He was not letting them get to him before he got to Nessie. Before he made sure she was alright.

He launched himself upwards, springing onto his feet and made for the hill.

Where had those arrows come from anyway? Jacob didn't have time to know. They looked like they came from above, but he didn't see any watchtowers or anything where archers might fire arrows down at them.

Jacob ran for it.

"There!" The girl's voice appeared again.

"STOP!" That was Nessie's voice. Jacob ground to a halt, just as half the archers dropped their bows, and the others released their arrows.

Jacob gave a howl as the arrows pierced his side and Nessie came running. He changed.

The last thing he said before everything went black was, _"Nessie."_

She had come after all. She would never have done it to him.

Nessie ran for it.

Kayla Knowles had been immediately alerted to an intruder as soon as the monitors went off. The camp's new security system would alert them when something- or someone- demigod or monster- approached the camp, a kilometre-and-a-half away from the boundaries, in order to prepare for a surprise attack. They would know if it were Greek demigods approaching, which was why nobody attacked Percy and the others.

As such, she had no idea who or what this was- only some giant monster wolf rapidly approaching the camp. Kayla mustered the available archers while Clarisse readied the ground troops and Butch the Pegasi assault from above.

But Aglaia and Mizuki had come running with Renesmee in tow and Renesmee recognised Jacob.

Annabeth and Percy had arrived not long after.

Jacob morphed back to human form in front of the demigods' shocked eyes.

"Jacob!" Renesmee screamed.

"Jacob!" Bella shouted.

"What" Kayla began, before shooting an incredulous glance at Aglaia. Aglaia shot a glare at Percy.

Percy held out his arms.

Bella rounded up on them. "You _shot_ him?!"

" _HIM?!"_ Clarisse spluttered. "Who the heck is that wolf-monster guy? You _know_ him?! Is he one of Lycaon's werewolves? You brought him _here_?"

"I would like to know that as well," Aglaia gave a pointed look at Annabeth who looked furious.

"What." She began. "Is. Going. On. Here."

Aglaia looked furious as well.

"The camp has an early warning system, magic and technology that detects anybody coming in from a kilometre-and-a-half away," she said in a deceptively calm voice. "Usually nobody can get inside the boundaries anyway, unless they are demigods, nymphs and satyrs. It alerts to us the presence of any mortal or monster."

"What- no, Jacob isn't a monster!" Renesmee protested.

"Well, then how did he turn into a wolf if he isn't a werewolf? And why did he come here if he didn't want to attack?" Aglaia asked pointedly.

"He's not a real werewolf!" Bella protested. "He's a shapeshifter! It's hereditary, he wasn't bitten."

Aglaia directed her gaze towards Percy and back at the Cullens.

"Then why did he come here?" She asked.

"Me." Renesmee whispered. "He came for me." All eyes turned towards her.

"Guys?" Edward called out. "I don't mean to cause more trouble, but we really need to get him some medical help."

Aglaia sighed. "Right. This can wait. Mizuki?" She called out. "Will?"

The two of them approached. She gestured to Jacob. "Please?"

They nodded. Drypetis who had silently appeared and pressed two tiny metal spheres on the ground which sprung open to form a bed that was part gurney, part floating stretcher.

"Take him to the Big House, see that he gets all the medical attention he needs. No Nectar and Ambrosia of course." She looked at Renesmee. "Do you want to go with him?"

Renesmee bit her lip and nodded.

As they watched them go, Aglaia and Annabeth turned to them.

"In the meantime," Annabeth said in a steely voice. "You guys have some explaining to do."

* * *

Carlisle stayed with Jacob- he had already treated Jacob in the past so medical history was always helpful even to other experts.

Meanwhile, Aglaia was sitting calmly at the table while Annabeth was the heated one engaging in some sort of debate with Percy in Ancient Greek.

The two of them went back and forth after Percy had explained to the other cabin counsellors whom he had already called in for this meeting anyway.

Aglaia wasn't a cabin counsellor but nobody denied her right to be there. And she boiled inside. Malcolm Pace sat next to her on a side table nearby, calmly exchanging glances with her.

Alex stood by Percy, and supported him in this. Nico too. Normally, Annabeth would have ganged up on anyone with Percy on this, but Alex was, even to the toughest, rather intimidating.

He was loyal to his commanding officer.

"He hasn't even entered the city," Percy said steadily, switching back to English. "None of them had. We had no choice. We were already being tracked- all of us. And we think S.H.I.E.L.D's behind this."

" _Think_ ," Malcolm put in. "That's the key word."

"We have a good reason to suspect them," Nico argued.

"Well, whether or not it is them, they are onto us," Aglaia interrupted. "What do we do now?"

Malcolm froze. "Do you think… They might have seen him?"

Everybody was silent.

Then the outrage poured out.

"How could you guys do this?!" Katie Gardner raged. "We've been operating in secret from those alien-dissecting, chemical-experimenting, very human morons and now you've brought them to our doorstep?"

She was glaring right at the Cullens.

Clarisse gripped her spear. "I say we drive 'em out."

"And risk getting caught on tape or any recording thing?" Aglaia pointed out. "We have to lure them in." She looked at Malcolm.

"Yup," he agreed grimly. "Lure them in, use the Mist and drive them out."

"And then they leave," someone else said icily. Emmett held up his hands.

"Enough," Aglaia stood. "Remember the Ancient Laws. _Xenios_." She reminded.  
"The laws of hospitality. We're not _that_ president, with his fascist ideals."

Nobody could disagree with that.

"She said it," Alex said holding out his hands.

"She did say," Chiron said, nodding approvingly.

"Alright, Percy," Aglaia said. "I won't say that I'm overly happy, but I trust you were doing this for the good of us all. The enemy of my enemy, after all, is my friend."

"That's what I was trying to point out all along," Percy said, exasperatedly.

"In the meantime, entrance to the city is permitted," Malcolm Pace spoke up. Aglaia jerked her head towards his direction. "But you must do no harm to anyone- or anything- within its boundaries and the camp."

Esmé bowed her head. "Thank you."

The Council departed.

* * *

"So what happened to them?" Phil pressed. "The father and the stepmother?"

"Someone killed them both," Leo Fitz replied. "They may have been part of some mafia group or something. Either way, they were both killed. We really live in a fortunate world, don't we, in the twenty-first century? The little sister, Cynthia's daughter is still alive. By the looks of it, Mary Alice Brandon- or Alice Cullen- was perfectly sane and telling the truth."

"That's terrible," Jemma said quietly, trying to get the images out of her head.

"And the baby?" Melinda interrupted. "Edward Cullen-Masen's- sister?"

"Well, from the reports here the baby, the mother said, died." He looked up. "There was a funeral. But members of their household staff claimed that something strange had happened the night before the supposed 'death' caused by the normal fevers that babies nowadays would be sure to survive given the right care and medical treatment. Something funny."

"Like what?" Leo Fitz asked.

"Something with a lot of light and shimmering. Strange, beautiful voices speaking equally beautiful languages that no one understood. Several of the house staff went to asylums, after their employers terminated their contracts."

"So definitely the supernatural," Skye summed up.

"Definitely," Phil agreed.

"So something took the baby away?" Tom asked, sounding confused. "Why would they take the baby girl but leave the little boy behind?"

"Well, maybe the son knows," Phil guessed.

* * *

The troops went up for their morning exercises and drill.

Aglaia was there. She was already on horseback, surveying everything with narrowed eyes alongside Mizuki, as Percy, Jason, Alex, Nico, Clarisse, Annabeth Will Solace and Kayla Knowles went along inspecting and assisting the troops as much as they could and Malcolm Pace talked in low tones with her.

Bella didn't know what to make of the masked girl. She didn't seem completely hostile to them, but she appeared not to trust them either. Yet she was civil and welcoming at the same time, and did insist that they would be welcomed inside the city- which was indeed more spectacular then she could have ever imagined Ancient Athens and Rome to be- and protected them from any threats or hostile behaviour by insisting everyone remain on their best behaviour and implement _Xenios_ , as Edward explained, the Ancient Greek custom of hospitality. Yet, Bella got the feeling that while on one hand she was nice to them and wanted to be nice to them, but on the other, she was waiting for them to jump up and attack so she could kill them.

But then again, she supposed, Percy and the others must have felt the same way about the Cullens and the wolves as Edward pointed out when she voiced her thoughts.

But why did she wear that mask?

Either way, the way the demigod campers treated her, she might as well have not been wearing the mask. They obeyed her without question which was strange, because Bella heard somebody mention that Aglaia didn't take part in the wars that they had fought in. But being Percy's sister must have had its perks.

And that she was the one who brought the idea of a Greek city and pretty much a lot of what was inside of it to life.

Either way, Bella sensed that there was a lot more she was hiding, but she didn't seem shifty or anything like that. She just kept her distance.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Aglaia said to Percy softly.

"I know," he said quietly. "I'm posting a lookout for those S.H.I.E.L.D agents," Aglaia said calmly. "And more. Overnight we installed more security and warning systems. They're already suspicious, Percy. We just need to trap them."

Percy was silent for a while. "Blues!" He shouted.

"Atten-TION!"

The Greeks straightened, slammed the bottoms of their shields and spears on the ground and stood in rank.

The two teams, blues and reds stood opposite one another. This Capture the Flag was Percy's idea. It was similar to the Romans in which they had to take fortresses, except that there would be a series of obstacles that would pop up, defences and more that made it more difficult for either team to win.

Aglaia looked at the Cullens. Her dead-eyed gaze met Bella's and she looked away.

"There's too many secrets," she muttered.

* * *

"Blue Team- forward march!" And off they went.

Aglaia on a Pegasus, spared the Cullens one last glance before turning her attention towards the Big House and then guiding her Pegasus forwards.

"I hope all the preparations are going to plan."

Aglaia made a noise similar to a grunt. "I suppose so though you did not help matters."

Percy winced. "Look, Aglaia, I'm sorry."

She turned her green-eyed stare at him. "They're not human are they?" She challenged. "Or demigods. Or legacies. Why are you risking your life to save them? I understand your need to save every single person in the planet if you could- I have it too after all- but in this scenario, how do you know they're not the enemy?"

Percy looked startled. "They swore to me they weren't."

Aglaia spared him a long look. It was clear to her that the stress, frustration and agony of losing her friends and those she cared about during the last week or so, as well as worry over Percy (that he may still do something rash), had taken its toll. She closed her eyes.

She wanted an excuse- any excuse- to lash out at people. To get violent. This was not good.

Still she couldn't help but get the feeling that these Cullens were not only dead weight, but targets for the enemies.

"Game first," she muttered. Her Pegasus flew to the skies.

The game went fine, she could see. Today she was refereeing in Chiron's place.

But as much as she had her attention on Chiron, she couldn't help but think of the Cullens.

The Red Team had a crudely-built fortress, courtesy of the Ares and Enyo Cabins. It looked scary, imposing even. Not many could build as scary-looking a fortress as this one- something from a dark epic fantasy where some evil empire reigned. Sleeping Beauty's Maleficent's castle maybe. Who knew? It was built of dark wood and stone and had spikes, creepy hand statues and all that decorating it. Its purpose was to scare, and Aglaia could see the Ares and Enyo Cabins had done a good job.

The Blue Team's fortress was more elegant, but based solely on smart defence, not intimidation tactics. It looked easy enough to capture, but Aglaia knew that they had built cunning traps and defences along it. They'd allied themselves with the best and the brightest.

Aglaia soared high in the sky above the teams.

"As our camp director Chiron is busy at the moment, I will be refereeing." She announced, her voice strong and clear after years of elocution practice.

"You _know_ the rules," she warned. "The creek is the boundary line. There is to be _no_ maiming or killing. Attempt to do so, not only will I know, but you will be referred to the courts after which our esteemed Camp Director will have a say in this."

That got their attentions. Aglaia smirked with the mask- plain cast gold in appearance today.

"Now onto your marks. You have ten minutes to prepare yourselves, but remember: battle waits for no one. Sneak attacks, or full frontal assaults are allowed. Magic weapons and items too. As long as nothing is permanent. No go!" She swooped off.

 _I'll keep an eye out,_ she told herself. _And not just on the game. Just in case the Cullens or their government friends show up._

* * *

Renesmee sat by Jacob's side. Bella, not sure if she wanted to see what would be happening, even if there wasn't supposed to be any blood, went over to her daughter's side.

"Renesmee," she hesitated.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at her mother.

Bella took a deep breath. "Please… Talk to him."

"Who?" Renesmee asked. There were likely two people she wanted her to talk to.

"Your father… And Jacob when he wakes up." Bella swallowed. "Please."

Renesmee looked icily up at her mother.

"What do you want me to say? Of course I knew Jacob imprinted on me. But it was all a lie."

"No!" Bella exclaimed. "Nessie- you don't know-"

Renesmee shook her head and stood up. "No. You forgot that she made me see a lot of things. I didn't believe them at first but now I knew." She looked aggrieved. "I never wanted to hurt you Mom. But that was not my fault."

Bella looked pained. "I know it wasn't your fault." She said, her golden eyes looking pleadingly at Renesmee.

"But apparently, people blame kids for screwing things up for them," Renesmee said icily. "And Dad's no different. He should have known. If he didn't want a hybrid freak for a kid, he should have known I was only the result of his own work. I didn't create myself the way I am. That was him and you."

Bella flinched like she had been stabbed.

"And Jacob… Wow, it's a really good thing I do have your eyes from when you were a human right?" Renesmee said sarcastically. "And that my thoughts were like you. Good for them both. And good for me, because if I looked more like Dad than I already do, if I had _his_ eyes for example, or thought like him… I would never be alive. I know what happened on the night I was imprinted on. I saw Dad during your pregnancy. I would have happily given myself up to abortion to save you, Mother, but _I_ was not the one to blame."

She gritted her teeth. "I saw him. He thought that my thoughts would be like him. That _I_ would be like him. Not you. And Jacob… When he imprinted on me- just before- he was about to kill me. He wanted revenge. For you. And on you too, because you completely disregarded what he felt, during that terrible time." Bella winced again. "So while my heart beat, yours didn't. And he wanted me dead. He was about to kill me, if he didn't notice I had your eyes." Renesmee looked up at Bella with those same eyes. "Your chocolate-brown eyes. Bella's eyes, he thought. So that was what stopped him. That was what triggered it."

She gave a harsh laugh. "So that's what kept me alive when I was most vulnerable, wasn't it? Me being like you. Me having enough of _you_ , for them to stand me, even to love me. Because that's what they saw: you. Not me, not Father, but _you_. That's the only reason they ever stopped to take a look and loved me. If they didn't, do you think they would hesitate long enough, even to take a good and proper observation of me, even to learn how to stand me, to love me? Or would they instantly decide I was an abomination just as I should have been?" Renesmee's voice was acid. "I'm sorry Mom. It was all a lie. I'm not like you any more than I am like Dad. It's just too bad. If I had Dad's eyes, for example… Well, it's a good thing I didn't, isn't it?" She laughed bitterly.

"That's what Jacob saw when he imprinted on me. Your eyes. Bella's eyes, he thought. That's what did it. That and Dad exclaimed that he thought the baby would be like him. But it was like you. And boy, was he happy after that. It's not me they saw. It's not me they loved. It was you. I have no place with any of you. With Father. With Jacob. It was all a lie, so you can forget it."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Bella exclaimed. "I will not hear you talk like that. Your father and Jacob love you!"

"For what there is of you in me." Renesmee replied frostily.

Edward heard and watched everything from the door where he had followed Bella.

He had been meaning to talk with Nessie too.

But what she had just said… It plunged a knife and a hammer into his heart all at once.

Edward had laughed at the stories of vampires being killed by silver and wooden stakes. But now he knew what it felt like and it was worse than death.

"I don't hate Jacob enough to wish him dead," Nessie stood. "But I'm not going back. There is no going back for me."

* * *

The game was on. There was Percy, in all his glory. She smirked. Percy. She knew how he worked but so did Annabeth. Lucky they were on the same side.

Pollux from Twelve roared as he released a fountain of grape juice- not wine- onto some spluttering members of the Ares Cabin- demigods and legacies.

Jason Grace was on Red Team- for once. He would have gone to Blue, but Aglaia decided they needed to keep the game fair. So Piper and he went to the Red Team, though she could tell they had no problem losing that fortress, they hated it.

But they needed to win. Nico Di Angelo was not playing at the moment. He was out on border duty, checking for those agents.

Percy charged into battle, wearing a very visible horsehair plume on his helmet. Aglaia raised her eyebrows but decided to wait and see.

He charged with Annabeth by his side, both yelling with the rest. The Ares Cabin ran to meet them.

The Apollo Cabin shot arrows at the Reds- not regular arrows and Percy ran out to meet them and was chased by Mark Worowitz and Sherman Yang from Ares but instead of meeting them he veered to the right and Annabeth broke free from where they were running.

At the same time more Blues ran forwards flanking the reds. Jason Grace- distracted by what was happening and apparently having decided to meet Percy in combat as he was the biggest threat- changed his mind when he saw his teammates being slammed from all sides.

Oh, that was a mistake, Aglaia mused. Of course Jason expected Percy to go for the kill. He'd fought with Percy during the Second Giant War, sailed the Argo II with him, so he knew Percy like the back of his hand.

Aglaia yawned. Well, let's see if Percy had honed and developed not merely his fighting skills, but his tactical ones.

Annabeth and some of the Blue Team's squadron- likely assigned to her before the game even started- smashed into Sherman Yang and Mark Worowitz's flank, while Percy charged ahead.

Jason Grace in the meanwhile, was distracted just as Piper was. Aglaia's eyebrows rose up further. She was impressed. Piper and the rest of the Aphrodite Cabin had been on the Red Team's side, and she knew they were more dangerous to the Blues than anyone could have anticipated. After all, how many people can talk anyone to giving them their flag?

Not many. A good thing then, several Apollo Cabin members were firing fart arrows at them, making the Aphrodite girls squeal and Jason try to clear the air for them, but he was being mercilessly attacked as well by Pollux and his grape juice.

Aglaia chuckled.

So Percy did learn about the Battle of Gaugamela- and decided to put his own mark.

The Apollo Cabin just launched some more fart arrows, and sonic ones as well.

The Hephaestus Cabin sprayed water bombs and paintballs into the air.

And Percy fought through, wisely choosing not to use his powers as it would have broken the spell, but launching himself on the Red Team's fortress, fighting wave after wave of people coming at him, but with the help of several friends, including Malcolm Pace.

And then he grabbed the flag. Clarisse launched herself at him, but he doused her with a little water, before tossing it to Will Solace who was below.

Will tossed the flag to one of the Stoll brothers. She couldn't see which one clearly. But they passed it to Pollux, who tossed it to Leo who threw it to Austin and finally to Percy who made it to the Blue Team's side safely.

And the flag changed from Red painted with a boar and a spear to vivid green with a trident emblazoned in the middle. Aglaia smiled to see her father's emblem.

The Blue Team cheered. Aglaia swooped in on her Pegasus, held out her fist and shouted:

" _Kyaneos Nike!"_ Blue Victory in Ancient Greek.

The Blue Team roared in approval.

Aglaia smiled and flew down, dismounting when the Pegasus was low enough.

"Well, victor's privileges, same as usual," she said, bored. "Laurels."

Alex and Nico clapped politely at the edges. They didn't play as well. Two children of the Big Three on either side were enough.

Then someone came and approached Aglaia- one of the satyrs.

She listened silently and her eyes went wide.

"They're here." She looked at the Cullens. "For you."

* * *

"But how did they get here?" Clarisse demanded. Percy had graciously agreed to dry her.

"Apparently they must have followed the wolf-man Jacob," Aglaia remarked calmly, looking over the computers' cams.

"What are we gonna do?" Someone demanded.

"A distraction." Aglaia replied. "Lure them in. To the woods."

They nodded. "We'll just have to wait, won't we?" She asked calmly. "Right over there. But first we must see just how many there are."

Esmé walked forwards along with Carlisle. "We can't ask you to do this," he said. Esmé agreed. "Please. Let us surrender to them-"

"And no doubt they would have already found some interesting stuff about us," Aglaia said. "No mortal is supposed to know the location of this camp, anyway. You being here would already increase their suspicions. Besides, you're guests," she said neutrally. "We have our laws of hospitality." She strode off, leaving the Cullens unsure of whether she resented or blamed them for this, or whether she was reassuring them that they fully intended to protect them.

"I need the nymphs to tell me how many there are," they heard her saying. "And the satyrs, Hephaestus and Ares Cabins to tell what sort of high and secret tech they're holding. Leo- have you hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D just yet?"

"I've got something, okay, princess," Leo remarked. "I'm erasing them, but there's something they have on paper. It's called the Mary Alice Brandon files, or so they say, whoever that is."

The Cullens stiffened, startled.

"Old yellowed pages," Leo squinted at the computer screen. "Written by some girl at a mental asylum called Mary Alice Brandon. Story of her life basically."

Alice gasped.

Aglaia turned to her sharply. "You knew that girl?"

"I-" Alice was unable to reply. "I-"

Jasper came to her rescue. "She might have." He said. "In her human life. But she doesn't remember-"

Aglaia held up her hand.

"We'll speak of this later, please. Right now… Hermes Cabin… We need those files. Leo- erase everything else, unless you don't know anything about it. Drypetis, help your brother, find some information on what they know of us, before erasing everything. Everyone else- we need to lure and trap them in the woods. Lou Ellen- can you get your cabin and work on the Mist?"

Lou Ellen frowned. "We'll try but for some reason, the Mist…" She shook her head.

"Hypnotise them then," Aglaia urged. "Anything." She nodded.

"We can't kill them, but we can hypnotise them."

* * *

Phil Coulson muttered to himself as behind him Grant uttered an "Ouch!" As he stumbled on a tree root.

"Careful, we're supposed to be sneaking around," Phil warned.

"Fitz, you've still got those files with you, right?" Phil asked.

"Right here, sir." Leo Fitz nodded.

"Good. We just need to talk to the Cullens."

Aglaia raised her eyebrows. "Wow. They want to talk to you."

"Then let us," Alice urged. Aglaia gave her a long look. "Our laws of hospitality will not allow us to put you in harm's way." She stated.

"We won't be," Alice urged. "Please. If it's just a talk…" She trailed off.

"Very well," Aglaia nodded. "Stand by in case any of them tries a sneak attack." She instructed the demigods.

"Hey guys!" Alice called out.

The agents whirled. "You followed us. Why?"

Phil held out his hands. "We just want to talk." He replied.

"About what?" Edward appeared next to her.

"Edward Cullen. Or Edward Anthony Masen Junior." Alice hissed in surprise.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "How do you know me?"

"We know a lot of things," Phil said calmly. "We know you probably have powers, though we don't know what. We know you were born June 20th 1901 in Chicago Illinois. Died 1918, or at least that's what they say," he stepped closet to him.

"Mother: Elizabeth Masen. Father: Edward Masen Senior. Sister: Victoria Elizabeth Masen."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Sister," he breathed.

"Yup your baby sister, Victoria Elizabeth." Edward winced when he heard that name. Named after your mother and some woman that bumped into her and saved her life when she was pregnant. Name was Victoria Sutherland." Edward's eyes were wider now. _No_ …"So your baby sister, born two years after you reportedly died as well. But the staff at your parents' house claimed to have seen some funny things the night she was supposed to have died. Some supernatural activity. Some strange people speaking a strange and beautiful language. Some light. And then, next day… Poof. Gone. The staff were dismissed."

Phil paused to take a deep breath. "I take it from your reaction you didn't even know you had a baby sister?" He asked.

Edward was silent.

"And you: Mary Alice Brandon born in Biloxi Mississippi, 1901. Otherwise known as Alice Cullen?" He asked. "Your father was Edgar John Brandon, a wealthy jeweller. Your mother was Lillian Brandon, your little sister, Cynthia Brandon. You experienced visions as a child. Visions that didn't always come true, but could." Phil stepped closer. "Then one of your cousins died, after he didn't believe you. Sometime afterwards, you warned your mother that someone was out to get her. She stayed wary and watchful for several months and then when she dropped her guard she was murdered. Your father started planning an extravagant wedding shortly afterwards to a woman named Anna-Marie. Then you had some sort of breakdown- a vision, you claimed, that your father and Anna-Marie was behind your mother's murder all along, which I bet they were." Alice's eyes went massive and she gasped, turning paler than normal.

"You tried to hide with relatives but they turned you in because they said you cursed your cousin who died and the town marshal said your parents said that you had gone mad. They took you to an asylum. Your head was shaved during a typhoid outbreak and you no longer remembered anything, but before you lost your memory for good, you wrote those things down." Phil held up a sheaf of yellowed papers. The asylum kept them along with your file. They said you made friends with Kumboh. The groundskeeper who worked there who apparently believed your stories. He disappeared around the same time as you did. I assume he rescued you from the asylum." Phil was silent.

Alice was whiter than ever now. If vampires could cry, Edward was sure she could.

He sent a glare filled with loathing at the man. "What the hell do you want?"

Phil sighed. He tossed the papers to the ground. "Answers. For one: how are you still alive? I know some inhumans, and some guys with powers that live a very long time, but not as long as you." He narrowed his eyes. "And I know about your new 'sister.' And your wife. She didn't look like you when she married you. But now she does. And your 'sister' has her eyes." Edward froze.

"That means the two of you are related." Phil paused. "But what about your wife? She's related too? I'd say she's your child based on what I've seen, but she looks the same age as you." Phil looked sceptical. "Your wife's eyes are different now. Are you gonna tell us how this has happened? Or do we have to arrest and interrogate you on your 'sister' and your baby sister's disappearance? Have you been experimenting on the girl? Giving her some of your DNA, while putting some DNA of your wife's? Maybe-"

"No!" Edward shouted. "She's my child! You're not getting near her!"

Phil's eyebrows rose to his forehead and Grant and Melinda readied their guns.

"So she is your daughter," Phil said calmly. Alice was crying nearby without tears. "Kumboh," she whispered. "Cynthia. Mom."

"What happened to your sister Victoria, Edward?" He asked.

Edward swallowed. "I- I was hoping you'd tell me," he admitted.

His father had been distant all Edward's life it seemed. While his mother lavished all the love and attention she had on him. Being protective, almost over-protective. Was this… Was this why? The loss of a child by strange supernatural forces which scarred them deeply? His sister?

Phil grunted. "So you don't know?"

"Yeah, well what about the girl?" Grant snapped. "The girl- Renesmee, or something like that. What did you do to her? And how are you still alive and young after all these years?"

There was a silence.

"What kind of experiment are you guys conducting?" Grant asked suspiciously.

And that was when the campers of Olympus attacked.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm really sorry to make you guys wait, but I had exams.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To** **Ana** **: No, I'm not done yet. Haha! I know. People sometimes need it.**

 **To 2** **nd** **Guest Reviewer** **: Hahaha. I admit I have my grudge.**

 **To 1st** **Guest Reviewer** : **Not really, why? I'm sorry to disappoint. Is it good?**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Thank you. Aglaia's under a lot of strain. She does have Percy's fatal flaw, but was raised to bear responsibility.**

 **To** **The Half-Fallen Angel** **: Sorry! And I'm sorry for taking my time, I was really busy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of _Percy Jackson_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ series- that belongs to Rick Riordan. And the _Twilight_ series belongs to Stephanie Meyer! _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ and _Avengers_ belong to Marvel.

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Going Deeper, Decisions to be Made and More to Come**

* * *

"NOW!" Someone yelled. The campers threw ropes made of metal. Metal spheres flung into the air, burst out legs, though nothing that resembled spiders, as it would paralyze the Athena Cabin.

They scuttled and latched themselves over and around the agents forming a net.

"GUYS!" Phil shouted.

Skye cried out, and tried to reach for her gun. The agents all did.

On cue, Alex and Jason summoned lightning and thunder. It electrocuted the agents and made them cry out, but it didn't injure them seriously.

It just felt like they were being tasered.

Just then Fitz-Simmons decided to make an appearance.

They shot stuff at the demigods. Like explosive paintball, of all things. Alex started as he pulled Jason out of the way, glaring at the agents.

"I'll get them," he stated.

"Nico- come with me!" he barked before he flew up into the air. Nico shadow-travelled himself away.

Simmons gasped as she saw them go.

"How did they do that?" She cried.

Before she had a chance to answer, something slammed hard into her, knocking her onto Fitz and onto a tree.

Alex landed in front of them. Nico just behind them.

Fitz swallowed, and slowly held up his hands. So did Simmons.

Alex smirked. "Now come on, you know that's not going to work."

"You're right," Fitz admitted, then fast as lightning, he pulled a smaller revolver and aimed it at Alex, who shot it down with a blast of lightning.

Fitz started and jumped back, Simmons pulling him backwards.

Just then Nico struck.

A skeleton burst out of the ground, making Simmons scream. Fitz yelled and another camper came in to knock them out.

"That's that." Alex spat.

Much to the campers' disgust, the 'exploding paintball' melted into something acidic that burnt into the forest floor and smelt strongly of carbon monoxide.

"Damn it," Nico growled.

He cursed and made his way to the others.

* * *

The agents moaned.

"Surprised you've woken up so quickly." A voice murmured.

Phil Coulson's eyes snapped open to see a female figure, dressed in a black cloak and with a gold face- no, wearing a mask. A mask made of molten gold it seemed, cast perfectly to mold yet disguise the features and face.

But it moved. It moved like the face itself.

"Napalm really?" It was a lady's voice. The mask's lips moved, and showed a human mouth.

She stood.

"Or was it something similar."

Phil tried to speak. His head still felt sluggish. "It wasn't… Napalm."

"Try to convince those who live in the woods and consider it their home," she replied shortly. "They don't really like you. As such we've had a hard time convincing them _not_ to kill you."

Phil blinked. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean that we saved your sorry lives. Don't make us regret it." She stood, lighting several candles. They were in a cellar.

"Are you… Like the Cullens?"

She laughed harshly. "The Cullens? As it was, they've had a hard time convincing anyone they didn't mean to hurt anyone and could stay. The only reason we've allowed them to stay was on the condition that they don't hurt anybody. People still want them gone… Part of me wishes they were gone, but we can't just kick people out like that." She lit one last candle and turned towards them. "The way you do." She stated.

Phil winced. "You can't stay," she told him, point-blanc. She came to him and held a cup under his lips. It smelt of herbs and flowers, soothing, warm scents. Tea. "Drink. We'd never poison you. And your headache will only get worse."

Phi cautiously sipped. He sighed in relief as it flooded his senses.

"You had no right to trespass on private property," she reminded him. "Or to destroy it."

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D," he managed. "Doesn't mean you can easily destroy things and here, it's different. As astounding as it may seem, S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have the clearance to do everything." She answered.

"Why are you harbouring the Cullens then?" Phil challenged. "If you're nothing like them?"

"Because we are nothing like _you_ ," she stated coldly. "Even if they are as different to us as night and day. We want nothing to do with your politics, we only want to live in peace to raise our families in peace. But we don't trust you anymore than we trust them." She shook her head.

"They will leave soon," she stated. "And so will you."

"Not so fast," Phil spoke. "Before we leave I want to know everything about Percy Jackson."

She stood very still and slowly turned around.

"I don't think so." She said quietly. "All you have to know is, that just because Percy is different and he had an abusive first stepfather who framed him for everything, and a whole group of people against him for being born the son of… Never mind who his real father is. But no. He would never harm a single human being… That's the fortunate and unfortunate part of this."

The doors then opened. A girl walked in. A girl or a young woman, Phil didn't know.

She was dressed in a heavy cloak and her face had a seriously scary mask- the sort of things you see in Voodoo rituals, Day of the Dead, Halloween and Walpurgis Night in Europe.

"Awake," she hissed.

The others began to stir and groan.

The second woman began to chant.

* * *

"What will happen to them?" Aglaia asked quietly.

"They will go on vacation," Lou Ellen said simply. "They will remember nothing. We've erased all their files, electronic or hard copy. Except those Mary Alice Brandon files. Those were handed over to Alice Cullen."

Aglaia nodded, distantly. Were they the same person? Or did she just know her? Either way, that was not for her to find out.

"So they'll go on vacation?" She asked.

"A cruise around the pacific." Lou Ellen stated.

"And now I think we shall speak to the Cullens."

"The files have been erased along with the Agents' memories," Aglaia informed them. "The agents themselves have been sent on a long vacation to the Caribbean." She informed them.

Aglaia sighed. "I think it is best if you return home- but be cautious. You don't know who may be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact it's best if I return home too."

Carlisle nodded solemnly. "We understand. Thank you."

The other Cullens repeated their thanks. But Aglaia shook her head grimly. "Don't thank me. Have you seen the news?"

This took them by surprise. "What-" Bella began.

Aglaia strode over to the snack bar counter in the Big House. She picked up a number of newspapers.

"Technically, I found out via internet and phone, but here you go." She handed one to them. The picture of a beach-blond, badly spray-tanned, smirking fat face, greeted them wearing a suit and a comb-over.

"Meet your new US president."

"Well, that's not too bad," Emmett said brightly. "He's anti-S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh, and you are?" Aglaia said boldly.

"Not really, I figured someone needs to do the dirty work to keep the humans safe, I just don't appreciate being hunted down and my sister getting upset."

"Agreed."

"But he's an idiot." Annabeth said impatiently. "And he can be manipulated into doing anything."

"If he feels threatened." Jason put in.

"He will feel threatened," Piper assured him. "Him and his business dealings. He already thinks mortal human outsiders to new countries are freaks who should be locked away, what do you think he will feel regarding the supernatural?"

"And he has his finger on the nuclear button." Bella muttered.

"Wow, those are really depressing thoughts." A voice interrupted them.

Bella gasped and flew to her feet. "Jacob!"

She flew into his arms. The Cullens looked relieved, even Rosalie.

"Glad to see you are feeling better, Mr. Black." Aglaia stood up. "Lucky for me, I already have a backup country. I'm just hoping that he won't affect our economy and social welfare as a whole, along with our national security."

"That sounds like everything." Percy grumbled. "Good thing I'm moving. But I grew up in New York, my parents and other baby sister live in New York and what's going to happen to them and my city?"

"I hope they built nuclear bunkers," his sister replied.

That did _not_ sound promising.

"So… We go back to Forks, make sure that nobody knows we're coming." Carlisle said brightly.

Percy shook his head. "We might have erased these agents' memories and sent them on vacation, but there's no knowing if they're still watching Forks, from what distance and for how long. Everyone will be on high alert. Especially all those mortals that are protesting against the beach-blond, spray-tanned balloon."

"So you must stay here," Piper stated. "Until you find somewhere else to go."

"And there's more news." Annabeth said. "My cousin Magnus has just gotten in touch. He's coming over here."

"Your cousin…" Piper frowned. "I've heard you talk about him. Is he the guy that-"

"Went missing?" Aglaia finished reappearing from a doorway.

"Well…" Annabeth paused. "Yeah. He is."

Aglaia sighed. "I'm trying to meet some friends too. I suggest you contact the Brooklyn magicians. We need to make alliances."

Piper bit her lip. "Have you spoken to Alex?" She asked her in Greek.

Aglaia looked mildly surprised. "Why?"

Piper gave her another look.

Aglaia shook her head. "Firstly, I don't know what you're talking about. And secondly, why should he get upset about this?"

"Who said that he would get upset?" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I could read you Piper." Aglaia stated.

"Then why don't you know what I'm saying?" Piper crossed her arms. "You do remember whose daughter I am, don't you?"

Aglaia opened her mouth to say something, but thought better against it.

"Piper." She said firmly. Then she caught sight of the others watching. She sighed. "Come on. Let's talk about it somewhere else."

"Aglaia." Piper said firmly.

Aglaia stopped and gave her a despairing look.

"You can't go on like this."

"Do I have a choice?" Aglaia gritted her teeth. "Nobody ever asks me whether I want something. All my decisions get made for me! Including the decision on whether or not I fight a monster. I'm used to it by now!"

"Well it shouldn't be this way!" Piper said fiercely.

Aglaia shook her head. "You do know what I do for a living, don't you?"

Piper sighed. "I know. But you should get to make some choices of your own."

"I don't always trust myself." Aglaia said quietly. "There's a reason why I hide behind a mask. And it just isn't to stop people from getting shocked about my looks."

Piper pursed her lips. "You deserve better. And I do trust you. Percy does, Annabeth does. And so does Alex…"

"Piper." Aglaia stated. "Not even Alex knows and is prepared as to what I may be getting him into."

Aglaia knew she cared. But soon…

* * *

Nessie sat on the beach.

"Do you want to talk?" A voice asked.

It was Percy Jackson. Nessie stood, and shook her head, smiling. "I'm sure you have more important things to take up your time with."

Percy shook his head. "Nah, not really. Aside from preventing a nuclear-friendly, big beach-blond comb-over baboon from torching us, I don't have that much."

Nessie chuckled. "The agents are gone, then?"

"On vacation." Percy sat down with a sigh. Renesmee looked at him oddly. "We modified their memories. Sent them off on vacation. They think they've won some prize. We won't be seeing them for a while, and they don't remember us. We've also erased their files…" He looked at her.

"Your family has discovered some pretty upsetting things," Percy admitted. "Alice… She remembers her human life, and apparently…" He shook his head. "I don't have the right to tell you this. But they're pretty upset. Your father too. It looks like S.H.I.E.L.D's uncovered more things than they care to remember." He looked at her.

"You still want to go?"

Renesmee nodded. "I need to. This isn't a stupid grudge. I need to find myself. To live and learn what it means to survive. Stop having everyone look after me."

Percy nodded. "Where will you go?"

Renesmee shrugged. "Where I can, I suppose." Percy nodded again and tossed her a demigod cell.

"In case you need us," He stated. "My number's there. Don't lose it, it could be very valuable to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Renesmee nodded in thanks. "Now… I think I'll go to my parents." She said.

Percy agreed.

He had the feeling however, that this was not the last that they've seen of them.

* * *

Annabeth's fingers ran on the keyboard as fast as she could.

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D have any weaknesses, that's the main priority," Malcolm said, during an intense discussion with Aglaia.

Aglaia had frowned. "I also want to know if they know where the missing demigods are. That case still hasn't been solved. The Cullens said that there have been experiments. Something injected in a wolf's bloodstream that made him turn against his brothers. Something isn't right."

Malcolm agreed. "Only people like S.H.I.E.L.D have access not only to high-tech things but also some sort of awareness of the supernatural."

"You mean the Norse gods," Aglaia realised. Malcolm nodded. They clearly remembered Thor. Annabeth's tensed for a minute, remembering her own cousin, Magnus.

"If they knew about them…" Malcolm mused.

Aglaia frowned deeply. "Do you think it's possible for Thor to know about the Greeks' existence? For the Norse gods? And tell S.H.I.E.L.D and the rest of the Avengers?" She asked warily.

Annabeth took a deep breath. She turned around. "The Norse gods must know about the Greeks." She stated. Aglaia's eyebrows rose along with Malcolm. The looks they gave her were almost accusatory. "I didn't endanger anyone," she said defensively. "My cousin Magnus is a demigod. The son of Frey."

"Frey?" Aglaia spluttered. "The Norse god of the Summer, fertility and harvest?"

Annabeth nodded. "I went to Boston years ago, during the conflict with the Triumvirate. Or rather when it was just beginning. You see my family had this feud; my dad, his brother Randolph and their sister Natalie never got along. Years ago they had this big argument, and I told Magnus I was going to run away. Years after I came back for the first time, I heard that my aunt Natalie had been killed in a fire and Magnus was unaccounted for. Then just before the Triumvirate conflict arose, we received word that Magnus had been seen again and that Randolph was asking- no, begging- for us to help him find him. Then, long-story short, Magnus turned out to be one of the-" she frowned in consternation. "The _Einherjar_ -"

"The _Einherjar_?" Aglaia gasped. "The warriors of Valhalla? The valiant dead?"

"Yeah," Annabeth frowned. "How do you-"

"I'm part Danish. I grew up on those stories, just as I grew up on ours, and the Bible." Aglaia stated.

Annabeth grimaced inwardly. If she ever envied Aglaia one thing, it wasn't her looks, or her status (definitely not), it was her education. At a very young age, Aglaia could read, write and speak in several languages, had immense knowledge of art, culture, architecture, and the cultures of people from all over the world, history, geography, you name it. Additionally, she had been born Greek, so the Greek alphabet was the first she ever knew, before she learnt the Latin, and therefore, she never had dyslexia.

"So you're saying your cousin now lives in Valhalla." Aglaia said frankly.

"And that his father is Frey." Annabeth clarified. "Frey told him to speak to me. He said we would be able to support one another. So he could tell me everything."

"And then you told him everything." Malcolm said.

"Frey already knew!" Annabeth protested.

"Enough!" Aglaia cut in. "So Frey knows. Thor probably does. Do you think he told S.H.I.E.L.D?"

There was a silence.

"That's what we want to find out." Annabeth stated.

"Alright, so we know where to look. Look up Thor and the Asgardians," Aglaia suggested. Malcolm nodded.

Annabeth and Leo went in.

"Nothing on the Olympians," Drypetis stated. Aglaia frowned deeper.

"This might not mean anything." She said. "If I had to guess, S.H.I.E.L.D had files within files. Maybe the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D whoever they are, would have access. Maybe not. We can't count them out as suspects. And the new president… He may say that he does not like S.H.I.E.L.D but he will use S.H.I.E.L.D as a weapon against those who are not purely human."

* * *

"Where in the world is Phil Coulson?" Fury spluttered.

"He should be back by now," Agent Maria Hill stated.

Fury looked frustrated.

"Well wherever he is," he began threateningly. "Damn. He's still recovering. Maybe it was too early."

"That's what I said," Maria Hill replied. "But Phil needs to work to feel useful."

She handed Fury a cup of steaming herbal tea.

"Well…" Fury sighed. "I've got a lot of work to do. And more and more agents are begging us to move overseas."

"Conflict with the new president, sir?" Maria asked boldly.

"You don't know the half of it," he grumbled. "This guy is determined to keep us on a leash; his leash. Worse yet, if he doesn't want to destroy us, he'd probably declare war on Asgard, and that's the last thing we need."

"I hear he wants to get rid of the Avengers, sir." Maria said.

"Let's not worry about that for now," Fury said wearily. "I'm trusting Coulson and his team to make it back in time."

* * *

 _On the Caribbean…_

Phil Coulson sipped his drink, and sighed contently, the sun pressing its warmth down against his skin. The cool breeze teased him beneath his Hawaiian-style shirt, and his shades protected his eyes against the blinding rays of the sun.

He could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the pool below deck. A girl with dark brown hair and a deep tan was teaching the finer points of volleyball to a British girl. Nest to him, an Asian-American woman was lounging on her own deck chair just like him, sunbathing. Nearby a tall, handsome guy was spraying himself with water, attracting the attention of several bikini-clad ladies, despite his scowling Scottish-born companion watching enviously nearby.

The boy named Leo Fitz shrieked as he got sprayed with icy water by a laughing Grant. Jemma apologized loudly as she hit the volleyball wrong.

Life was good.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm really sorry about the very long wait! Truly, I AM! It was difficult to get something done here, though. With my other stories, I was blocked, I've just overcome the block for this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: Thanks, man! And Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do NOT own anything of the** _ **Avengers**_ **, or** _ **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**_ **\- that's Marvel.** _ **Twilight**_ **belongs to Stephanie Meyer and** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus**_ **and** _ **Magnus Chase**_ **belongs to the genius of Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **Brave steps, Leaving Comfort and Preparations**

"They asked about you, Percy." Aglaia stated.

"And I'm sure they will find out."

Percy bit his lip and looked down. "I guess I'll just have to move to Greece, won't I?" He said defiantly. "Permanently."

Aglaia nodded. "Greece does have a great military. But we don't like the president-elect of the US now, or anyone messing with our business in our part of the world. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have a base there. And we're meticulous about terrorist groups like HYDRA coming in."

Percy sighed.

"I'm going to get you a Greek passport, leave it to me," she said. "But what are you going to do once you get there? Technically, you've enrolled in the naval academy longer than I thought you'd like to stay," the last part was said dryly. "Passport means citizenship, though. What are you going to do there? Are you really going to be a naval officer?"

Percy nodded. "Looks like it's my best choice." She nodded.

Aglaia sat down next to him. For once she wasn't wearing her mask. While others might normally find this distracting, Percy was glad his sister would show her true face.

She stroked his hair. "You need to call your mother." She said. "Explain to her. I'll be there."

* * *

"Oh, hi, Percy." His mom's voice was bright and shining. It made Percy warm inside just hearing about it.

"Hi Mom," He said. "How's Paul? And-"

"Oh, they're both fine," she said hastily. Percy could hear the laughter of a small toddler in the background. His other baby sister.

"Now, what's up?" She asked. "And goodness, am I grateful to your friend Leo for making these cells you know. It's hard to contact you otherwise. I don't have that many drachmas."

Percy smiled despite knowing that his mother couldn't see him. "Mom, I'm just here to tell you what's happening."

He took a deep breath. "Mom, there are demigods missing. Their numbers keep growing."

Silence. Nothing on the other end.

"Hello?" He asked nervously. "Are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, though his mother sounded faint. "Are- are you okay?" Her voice croaked at the end.

"I'm fine, Mom." He stated firmly. "Though…" He took a deeper breath. "I might not be.

"You see, three demigods were sent to track the missing ones, and when we got to the end of the trail, we noticed some weird…. Monsters going all funny. An _empousa_ not acting right. Things like that. Turns out they've been experimented upon. Some… People with a lot of money and high-tech, top-level experimentation did things to them. And I'm assuming they did these things to demigods too. We don't know who they are, but we're guessing that it's something like S.H.I.E.L.D. Big, fancy and powerful. Men in Black. Things like that." He cringed inwardly. He should not have said that. "The point is, some people came looking for me. Apparently, they've heard my name. And thanks to Smelly Gabe ratting me out to police and news crews nationwide when I was twelve-" he scowled at the memory. "And the monsters attacking me in schools, there's some people- maybe the same ones who took them, maybe not, but they're definitely S.H.I.E.L.D- and they're trying to find me. They may want to… Do stuff to me. Or they may arrest me, take me for questioning. Maybe even get me to tell on everyone here or join the Avengers." Percy bit his lip. He sounded apologetic, but he bet it didn't make his Mom feel easier. "The point is… I'm not saying that it's going to be a long time before you see me again- we'll definitely be able to see each other as often as I'm able to- but I can't stay in New York."

Percy's mom was silent on the other end of the line. The tears streaking down her face, no doubt.

"Mom." His voice broke. "I'm sorry. I really am. I've always tried to do the right thing. I've tried to save everyone- I've saved so many people. But things just don't go the way I thought it would."

"I know." A choked sob was heard. "I understand, Percy I really do."

She'd put up with it all. Percy disappearing for weeks or even months. Going onto dangerous quests and battles to save the world. Fighting monsters. And now being hunted.

"Where will you go?" She sniffled. "Will you stay in New Athens?"

Percy sighed. "I'll be here part-time. But even then… I have to go from New York for good. I have to lead them away. And then the plan is, I'll lose them and then go to Greece. You know I've enrolled at the Naval Academy in Athens because we all thought whatever I learnt there could be used to help demigods here and in New Rome and Camp Jupiter? Well, I've been thinking about it for some time, anyway. You know I wasn't supposed to enrol for more than a few years? But if I did complete my courses and all, I could graduate. And if I do, I might become a naval officer." He winced.

"You… You want to join the Greek navy?"

"I have to." He sighed. "Let's be honest Mom. You've enrolled me in military schools here in the States, and they absolutely hate me." He heard his mother chuckle at the other end of the line. "And to make things worse, monsters always blow things up and I got the blame. Now most monsters are too scared-stiff at the sound of my name: Percy Jackson, but mortals here still don't like me. Especially the authorities. It'll be hard to get a job if I want to live part out of New Athens and camp. And I don't plan on staying put in one place for a long time- you know me."

"Of course." She sighed. "You have so much of your father in you."

"Yeah… You might have mentioned." He said sheepishly. "So my only option is to move to Greece. To complete my studies there and become a naval officer."

Sally was silent at the other end of the line.

"Percy," her voice choked.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He whispered. "I just… I don't want you to get caught up in this, you and Paul and-" he choked just remembering his other baby sister. "And I want to live free. I want us all to live free. To do that I have to go. You'll always be my family. New York will always be my home. But I have to go now. I have to build a new life. And luckily I have my other sister there for me- she's going to help smooth things out and cover up for my sudden appearance in Greece." He smiled at Aglaia who was sitting nearby.

"But what if they track you there?" His mother sounded worried. "What if-

"Greece is a powerful NATO ally and even S.H.I.E.L.D and the president-to-be-" Percy scowled at the memory. "Won't mess with them. They don't dare sneak anybody in because they know they'll be found out and that there'll be bad consequences if they do. Big mistake. And with Aglaia pulling the strings behind the screens, I'll be able to live there without much questions."

"But…" Sally paused. "What about Annabeth? And how will we able to see you? How will you be able to visit? If what you say is true, you can't just pop over to the States like that. And as for us going to Greece…" She trailed off.

"Let's just say that Annabeth is _really_ into Greek architecture, classical and modern," Percy said with a teasing tone in his voice. "And I've talked to the Hecate cabin. And the Hephaestus Cabin. There may be a way to appear and reappear without anyone knowing. We'll be able to see each other, I promise. And I did survive all those wars, and won, didn't I? What makes you think that the Greek military life will be any different?"

She sighed.

"And you'll get the tickets when S.H.I.E.L.D isn't looking." Percy assured her.

"I know." Sally exhaled. "I know it's time for you to leave the nest. I know I can't keep you with me forever. It's time, after all, for you to stretch your wings, and explore the horizons… Not that you haven't done it before." She laughed softly. "Percy, you've grown up."

"Mom, I haven't-"

"Yes, you have. You'll always be my little boy, but you've grown up. Soon, someday…" She sighed. "I can't tempt Fate. But it is time after all. Are you sure, you'll be okay?" She sounded desperate at the end.

"Mom, you know I will be."

"Alright then, you can go, move to Greece and New Athens. Be a great naval officer. Just look after yourself, okay?"

Aglaia sighed. Percy finally put down the phone and she went up to him. She hugged him.

"You'll see her," she assured her. "And your mother's tougher than most people with demigod kids. She's put up with you after all," she said in a slightly teasing voice.

"You're a hero, Percy Jackson. A true hero. And she knows that. We all do."

* * *

 _Triskelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Washington D.C …_

"Sirs, ma'am, with all due respect, there is no need to investigate into this matter any longer." Fury said firmly.

"Come now, Director." One of the figures looming overhead on the screen retorted. The World Security Council. "A royal princess from an allied nation, disappearing without a trace, even on CCTV cameras, on a visit to New York and then reappearing without even remembering where she has been for the past several months?" He challenged. "Do you really expect us to believe it's a closed-end case?"

"I agree," someone else said.

"But you also have to remember who we're investigating here," Fury pointed out.

"He's right. As a member of a royal house from an allied nation- no, not only an allied nation but a powerful one whose influence, strength and technology is enough to keep even the best agents out, and away from interfering with their social, military, economic and political affairs, we cannot interfere." Councilman Yen said.

"The new president-elect will expect us to have CIA operatives in Athens," a Councilwoman Hawley said. "As impossible as this may be. This will also worsen the strain between the United States and its allied nations."

"So we can't risk it," Yen interjected. "It's too dangerous."

"I agree." Alexander Pierce spoke up. "It's too risky to do such a thing. As such she was a _very_ young girl and therefore, unlikely to be of any help… Or threat." He raised his eyebrows at them.

"Our problem is whether or not the new president-elect, when he takes office, will continue to support S.H.I.E.L.D and the World Security Council, and the Avengers- or will he ignore them entirely? Will he insist on disbanding us?"

"Most likely," Hawley admitted. "Our meeting with him did not go too… Pleasantly."

"I just hope he doesn't try to declare war on Asgard, or anyone like that." Someone muttered. Fury couldn't pinpoint who exactly said it, but he agreed entirely.

"And if he so much as suspects the young princess, he will either try to brush her off, or kidnap her forcibly to bring to questioning and who knows what her citizens will have to say about that?" Hawley stated. "Or her grandfather? S.H.I.E.L.D or even the CIA and Navy Seals must not be used to start increasing tensions between nations. We must preserve world peace."

"He may ignore everything about the girl." Pierce reasoned. "I don't think he cares. Let's be very brutally honest here, in the event of a terrorist attack, what is the first thing he will do? He does not even brief to find out the daily threats to this nation daily."

"So what is the solution to this mess?" Councilman Yen interrupted.

"I thought it was obvious." Pierce said. "Self-preservation. That is our goal."

"And the Avengers?"

"Thor lives in Asgard," Fury said. "And as far as we know he's either still there, or he's out in the rest of the Nine Realms making sure things are okay. Black Widow is able to disappear at will. Perhaps Hawkeye-" But he frowned remembering his family. "Iron Man or Tony Stark is a very influential man and I don't think even the president-elect will mess with him. Our main concerns are for Captain America aka Steve Rogers, and Doctor Bruce Banner, known as the Hulk. They may be popular, but the president-elect has made it known how he feels towards the popularity of others."

"You think he will try to harm them?" Yen asked.

"Or kick them out. Or attempt to discredit them in any way," Pierce said calmly, drumming his fingers lightly on the table.

"You surprise me, Mr. Pierce, I thought you had more respect for authority than that."

Pierce turned towards them. "I am a realist, sir." He stated. "And I must be in order to survive. One cannot thrive on idealism alone." He stood.

"Forget the princess," he insisted. "Impossible as it may sound. Our main concern is self-preservation."

He sent a meaningful glance to Nick Fury who alone understood what he meant.

* * *

"Where is Agent Coulson and his team?" Fury frowned.

"He should be back by now," Maria Hill tried not to sound too worried.

Fury shook his head, sighing exasperatedly and striding away.

In his office, Fury decided to go into some files.

"What did Coulson get up to?" He muttered to himself.

Phil Coulson and his ever-present team of Grant Ward, Skye, Fitz-Simmons and Melinda May had gone for some time now.

Where had they gone? They were supposed to be investigating… What was it that they were investigating?

The princess? She was one of them. The missing kids?

Fury shook his head. He picked up a hard-copy file.

No, he would access everything online.

But Fury didn't find anything.

His eye widening, he typed frantically on a digital keyboard.

Nothing.

"Agent Hill!" He shouted.

Maria Hill came rushing in. "Sir?"

"Where have the files gone?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"What files sir?"

"The electronic files… On whatever Coulson was investigating!"

Maria Hill moved over to the keyboard.

"Agent Phil Coulson," she said loudly, after typing in his password.

"Voice unknown. Access denied." The female voice announced.

"Director over-ride." Fury stated firmly. "Access granted."

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. Nothing left on whatever Phil Coulson had been up to recently. Nothing except cases which had been solved, personal matters, and so forth.

"What happened here?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Agent Hill, go find the strike team. I want everyone to find Agent Phil Coulson and his team, but also where he went."

"He went to Forks, sir." Maria interjected.

Fury turned towards her incredulously. "Forks?"

"Forks, Washington." She confirmed.

"What in the world is Coulson investigating in such a small town?" Fury grumbled incredulously. "Go after his trail, Agent.'

"Yes, sir." She responded in affirmative.

The Agents arrived at Forks, via the disguise of a big truck. They found nothing. CCTV cameras showed that the agents did appear in Forks, but…

"They left, soon after arrival." An agent told Maria Hill.

Maria frowned. "That doesn't sound so good. "And luck finding where they went?"

"Yeah, Long Island, New York."

"What were they doing in Forks, anyway?" Maria asked, suspiciously. "Where did they go?"

"CCTV cameras showed that they went to the local hospital."

"And what were they doing there?"

* * *

Maria had gone undercover as a police officer and spoken to members of the hospital staff.

"Is there anyone they were looking for?" She asked.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, Doctor Cullen and his family are out of town."

"And where is this Doctor Cullen now, may I ask?"

"Gone on vacation, I've been told," the nurse said, before turning away. "Those guys missed them too."

Maria froze. "So… Doctor Cullen. Can you tell me about him?"

The nurse looked at her suspiciously but she saw her badge.

"Doctor Cullen and his wife moved in years ago," she shrugged. "They had a whole group of adopted kids, you know. There was… Let me see… Emmett and Edward who took the Cullen name and Alice. They also adopted Jasper and Rosalie Hale, twins, you know. Raised in a loving, nurturing environment, very well-behaved. The Cullen kids- well, they're teenagers. But the thing is-" she leaned forwards as if gossiping. "They were _together_. The kids, I mean. They're not actually related, but Emmett Cullen's been going out with Rosalie Hale and living with her in the same house, and Jasper Hale is with Alice Cullen. I mean, romantically." Her voice dropped in a hushed whisper. "Their parents assured me that they weren't doing anything… You know, but they still lived together! Two years, I think, before he graduated, Edward Cullen met Isabella, or Bella Swan. The Police Chief's daughter. She moved with her mom when she was a young girl to Phoenix, when her parents divorced, moved back here to be with her dad. Got involved with Edward Cullen. Accidents happened to her." She shook her head. "First thing was she suddenly reappeared in Phoenix with multiple injuries. Cracked and fractured skull, several broken ribs and shattered foot. They said- apparently the Cullens came after her- that she tripped on the hotel rug, fell down two flights of stairs and out through a window. But that's not the only weird thing I mean. You see, the Cullens… For some reason, some, not all, of the Quileute tribe don't seem to like them. Some stopped going to the hospital when they learnt that Doctor Cullen was working there. Most of them think that they're being superstitious." She laughed. "As if Doctor Cullen could ever be mistaken for some sort of ghoul or a monster. You should see him. Guy is so hot, all the nurses have trouble concentrating. Good thing he's happily married." She did not notice Maria Hill looking suspicious.

"Anyway, Edward and Bella… Well strange things started to happen around town, so we really didn't always pay much attention to them. But one year after they met, the Cullens had to move away. Bella broke down- literally. It was as if her whole life couldn't function without him." She scoffed. "I'll tell that girlie, if I could, you don't need no man to make you happy, if you really want to be a strong, grown woman. But it was as if…" She sighed. "The Cullens came back, but not before Bella suddenly rushed off to Italy- of all places- with Alice Cullen who reappeared out of nowhere. They made it sound so urgent, like some sort of emergency. What's the emergency? You go to Italy, you enjoy it there. They came back, Bella was grounded, alright. It's a miracle Chief Swan ever let her out of the house again. If that was my kid." She shook her head, tutting.

"Then weird things started happening. Rumours of people disappearing from Forks. Then giant wolves spotted around the peninsula. I swear," she muttered. "Doctor Cullen was called to see some reported injuries. He told us it was a false report, though. Didn't question it. Then a few months later, Edward and Bella Swan announced their engagement." She snorted in surprise. "Eighteen years old! I'd kill my own kids if they ever suggested doing the same. I just hope they didn't look up to her too much! And I don't care how hot that Cullen boy is." She wagged her finger. "They got married, went on a honeymoon. Then Doctor Cullen said that Bella had to be quarantined because she'd caught some kind of tropical bug. Next thing you know, she was okay, but she looked… Different. More like her mother-in-law than her own mother, if you ask me."

"What did she look like?" Maria Hill asked politely. "What did they all look like?"

"I'll show you the photos. Oh, and the Cullens adopted one more child. Edward's long-lost biological sister, by the way."

* * *

"I'm telling you that these people..." Maria trailed off. She was holding the pictures in her own hand.

"Where did they go?" The agent asked.

"CCTV showed they ended up in Long Island."

"Long Island, _New York?"_

"Apparently so."

Maria Hill frowned deeply. "This is getting more and more disturbing. Let's go to Long Island."

* * *

Percy was looking rather glum about everything. Aglaia had comforted him and then given him his own space.

She spoke to Annabeth.

"Sally will be fine." She said though her brow furrowed in worry and sympathy. "She's been through a lot of things with Percy. She understands that this is the safest choice for him. And it's time for him to leave the nest."

Aglaia shook her head. "Poor Sally."

"At least Percy likes it in Athens," Annabeth said brightly. "I mean... How in the world did you teach him Modern Greek so fast? I mean, Ancient Greek comes naturally to us, but Modern Greek?"

"Let's just say I've never accepted the fact that he's a Seaweed Brain," Aglaia said dryly. "Even if it means pushing him. I also don't like it when he keeps asking everyone for help on Greek mythology when he's facing some kind of monster. I lost patience and taught him myself. Besides, did you know that dyslexia exists in Greece as well? And Greek being my first language, I learnt to read and write well enough, before going onto the Latin Alphabet. That was why I was so surprised when I heard dyslexia was a common feature of demigods, because their brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek. The ancients used the same alphabet as us. My conclusion-" she held up her hand mock-theatrically. "That the dyslexia demigods have is different to that of mortals, and that we could overcome it. Plus, it helped Percy didn't it? He doesn't hate school so much now."

Piper and Annabeth grinned.

"Smart." Piper looked at Annabeth. "So that's why you taught us as well? Though technically I'm not dyslexic?"

"You wanted to learn," Aglaia said, shrugging. "Besides, you can learn Greek easier than mortals- you just need to polish it up in order to smooth your way in. Otherwise you might sound like someone speaking Shakespearian or even Old English to a Modern English speaker." She paused and saw Katie and Miranda with a whole heap of supplies.

"Alright, here we are," Katie said. "Let's get cooking!"

The kids enjoyed a range of breads, some baked with dried fruits and cereals or custard, others were rectangular wholemeal rolls, square bite-sized rolls, ones shaped like flowers or fish or anything to delight the eye and tongue. This was the daily routine.

These were for the smaller kids- the ones who were toddlers, babies (only one of those were at camp, currently) and pre-school-age kids. They lived in the nursery quarter- a place Aglaia had funded when most of the campers opened up about their past to her. Annabeth had arrived at age seven, after running away from home. Some kids were the product of one-night stands or very foolish affairs between gods and alcoholics like Jason and Thalia's mother, or drug addicts. Or any parent that was neglectful and/or abusive, like Alex's mother who died in jail for abusing him and his sister (and killing the latter). The least the gods could do was tell them where their newborns were so they could keep an eye on them and they won't grow up on the streets, in abusive homes or get killed by monsters, or used like Meg McCaffrey. They lived there until they were old enough to stay in their parents cabin.

The satyrs, nymphs and older demigods all shared responsibilities and took turns with the kids, the closer the relationship, including half-siblings, the more important it was the individual child is taken under said person's wing. They had worked hard to build this place, and they would have gone through with it, even without the approval of the gods. This was the life they worked so hard to build for them all.

Idly, Aglaia wondered about the newcomers and S.H.I.E.L.D. What if they came back? She frowned deeply and fearfully.

Then she froze.

Someone was running in the distance. Someone running towards the Big House. Aglaia straightened. It was that vampire girl: Alice.

* * *

"They're coming!" Alice gasped.

"Who?" Edward demanded. "S.H.I.E.L.D agents- the most important ones." Edward seeing her memories, gasped.

"They went after the last traces of Phil Coulson." Edward cursed. "They saw us from CCTV cameras. We need to leave. _Now_. Draw them away."

Chiron nodded gravely. "You are right, Mr. Cullen. You must leave immediately. I am sorry- but we must conceal our existence from the mortals."

"Even though they know about the Norse gods?" Somebody challenged.

"Even then." Chiron said sternly. "They're not ready."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Jacob said impatiently. "Let's move."

Renesmee appeared in the doorway. She promptly disappeared outside, faster than the human eye could spot.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"They'll be here soon." Alice said, quivering worriedly. Jasper rushed to soothe her.

* * *

 _A few miles away from Camp..._

Maria Hill drove determinedly in the truck.

Her eyes narrowing, all scanners were on full alert.

Of course, the Mist protected the camp and the city.

Then the monitors started beeping like crazy. Sensors and everything picked up a rush of movement and sound. Maria Hill stands up all of a sudden.

She called the agents on high alert.

The truck rushed to a stop and they emerged bearing guns- and other weapons.

"Spread out!" Maria ordered. "Go on top. Be careful. These may be hostile."

"You think it's the Cullens?" One of them grunted.

"Probably." Maria's gun clicked in place, aggressively.

They held out their guns and spread out. Some went on the roof of the truck. More weapons were put in place.

"Get ready-" Maria began but a rush of movement went past her. "Whoever you are, we are here on behalf of the US government, the United Nations, World Security Council and S.H.I.E.L.D! Give yourselves up now!"

The whirlwind surrounded her and then she saw them.

Several figures at the distance. "Put your hands up and slowly come closer!"

She did not hear the growling nearby.

And she didn't see the awaiting campers hiding at the ready.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To all my readers:**

 **Firstly, I am SO, SO SORRY for not updating in a long time. I had no idea how to proceed with this fic. But now I do. Again, I am so, so indescribably SORRY! :(**

 **This Chapter** **: The agents are dealt with but another threat emerges- or maybe it's the same one. Edward finds clues. Renesmee makes a decision. S.H.I.E.L.D is-** _ **temporarily**_ **\- left floundering in the dark.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32** **: So sorry for the update, but thank you for the New Year's greetings (late as I am- again- sorry!).**

 **To** **Trife** **: To be frank, no matter what viewpoint you take about Trump- could be good, could be bad- you can't deny her doesn't like outsiders and he considers them a threat if they are in US soil 'illegally'. What if it involves supernatural, super-powerful beings that originated from Greece and Rome? Yup. How about their half-human kids that are so powerful it's doubtful the entire US army could take them on? Would he consider them a threat? Of course! Would he want them out! By all mean!**

 **I don't mean to offend you if you are a Trump fan, but that's the kind of stand he takes on 'illegal newcomers'. The Greek gods never came with Visas! Oops- overstaying illegals!**

* * *

 **You don't need me to tell you that I don't own** _ **Percy Jackson**_ **/** _ **Heroes of Olympus**_ **. Or** _ **Twilight**_ **. Or** _ **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**_ **. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **T** **he Unknown and Unknowing, Questions Unanswered and Growing Up**

"They're getting ready for a fight." Aglaia breathed.

"Aglaia, get out of here," Annabeth hissed. "If they so much as get a whiff of you-"

"I know." Aglaia said calmly, but reluctantly. "Take this." She handed Annabeth something.

"What's that?" Percy asked, but Aglaia silently made her way back.

"It's nothing." Annabeth pocketed it. Percy rolled his eyes. "Aglaia's gone to Piper. She's looking to help them."

"Fine." Percy mumbled. He nodded slowly to one of the Hermes cabin and Drypetis.

A flare went up in the distance.

"What was that?" Maria Hill whirled around.

An explosion- but not the type to be frightened of.

"Nothing," someone muttered. "Just kids playing early Independence Day."

"Or Thanksgiving." Someone put in. Another person snorted.

"Fine." Maria Hill relaxed slightly. "Keep moving out," she ordered.

The agents did that and they held their guns ready, flashlights beaming from them so they could see what and where they were going to shoot.

* * *

Lou Ellen stood high on top of Zeus' Fist.

Then where the agents went, there was a rush of movement and sound.

Agents fired. But apparently they must have missed, because there was nothing there in the stillness of the night.

Maria's eyes narrowed. "Come on, we can do this all night," she promised.

Drypetis stood, looking at Lou Ellen. So did Mizuki. Eleana stood right next to her sister.

"Now." Lou Ellen said in Greek.

And Mizuki in her ninja gear, lunged forwards, leaping, arms outstretched, right off the rocks.

The Hermes Cabin fired ridiculous little explosives that were barely more than firecrackers, disorientating the agents. Maria Hill and several others cried out as it exploded in a cacophony of sounds and colours all around them.

"Sh**!" She swore and started firing. "Whoever you are-" but colourful smoke started rising through the air and nearly choked her.

It was gaseous.

"Stop." A calm, musical voice ordered.

"Who are you?!" Hill demanded.

"Edward Cullen," the male voice replied calmly.

Maria held out her gun. "Give yourselves up," she warned them. "And no one gets hurt. What happened to Phil Coulson and the rest of his team?"

"Mr. Coulson had his memory modified and so did the rest of them- they think they've won some trip to the Caribbean on a cruise." Edward replied.

Maria stared at the outline of the figure through the smoke. "What?!" The smoke stung her eyes but it would not stop her.

"He's perfectly alright," Edward assured her. "They all are. But we want to live in peace, and we can't risk you guys taking our freedoms away, especially since we haven't killed anybody?"

"Right, well, why don't we talk about this," Maria said steadily, trying to keep herself from choking. She coughed.

"Aren't we talking about this right now?" Edward asked politely.

"Besides, I'm sorry, but we can't let you keep tabs on us, imprison us or exterminate us. We've been fine on our own for centuries. I'm sorry, I know you guys mean well, but we can't. We want to live in peace."

Maria opened her mouth, about to answer, but she paused. Even though he sounded sincere, Edward Cullen was undoubtedly keeping secrets.

Edward Anthony Masen Junior had no relation to Carlisle Cullen by blood. Neither did Rosalie Lillian Hale and Jasper Whitlock, nor Mary Alice Brandon nor Emmett McCarthy. None of them had any relation to Esmé Anne Platt. But there they were- alive and undisputedly, seemingly immortal. The comparisons between Solimena paintings, portraits, grainy black-and-white photographs and coloured, good quality ones had been scanned countless times by a team of experts and state-of-the-art technology that no one could hack into or erase. And then there were the coincidences: there was a doctor named Carlisle at the hospital in Chicago where Edward Masen Junior and his parents had supposedly died. And another doctor of the same name with the same face at the hospital where Esmé Platt Evenson's body was wheeled into. There was a doctor named Carlisle who had a wife called Esmé and a brother-in-law named Edward at Rochester, New York when Rosalie Hale went missing in the 1930s. All these records had been saved, copied and filed digitally and in hard copy and could not be hacked, guarded highly not only by S.H.I.E.L.D and their various bases including the Triskelion but the Pentagon, White House and numerous other places now.

And soon Interpol would have to get involved. Especially as records show that the Cullens happened to go overseas quite a bit. There was no way the Cullens could get out of this legally and if they killed them, they still would be hunted.

Edward, reading her thoughts, tried to remain calm.

"Listen," he held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Who were those people?" Maria Hill demanded. "Who brought you here?"

"No one," Edward insisted. "We came on our own." Maria narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Where is Phil Coulson?" She repeated.

"I told you," Edward said. "We erased his memory temporarily and sent him to a cruise on the Caribbean. He'll be back along with the rest of his team once the vacation is over, he regains his memories- or at least some of it. I can't let you risk my family."

Maria did not look impressed. "So you wiped his memory?" She asked. "Is that one of your supernatural abilities? Along with staying young forever?"

"Would you have killed us if we exposed ourselves earlier?" Edward asked. "All we want is to live in peace and to be left alone. We don't harm anyone."

"Then tell me this: how did you become immortal?" Maria demanded. "Rosalie Lillian Hale disappeared one night after when she was returning home from a friend's place. Her parents went frantic, her fiancé-"

"Was the one who tried to kill me," Rosalie said calmly, appearing out of nowhere. She had come to the same deductions as Edward- most of them did- though they did not possess his ability to read thoughts, it wasn't hard to guess. She did have the 'Mary Alice Brandon files'. "He and his drunk friends assaulted and injured me that night, leaving me for dead."

"So you are the same Rosalie Hale that disappeared in the 1930s." Rosalie inclined her head. "Carlisle saved me and turned me immortal." She stated.  
"And I suppose he did it to everyone else here too?" Maria interrogated.

"Only to save us." Jasper swore. "I was dying in the Civil War." Though technically it wasn't Carlisle, he couldn't risk them finding out about other vampires. "Edward was dying of the Spanish Influenza. Rosalie was nearly dead and Emmett was mauled by a bear."

"I was dying too," Alice piped up, though it wasn't technically true. "And I fell right off the cliff after my son's death." Esmé put in. "And I was sick- with an incurable disease," Bella protested. She couldn't risk them finding out about Nessie. Carlisle held out his arms.

"But how did you turn them immortal?" Maria insisted.

Mizuki crept stealthily with Drypetis, Leo, Lou Ellen and some members of the Hypnos Cabin.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "I'll tell you," he began.

But just at that moment. The campers attacked again.

* * *

"Do it now!" Eleana shouted.

Clovis and Lou Ellen began to chant. The members of the Apollo Cabin started throwing sleep arrows at the agents along with gas and numerous other things. They wore protective masks to keep themselves safe.

The Hecate, Morpheus and Hypnos Cabins began working full on. Lou Ellen tossed sleeping and dreaming potions and bottles containing specially-concentrated Mist onto the agents, weaving a thick web of sleep, dreams and memory loss and alterations. "Hephaestus," Mizuki stated. "We have little time."

"Right-o." Leo nodded mock-seriously. "Right, listen up, guys. My cabin's gonna look into their pockets, things like passwords, codes, keys and everything. Any laser scanners, like thumb prints, eyes and stuff, will be taken care of by us- via _them."_ He pointed to the now-heavily unconscious agents.

"And we have the Lethe Water." Nico held up a bottle, holding them with Celestial Bronze water-proof gauntlets. He appeared, also wearing a gas mask and protective gear, covering him from head to toe, like something out of a Sci-Fi or Zombie Apocalypse movie.

"You're going to pour it down their throats?" Bella demanded. She remembered the myths about the River Lethe. "You can't just erase their memories!" "Then just what were you going to do?" Nico demanded back. "Kill them?" The vampires were a safe distance away as Lou Ellen warned them that this could also affect them.

Edward admittedly realised that this was what they had been planning to do. If they had had no choice, then they would have to have killed them to protect their family and the rest of their kind. He looked down.

Nico took a deep breath through his mask. "I hate this thing," he grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

He uncorked the bottle. Opening the mouth of one agent, he knelt down and poured the murky water into test tubes, a carefully calculated amount. He wasn't going to erase their entire memories, nor did he wish to waste the water. He distributed them among them campers who themselves were very careful.

Nico opened the mouth of one agent. Pouring the contents of the test tube in the agent's mouth, he thumped the guy's chest and the dude began to splutter and cough in his sleep. But he had downed the water. Nico breathed out a sigh of relief. "Right, be careful- don't waste a single drop. Don't get them on your skin. I know it's hard, but please, be careful." He warned.

The campers did just that. In no time at all the agents' recent memories were erased while they were unconscious.

"Leo," Nico stood and gestured. "All yours."

"Sir, yes sir!" Leo mock-saluted. He and Drypetis unfolded their automatic stretchers and gurneys like the ones they used on Jacob. They prepared to carry them to the vans. The Hecate, Morpheus and Hypnos Cabins along with the Apollos followed them, careful to intercept anyone else.

"Looks like you're protecting yourselves from nuclear radiation," Rosalie mumbled as she and the others were safely escorted down.

"You can't return to Forks," Nico stated. "But- why?" Bella demanded. "It's our home, we've got friends, family-"

"Which is why you can't return." He clarified. "Not unless you want to put them at risk as well. Not for months at least, or over a year and a half- or maybe two, if you want to play it safe. The Hecate and Hermes Cabins will be able to get your stuff- no, they won't steal them, I promise, but your things will be safely delivered. You can't go back to Forks."

"Yeah, but what about our work?" Bella asked, though with less indignation. "Carlisle's place in the hospital? Nessie's school? My dad-"

"We'll have to cast a spell," Lou Ellen spoke up, her voice muffled by the mask. "I'm sorry. As the Mist is going down, we can't take any risks, so we're going to enchant them and make them think that you guys have moved away. And if someone like S.H.I.E.L.D, Interpol, CIA or the FBI come knocking to any of them, they wouldn't be able to remember anything. We'll also put wards on the whole town so once agents like those come in, knocking on 'official business' they'll forget why they were even there in the first place." She shrugged when they looked at her, impressed. "It's something I learned from a group of magic users. My mom told me about them."

"Then we'd better get going," Nico gestured. "Come on. I'm sure that you guys will be able to find places overseas."

Still hesitant, still reluctant and worried, but seeing their point, the Cullens moved forwards. "What about Jacob?" Bella asked. "Can he still return home?"

"They haven't seen him, so yes, once the wards have been put up, he could," Lou Ellen replied.

* * *

Nearby, Aglaia watched, her face impassive behind that ever-present mask of hers.

"Those agents on the Caribbean cruise," she began. "The hypnosis will be temporary." She turned and looked at several demigods, all masked and geared up in stealth combat weapons and armour. "They need to have their memories temporarily erased." She handed them vials of carefully-measured Lethe water, sealed and secure behind protected, moisture-proof, reinforced glass. "One for each. There were six, as I recall."

They nodded and took them.

"I've spoken to the Nereids and made a sacrifice to my father," Aglaia spoke again. "They're giving you hippocampi and help to get to the cruise as stealthily and quickly as possible."

"No distractions." Annabeth warned.

"No distractions," Travis Stoll's voice was muffled behind his ski-mask.

"This is a matter of life and death." She reminded them.

"Got it," that was Connor Stoll. "Your rides are waiting for you at the beach," Aglaia gestured. They all left.

"The threat isn't going to end with this." Annabeth said darkly.

Piper agreed. "S.H.I.E.L.D. You really think it's them?" She asked suspiciously.

"Possibly," Aglaia shrugged. "We can't be sure… Yet."

* * *

 _In the Caribbean…_

The Stolls and their companions silently boarded the cruise ship. Travis knelt and produced a tracking device that Leo and Drypetis had come up with and given to them for the mission. They had samples of the Agents' DNA. So they were going to find them.

Connor held the screen, similar to an iPad and Travis released several metal spheres, rolling on the ground.

They popped open and sprouted legs, running forwards and creeping into various rooms. In no time at all, dotted marks and lines showed on the screen along with a map of the whole ship. The ship's surveillance system would shut down temporarily wherever they were. They had to hurry.

Phil Coulson was sleeping peacefully. Grant Ward was snoring away. Skylar, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were sleeping and dozing peacefully too. Even Melinda May slumbered without any disturbance.

It was night. The Stolls and their companions stole into their cabins. In perfume bottles they each sprayed the agents gently, before stealing away, making their way back to their hippocampi.

Leo, Drypetis and their siblings Jake Mason and Nyssa hacked away into S.H.I.E.L.D's electronic data base using scanners, codes, passwords and so forth which they'd gleaned. It was seriously difficult to hack into the ones that used passwords when it came to S.H.I.E.L.D. One wrong move and they could be detected. But they had to hurry and they had to do their jobs well. They were still covered up in case of any hidden cams. S.H.I.E.L.D's gadgets rivalled anything they had.

* * *

Fury tapped his fingers impatiently. "Still no word," he muttered to himself. He stood, and began pacing, first nervously then with more heat.

Phil Coulson and his team had not made contact with any of them. Neither did Maria Hill. Where did they go?

Fury frowned. He strode to his computer but then someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He called out.

It was Lance Hunter. Fury straightened. "Have you immobilised the Strike Team yet?"

"No need, sir." Hunter replied. Fury frowned again. "Then have you found-" he trailed off.

Lance nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Where are they?"

"Agent Maria Hill and those she took with them have had… Well, they can't remember anything, including where exactly they were, except they were in New York?"

" _New York?"_ Fury said incredulously. "I thought they went up north to Washington? To track down those other agents."

"They did. And they can remember that. Where exactly they were and what they were doing there, what they've found and stuff like that… They… They can't remember. It's like they've had a minor case of amnesia." Fury jumped up.

"And we've tracked down Phil Coulson and his team too," Lance remarked. "They also can't remember anything. They think they've all been handed vacation packages by you guys. They have no memory of where they went, what they found and what they were doing."

Fury sank back down on his chair, overwhelmed. "Amnesia?" He asked, almost weakly.

"It would appear so, but the agents have been examined. There's no sign of physical trauma, bio-chemicals or anything of the sort that could possibly induce the smallest amount of memory loss or anything else." Lance continued.

"Then how-" Fury began, aghast, but he shook his head. "Do you know what they were doing?" He demanded. "What they've found. Did they contact you?" He demanded.

Lance shook his head. "No, sir."

Fury did not know what to do. "Dismissed." He stated. It looked like they had to start from scratch again. He stood, deciding to speak to the agents, trying to glean as much from as little as could be given. Of course, he got nothing. Except for Forks, Washington. But apart from putting the whole town under surveillance, along with the whole of New York- and which part of New York, did they even go to? There was nothing he or anyone else could do.

They had to find the threat. And eliminate it- fast.

* * *

Renesmee sighed.

"So we can't go back to Forks," she admitted.

"No," Rosalie agreed. "It's too dangerous."

"Sweetie," Esmé sighed. "Jacob can go back. But I'm afraid they knew you were living with us."

"So I'll have to go too." Nessie stated, bluntly.

"That's…" Esmé looked at Nessie. "Well, actually, that's up to you."

Her head shot up, startled at what her grandmother just said.

"Carlisle's speaking to your parents at the moment," Rose said softly.

"You know that teenagers in Britain take a 'gap year' between High School and University?" Rosalie said, a tiny smile twisting about her lips. "They learn some independence. The responsibility and the freedom. Maybe it's not such a bad idea."

Renesmee snorted delicately. "Somehow, I can't imagine my parents and Jacob ever agreeing to this. In fact, how do I know Jake's really going back home?"

"Because they've persuaded him too, and it's been made clear that following you around and haunting your every footstep, being glued to you like your shadow, isn't going to help his case. You need your space. And your freedom. Your decisions made and your life lived before you settle back home in Forks." Esmé said.

Renesmee looked at her. "And my parents are okay with it?"

"They'll have to be." Rosalie stated. "In everyone's mind, their baby stays the same forever, but you're also growing up and if your parents know what's best for you, they'll let you." Her head turned towards where Edward and Bella were talking animatedly at a safe distance. Vampires could see that far, but even they could not hear that far, so that conversation was safe.

"You haven't been to Europe, though, have you?" Rosalie asked gently. "Why don't you come along for a bit? And then… Well, it's up to you."

Renesmee looked astonished.

"You mean it?" She asked after a while. "You really mean it?"

"Providing you keep in constant contact, I see no reason why not," Esmé said gently.

Renesmee looked hopefully at her grandmother and aunt. Jasper was with her parents trying to appease them, but she had a feeling they heard exactly what they had said. Or at least, Edward heard their thoughts.

"I'm not bailing out on you," she managed. "I just… I need… Some space. Some time… To think."

"We know," Esmé said gently. "We understand. I think you're allowed now. Your horizons should expand, you shouldn't be confined, not anymore."

"That doesn't mean," Rosalie interjected. "That you should take any risks. You should still be very careful. Especially as we're going to a continent where the Volturi are."

"Oh, I will." Nessie said brightly. "It's just…" She swallowed. "I didn't mean to say all those awful things," she admitted.

"They know," Rosalie said quietly. "And they understand."

Nessie took a deep breath. "Are you sure about this?"

Her aunt shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

"So he… Has no memory whatsoever?" Aglaia asked.

Mizuki shook her head. "None." Aglaia and Piper looked at one another.

"And it was in his blood?" She asked, hesitantly.

"But it disappeared, as if on self-destruct." Mizuki put in.

There was silence for a moment. "Only S.H.I.E.L.D has that kind of technology. Them and their enemies." Aglaia said.

"But even so, it would be difficult to replicate by someone hiding out, like HYDRA. It looks like this… Serum wasn't perfect. Like they kept injecting it, to perfect everything." Annabeth stated.

"Which was why they kidnapped Renesmee," Piper put in. "Because she's a hybrid. Half-vampire, half-human. They took some of her cell samples."

"They're experimenting," Annabeth breathed. "Perfecting their serum."

"For what?" Aglaia asked sharply. "For something like Captain America? The super-soldier? Why test that on shapeshifters of legend? He was an ordinary human before they injected him."

"Maybe because they want more," Annabeth suggested softly. "They want to start with something more…" "So once they've got the finished serum-" Piper put in.

"They'll end up with something more," Aglaia breathed. "This is _not_ good. We have to contact Reyna and New Rome. Warn the Romans. Alert the city and the camp."

"Agreed," Annabeth said grimly. "But we still don't know for sure it's them," Piper warned.

"No," Aglaia agreed. She looked back at Mizuki. "It's too risky to investigate further… Until things go quiet. But Leo and Drypetis already have an advantage. A way into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And right into the heart of the Triskelion," Annabeth murmured.

"From now on, we don't know who our enemies are. We must be extra careful."

* * *

 **No, this is not the end. There's at least one more chapter to go.**

 **But remember this is a prequel for the Second Trojan War series. And the first of this series of Twilight Crossover fics.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To my readers: So _SORRY_ for my long absence! This isn't the last chapter, but I'd hit a block with this story! It was crazy! **

**To dvilleza: Oh, things are going to get crazy with that guy! **

* * *

**Disclaimer : No, you don't need it. I don't own _PJO/HoO,_ the _Twilight_ Saga, _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ or the _Avengers._ 'Kay?**

* * *

 **Uncertainties, Mending and Finding New Paths**

Edward looked at the 'Mary Alice Brandon files'.

It had begun. The dam had broken. Alice had remembered. Painful, torturous memories that made him shake in rage and wish he turn back time and kill her father and stepmother.

Except gangsters got there first. So, they got their just deserts in the end. Alice's father had not paid the debt which he owed to the gangsters, and he and his second wife paid for it. That was a moment of satisfaction for them at least.

But the Cullens needed to leave. And so did Renesmee.

Jasper had been there and deliberately kept them calm as Carlisle, Esmé and Rosalie talked to them. Even Emmett and Jasper had agreed with them. Renesmee needed to have her own space and explore the horizons. She would come with them for the first part of the journey to Europe, but then she would depart. She had promised to stay in constant contact and to be _extra_ -careful.

But they had been firm about it. Renesmee wanted and needed to leave. She needed to have her own space, find out who she was and explore things a bit before settling back home. She couldn't go straight from Edward and Bella's arms and right into Jacob's secure hold and not be left on her own. She would not be alone, Esmé argued. But she wanted to find out what it took to survive, learn and explore on her own.

Edward watched the demigods bustling about their cabins. The children of Demeter nourished and nurtured the plants. The sun gleamed bright enough to make a human's eyes hurt off the roof of the Apollo cabin just as they were heading out for breakfast and the day's activities. The Hermes Cabin members were being chased around, accused of taking stuff, and bickering with their siblings. The Hephaestus Cabin were bringing a new batch of metals and tools, and various other Cabins were beginning to stir and head to breakfast and a new day. Most of them were young, very young. Some of them, he'd heard, had to survive on their own. But they all laughed and joked, the Ares campers heading off to sword practice, hacking away at dummies, and the Athena Cabin members discussing the latest plans and strategies to survive S.H.I.E.L.D…

If S.H.I.E.L.D was behind this. It was no longer safe in the United States. At least not for a long while. But that could pass quickly for an immortal. Yet these kids… Edward glanced at the city. They had made a home away from home.

And Renesmee couldn't do that… Not if she stayed with him and Bella or even Jacob alone, forever.

Edward sighed. He still felt horrible. He did see Renesmee as an extension of her mother and himself, the best part of him and Bella brought together, of their love. And he had guarded her fiercely and jealously. But Renesmee was neither Bella nor him. And he loved her anyway, loved her and her mother more than anything, and he knew he had to accept that.

Accept that she was going. And pray that she would return and someday forgive him.

And understand how much he loved her, and will always love her. How much they will always love her.

Jacob wasn't taking this easily either, but there was little he could do. He knew he had to keep her safe. And if this was what she wanted, she would need it. He knew to keep his distance, and like him, Jacob would wait, patiently if he could, for the day she returned.

They all would. They loved her, and she loved them. Edward knew that.

There was something else bothering him: the talk of his little sister. Bella's grandmother Marie had said that. So did the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and after looking at their records, Edward saw that too.

And he would find out. He would claw and tear his way to the truth if he had to.

But letting Renesmee go was worse than a punch in the gut: it broke and shattered him. Her trust in him had broken- no, it was shattered. And Edward admittedly sadly, painfully, that he wasn't sure that it would ever return to him again.

But if she needed time, he understood that. Hopefully, just hopefully, she would realise that he did in fact, love her and return home, where everyone loved her. The home which held happy memories before all the struggles began.

* * *

Percy sighed as he began packing. Aglaia watched him painfully. Her heart ached so terribly that she feared it would break for him and his family. Even though she knew they would be able to see each other more often and Athens had become another home to him, as was Camp Half-Blood, he had to leave his family behind. Percy picked up a photo frame, with a picture of him, Paul, his mother and little sister inside of it. He stroked the frame thoughtfully, but put it down.

He was moving to Athens. He was giving up his American citizenship, his home in New York- although his parents would make sure it remains a home for him too- all his childhood and adolescence, all his happy memories, along with the bad ones. The ones he loved- except for his other sister- would be staying behind. He would be enlisting in the Greek navy soon, he had the qualifications.

"Percy," Aglaia said softly. Percy looked up and smiled. "Don't," he warned. "Whatever you were about to say, don't feel bad about it. Besides, it's not like I won't be coming back to visit. But I need to move on. We all do."

As soon as he said this, Percy realised it was true. This wasn't just for him, but for all of them. He was growing up, moving on. George Washington was the first president. Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain changed the course of the American Civil War. Shakespeare changed the world of English literature, and Percy? Percy was going to be a part of this too. He was a part of Western Civilisation, and he was going to continue it- for the better.

He was going to build something, like Annabeth said, that would last for a thousand years. Or he would at least be a part of it. Percy Jackson, twice-Hero of Olympus, was now going out there to change the world, instead of just saving its a** and cleaning up the mess.

"I'll be coming too," Annabeth declared. "After all, we can't expect Seaweed Brain to look after himself when he's not in the navy."

Aglaia suppressed a snort of laughter. "He'll be fine. Besides, you do realise he only acts dumb just to annoy you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's Percy for you. But I'll still be coming."

Aglaia nodded. "There are a lot of earthquakes from time to time. Infrastructure is crumbling. The ancient sites are untouchable, but it gets to the point where high heels are not allowed in Greece." She rolled her eyes. "The Aphrodite Cabin would freak, but that's because they damage the crumbling stones. But modern cities need rebuilding too, especially in council areas where people are most affected. Refugee camps, crumbling buildings, places in need of preservation or rebuilding, or simply building things that would suit the environment. Plus, the toilet system isn't so advanced that people are unable to flush toilet paper down." She made a face. "But at the same time, some of our bridges and buildings have been built to withstand earthquakes. There's a lot of potential but not many ways to fulfil it. Greece could definitely use someone like you. And I can refer you to the right people."

Annabeth nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"No," Aglaia said softly. "Thank _you._ More than you know. And thank you for being there for my brother, long before I arrived."

Aglaia made her way out. Outside was the city they built. Hopes and dreams, ideas and innovations, love and joy, the emotions, spirits and dreams were all built in with the stone. Everything they had and owned, every hope they ever possessed.

And she didn't know what would happen. She didn't know where they would go from there. She didn't even know if it would last.

Lou Ellen said that the magic couldn't erase everything. With their luck, they would probably remember this location. Or something odd about it. She just hoped that there would be enough time.

Before… Before what? S.H.I.E.L.D came knocking? The governments all over the world hunted them down? The gods retaliating against this? The Avengers getting involved? She grimaced behind the gold mask.

There wasn't much time: S.H.I.E.L.D would be looking for those agents. And eventually…

* * *

"You need to leave," Aglaia told the Cullens and Jacob. "But not before we come up with a plan- fast. S.H.I.E.L.D isn't a motley collection of mortals hunting people with an assortment of equipment, cars and weapons. It's global. We live in a global age: satellite imagery throughout every nation, road and settlement. Bank account details, details of purchase… It's like a thumb-print. Living in this age, is like living in an open book- I've seen _part_ of their technology, and I know that they'll be able to summon every tiny detail about you- from your birthplace and your primary school grades to where you were last seen on CCTV cameras."

"My guess is that they'll be sending more agents and tapping into every CCTV camera and satellite hovering over the United States." Annabeth reasoned. "And alerting governments worldwide."

"We can travel faster than that." Carlisle said calmly. They were in the ping-pong room in the Big House. Weird, perhaps, but this was where they sometimes held war councils and secret meetings.

"That doesn't matter." Aglaia, Piper and Annabeth looked at one another. "You may have inhuman speed, but Tony Stark doesn't limit himself to Iron Man suits and ballistic missiles or nuclear warheads that can make it across the world in minutes. No matter how fast you move- S.H.I.E.L.D will capture you with his technology. No matter how far you go- they'll manage to locate you. No matter how well you hide your secrets-"

Aglaia didn't even finish her sentence. "They'll find us out." Alice finished softly. She looked like she had been crying, if vampires were capable of that stuff.

"They knew _everything_ about us." Jasper gritted his teeth.

"Precisely why she said that we live like we're in an open book," Annabeth said, exasperated. "They have your secrets- maybe not all of them, but eventually they'll put two-and-two together. Remember: Thor was a Norse god. So was Loki. Once, humans thought these things were impossible. Now their eyes are slowly opening."

"They already _know_ you're immortal." Piper said. "They even knew things about you that you forgot. Suppose they receive more tiny details?"

Bella paled. "J. Jenks."

"What?"

"J. Jenks- he-" she turned to Alice and Jasper. "He's the guy that we go to every time we need to forge a new identity." Rosalie said, catching onto what Bella said.

"We have him every time we need a new passport of birth certificate, or stuff like that." Emmett said.

Aglaia's eyes sharpened. "Is he human?"

"Yes." Every Cullen simultaneously answered.

"Wonderful." She groaned. "I assume you've travelled- well, they can easily see what passports you've issued, or birth certificates, and where you've went- and find out who made those passports. Very good forgeries, I don't doubt. But S.H.I.E.L.D is even better."

She stood. "I'm sorry we can't be of any more help," she began.

"That's okay," more than one Cullen answered. "But you need to leave and make it look like Long Island was just a stopover- create evidence of that." She looked at Percy and Alex standing at the edge with Jason. "You didn't use any of the camp's vehicles."

"No."

"So, make it look like you were near the place where the agents met you and that you've camped at a nearby area- create a trail." She looked out the window. How long will the city last? She asked herself. It was supposed to be a thousand years at least.

"A trail leading from where you've went, with your car and that you've taken those cars and hid them someplace safe- supposedly safe." She continued. "And from your 'camping site' a trail where you met the agents. No need to make any more trails after that- if you do, they could get suspicious and start thinking it was a false trail- then they'll go back to Long Island. But if all trails vanish, they won't be as suspicious. You have to leave." She looked at them. "I'm sorry, but you're now fugitives. You can't ever go back."

This struck them like a lightning bolt.

Alex straightened. "We'll get you sorted then," he told them. "We need to check on our defences," Percy began. "And you need to go to the Stopover Station."

"The Stopover Station?" Bella asked. "Yes, in the city." Jason replied. "We'll get you some equipment- magical ones that you can't lose. You'll need to evade them. And bags of animal blood- animal carcasses can be a good clue."

"Especially if they're drained of blood." Annabeth muttered.

"I don't think they've seen you in daylight."

Everyone winced. "The rest of us will erase all evidence of a fight- I'll go with the nymphs." Aglaia and Piper stood. "We need the Hecate and Hermes Cabins with us. And the Demeter and Dionysus Cabins, possibly a Hephaestus camper-" they went out the door.

"We'll go to your mortal friend," Annabeth told them. "As fast as we can. We'll have something to erase his memory, should they come knocking."

"He lives in Seattle." Bella gave them directions.

Annabeth sighed. "Nico might be wrong. It'll be _years_ before you return home."

* * *

The Cullen family stood in the Stopover Station- the place demigods stop at to arm themselves for quests, missions or battle- or even to check that everything is fine before they go home for break. Drypetis had shown them to the station; a long, rectangular building at the western edge of the city.

Its windows were covered and the doors didn't have any handles or anything. But Drypetis said: "Doors, please." And they instantly zoomed open.

It was dark inside, but Drypetis called out: "Elevator, please." And just like that some lights appeared at the corner of the room, illuminating the glass elevator that stood there. The doors slid open.

"Well," Drypetis gestured. "After you." After they entered it, she pressed a button and the doors closed, lifting them up into the air. It was dark for several minutes, then-

Alice, Bella, and Esmé gasped. Even Renesmee, Edward and Jasper looked awed. Emmett managed: "Oh, wow."

Inside could very well have been an airplane hangar for Air Force One.

It had various levels, balconies, filled with people. "We'll go to the healing station, first." Drypetis said.

"We're fine." Bella sounded baffled.

"Not for medicine." Then she looked at each of them. "I'm assuming you don't get sick?" They all shook their heads. "Well, we'll need to go anyway."

The elevator stopped. When the doors opened, they stepped out into what looked like an infirmary- no, a hospital. A hospital which was a surgeon's dream, or any specialist of any kind. They passed through hospital rooms with beds that held bariatric slings, built-in monitors, and more. Some rooms held MRI machines, others stored supplies from healing herbs and potions, Ambrosia and Nectar, to surgical tools, morphine and others the doctors in Forks could only dream of, or knew nothing about. In one room, scientists were examining monster carcasses. In other rooms, they were examining demigods or live monsters. Renesmee's heart flew to her throat when she saw a lady with flowing black hair, but green skin, yellow reptilian eyes, crimson talons and, instead of legs, two long scaly snake tails, coiling to the floor.

"That's one of our friendly allies," Drypetis informed her. "Not all monsters are bad- she's just having a check-up."

The snake-lady was lying on a bed, getting checked by a doctor in a white coat. Drypetis waited for a while. The doctor looked up.

 _One moment,_ he mouthed. When he'd finally finished her, he came forwards. The doctor had an athlete's build. His tousled hair was golden-blond, and his eyes charmingly blue. He bore a slight resemblance to Eleana, though not by much, and looked nothing like Mizuki.

"This is Will Solace, son of Apollo, one of our finest doctors." Drypetis spoke. "Will, we're here on-"

"Right." Will nodded. "Right this way." He led them through to a side-room.

"Here." Will Solace handed bags of blood to them. "Since you can't hunt, these are vacuum-sealed and secured. I've heard what you said about animal blood making your eyes golden, whereas human blood- seemingly tastier to you, and more filling- turns them red. Our Athena and Apollo campers have created a perfect mix; the same taste and nutrition levels of human blood, the same sort of nourishment you'd get from them, but with enough animal blood mixed to keep your eyes golden- guaranteed." He loaded a massive thermos too. "These are actually self-refilling," he confessed. "Something the camp's magic had."

Carlisle blinked. "Thank you," he and Esmé said, gratefully. The other Cullens nodded their sentiments. Some of them, like Jasper, had been struggling with the diet of animal blood, and thus truly appreciated this.

"Now, you'd best get going. There's lot more stuff."

Carlisle blinked. "But we didn't-"

"No need for payment," Will brushed it aside. "We Greeks believe in the concept of _Xenia-_ as Aglaia so often reminds us." He chuckled. "Laws of hospitality. Besides, we've got you to thank for the interesting information you gave Mizuki on your biology and diet- we wouldn't have done it without her or your support." He waved them off.

That was surprising. Mizuki didn't ask that many questions, and she seemed the most aloof of the three girls, but now when Bella thought about it, they did tell the demigods about their biology, when Percy and Nico asked questions. Mizuki must have listened.

Next, Drypetis took them out of the hospital and to another station.

"There's a banking machine at here- not the kind you'd find anywhere else in the world. But basically, if you've got accounts from any bank from around the world, you'll need to withdraw every single cent and liquidate other assets too- and we'll help you erase everything too." Drypetis handed them a bag. "It's light-weight and can't be lost." She informed them. "Courtesy of the Hecate Cabin. But you'll also be able to fit as many things as you want in there." She took them to the banking station. At the machine, she proceeded to give them directions on how to do it in the fastest way possible, stuffing their notes and coins in smaller bags to go inside the individual backpacks. No matter how small those bags were- leather pouches, really- they never seemed to get full, or heavier.

"We can take you to a money exchange later," she said. "Now-" she gestured to the next station. "This is the stocking department- for emergencies." She rolled her eyes. "Say that to the Aphrodite Cabin," she mumbled.

It didn't look like much; just white-washed space and a counter, among a few other things, but a young, handsome man, introduced as Mitchell, son of Aphrodite came forwards. He said: "Now I know that it's not practical to take any of your possessions with you but…" he gestured to a closet. "Open this and you'll find whatever you want and need. A gift from my mom. The camp is giving you backpacks that are lightweight but fit everything in, and enchanted like the other things, so they wouldn't get lost."

Rosalie and Alice gaped. They couldn't believe it.

"Wait, there's more." Drypetis handed some more stuff. "This came from the Hecate Cabin- be careful, it's a limited amount, and, since this is a magical substance, it isn't self-refilling, not like the blood. We can give you a number and put them in the bags, but you'll have to use them carefully- very carefully. It's water from the River Lethe." On the counter in front of them, Drypetis set several bug spray cans. "But this is concentrated and specially enchanted- unlike pure Lethe water, people don't get complete amnesia from them- the Hecate Cabin enchanted them so that whoever's been sprayed with them will only forget you- anything about you for that matter. Whether you've seen and known them multiple times in the past, or whether you've met them a minute ago, every memory of you will be erased. And when you find your mortal friend-" she got out several Imperial Gold charm bracelets.

"See these little charms here?" She touched them gently. "Take them off and attach them to your friends' computers, iPads and laptops, phones, et cetera. Everything with your image or any detail about you, forged or not, will be erased. Don't lose them though- unlike the money bags and backpacks, these aren't enchanted." Drypetis set them out in front. "And be especially careful with these." She set out cell phones of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze.

"You're the first ones apart from demigods, Legacies, a few friendly monsters and the gods themselves to receive these." She stated. "My brother Leo and I designed them. Before this, most demigods don't dare to use any type of phone- the signal attracts monsters worse than a flare- and you can't use anything that can be traced by mortals- you'll have to destroy your previous phones. But these don't need SIM cards nor do they rely on mortals' service or anything like that. They get their signal from solar or lunar energy. Sun and moon. If you don't have an electric socket nearby, you can charge them in running water or a storm, like a blizzard." Drypetis smirked. "We can also give you laptops and iPads like them. Quite handy if you're on the run or on a quest. Now Aglaia had something else for you."

Aglaia stepped forwards. She was still wearing her golden mask. She was flanked by a few others.

"We've sent the agents off, grown thick foliage in a very short amount of time," Miranda Gardiner said. "The forest looks like it's naturally unruly as well as wild."

"Used Hephaestus Cabin tech, the satyrs, nymphs, _and_ Percy's pet hellhound to sniff out anything unusual." Cecil Markowitz continued for her. "Erased every bit of nasty smoke, gas, even magic- you won't even see a fingerprint on any of those leaves."

"The only signs of disturbance," Malcolm Pace spoke. "Are the artificial trails Aglaia suggested: the parking site for the cars, evidence of food that's been caught and eaten- not by them of course, but that's what we want them to believe- they can't think that you guys have a remotely unusual diet."

Aglaia nodded. "The Hephaestus Cabin gave them a yacht- not the usual kind, I suspect." She looked at Piper. "And we have maps." She looked at the Cullens, then.

"My suggestion is that you head to Russia or Mongolia."

"Russia?" Emmett asked, baffled. "The Russian president may play a bit on the American president elect's side, but I doubt he's actually a strong supporter- everything is in his own interests. Corruption-" she scowled. "Is a major issue, and even ordinary Russians have a lot to complain about their government- word of advice: when you do go there, don't complain about their government, they're quite sensitive to the fact that the Kremlin isn't so highly regarded."

"You want us to go to Russia- where? Moscow?"

"Actually," she took a deep breath. "Somewhere in Siberia."

Silence.

Emmett spoke: "Um... You're serious about that?"

"Well, you did live in a small town in the Pacific Northwest of the US," she said dryly. "And I've saved one of the best gadgets for last." She handed out some simple-looking leather cords- necklaces strung with-

Rosalie blinked. "Those are Imperial Gold- that's what you called them, right?"

"So they don't look out of place being gold, but keep them hidden, nonetheless." She paused. "This enables you to speak and understand Russian or any other language. You can even read them fluently." She gave them a look. "Another thing: passports, birth certificates, drivers' licenses- you'll find them at the identification station, on level two. But you can't all live in the same location- or travel on public or any registered transport."

The Cullens had realised this, but-

"Wait," Rosalie began. "What do you mean we can't all live together?"

"Well, you could," she admitted. "But it's risky." Aglaia explained. "I don't know if you've realised but you do tend to stand out. A group of hauntingly beautiful people that don't look alike, but are all pale with golden eyes… Well, you'd certainly attract attention and that's the last thing we want. I suppose distance is nothing to vampires, and people do gossip about newcomers, particularly in isolated places. But you can live at the outskirts of the communities, I suppose. Still, as I said, it is quite risky, and you're not just concealing your species but your identity. You're fugitives now," her voice turned grave. "Make no mistake. And people's gossip can tip-off the wrong ears. But, I can also suggest you head off to the makeover station-" she shook her head at the name. "And disguise yourselves."

* * *

Minutes later, they emerged from that weird salon, covered in some sort of thick cream/paste/lotion, in human skin colour, so thick and dense, applied so cleverly with powder, that the unique paleness of their skins were hidden. They even showed them how to apply them. Someone even shone fake sunlight at them to see if they would sparkle- they didn't. Not even Renesmee glowed faintly. Human contact lenses would dissolve, but the demigods and Legacies also made some jewellery that disguised the colour of their eyes. Hair was covered and wigs meticulously applied. Prosthetics if necessary, were given and shown. They were also given strong deodorants that would give off bland, unappetising human scents, that the campers used. Drypetis showed them the features of their new cells and they destroyed and burnt their old ones. They held their new backpacks and even some suitcases the camp supplied them with, that could hold everything they retrieved from Aphrodite's magic closet.

Esmé, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee and Carlisle then started thanking or embracing them with such gratitude it practically embarrassed them. But they were on the run, they were fugitives, soon to be refugees. They had to be grateful for not only temporary sanctuary, but for all of this.

Edward hung back, silent. He bit his lip, looking at the ground.

"Don't thank us, we don't try to make enemies- the world's given us enough horrors for that." Malcolm stated. "But everyone needs all the help they can get- especially in times like these."

"We must hurry," Drypetis warned.

They printed out their new IDs, including fake passports. "Not that you'll need them so much," Malcolm explained. "These IDs are only if people ask for them. But you won't be travelling by mortals' plane or any ship of theirs."

"You've been given a yacht." Aglaia said. "By the Hephaestus Cabin." She nodded. "Shall we?"

They made their way out of the station. Bella hesitated. "My dad." Her voice cracked. "Charlie. My mom and Phil. Angela- everyone-"

"You can call them." Piper appeared out of nowhere. "With your new cells. We've had to hypnotise them into believing that you've all agreed to this months ago and you guys are moving. I'm sorry." She sighed.

But Bella bit her lip. She nodded, throat tight.

Then Renesmee said something unexpected. "What about Jacob?" She asked.

At that moment, Jacob ran forwards in his human form. "Ness- Renesmee-" he said breathlessly, running onto the sand. "I-"

She crushed into his arms. "I'm sorry." She needed her space, her freedom. But she couldn't stay. "But I need to leave."

"Let me come with you," he said desperately. "I know you need space- and time- but-"

She shook her head. "The Pack needs you." She said, pulling back. _"La Push_ needs you. Your _tribe_ needs you- your _family."_ She sighed. "I admit, I'm not completely over… That, but we'll just have to wait. Until the day comes and we can come back. We all need space and time to grow, Jacob. But the end isn't ever the end. You can't come with us, it'll look too suspicious if they ever find out, and you have to cover everything up and clean all the trails leading to the Packs and the Quileute tribe. And someday," she paused. "Hopefully we can come back. We _can_ keep in touch, though, and speak to one another."

"She's right." Annabeth agreed. "We can give you another cell phone- you'll be able to contact each other without anyone tracing or difficult connections. Or a laptop for Skype." She looked at them.

Bella came forwards and launched herself at Jacob. Renesmee had tears in her eyes, and so did Jake. He looked crushed. Heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, but you must go." Annabeth continued.

Drypetis had come aboard and showed them how to navigate. They all came down and said their goodbyes. It was painful and hard for the Cullens and Jacob.

Edward walked forwards to the demigods, including Percy, Alex, Drypetis, Jason, Piper, Eleana and Mizuki.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. He seemed to struggle to find the right words. "For… For treating you with hostility and suspicion." He swallowed. "For being a general a**hole. For attacking and assuming you were enemies, without proof. For giving you that much trouble- for… Everything." He looked pained.

Percy looked at him. "It's okay. I get it." He assured him. "We all do. In the end, family is everything." He looked at them. "This is my family. And they-" he looked at the Cullens and Jacob. "Are yours. So, look after them, 'kay?" He attempted to joke. "'Cause if you didn't after what we've all been through, that would seriously suck."

Edward attempted a small smile. "Yeah, it would. But thanks… For everything. You didn't have to help us too, but you did. I hope you find your family."

Alex nodded to him. "Good luck, Cullen. You'll have our prayers, and not always to our parents." He stated. "In times like these I do believe there is God up there- and he looks after everyone. Stay hidden."

Drypetis had shown them how to use the yacht, and its special features which would conceal them from humans, like invisibility, and disguise from radar or sonar- anything at all. She stepped off the yacht and the Cullens went on board.

"Goodbye- and good luck for whatever times comes ahead."

Jake stood at the shallows. His eyes seemed desperate, begging, pleading… Completely heartbroken. The yacht wasn't a fancy cruise ship, or even a ship like the _Argo II_ with fancy weapons and all. It was, in fact, rather simple, save with the features for concealment. They weren't going in luxury, though they wouldn't be starving, they weren't able to hide themselves in mansions like drug lords and go to private islands- Isle Esmé had been sold off. Perhaps someday they would buy it back, but they couldn't appear in the least bit wealthy (which was a shame, because Alice, Rosalie and even Esmé, Bella and Renesmee were carrying a wealth of designer clothing and accessories- though Bella conceded mostly out of fear anyone from rogue vampires and monsters to S.H.I.E.L.D and the C.I.A would track them down using any of their stuff. Even their paintings went with them- if only to be sold or stashed secretly.

Jacob turned into a wolf. He howled. A heart-shattered, despondent, grieving howl. Far more broken than he had been at the aftermath of Edward and Bella's wedding. Tears the size of tennis balls rolled down his furry cheeks as he kept howling in the sea, wading as far as he could go without swimming to them.

Renesmee waved and turned away.

Maybe someday. But not today.

As angry, upset and hurt as she was with her father and Jacob… She could forgive them. But she couldn't go to either of them for comfort, solace and protection anymore.

Home, familiarity, comforts, luxuries and safety… They were all leaving those behind for the unknown. They could be heading into a trap. They could be hunted, imprisoned, killed, monitored, experimented upon. They might never see the light of day or twilight ever again. The safety of the entire vampire race and their future coexistence with the humans were riding on their shoulders. If they were ever found out, the consequences could be severe for their friends and allies- even their enemies.

But as Renesmee looked ahead, she had never felt freer. Her parents sensed this, and gave her space. She didn't look back. Not yet.

* * *

Aglaia stood watching them. It was dawn, and the sun was rising in the east.

"At least you won't be going to Siberia." She sighed in Greek.

Percy grunted. "Think they'll make it?"

"They will," Annabeth assured him. "They're smart and they seemed sensible."

"You wouldn't have said that if you'd met them earlier." The wolf that was Jacob Black gave one last howl as the yacht disappeared into the horizon. He looked broken and despondent.

Piper placed the bag full of the iPad and phone ordered for him, on the sand. "For you to keep in contact with them."

"Now we must erase everything S.H.I.E.L.D has of us," Aglaia said. Annabeth and Jason agreed. "And if possible…"

They started discussing strategies and plans. The world didn't stop. They needed to find their lost siblings. They needed to find out who their enemies really were. But Jacob Black stood there. It was a while before he changed back and took the bag with him, heading back to Forks.

* * *

 _Forks, Washington…_

The hospital didn't act any differently. They were sad a doctor had left months ago, but when they tried to remember him and his family, or were about to discuss them, they remembered they had forgotten something important, like a dentist appointment.

Charlie Swan remained as chief of police in Forks. He now had Sue Clearwater as company- and she often cooked his meals. Renee and Phil still lived in Phoenix.

The Cullen house was sealed. People forgot entirely about it, and the cottage that stood in the forest, sealed and waiting for its inhabitants to come home again. The sun rose on the meadow and the birds sand, the flowers lush and blooming. But no one was there. The kids went to school and their classes, chatted at lunch, made plans for the weekend, for prom and homecoming. Nobody seemed to remember Renesmee Cullen- or any other Cullen, save the tribe and Charlie. Charlie's closest unknowing friends were under the impression they had moved months ago.

The packs had seen everything from Jacob's mind. They understood he needed space, but he also needed family. He needed to protect his tribe, their land, their families. It was his purpose. Jacob couldn't afford to break down now- and Renesmee was going to return home someday- once she'd had time to grow and some space to find herself and her peace of mind.

They patrolled the boundaries but were very careful and remained in their human forms. There wanted no more rumours of the 'Olympic Wolves' and thus kept an eye out, and had a way of contacting the demigods if they found any clue on their missing brethren.

No one ever tried to brainwash any of them, luckily.

* * *

 _Months later…_

Chief Swan looked at his watch. "Man, I gotta go." He muttered.

"Fishing date, chief?" A policeman teased. Charlie glared. "Very funny. Contrary to what you think, fishing is not _all_ I do for fun."

They snickered.

Charlie drove to La Push.

"Hey, Billy!" He called.

"Charlie- my man!" Billy Black cheered, wheeling forwards. "How're things?"

"Crazy-calm back there," he shook his head. "I swear, everything's quiet. Too quiet."

Billy nodded, inwardly he grimaced. It felt like the calm before a storm- something was coming this way.

"You might be the only cheerful person around here," he muttered. "Haven't you heard the news from D.C?"

Charlie grimaced. "Please don't remind me. Plus, I'd rather play a round of basketball. How's Jake?"

"He's… Fine." Billy replied. He didn't know what else to say. "Jake's been out with Sam and the whole lot of them. He's doing much better."

Charlie snorted. "What about that new pen-pal of his? How's he coping with a long distance-relationship?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Well, it's not easy," Billy admitted. "Where does she live again?"

"Germany," Billy lied smoothly. "Right." "Her parents moved there about a year ago."

"That's a cool country." Charlie nodded. "I think we've all got respect for the Germans on how they're handling these times. Man, life's getting crazy isn't it?" He muttered. "The world's gone crazy."

Charlie remembered the group of superheroes, one strong guy from World War Two, one billionaire in a flying iron suit, an archer, a red-haired assassin, an old Norse thunder god and one big, green… Thing with anger management issues. And an alien invasion. "What else is new?" He mumbled.

He missed Bella and Nessie. Heck, he even missed Edward, Carlisle and every one of them. But they'd talked about this. Though Charlie frowned when he tried to remember the details of the conversation-

"Damn," he suddenly cursed. "I think I forgot the film-"

"Relax, we can find it on Netflix." Billy assured him. "Wait- I got it." Charlie grinned sheepishly. "Now as I was saying?"

"Basketball, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie grinned.

Jake opened the new laptop. This one was made of the demigods' strange bronze metal. He opened it carefully and turned on the Skype.

Soon enough, Bella's face floated into view. "Hey Jake!"

"Hey, Bells," he greeted. "Renesmee there?"

"Oh, she's out with Rosalie." Bella's surroundings were a cottage. Yup, they were in a rural area in Siberia. "How's everyone?"

"They're not doing too badly," Bella admitted. "Nessie's learning to fish with Emmett. She's starting to enjoy eating solid food more and more. I swear, that could only be maturity."

Her eyes were still golden. The self-refilling bags and thermos of blood they had gotten from Camp Half-Blood worked. It kept them golden and no human had died for it, but it also tasted better than anything they had ever hunted and nourished them very well. They had less trouble resisting human blood now.

"The weather there still good?" Jacob teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We aren't affected by the cold." It was winter now. In summer, temperatures got very warm. "How's Charlie?"

"He's fine- he's playing basketball with my dad now," Jake explained. "Listen Bells- everything's alright there? Did Alice see anything?"

"No one's coming for us, Jake." Bella stated. "I can promise you, if there were, she'd have seen them. And no one's coming for you guys either- not as far as we can see. She can't see you, but she can see the territory around La Push."

Jacob nodded, never believing that he would be grateful to Alice for her Sight. He missed Renesmee and Bella terribly, though.

And it still hurt terribly to think about Nessie- or Renesmee, he supposed he'd better keep calling her by her full name.

"Listen, Bella-" he was about to say, but the door on Bella's side swung open and a blast of cold wind and snow flew in. Bella sighed. "That would be Edward." She stood up.

In Siberia, Edward gave a mechanical smile and pecked Bella on the lips. "Where's Renesmee?"

"Fishing with Emmett."

Edward sighed. "Right." She'd mostly been living with Rosalie and Emmett now. "Hey Jacob."

"Hey Edward." Jake greeted back. "I take it the weather's rough." Edward rolled his eyes. "What gave it away?"

Jake snorted. "Hey- have you heard the news?" Bella said abruptly.

Jake winced. "Which one?"

"The one about-" she made a face. "The Incumbent."

' _The Incumbent'_ was the nickname Bella had for the current president of the United States. She was too polite to call him any ruder names and disliked him too much to call him anything good, like referring to him as the _actual_ president. "I don't want nuclear war," she protested.

"Bella, it's not going to be nuclear war," Edward tried to reassure her.

"I don't think anyone could believe it," Jacob admitted. "But at least we've got those superheroes on our side."

Bella frowned. Even Jacob could see why. S.H.I.E.L.D had driven them from their home in Forks, and the USA, and Jacob couldn't even think about those guys without clenching his fists, feeling the strong urge to either pound something to dust, or turn into his wolf form and rip them to shreds. Their life in Siberia- no matter how secretive- didn't seem so bad, but they still couldn't go home.

"Carlisle's enrolled in medical school," Bella supplied helpfully. "We're hoping we might be able to move, you know, somewhere. This is a big adventure for us, and maybe South Africa might make a good destination. Or Australia or New Zealand. Somewhere safe."

Jake nodded, trying to keep his face blank. "Rosalie and Alice have opened this shop, selling clothing and stuff." Bella said. "I help out at times."

"Any word from friends like you?" He asked, dryly.

Bella shook her head. "None. I don't like it, it feels too quiet- like something's about to happen and we're all holding our breaths."

Edward sighed. "Bella, love, it might not be so bad. Alice will warn us."

"Have you heard anything about our friends in the camp?" She asked.

Jake shook his head. "Nothing. I think they're still trying to find their siblings." Bella and Edward winced.

Edward was wearing his wig and makeup to make him look more human. He carefully peeled everything off now. His natural tousled bronze hair emerged and his eyes turned back to golden.

"I hope they'll find them." Bella whispered. "Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D-" she didn't manage to get those words out.

"If they have," Edward said, forcefully. "They've made a big mistake." He swore. "They won't get away with it."

"I don't think the Avengers are behind this," Bella said quietly. "But S.H.I.E.L.D… Those guys are bigger than the government. You'll be careful, right?" She glanced at Jacob anxiously.

"Bells, we haven't phased in quite a while, and always somewhere with no cameras and where no unknowing humans can find us." He stated. "Leah hasn't phased at all in months. She's met this guy-"

"Huh?" Bella broke into a smile. "That's great!"

"It may or may not work out, I wish her all the best." Jake said.

"So do I," Edward said, quietly. "I'm not proud of how I judged her. If anything happened to Bella or Nes- Renesmee-" he choked. "I don't think I could handle it either. She certainly handled heartbreak better than I would have."

Jacob's throat felt tight. "Since when do you sympathise with Leah?" He tried to tease.

"She helped keep us safe, Jacob, I don't think any of us can ever repay that, and she didn't even like us."

"She doesn't think you're so bad now," Jake said. "She also seems… Well, happier. She's going for college. After you guys left-" he forced himself to choke the agony down. "Leah came to New York after me. She got beaten up by some unfriendly monsters," Jake made a face. Edward and Bella looked alarmed. "So they took her in, examined her. They didn't know much about female wolf biology and to what extent she was different from them and us, but she told them, she and Eleana had some discussions about this. Apparently, her advice was, to stop phasing for a long period, and her body would return to its previous state and her cycle would start again. She could grow older and have kids. Once she's had her family, maybe she'll come back. We're trying to be as careful as we can, so phasing's very limited."

Bella accepted this in total calmness. "And Charlie?" She asked quietly. "How much does he-"

"Everyone's under the impression that you guys left a year-and-a-half ago," Jake explained. "And that you had good, solid reasons for them. Your human friends believe that you guys didn't move that far away and keep in contact with them- they're enchanted to believe that, they told us. Every time they start to speak or even think, trying to remember how those conversations went, where you now live, what your names were, and so on, they realise they've forgotten something, like an appointment, or they're interrupted. Charlie's the same- he still remembers you, and well, you guys do keep in touch. But apart from that-" he shrugged. "Your mom and stepdad too."

She absorbed this in silence. So, everything was going okay.

For now.

* * *

 _In Volterra, Italy…_

"Curse these humans," Caius snarled. "As if their nuclear weapons can't be bad enough. Satellite technology- security cameras- we're being tracked!"

The three Volturi brothers were walking through the halls of their ancient castle.

Their Guard were finding it difficult to find prey now. Most of the time, food was brought in from _outside_ the city walls, but with S.H.I.E.L.D's technology, courtesy of Tony Stark, everyone and everything could be tracked and traced. It was getting more and more difficult, vampires from all over the world reported. To remain untraceable and undiscovered. Many had turned to a diet of animal-blood, much to Caius' disgust. It repulsed him, and they became more and more like those… Traitorous _Cullens!_ Caius suppressed the urge to spit at that.

"Well?" He demanded.

"We will only inflict suicide upon ourselves if we retaliate, brother," Aro said calmly. "Besides, we have striven to keep the secret of our race, have we not, brother? It would prove… Hypocritical if we chose otherwise."

"What about the Cullens?" Caius snarled. "What news from them?"

"Still itching for war, brother?" Aro sighed. "Nothing. I've sent some of our best to Forks to track them. And they found… Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"The house seems to have disappeared from the map," Aro said quietly. "All memories of the Cullen family have disappeared from the humans' minds. Well, the report was that they did remember that a doctor and his family once lived in the town and that one of them was the police chief's daughter, but even the police chief himself does not remember the precise time and details of the conversation he had with his child, detailing their present locations, the time they moved and the reasons for it." He sighed, breezily. "Or rather, it was odd, each and every time they tried to bring this up, something would happen. If someone or something didn't interrupt the humans, they realised that they had forgotten something." Aro turned his head slowly towards his brother. "Curious, isn't it, brother?"

"Do you believe it is one of their powers?" Caius' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It cannot be. We know Edward-" he spat the name in absolute loathing. "And his precious Bella-" he sneered her name mockingly. "Are gifted. Them and their hybrid spawn. But Edward's powers are like yours brother- he can read the minds of others, many at once, but nothing other than that."

"And Bella can shield herself from any mental attack or invasion of her privacy." Aro sighed again. "Whilst their fascinating daughter can do the reverse for both her parents' powers: penetrating shields and showing others her own thoughts with a single touch. And Edward's brother Jasper can control and make others feel emotions, as well as reading them. Alice, that brilliant girl, can see the future, though choice matters in her accounts."

"What about their friends, their…" Caius' face twisted into a hateful sneer. "Pets? Slave dogs?"

"They have no power apart from transformation." Aro replied calmly. "As for their friends and allies- that wondrous boy Benjamin and his mate Tia are loyal to Amun and Kebi's coven. And Amun dares not risk our wrath.

"The Irish coven: Siobhan, Liam and Maggie… Well, they may be a problem," he admitted. "But not stupid enough to challenge us."

"As far as we know."

"Our spies track them, Caius," Aro's voice grew sharp. "And Alistair has as much a wish to challenge us, as a fly wishes to be crushed. The three Amazon females are isolated in their tropical rainforest and thus, we are ready to cut them off, though they do not appear overly interested. As for the coven in Denali, you should not have killed the girl, brother." His sharp voice made Caius involuntarily flinch. He was right, of course. Irina had not done anything wrong- she acted as her conscience told her to- out of duty. And they had ordered her killed for that. That was a political blunder, but Caius did not dare say that.

"The Romanians," he finally said.

"Weak and they know it." Aro smirked. "It hasn't stopped them trying, though, not that they succeeded, especially after now." He chuckled.

Especially not now.

"And these… Desires?" Caius sounded incredulous.

"You mean the strong desire our kind now have for hybrid children?" Aro asked.

Ever since the discovery of Renesmee and Nahuel and his sisters, vampires who were naturally childless desired one. An immortal child was forbidden, and uncontrollable. A hybrid child on the other hand…

While they had dealt with Joham, his daughters Serena, Maysun and Jennifer had been untouched. They did not mourn him that much- if at all. And it was far too late to stop anyone else from craving beautiful, supernatural children of their own.

And while hybrid children were no threat to their secret, the pain of these women… Well, some had the decency to transform them- and they often became mates to these males anyway. Other times, vampire couples would coerce a male into impregnating a human woman and killed them both after the birth, in order to take the baby. Turning a human into a vampire was risky enough nowadays, along with feeding on them. Between S.H.I.E.L.D's newfound Stark Industries technology, their diligence and efficiency in worldwide human security, the powerful Avengers and boorish, potty-mouthed, hostile human government heads (more than one) ready to unleash nuclear warfare… This spelled doom to their race. Aro secretly admitted to himself that it may be a good thing that many vampires are feeding on animal blood rather than human. A pity Caius would never consider it…

"In the meantime, we are able to send Heidi to the blood banks." Aro stated. "We may be able to get food from there."

It was a mark of major oversight that they had not known about those things.

"What about the Cullens?" Caius snarled. "Where could they possibly be? What treachery-"

"Who knows?" Aro shot back. "But we must wait. And we must find the Cullens!"


	13. Chapter 13

**To sid.kush32: I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. But here's the next chapter. **

**Funny enough this is the only story that I don't _entirely_ regret in the way it's written. But it was difficult, but here it is!**

 **To dvilleza: Totally true. You'll see the unnamed president** (* _cough, Yeah right, cough, cough*_ **), soon enough. But what's this about Zootopia? Seriously?**

 **Disclaimer : Do I need to put it up? C'mon, seriously? after all this time? **

* * *

_Triskelion…_

The Triskelion was a hum of activity, even after all these months as Fury furiously (stupid pun, but the surest way to describe him) and desperately to find out what happened to the files Phil Coulson and his team had seen. Worse still, they also tried everything they could to find out what happened to Coulson and his team. Strangely enough, Maria and her team mysteriously turned up near the Triskelion on Theodore Roosevelt Island, unconscious. They were unharmed, but did not remember a single thing- like where they even went for example. When Fury mentioned, Forks, Washington, she just looked at him blankly.

Something had happened there. But as Fury sent agents to find out any suspicious activity in Forks, they found nothing. Nothing and absolutely no one were out of place. No unusual happenings or sightings around the place.

Fury gritted his teeth. Thankfully, Maria had kept him somewhat updated during her time in Forks. There was a family called the Cullens and there was something suspicious about them.

He could bet that whatever happened to her and Coulson (whom they finally located along with the rest of his team), was their fault. But why didn't they kill them? Fury could only assume that they weren't hostile and were not casual killers, but to let them run loose, doing these things? It took over a month-and-a-half to find Phil Coulson and get him back to his senses- he and the others were enjoying themselves on a Caribbean Cruise!

Well, at least the Cullens didn't attack or kill the agents. Didn't mean Fury could trust them- didn't mean anyone could trust them. But who were they and what else could they do? What made them so special?

Whoever these Cullens were… They had to be found and stopped before they did anything else. If they meant no harm… Well, they can come to an arrangement. If they did, they'd have to exterminate them. Fury didn't know if they were hostile or not, but their job was to find them, bring them in so they could _find_ out.

* * *

Fury paid Tony Stark a visit.

"I need to find anything out about the Cullen family- the ones who live in Forks, Washington." He stated. "Some of our agents went there and-"

"Let me guess," Stark interrupted. He tossed aside a couple of screws in his garage. "They never came back?"

Fury rubbed his head. "Actually, the situation's a bit more complicated than that."

He proceeded to explain to them what happened (omitting Coulson's name from all this).

Stark stared at him before bursting out with laughter.

"He went on a honeymoon cruise?" He sniggered. "Seriously? For over a month? Man, if I wasn't a billionaire-"

"Stark," Fury interrupted him, concealing his exasperation. "They had absolutely no memory of what happened. They didn't even remember they'd come up to Forks and then- well, wherever they went. The team, then Agent Hill and members of the S.T.R.I.K.E team went first to Forks, and then Long Island, where the agents had been. The only reason I know about this- because sure as hell, Maria doesn't- is because she kept me somewhat posted- but we've hit a dead end. Went around the forest, found nothing. There was a strawberry farm nearby- Delphi Strawberry Services- but the local farmers said that months ago, that they didn't see anything. Only a van which Agent Hill and the others had used.

"So, we scanned the forest- nothing but dense foliage, trees and vegetation. No sign of anything- not even a fingerprint on a leaf." Fury admitted. "Except for a trail- some cars were nearby, apparently. Must've taken off. I sent agents to follow them- this was before Agent Hill and the S.T.R.I.K.E team showed up at our doorstep, so we'd assumed that whoever was behind this- these Cullens- they'd be dragging the agents along with them. But it was a dead-end. The cars were found- completely destroyed. Nothing that fancy either."

"So a dead-end," Tony nodded, contemplatively. "Fine. What else ya got for me?"

"That's it," Fury confirmed. "I just need to find out who and where these Cullens are."

Tony frowned. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir." JARVIS' mechanised voice spoke. "The Cullen family… Sirs, there doesn't seem to be any Cullens living in Forks, Washington at any point in time."

"What?" Fury nearly exploded.

"There is nothing in any registry at any point in time that matches with a family known as the Cullens." JARVIS stated.

"How about weirdos?" Tony piped up. "Ya know- the out-of-towners, strange newcomers people living in a small city like Forks would talk about or think: 'Oh, that's new?' Things like that. 'Or that's weird'. Something along those lines."

JARVIS said: "Sir, I am afraid you will need to be more specific about that."

"Well, who else has seen those agents in Forks?" Fury was getting impatient.

"The doctors and staff at the local hospital." JARVIS replied. "Agent Hill was spotted speaking to one of them."

Fury's eyes narrowed. Tony looked proud. "There you have it. Forks Hospital."

"Thank you," Fury said abruptly. "Glad to be of help, aren't we, JARVIS?" Tony asked.

"As always, sirs."

Fury strode away, now he had a lead.

They might not remember anything about the Cullens but the agents…

* * *

 _Forks Hospital…_

"Yeah, I remember," the nurse grinned. "Nice lady, in grey and black. She asked about one of our doctors."

"One of your doctors, ma'am?"

"Yeah- a certain-" something happened. One of the other nurses came rushing forward. "Jolene- we need you in the emergency ward!"

Jolene- the nurse, nodded. "I'm sorry, I have to go!"

"No problem." Agent Lance Hunter replied. "Thank you." He turned to the other agent.

Agent Bobbi Morse shook her head. "We'll have to wait until she comes around."

"What if she doesn't remember?" Lance asked, impatiently. "For all we know, every single person in the town's been brainwashed!"

They'd already asked around in regard to information about the Cullen family. Nothing was found. None of the people had ever heard about any family called the Cullens.

Just then a group of police officers came forwards. "Where are they?" One of them- with a police chief badge- came. "Accident, sir." He muttered. "Is one of them conscious?" the chief demanded. He was a tallish guy with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a moustache.

"Yes sir- the one from the blue Camaro," a staff member replied. He nodded. "Right- well, we'd like to talk to him when he's able to."

They made a face. "It might take some time, sir. It's a pity they've moved away, but we could really have used Doctor-"

"Chief!" Another police officer came up. "We've got something."

Agent Morse looked at Lance. "What was that?"

Agent Hunter blinked. "It might be nothing but I heard a doctor moved away-"

"Yeah. And they sounded like they could have really used their help."

"They probably moved to LA," Lance sighed. "Or Beverly Hills. Someplace where they can- Bobbi?"

But Bobbi Morse had strode away, her golden-blonde hair flying. Lance blinked. What the heck?

She suggested that they go to the locals if they wanted to know about the chief. Lance thought this was unusual, but hey, he couldn't judge. Besides, this seemed a warm and friendly town.

"Doctor that moved away?" One of the off-duty nurses, on coffee break in the carpark, frowned. "Damn. That must have been months or even a year ago. I can't remember, sorry."

Hunter frowned and Morse inwardly concealed her disappointment. "What about the police chief? Does he know anyone-" Just then the police chief headed to his car.

"Bobbi, what the heck are you doing?" Lance hissed.

"The police chief Swan would now," she said. They had been frustrated, and now she was even more determined than ever.

"Bobbi- forget it." Lance insisted. "They don't know- _none_ of them knows!"

Bobbi ignored him and ran facial recognition. Police Chief Charlie Swan, his date of birth and his-

"Got it." She said abruptly. They drove away.

* * *

"Are you insane?"

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D remember?" Bobbi contradicted. "And I'm going to find out whoever did this to our team members, because we leave _no one_ behind."

"Breaking into somebody's house?" Lance asked, incredulously.

Bobbi did so anyway. She examined the house which was small with a wooden sliding and used her eyes and scanners to detect any weak spots. She found one.

She clambered onto the wall, to a second floor window. Lance wasn't too pleased. She pried the window open. Luckily, it was as if someone had pried the window open for years or at least months, which made it easy for her to break in.

The Swan residence didn't have any alarm systems, so it was easy enough. For a police chief Charlie Swan wasn't overtly paranoid. The room had a wooden floor, light blue walls, a peaked ceiling, yellowed lace curtains at the windows, a bed, a desk with a second-hand computer and phone line with a modem stapled to a nearby floor jack. There was a rocking chair at the corner. So it must have once been a nursery for a child, who apparently grew up in this room or went away only to return. Either that or they lacked storage space. Bobbi looked around. The bed was queen-sized and there was a dream-catcher hanging there. She went around.

On the desk were pictures. Pictures of a teenage girl with a very pale complexion, but cheeks that were flushed with what looked like embarrassment. Her long, straight brown hair framed her heart-shaped face which had a wide forehead and a widow's peak, and she had a pair of wide-set, rich, chocolate brown eyes beneath straight, dark eyebrows, a thin nose, defined cheekbones and a slim jawline with full lips.

But that wasn't what caught her interest. The picture next to it showed an undisputedly, devastatingly beautiful young woman with an even paler complexion, hauntingly pale. Her eyes were golden, and there was no flush in her cheeks. But apart from that… Bobbi's sharp eyes, heightened by years of S.H.I.E.L.D training and observation saw that it was the _same girl._ How? She didn't know. All she knew was that the girl's hair had grown even more dark and lustrous, a shining, very dark brown. Her face seemed more… Flawless, perfect, defined. Her features appeared more defined, her eyelashes longer and darker, as were her eyebrows, the angles of her face smooth, defined and perfect. Her skin glistened like a pearl.

She seemed like a perfect version of the pretty, but ordinary girl in the picture beside it. Yet, Bobbi was certain they were the same person. Makeup? Plastic surgery? Maybe, but something didn't sit right. She looked around the room. The inhabitants appeared rich, but not that rich.

In other photos, she saw the same girl- in her previous state, with the police chief- who looked younger and without a moustache. Another picture portrayed Chief Swan with a woman holding a baby with brown eyes- the girl when she was younger.

Another picture was the girl- in a wedding dress. Bobbi looked stunned. She couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen, but she was there, in a simple but beautiful and modest wedding dress of white satin and lace. She wore a veil her hair braided with silver combs in her hair. She looked happy, and genuinely beautiful- though it appeared that makeup might have been used in this one. Next to her was a young man with skin as pale as the girl's in the second picture, and every bit as glowing. He had perfect angular features; high cheekbones, a strong jawline, fine eyebrows, straight nose and full lips. His eyes were golden. As golden as the girl's had been in the second photo. His hair was tousled, and an unusual colour like burnished bronze. He looked like he was seventeen or eighteen, but he was dressed in a tux, and it was clear, judging by their close proximity to one another, that this was their wedding day. Chief Swan stood in an elegant grey tux, along with the woman from the third picture with him and the baby- the bride's mother, Bobbi thought. But next to them were a group of people.

They were all beautiful, with flawless, perfect skin, glowing faintly. One had waving golden hair and was so beautiful it made Bobbi's heart involuntarily ache. Next to her was a guy who looked seriously buff and big. A man with honey-blond hair, tall and lean. A slender petite girl with a short black, pixie cut of sleek pin curls, with a massive smile on her elfin face. A woman that reminded Bobbi of Snow White with billowing, soft caramel-coloured hair. A tall, man with collar-length, wavy blond hair. With the exception of the police chief, his wife (or ex-wife? There was another man in the picture), and the guy next to her, they were all pale with golden eyes.

But how?! And could these be the people they were looking for?

Bobbi cast her eyes towards another picture and her breath caught in her throat. It was them- the bride- well, the wife and her husband now. All pale and perfect with golden eyes… And a little girl sitting between them.

She was as pale and beautiful as them. Her face was oval, and she had a strong jawline, a straight nose and high cheekbones- just like the boy's. But her cheeks flushed in a way that reminded Bobbi of her mother in the first picture- it _had_ to have been her mother. Her hair was waist-length and curly, but it was bronze of the husband's- her father's. Yet her eyes were chocolate brown.

 _Like her mother's in the first photo,_ Bobbi thought. Her parents didn't look any older than seventeen or eighteen, yet they already had a little girl.

Did they conceive her and then marry after they graduated? Bobbi wondered. But she wasn't there in the wedding photos. The little girl, however, was shown in a picture with her grandfather, the police chief and a few others. She hastily scanned and copied the photos, saving it onto the S.H.I.E.L.D database.

" _Bobbi!"_ Came the hiss. Lance. She made her way back down, careful to erase any evidence of her being there.

* * *

 _Undisclosed location, covert…_

"So this is what we've got." Fury said grimly. "Well done, Agent Morse, Agent Hunter."

The two agents accepted the compliment as Director Nick Fury looked at the photos, hard.

"It says that Police Chief Charlie Swan was married to a Renée Higginbotham," Agent Hill was back on her feet, despite protests. Same as Agent Coulson. "Initially from Phoenix, Arizona. They had a baby girl. The girl was born in Forks on September 13th, 1987- says so on the Christening party invitations. They divorced on March 1988, when the baby, named Isabella Marie Swan, was six months old, citing irreconcilable differences. She went back to Phoenix, Arizona to live with her mother, taking the baby, nicknamed Bella, with her. Her mother was Marie Higginbotham, she passed away in 1999.

"She married a certain Phil Dwyer on September 2004, the same month Bella Swan turned eighteen. He was a minor-league baseball player, and younger than Renée. While he and his stepdaughter Bella appeared to be on good terms, he was away from home a lot and evidence suggests that the new Mrs. Dwyer wasn't so happy about that. So, Bella moved to Forks to be with her dad."

"Is that it?" Fury asked, sharply. Maria Hill looked grim. "Unfortunately, yes. There's absolutely nothing on Isabella Marie Swan- or her new husband, whoever he was. We can't even find her birth certificate, or their marriage certificate." She muttered. Fury scowled. "But they were married. _And_ they had a daughter." He jerked his head towards the family photo.

"The photo's scan said that the wedding picture was taken on the 13th of August 2006." Maria stated. "At around seven pm." She looked at the others. "The pictures of the little girl with her parents and grandparents appear to have been taken on the same date."

Fury's one eye narrowed dangerously. "Bring in Chief Swan. And Mrs. Renée Dwyer. Don't make a scene in front of the public, but I want them in for questioning."

* * *

 _Forks…_

"Good night, Chief."

"Good night, Mark." Charlie smiled wearily. "Going to La Push tonight?"

"Not tonight," Charlie shook his head ruefully. "Gotta sleep! Baseball tomorrow."

"As you say, chief."

Charlie entered his cruiser. He drove home. He got out of his car, locked it and proceeded to make his way to the front door.

"Chief Swan? Charlie Swan?" A voice said.

A middle-aged man, of average height with a gentle, pleasant and friendly face stepped forwards. He was wearing a black suit, and there were smile lines on his face.

"How may I help you?" For some reason, Charlie felt uneasy. This man seemed polite enough, but he prided himself on good instincts and something was wrong. He just knew it.

"You are Charlie Swan, chief of Forks' police?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Good." The man replied. "We're here in regards to your daughter and her family."

"Bella?" Charlie was baffled. "What does Bella, Edward and Nessie have to do with it?"

"Well," Phil Coulson sighed. He held out a badge.

"I'm from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Phil paused. "Otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

Charlie blinked. "I know it's a mouthful," he conceded. "Don't worry, we're just going to ask a couple of questions. You'll be back to work, soon enough. Your ex-wife is coming along."

Collin Littlesea- who luckily happened to be nearby- widened his eyes and ran for it.

* * *

 _Phoenix, Arizona…_

"I'm telling you, Bella," Renée smiled, on her phone. "Jen was so excited- she was looking over some of the old boxes and she wanted to have a yard sale. So, she was rummaging and she found- surprise, surprise! Your Christening Invitations when you were a baby." Her smile widened as she reminisced fondly. "Along with some old pictures of her family. She'd framed the invitations- I'd had them specifically designed you know- and took a photo to post on Facebook online. It was _so_ sweet."

"That's great, Mom." Bella said. She glanced at the others. Esmé and Alice were in middle of pouring blood from the thermos and bags into glasses- an evening dinner they rarely got to have at home. They'd hunted for their food, and had sadly never used the dining table to sit down and eat. Rosalie and Edward were setting out glasses for them to use.

"Seriously, Bella," Renée sighed. "I miss you, you know that."

"I miss you too, Mom." Bella replied. "Ah well," her mother said. "It's not the same without you- where are you anyway?"

"Germany, Mom." Bella lied. The magic had not extended to Phoenix.

"Oh, Germany. Fantastic place. Wish I could be there with you." Renée relaxed, but then paused. "Um, Bella? I'll call you back later, if that's okay."

"That's fine, Mom. We were just going to eat."

"Okay, enjoy your meal, say hi to the Cullens for me!" Renée shut her cell. Two agents were walking forwards.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" One of them asked. "Are you Mrs. Renée Dwyer?"

Renée blinked. "Yes, I am."

"We're here about your daughter, Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan-Cullen, now." Renée corrected. "She's married. Besides, she usually goes by Bella."

For some reason, the guy's eyes darkened. "Right." He held out a badge. "We'd like to ask a few questions, if you'd please." Renée blinked. That didn't look like an FBI badge. "What about Bella?" She asked, trying not to panic.

"It's best if you come with us," the man urged, soothingly. "Your ex-husband is already there."

* * *

"What?!" Jake spluttered.

"They have Charlie?!" Billy exclaimed. Sue gasped and paled.

"But he doesn't know anything!" Seth protested.

"Well, they think he does!" Leah shot back. "It's alright, Mom."

"I don't think they'll kill him," Sam said slowly. "But they will try to extract information from him- and while Charlie doesn't know a lot-"

"He knows something." Jacob's face went white. He'd done this. He'd introduced Renesmee to Charlie. He didn't tell him everything but-

"You have to call Bella," Emily insisted. She grabbed Jacob by her arm. "We can't do anything for him."

"But Charlie-" "Will be fine for now," Billy said sternly. Everyone was shaking and pale, Jake noticed. "You have to warn the Cullens- and the demigods."

"Bella," Jake groaned. "Come on, Bella, please pick up."

* * *

In Siberia, Bella felt her phone ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Jacob's voice gasped. "It's Charlie."

This made Bella jump. "What?" She demanded.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D." He said her very worst nightmare. "They've taken him in."

For the first time since entering Siberia, Bella felt truly cold. "They've taken Charlie?" She choked.

The Cullens had all frozen, hearing this conversation. They'd just finished feeding.

"And your mom," Jake whispered. Bella practically broke in fear, horror and gut-wrenching panic and guilt. "S.H.I.E.L.D's taken them in for questioning on you guys. You have to call the demigods- warn them and ask them what to do- that's what Sam suggests."

* * *

As soon as he said that, Bella dialled one of the numbers for Camp Half-Blood.

"Hello?" Annabeth's voice spoke up.

"Annabeth," Bella whispered. "It's Bella- Bella Cullen."

Silence. "What's wrong?" Annabeth sounded alert.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D," she choked. "They've taken them. They've taken my parents."

A minute later, after Annabeth had asked for Bella's precise location so they could send an Iris-Message- whatever that was, nobody bothered to ask- a rainbow appeared. Normally this would have been a thing for amazement, but the situation was dead-serious.

Annabeth's image appeared before them. She was at the Big House in Camp Half-Blood.

"Jacob contacted me," she explained. And she proceeded to tell them everything that happened. By this time, Edward was supporting both Bella and Renesmee as they began to shake.

"Everything on you- your birth and marriage certificates, online photos, drivers' licenses, records of visa, travels, purchases, bank account details- everything was erased. But not hard copies. The agents with the S.T.R.I.K.E team in Long Island turned up in the Triskelion, courtesy of Pegasi riders, with blank memories, healed but unconscious." She scowled. "They're such paranoid morons. Phil Coulson and his team were found also having been hypnotised and losing their memories. You see, Phil only told one of the agents, who told S.H.I.E.L.D's director, where he was going and who he was investigating- but only small details, like your surname, Cullen, and Forks. The other agent also knew that Phil had headed to Long Island. That's why they followed them. There's a spell on the mortal population of Forks, so that whenever they start speaking or even thinking, like trying to remember when you left and such, something would either happen or they would believe they forgot something important. Our guess is that when more agents came to Forks to trace their colleagues' footsteps, they were trying to listen in on anything suspicious- like anyone who looks unusual or someone who moved away."

"And that's how they knew about Charlie," Bella whispered.

"And your mother."

She shot up straight. "We have to find them!" She burst out. "I'm going back!"

"No," Annabeth said sharply. "You do so, you and your family and the rest of your race are dead- do you hear me?" Bella was about to argue, but Edward gripped her hand. "But we can't just leave them!" Renesmee burst out.

"How much do your parents know?" Annabeth asked. "About you guys- and the supernatural?"

Edward explained: "Back when the packs and elders of the Quileute Tribe were at an uneasy truce, Charlie didn't suspect a thing. He didn't suspect there was anything wrong with us, even after vampires started appearing. It was after our wedding and honeymoon that we said Bella had caught a tropical bug when she was really pregnant with Renesmee. We told Charlie and Renée what it was, and insisted on quarantining Bella- no visitors- to keep the secret. Then after Renesmee was born, Jake came and told him that she was our 'orphaned ward' and he saw the fact that Bella had changed into a vampire, though he really didn't know why she looked different. He also saw Renesmee's eyes and there was an unmistakable resemblance."

Annabeth frowned. "And your mother?" She asked Bella.

"She knows nothing." Bella admitted. She bit her lip. She doesn't even know she has a granddaughter." Renesmee's face betrayed her hurt. Bella winced with regret.

Annabeth shook her head. "Right."

"They should be alright." Her brother Malcolm appeared.

"What?!" "If they know nothing," Malcolm explained. "Then S.H.I.E.L.D will believe them. Remember, they do have cutting-edge technology. I wouldn't be surprised if they cooked up truth serums. They are innocent, so they wouldn't know. S.H.I.E.L.D will have no choice but to let them go. The real problem lies with you guys; you can't even contact Charlie and Renée or any of your friends and family back in the States or anywhere else without S.H.I.E.L.D finding out- my bet is that they're monitoring your family after they've let them go, just in case you come calling. But while your cells are untraceable to mortals, if S.H.I.E.L.D suspects any of your parents are withholding important information from them- like if they've had contact with you-"

"Then they'd hold them," Esmé whispered. Her hands flew to her mouth. "They'd use it as evidence."

"Exactly. Evidence- proof of who knows? Experimentation of humans, conspiracy- anything their seriously paranoid mortal minds will cook up." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Withholding official information from an official organisation that governments refer to… It's more serious a penalty than if anyone lies to a police officer."

Bella felt faint. Suddenly Jasper was there, easing waves of calmness and ease into her and Renesmee.

"Bella," Annabeth grew serious. "You can't go back. I'm sorry but none of you can ever go home."

And just like that, due to Jasper's shock at the realisation, the spell was broken. Bella gave a sharp cry, as did Renesmee. The rest of them were too horrified to speak.

Alice suddenly gasped. "I see them," she whispered. All heads whirled towards her.

"Where?" Bella and Renesmee demanded.

"Being interrogated."

* * *

It was a room with no windows, and a very dark, inky lavender-blue, almost black. The walls were covered completely with hexagonal shapes from floor to ceiling, so that it looked like a honeycomb, save for lights placed at the walls. Charlie couldn't tell if it was the sun or artificial light. It just disorientated him.

He sat at a white table, on the other side of the table than what he'd been used to. On the opposite side stood the agent who'd picked him up.

The agent who picked him up introduced himself as Agent Philip- classified information, he said. At this point, Charlie stated, quite angrily, that he had rights, as he so often reminded his own detainees, and that he had rights to remain silent, to have a lawyer, to inform someone, and to know where the hell they were. The Agent said they were no longer in Forks anymore. Charlie was too shocked to respond.

"Is this about Bella?" He then demanded. "What the heck do you want with her- she moved out from the US months ago!"

"Yes, about that," the agent said smoothly. "Where exactly is she now, do you even know?"

"Of course, I know!" Charlie retorted, angrily. "Then where is she?" Charlie paused. "I think you know withholding information from us is a criminal offence," Phil reminded him.

Charlie glared at him. "I'm a police chief, of course I know." "So, where is she? Maybe we can give her a call," Phil suggested. Charlie froze. Bella… Where had Bella and Nessie gone? Where did they now live? Where did they say they had gone?

How could he _not_ know where his own grandchild and daughter had moved off to?! He was _certain_ he knew! He _did_ know!

Phil read the bewildered, helpless confusion. How could he have forgotten? Phil observed all this. "Okay, next question," he interrupted Charlie's erratic, desperate and bewildered thoughts. "When did they leave? When did they say they would be moving?"

Charlie's mouth opened and closed helplessly like a fish. "I…" He choked. "I don't know," he stammered. "No!"

 _I_ have _to know! I can't have forgotten where they'd gone!_

On hindsight, this would have probably embarrassed a professional like Charlie but right now, he was too upset to care.

"What are their names?" Phil said this partly to bring his mind back on track and partly to stop the guy's misery. He placed a copy of the wedding photo on the table.

"Isabella," Charlie said desperately. "Isabella Marie Swan- that's my daughter. Her husband is Edward Anthony Cullen." He took a shaky breath. His hands were shaking, his heart rate was going crazy. "That's me, my ex-wife Renée, Bella's mom, Phil, her stepfather. That's my daughter at her wedding, her husband, Edward- Edward Cullen," Charlie said desperately, but more reassured than anything that he now remembered their names. Could you imagine if he had forgotten their names?! "His parents- Carlisle Cullen- Doctor Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esmé, their other children who, like Edward, have all been adopted. "The blondes are the Hale twins- Jasper and Rosalie, the big, dark-haired one is Emmett Cullen, the little dark-haired one is Alice, she was bridesmaid at their wedding," Charlie babbled, more trying to reassure himself than anything. "And the wedding planner and organiser. She also did Bella's hair and makeup, and the dress. And my tux. Esmé and Rosalie pitched in to help too, Rosalie played music at the wedding. Like Edward, they're all adopted."

"And who is this little girl?" Phil placed two photos in front: one of Charlie with Renesmee and the other with Bella and Edward holding Renesmee.

"Wait- how did you-" Charlie turned a furious gaze at Phil. "Those pictures were at my house- how did you-"

"That's not important, besides, they're only copies," Phil sat down opposite him. He had neglected to tell Chief Swan on how they managed to get those copies. "Who's the little girl?"

Charlie hesitated. He remembered what Edward said: _'It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?'_

But what lies? What was his son-in-law, his daughter and the rest of the Cullen family hiding?

Ever since his daughter had started dating Edward Cullen, Charlie had had too much stress than was good for his health. Coupled with the work he'd had to undergo- being a police officer was stressful at best, dealing with criminals and distraught family members trying to find their loved ones, or bring justice for their deaths, witnesses and so forth. Bella had blurted cruel, hurtful words one day after a date with Edward, rushed off back to Phoenix after having a meltdown, fell down two flights of stairs in a hotel and out through a window, ended in hospital, came back. Edward left shortly after her eighteenth birthday, leaving his daughter completely shattered and absolutely catatonic- lifeless would be a better word. And just as he thought she would be mending- _BAM!_ She'd fled to Italy to see Edward, just as he was at Harry's funeral- _mourning_ the loss of his friend- they came back to Forks soon after. Soon after, Jacob- his best friend's kid and the one to put Bella back together- had some sort of jealous feud with Edward over Bella. Bella didn't go anywhere without either of them, and had sleepovers with Alice- thankfully, no Edward. That was during the time when people suspected there was a serial killer among them, so maybe they were being protective. Then Bella had suddenly decided to get engaged and married- at _eighteen._ Charlie and his daughter had become the talk of the city, the wedding saw him wave her goodbye- the last time he had seen her in her previous state. After that she was home with a tropical bug, quarantined for weeks, and then Jacob appeared-

Charlie couldn't quite put together the pieces. He snapped back into reality and nearly jumped when Phil patted his shoulder. "I see you're confused about this." Phil said, gently. "I understand. You're not the only one in Forks suffering from all this.

Charlie blinked. "What?"

Phil proceeded to explain. "For some reason, we started investigating the Cullen family. I and my team had gotten suspicious of them."

"What the heck for?" Charlie blurted. "You're S.H.I.E.L.D, right? They're not global terrorists or anything like that!" He protested.

"Well, I can't remember why I investigated them, any more than you can remember when or where they've moved, or I'm betting, why they had to move." Charlie was speechless. "It's like I've had amnesia, though a recent medical check-up said apart from that, I was fine."

"Amnesia?" Charlie whispered.

"You, the agents, and apparently the whole city of Forks, Washington," Phil informed him. "For some unknown reason- oh, and all my files on the Cullens have been deleted by the way- no one in Forks seems to remember your daughter and her family: her husband, in-laws and daughter." Phil looked hard at him. "That was her daughter, wasn't it?" Charlie could only nod mutely.

"She's a very beautiful little girl, has her mother's eyes- your eyes. And your curls too, by the looks of it." Phil glanced at Charlie. "Apart from that; her father's hair colour, face and features. But I have a question," Phil leaned forwards. "When was she born?"

Charlie started. "I-"

"If you look here," Phil pointed to the wedding photograph- the date near the bottom of the picture. "This says August 13th 2006. That's when the wedding happened, isn't it?" He took out a copy of a Christening Invitation, printed on a sheet of A4 paper. "And this- says your daughter was Christened on 1987- months after her birth, which was listed here." He pointed to Bella's birth date. "Funny- as S.H.I.E.L.D, we have access to any individual's birth certificates, driver's licenses, marriage certificates- all online. But for Bella… We found nothing."

He was alarmed. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Phil confirmed. "No graduation certificate, no diploma, no birth certificate, no registration of any kind, no passport or visa photos on any registry, the offices where your daughter's passport should have been issued have absolutely nothing. It's as if she no longer exists."

"But that's insane!" He burst out. He couldn't take it anymore.

"But it's true. The same can be said for Edward Cullen. And your granddaughter. As if they've never existed." Charlie looked dumbfounded.

"How?" He asked, hoarsely.

"We don't know," Phil stated. "Only that it looks suspicious. What's your granddaughter's name?"

Numbly, Charlie said: "Renesmee. Her name's Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Phil's eyebrow shot up. "Interesting name. What does it mean?"

"Renée was Bella's mom," Charlie said, voice still hoarse. "Esmé's Edward's, so…"

"It's an amalgamation." Phil nodded. "Impressive. Renée is means 'born again, and Esmé is French for 'esteemed.' I took French among other languages. And Carlie is a portmanteau for Charlie and Carlisle, I suppose?"

Whatever the hell that meant. Charlie could only nod.

"Well," Phil said. "She isn't registered anywhere. Not even a birth certificate. Was she born in Forks?" Charlie nodded yet again. "Nothing in the registry there. If you don't mind me asking, when was she born?" Phil frowned. "Your daughter was eighteen when she got married, her husband I'm betting, was around the same age. Don't worry, I'm not here to judge them on that, but was she born after the wedding?"

"I- I think so," Charlie managed. "Bella came back from the honeymoon- Carlisle said she caught a tropical bug, had to be quarantined."

Phil frowned. "Her father-in-law decided that?"

"He's a doctor," Charlie defended. "One of the best ones we had before he moved away!"

Phil nodded in assurance. "It's alright." Though technically, he should have given some sort of authorisation for that- or informed the local government at least. "When did you first see Renesmee?"

"Well, after I visited Bella, right after she recovered." Charlie hesitated.

"Please," Phil looked at him in the eye. "We need to make sure everything's alright with them. If they aren't registered anywhere- without a passport, you cease to exist. And now they're somewhere out there and you don't even know where they are."

Charlie still hesitated, he didn't trust this guy, but as someone who worked in law-enforcement, he knew everything Phil said was the truth. No one could legally protect you if you didn't exist. Especially if you were in a foreign country. And without a passport, or even any form of ID, neither Bella nor Nessie existed. Anything could happen to them, and no one could help them.

Forget what Edward said- this was the truth.

Charlie took a deep breath. "I'll help you."

He left Jake's part out- he didn't need them going after a loyal friend, wolf or not. But Charlie told him how he saw Bella had transformed after he'd visited her.

"She looked more like her mother-in-law than her mother," he confessed. Phil nodded. They looked at the photo of Bella with Edward. "I didn't know how I felt. My daughter… Looked like my daughter but didn't!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I went along with it, because they told me it was necessary- to heal her. And Bella herself assured me that she was fine, and so I decided to make my peace with that- and she was holding a baby girl- and… She was beautiful. I couldn't believe she made me into a grandpa so young, and they'd told me she was their little orphaned ward- they'd adopted her. Edward said, she was his niece." I said, "'I thought you'd lost your family.' And he said that only his parents were killed. His older brother was killed in a car crash along with his wife, so the courts located Edward and asked him and Bella to take her. They agreed, and I thought they were too young, but Bella insisted, then the baby turned her head and I saw that she had Bella's eyes- _my_ eyes. So I'd had enough with the lies, Edward said he was sorry and that this was to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of the family. I told her that she could have given me a warning, for crying out loud. Bella asked me if it really would have made things easier. The baby waved at me- she was advanced too. She must have-" Charlie shook his head. "How old was she? She looked like she had been months old, but she can't have! I saw Bella plenty of times before the wedding, and she sure as hell wasn't pregnant- heck, I've never been apart from her for a full week, ever since she and Edward first met, not until the wedding and honeymoon, and she sure as hell wasn't pregnant. I don't know much about female issues, but I remembered Renée's pregnancy well enough. No morning sickness, no cravings, nothing. The only time she could have conceived was after the wedding, but she'd been quarantined only for a few weeks!" Charlie protested. "Still… I let it go. I could tell they really didn't want to lie to me, and I sensed… I don't know, but it was as if we'd be in danger if I found out- or if anyone finds out."

"And what was your granddaughter like after you met her?" Phil asked carefully, quietly.

"She was… There're no words to describe it," Charlie said, with absolute adoration. "She's absolutely wonderful. Amazing. Kind. Sweet. Smart." He sighed. "Very smart. I saw her as often as I could, spent Christmas at home with her." Then he frowned. "But she grew- a lot."

"She grew?"

"Bella said she was having a growth spurt." Charlie confessed. "It wasn't very clear at first, but she definitely grew faster than normal. She was the size of a three-to-five-month-old baby when I first met her, and in the course of a few weeks, she was the size of a toddler. Edward said she was the size of a three-month-old- and that she was- and she was younger in some ways, more mature in others- whatever the hell that meant. Three months later and she was the size of a small one-year-old or a big two-year-old. She kept growing… I didn't see her for some time after that, she went someplace in Alaska, her, Edward and Bella… But when she came back…" Charlie shook his head. "Seven years later, she looks the same age as Bella and Edward did when they first met- seventeen. She was in High School. I know she's advanced but…" He trailed off.

"I see." Phil paused. A speedy pregnancy, hidden from sight? A child who grew very quickly? "And has she grown since she started High School?"

"Not as far as I've seen," Charlie admitted. "But I was shocked to say the least, and worried. If she keeps growing…" He didn't want to admit it.

Phil's eyes darkened. "I see." He stated. He sighed, and stood. "Chief Swan, I know every word you said was not a lie. As an experienced cop, you no doubt know that someone is watching us right now. And they've just signalled to me that you are not a liar." Charlie blinked. "And I think we can let you go," he stood. "Your ex-wife is in the room, next door."

Before Charlie could comprehend that _Renée_ was there, and wondering what on earth to tell her, the door opened.

"Charlie?!" Renée gasped. He suppressed a groan. _Oh boy._

* * *

First off, Renée had blurted out numerous things. The same things Phil Coulson had told him, had been told to Renée as well, and she'd panicked. How could her daughter not have a birth certificate?! She'd registered her birth, _weeks_ after Bella had been born in Forks. And her passport?! How else would she have gone on that honeymoon?! And then she realised she didn't even remember when was the last time she had seen her daughter and where and when she moved. But even that was absolutely _nothing_ compared to the shock she received when she was shown the photos- of Bella afterwards and Renesmee.

To find out that she'd fainted after she heard she had a granddaughter and had been a grandmother for years was, admittedly true. They had to check for her vital signs, pump oxygen and so forth.

"I have a granddaughter?!" She shrieked. "For years?"

Charlie had tried to calm her down. He was forced to explain everything from scratch. He began with everything which had happened since Edward left Bella and her world fell apart. How she was shattered, before being finally mended with Jacob. How he was grateful and tried to balance everything between work (a lot of people had begun mysteriously disappearing at that time), before Harry Clearwater, one of his closest and oldest friends, had had a heart attack, and he went to the funeral. Bella was sensible and Jacob had healed her, or so it seemed. When he returned back home, he was shocked to find out that his daughter was gone- Alice Cullen had returned to Forks the previous day, and now Bella and Alice were gone, and Jacob said they'd gone to Italy. Renée had given him a weirded look at that. When she returned- thankfully not long after she left for another _continent-_ Charlie had been furious to see Edward had been the one to escort her home. Their relationship had picked up apparently, and Bella had taken him back, even threatening to move out if Charlie didn't accept that. But Jacob Black- son of another of Charlie's best and oldest friends- had had a crush on Bella, or so it seemed. There was this huge, stupid teenage drama, he said, exasperatedly. But both of them had grudgingly accepted that Bella was entitled to see them both- which was weird. She went to bonfires with Jake, she went on dates with Edward- and had plenty of sleepovers and slumber parties with Alice. Then she'd gotten engaged, got married, left for the honeymoon, got the bug and came back. When she came back… Charlie gestured helplessly at the photo of the 'new-and-improved' Bella. And she had a baby who had to have been at least three months old! At first, Edward and Bella claimed that the baby was their little orphaned ward- the only child of Edward's biological brother who'd been separated from him when their birth parents died. The brother and his wife had died in a car accident, so the courts located them- and then the baby had turned her head, to reveal- that despite her resemblance to Edward- she had Bella's eyes!

Charlie knew that this wasn't the faint-hearted. But after all this, Renée deserved to know. She was choked and upset that her daughter didn't tell her, and demanded to know when she had been pregnant. Charlie exasperatedly said that he remembered perfectly well when _Renée_ was pregnant, and up until after the wedding, he had never been apart from Bella for more than a day or two. She'd had no cravings, gained no weight, didn't go hormonal… He didn't know much about Bella's cycles, but nothing appeared to be amiss. 'Edward was always out of town when she had a sleepover with Alice- I made sure of that!'

Renée had seen the picture. She couldn't deny the resemblance. The heartbreakingly beautiful little girl had Edward's face and features, and his hair colouring, but the curls were all Charlie's and the flushed cheeks and brown eyes were all Bella's. There could be no mistake. Charlie explained when they first met; the baby was the size of a three-month-old- and he had only been apart from Bella for the honeymoon and when she returned and was quarantined, as he so repeatedly said. For weeks, not months. And that their new granddaughter seemed not only advanced for her age, but grew very quickly.

Renée's eyes had bugged when she'd heard this. The baby, Charlie explained, grew at an alarming rate. She was now attending Forks High School.

"She still could have told me!" Renée burst out. "I'm her mother and the grandmother, for crying out loud!"

Charlie had no idea what to say about that, she he comforted her while she sobbed.

"Where is she?" Renée managed. "Where are they?"

He had no answer to that.

* * *

Alice gasped and brought her vision to the present.

"They're letting them go," Edward said before she could. "Renée and Charlie."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you go." Malcolm spoke from the rainbow. "But no doubt they'll be monitoring us," Jasper insisted. "Bella," Alice looked at her. "Your parents know something's up. S.H.I.E.L.D knows they don't know and that they're innocent, but the agents have managed to find a lead- they went to Forks Hospital, where no one seemed to remember that Carlisle was ever there- they knew a very good doctor had worked there and they believed he had left months ago. But there was an accident, and Charlie came in, acting like the police chief. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents overheard something. Something to do with a doctor moving, though they didn't mention the name. She got suspicious. The last thing Agent Maria Hill- the one who confronted us with the S.T.R.I.K.E team in Long Island- and Agent Phil Coulson, who found everything about us- told S.H.I.E.L.D's director was that they were tracking a suspicious family called the Cullens, who lived in Forks, Washington. And that they'd tracked them to New York-"

"How did that even happen?" Emmett blurted. Alice shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know. But as I was saying-"

"The director took the information," Bella said. "But everything's been erased!" She looked at Annabeth and Malcolm.

"If you followed all the instructions that Drypetis gave you, then yes, it should have been okay," Annabeth confirmed.

"Well, we did!" Bella protested. "So how-"

"The agent researched Chief Swan," Alice interrupted. "And the pair of them waited until he was at work, then arrived at his house. The woman- she was already suspicious over what happened to her colleagues, and they had examined it, she saw that someone had already broken in for months and it made it easy for her to open and she found a way into your old room Bella."

Esmé gasped. Edward went whiter than normal. Everyone looked horrified. "The agent saw the photos on your bedroom. She scanned them using her equipment," Alice continued. "Your wedding photo, the one of you before you were transformed, the one after you'd transformed, you, Edward and Renesmee, Charlie and Nessie…"

"And she went back and informed them," Edward cursed. "They were able to find details of Charlie, anyway." Alice confirmed. "There's no way anyone would be able to erase anything about him online, so while they didn't get your birth certificate-"

Bella gasped. "My mom called," she exclaimed. "She said one of her old friends found the invitations she sent out for my Christening. She was having a yard sale and posted pictures of the stuff on Facebook. The invitation was framed."

"Our time is running short, so listen carefully," Annabeth began. "Don't go back to America. It's too risky even to move anywhere with inhuman speed. Satellites scour every inch of the earth's surface, not just security cameras. New Athens, New Rome, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and Mount Olympus are only a few of the places that have evaded human eyes- for now. But make no mistake, they're looking."

"Ever since the mortals' eyes opened," Malcolm began. "On the day the Chitauri invaded New York, a Norse god was seen in the invasion. Another Norse god defended humanity. Humanity are starting to reread and examine every story their ancestors have ever told in the past and are finally making the connection between magic and science- something which they have never done before. It's a slow process, but they're still moving faster than we've ever anticipated." He stood. "Iron Man lives in LA and New York but he can fly to the Middle East for breakfast and come home by midday- _that's_ how fast he flies. The technology he gave to S.H.I.E.L.D can capture anything from an energy signal on Mars, or some guy wearing his hoodie and walking down Fifth Avenue, trying to hide his face because it looks different from regular guys." He stood.

"Your mom found out about Renesmee," Alice said, trying to ease the tension with Jasper's help. "Coulson asked Charlie when and where we moved and Charlie panicked when he realised he couldn't remember- Coulson he said that all our passports, birth records- everything's vanished like we didn't exist. Charlie panicked."

Edward winced. "He was told that without a passport or any form of identification for any of us, we officially did not exist. And as we were in an unknown location, no legal authority could protect neither you nor Renesmee."

"That's true." Annabeth admitted. "Coulson didn't lie."

"When Coulson showed copies of the photos to him, Charlie caved in."

"He had to protect you," Edward said softly. "So he told him everything he witnessed, starting with your 'illness' and pregnancy and Renesmee's birth, growth and your transformation. He was desperate. Renée didn't know any of it, and she's confronted Charlie- he told her as much as he could."

"And," Bella swallowed. "How did she take it?"

Silence.

"So they _don't_ know that you're actually immortal this time," Annabeth sounded relieved. And they all were, slightly. "They know that you've changed and I bet they've guessed that none of you always looked like this, but-"

"But they know that Renesmee's grown very fast." Edward finished for her. He looked fearfully at his daughter.

"I might have an explanation for that," Aglaia's voice appeared. "You caught some sort of illness- but it wasn't a tropical bug as you'd thought it'd be. And you were already pregnant by the time you took the antidote- or whatever your solution for that is, and it affected not only you, but your baby. You were forced to change your appearance- and you did, deciding to match your husband and your in-laws. But because you were already pregnant by that time-"

"The medication affected the baby." Carlisle's eyes were wide.

"This isn't going to fool S.H.I.E.L.D," Edward protested.

"It's not meant to fool S.H.I.E.L.D- it's a cover story for your parents- an explanation unless you choose to tell the truth."

She went silent for a while. "I think there may be a time when you should tell them the truth," she confessed. "You can tell a thousand lies, to cover up a terrible truth and to keep the ones you love safe- as we all do. But even so… The truth gives us peace of mind, and that's what we all owe our loved ones and even those we hate."

Just then Bella's phone rang. "Call us when you can," Annabeth spoke, cutting their connection.

* * *

It was Renée.

"ISABELLA!" She shrieked. "What is this?! Where are you?!"

"Mom," Bella began, but Renée didn't let her speak.

"I'm a _GRANDMA?!"_ She shouted. _"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!_ "

"Mom," Bella began weakly. "Even _that_ was years ago- right after you and Edward got married!" Renée yelled. "When in hell did you even get pregnant? And now you have a _child_ that's said to grow super-fast and is now in _High School?!"_

Esmé closed her eyes.

Should she tell the story?

"And now, agents from a government organisation- no, wait, Charlie is telling me that they're even bigger than the government- they're _bigger than the government, Bella!_ And they're onto you!" Renée sounded like she was crying.

If she could cry tears, Bella would. As it so happened, her eyes stung. "And now Charlie's told me that you- and your _daughter-_ have no passport, no birth certificates or driver's licenses, no identification of any kind- and that even records of your birth and marriage have disappeared." A gasp. "It's like you've been wiped completely from existence! Didn't you register your daughter's birth?! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

Bella bit her lip.

"When were you even pregnant? When did you even move away?!" A choked sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob. "I can't even remember! Imagine realising that your only child- and your _grandchild_ that you've _never met and is apparently in High School!-_ has moved away, and you remember and think that months away, you've all had this conversation, she's told you where they're going, and when they'll leave and they all crowd to the airport, say goodbye at the terminal- and when you try to remember it, to talk about it- _you can't remember!"_ Renée was truly shrieking. "What's going on?! Where are you- and your _daughter?!"_

Bella choked back a sob. "I'm sorry, Mom." She managed. "It's just… I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't think you'd be able to handle this."

"Handle what?!" Came Renée's voice. "Handle something even bigger than the White House coming to me, asking me about my daughter? Asking why all records about her birth, marriage and IDs have disappeared, like she's vanished from the face of the earth?! Asking me why she now looks like her in-laws and husband, what I remembered, and where my daughter went, when did she leave, and realising that I don't actually remember, and I don't actually know!" She was hysterical. "Informing me head-on that you could be somewhere- anywhere from earth to Mars, and telling me that my daughter had a _baby_ who's now grown and in _High School,_ and not even being able to know when she got pregnant and when the baby was born, and wondering maybe I _did_ know- but maybe I forgot! Or maybe I never even knew in the first place! I don't know! _It's never occurred to you that somethign like this might happen?!"_

Bella was really crying now. "Mom, I'm sorry," she sobbed. Edward's arm came around her.

"It's like I don't know you anymore," Her mother wailed. "And I don't even remember saying goodbye! You never come to Phoenix, and I thought it was alright, because you're a grown woman, Bella, you've always been even when you were young, and now you're married and you have your own life, and you're happy, so why should I complain? But then- _this!"_ She sniffed, trying to regain control of her emotions.

It took a few minutes.

"I don't know where you are," she said finally. "Or when you've left or why… Was it because you were afraid of being discovered? Scared that your little girl wouldn't have a normal, happy life? You don't think I don't know that, Bella? I'm your mom for goodness' sake! I carried, gave birth to and raised you, you don't think I don't know what it's like- especially now- to be afraid, _terrified_ for your own child's safety? Or even concerned that she wouldn't fit in, would be uncomfortable, would stand out too much- anything?" She sniffed. "Were you afraid of them? Or people like them?"

' _Like that terrorist group, what're they called- HYDRA!'_ Bella heard Charlie's voice at the other end of the line.

"Yes, are you afraid of terrorist groups like that HYDRA, would try to take your baby away?" Renée pressed, trying to remain calm for her daughter's sake. "Or was it them? Or the government?"

Bella choked. "All of them." She managed.

She remembered what Aglaia said: ' _You can tell a thousand lies, to cover up a terrible truth and to keep the ones you love safe- as we all do. But even so… The truth gives us peace of mind, and that's what we all owe our loved ones and even those we hate.'_

"Mom, I promise I will tell you _everything,"_ Bella swore. "But right now… Right now, I can't come home."

"Bella," Renée's voice held fear. "I _can't_ Mom," Bella insisted. "Not if they won't let her live a normal life, not if they won't leave us alone and in peace. Not if they won't try to hurt any of us, or they won't leave us alone."

"But _where?!"_ She wailed. "Where are you?"

"I… can't tell you," Bella whispered. "But I can tell you- we're safe." For now, she added to herself. "And the baby… Her name's Renesmee."

"Huh?" Her mother sounded confused.

"Renesmee, like Renée and Esmé fused together," Bella explained. "That's her first name, if you don't already know."

Silence. "Bella," her mother said, in a voice that trembled and was quiet. "Renesmee? She's so beautiful…"

Bella managed a smile. "Yeah."

"She has your eyes," Renée said. "And Edward's hair, but Charlie's curls… I can see you in her. She also has your smile, only with dimples." A laugh that might have held tears, for happiness or pain, or both, she didn't know. "Say hello to her for me," she insisted. "Tell her I love her. Tell her Grandma loves her and says _'Hi.'"_

Bella nodded. "She knows." And she did, Renesmee had heard the conversation.

"Please…" Renée faltered. "Keep safe. All of you."

"We will," Bella promised. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

That was the end of their conversation. Bella broke down and crumpled to the floor, Edward and Renesmee holding her tight.

* * *

Grant Ward shook his head. The agents looked at each other. They weren't happy, nor did they feel good, hearing listening in to Bella and her mother's phone conversation. They didn't feel so great, after hearing what Renée Dwyer had to say. But it was necessary.

"Can you pinpoint their location?" May asked Fitz-Simmons.

Fitz shook his head. "No. There's something from Bella Cullen's cell phone that's blocking and interfering with our equipment-" Grant threw his hands into the air.

I don't know how these Cullens do it, but they're good at it," Ward confessed.

"It doesn't matter how they do it." Melinda threw her gun on the table. She was p***ed. And not because the vacation wasn't lovely, but having her mind messed with and being sent away from work was an embarrassment. She might not have liked the nickname 'the Cavalry' but she had a reputation to live up to.

"So they're enhanced," Phil spoke. "And scared. You heard what the daughter said: she was scared for her baby."

"How'd you think the kid grew so fast?" Grant asked, abruptly.

"Only enhanced." Phil said. "That's the explanation I've come up with. As for the mother…"

"She wasn't like that when she got married." Skye held up the wedding photos. "I think this is makeup," she added a touch dryly. "This is her- without makeup." She held up the first picture of Bella Swan née Cullen. "And this is her… After marriage, motherhood and whatever else happened to her." The new picture of Edward and Bella Cullen and their daughter, apparently named Renesmee- what kind of name was that? A fusion of her two grandmothers' names, apparently. Apparently neither of them thought that the kid would have enough to handle with trying to fit in, without people making fun of her name.

"We have to find out how they did this," Phil spoke. "Plus, this case isn't new. Like all enhanced, they must have been scared. They wanted to live a normal life, but they probably feared, particularly the parents, that their child wasn't going to get that, that they'd be targeted, killed, imprisoned and monitored."

"What, aren't we going to monitor them?" Melinda asked. Grant snorted.

"Maybe, but imprison them, force them to do certain things they don't want to do?" Phil's eyebrow arched. "You do realise they could have killed us, right? Instead they just sent us on vacation."

"An expensive vacation," Fitz said. "We looked it up."

Phil sighed. "Killing us would have made things easier for them, it would have cut any loose ends."

"But they didn't." Skye pointed out. "Exactly." Phil nodded. "So… They're on the run, they're scared and confused."

"If that was me, I'd be terrified." She said.

"And they've been forced to eliminate form of identification they have," he continued. "Even if it means erasing themselves from the eyes of others, essentially ceasing to exist, even if you are going into an entirely foreign country with no protection."

"Agents, status report?" Maria Hill walked into the room.

Phil played the recording of the conversation between Renée Dwyer and her daughter, Bella Cullen. Maria nodded and looked grave.

"I don't feel pity for assignments and people who knock me out and wipe my memory," she said. "Usually."

"You do realise that they could have killed us, don't you? Instead they sent you back to the Triskelion, uninjured, but unconscious, and sent me and my team on vacation in the Caribbean. Our memories of that time were wiped, but that's it." Phil frowned. "Something tells me they're terrified. Are they in control of their abilities? I don't know. But if the little girl was born only a few years ago and she's aging fast, what if she's an old woman before she turns twenty?"

Everyone winced. "Is there a way to stop that?" Phil shrugged. "I don't know. But it's worth a try."

"So if we convince them we only want to help them-" Skye began.


End file.
